Caligo Nox Noctis
by BregoArodShadowfax
Summary: Vampire!Kurt fic, so definitely AU.  The good news about all of this is that there's a cure.  The bad news, of course, is what the cure actually IS.   Finn/Kurt, minor Blaine/Kurt and Blaine/Sam
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Caligo Nox Noctis

**Author: **AoiTsukikage

**Rating: **PG-13 for now

**Characters/Pairing: **Finn/Kurt overall; some minor Blaine/Kurt

**Chapter: **1/?

**Word Count: **2512

**Spoilers: **Let's say everything to be safe :)

**Summary/Warnings: (**Vampire!Kurt, so completely AU) The good news about all of this is that there's a cure. The bad news, of course, is what the cure actually _is. _

**Disclaimer: **I, unfortunately, do not own these characters, no matter how sad that makes me. I do, however, promise to return them when I'm done with them. :)

**Caligo Nox Noctis**

He wakes up with a groan, wondering first of all why it feels like he's just been pummelled by the entire McKinley High football team and secondly why he's lying on the floor instead of in a bed…in a room that looks like one of the Dalton dorms even though he's got no real reason to be there.

"Ow."

"Awake?"

"Yeah," Kurt feels a sharp pain in his neck and swipes at it absently, wondering what exactly had happened the night before, and he gradually becomes aware that Blaine is staring at him curiously. "Wh…"

"I thought you knew," Blaine sighs before sitting on his bed and Kurt tries desperately to pick himself off of the floor, only it's a little bit of a struggle to even move.

"Knew…knew about what?" Kurt asks fearfully, and Blaine helps him sit up, his hands feeling unnaturally warm against Kurt's skin.

"Look in the mirror," Blaine tells him, and Kurt staggers to his feet before staring at himself…or, what _would _have been himself, only there's _nothing there. _

"Oh, God. Oh, my God…" he whispers, suddenly breathing harsher, and Blaine holds his shoulders steady. "Blaine, why can't I see myself? I can see you, but…"

"You've never heard," Blaine sounds resigned, hand coming up to caress Kurt's neck as he gasps and flinches back. "You feel that?"

"I…"

"What do you remember about last night?"

"Nothing," Kurt shakes his head. "Just…we were practicing, and then I was heading to my car, and…"

"We found you in the parking lot," Blaine explains softly. "You…last night was the new moon, Kurt."

"…And?"

"Dalton Academy doesn't just feel like an old school…it _is _an old school. A haunted old school. Legend has it that years ago it was home to a vampire coven, and…well, let's just say that one member of the coven hasn't been taken care of or moved on yet. He only comes out on new moon nights, but if he finds you…students have gone missing before and were never found, and they always, _always _went on the night of a new moon."

"Oh, _God," _Kurt says again, hand over his neck.

"I thought about it a second after you left, but it was already too late. I guess he didn't want to take on all of us because he took off, but…"

"I'm a vampire," Kurt says carefully.

"Yes."

"A _vampire," _Kurt repeats, as if he can't quite believe it.

"Kurt, I am _so sorry," _Blaine hugs him from behind, leaning against his shoulder, and to Kurt it looks like he's leaning on air, which is just kind of weird.

"No, it's…I wouldn't expect you to remember something like that. It seems like something I should have known regardless, but…"

"You're surprisingly calm about all of this," Blaine sighs.

"What can I do? Freaking out is hardly going to help me at this point," Kurt has to mention, although inwardly he _is _kind of freaking out. What kind of vampire _is _he, exactly? There are so many rumours and legends that he doesn't even know where to begin. Obviously he doesn't have a reflection, but what about sunlight? Garlic? Does he… "Blaine."

"Yes?"

"Do I…do I _look _normal?"

"You're gorgeous," Blaine promises. "Honestly, Kurt, you look the same. Maybe a tiny bit paler, but…"

"I'm so pale already that there's hardly a difference?"

"Bingo," Blaine laughs. "And your teeth."

"Mm," Kurt carefully touches one with the tip of his tongue, unsurprised to feel a drop of blood well up. "Yes. Definitely fangs."

"I don't know what to tell you…"

"It's irreversible?"

"I don't know. You're the first one we've ever found," Blaine admits, and Kurt groans and leans back, letting Blaine take some of his weight as he slumps against him.

"Please don't let me sparkle in the sunshine. Please," Kurt whispers, and Blaine laughs at that one.

"I highly doubt 'Twilight' is the epitome of truthfulness when dealing with vampire legends," he teases.

"Vampires aren't supposed to be real, so who really knows?" Kurt replies, a little testily. "And…oh, Gaga, I have to drink _blood, _don't I?"

"Probably?"

"You're a lot of help."

"Sorry, Kurt, but I've never dealt with a…a real vampire before. Tell you what, it's Saturday, so how about we do some research and see if we can figure out anything about the coven or finding a cure? I can't believe that you're the only one that was ever found before they were…taken elsewhere, so there must be records..." Blaine's thinking about this hard, starting to pace, and Kurt flops onto the other boy's bed, letting out a heavy sigh. "So. I take it you want to stay here for the weekend?"

"I'll tell my dad we have a project. Or rehearsals. There's no way I'm going home a monster."

"okay," Blaine nods and goes to dig out his computer, opening it and starting to click away at something.

Kurt decides he's going to try and sleep some more.

This is still just too weird.

000

"Kurt? Kurt, wake up," Blaine's hand is warm and nice on his forehead and Kurt pushes up instinctively, craving the warmth that seems to have all but fled from his body since last night. "Hey."

"Hey," Kurt blinks, sighing and sitting up, and Blaine wraps an arm around him and pulls him close, not flinching when Kurt grabs onto him and holds tightly.

"You okay?"

"Just…"

"I know," Blaine sighs. "But I have good news and bad news."

"What's easier to start with?"

"The good."

"Then hit me," Kurt closes his eyes, turning his face against Blaine's neck and just wanting to be _held _for a while as Blaine starts to talk.

"Okay. Well, I've found out about the coven, and they're not your traditional Dracula vampires, at any rate. Of course, what we see in the media is often not what's actually real. So, they're vampires in that they have no reflections and require blood for sustenance, but past that, I'd say you're still fairly human. The good news is that there's a cure."

"What?" Kurt asks immediately, finally feeling at least the stirrings of hope in his chest…until he thinks about it logically and sighs. "I suppose that's the bad news."

"Yeah," Blaine heaves a sigh. "Luckily, I think we can work with it. Basically, the coven was a family that had been cursed hundreds of years ago. The specifics aren't known but I'd wager it's the general tale of betrayal, revenge, and jilted lovers."

"As always," Kurt groans.

"At any rate, the entire family was cursed, even though their youngest daughter had nothing to do with whatever the original issue was. She was cured when her first true love kissed her, but of course it's not nearly that easy. It can't just be a kiss; they actually have to be _in _love with you, or no matter how many times they kiss you, nothing's going to change."

"_God," _Kurt moans. "No. This isn't happening. This is _not _happening."

"It can't be that bad," Blaine's trying to be reassuring but now is _so not the time for that_. "After all, you know who the first person you fell in love with is, right?"

"Yes."

"And they're still alive and you know where they are?"

"_Oh_, yes," Kurt sighs again.

"Then at least you have a chance," Blaine presses, and Kurt in that moment regrets not telling the other boy about his long-lived crush on his now-stepbrother. Because this? This is just awkward.

"No. No chance," Kurt shook his head fiercely. "Not happening."

"Kurt, if it's the only way…"

"I'm not in love with him anymore!"

"That doesn't matter," Blaine shakes his head. "And that's part of the problem, too: you _both _have to love each other."

"I won't let myself fall in love with him again. I can't. It almost broke me last time, and Finn…"

"Hang on, _what?" _

Kurt closes his eyes and hides his face in Blaine's neck again, not wanting to face this. Stupid slip of the tongue.

"Kurt…"

"How do you think our parents met, Blaine? I introduced them in the hope that they'd fall in love and get married and move in together and Finn would have to share a room with me…that worked out wonderfully, of course, and…"

"Hey, slow down," Blaine runs his hand down Kurt's arm, soothing him, and Kurt sniffs and sighs and lets Blaine hold him some more. "Okay, so you were in love with Finn."

"Right."

"And?"

"And."

"And when did you fall out of love?"

"Somewhere between the time I realized he was straight and the time he indirectly called me 'faggy,'" Kurt snorts, and Blaine's heard that part of the story, but Kurt's never told him about his actual feelings for the tall boy. And he really, _really _wishes he'd never had to.

"But could you still love him?"

"Honestly?"

"Mm."

"After what he did at the wedding, it'd be really easy. I just have to let myself think too hard on it and I'll fall for him again. He's so endearingly idiotic that while it would normally annoy me, it's just impossible to be angry with him for long. But he's so painfully straight that I've let myself stop hoping," Kurt admits. "After Rachel and Santana and Quinn and every combination of them possible, I think it's safe to say that he's not jumping onto our boat any time soon. Plus…he's family, now. Any chance we had was killed as soon as our parents said 'I do,'" Kurt snorts, a little bitter about the fact now that he's actually getting it out there, but Blaine just leans his head against Kurt's and hugs him tighter.

"And you're sure he's the one?"

"Undoubtedly. It makes it markedly easier when I've only ever been 'in love' with two people…" and oh, there he goes again, sticking his foot in his mouth.

"Really? Who's the other?"

"Don't be coy," Kurt turns Blaine's chin so they're facing each other. "You know."

"I know. It's nice to hear you say it."

"But we're kind of screwed now." Kurt and Blaine have never actually been 'boyfriends,' not yet; they both just kind of agreed that being friends was more important right now, but Kurt had hoped that at some point…well, that's never going to happen.

"I'm not giving up on us," Blaine promises. "And I want you to know that if things don't work out with Finn, I'll still want you, vampire or not."

"Thank you," Kurt feels safe right now, even though his life is pretty much in shambles, and he decides to take a chance and moves closer to Blaine before the older boy puts a hand on his chest to stop him. "What?"

"I…didn't tell you this, yet, but the whole blood drinking thing? You're not dependent on blood, but if you don't have some every couple of weeks or so you will progressively get weaker until you just fade away," Blaine warns, and Kurt shakes his head and reaches to run a hand through Blaine's curly hair.

"What does this have to do with me kissing you?"

"Just that…apparently the only blood that will give you any sustenance at all is…"

"Finn's. Of course," Kurt groans. "God, I wish I could turn into a bat right about now. It would seem so much easier."

"We'll make it through this. Somehow. But right now we've gotta get back to Lima so you can feed. Apparently you have to within the first day."

"How did you find all this out?" Kurt asks curiously. "Not that I mind, if it's true, but it seems rather in-depth."

"The Internet is a wonderful thing," Blaine nudges him playfully. "And so far everything's been true, at least about your appearance."

"Well, true," Kurt concedes. "And there's really no harm in going home, I suppose. This will be easy enough to hide, at least."

"So we…"

"We're not telling anybody," Kurt shakes his head. "I mean, Finn, obviously, but that has to be it. I'm enough of a freak already without giving people more ammunition."

"Come on, your friends will love it. Lauren's a…whatchamacallit… 'Twi-hard,' isn't she? And Tina?"

"Yes, they'll think it's cool, but I'm more worried about what the bullies will do."

"Threaten to bite them," Blaine grins.

"You're horrible."

"I'm trying to make the best of this," Blaine corrects. "And you know, if you want to kiss me…"

He doesn't need to finish his sentence because Kurt has their mouths together before he can stop speaking, kissing him desperately and trying to remember that he has _fangs _and biting probably wouldn't be a good idea.

So he's careful, but it's _so _hard, because he's never kissed another guy before (he's staunchly _not _counting that…other experience as a kiss, because he didn't consent) and Blaine's just…

"Stop," Blaine pushes him away a little, still holding his arms, and Kurt knows that they would have both gone farther without a second thought and slumps on top of Blaine, just letting himself be held again (and why on Earth should getting turned into a vampire suddenly make him crave human touch? He's never been much of a cuddler, truthfully, but you wouldn't be able to tell that today).

"Why is it that, when I'm finally over him and wanting to move on, the world has to throw a wrench in my plans again?" Kurt groans, and Blaine laughs and strokes a hand through his hair.

"The world generally knows what it's doing, Kurt. Give it a chance," he prompts, and Kurt rolls his eyes but eventually nods.

"Okay. But only one."

"Great. So, we're off to Lima, then?"

"If there's no other choice," Kurt pushes himself upright, wobbling a little as Blaine grabs his arm to steady him. "And I think you're right about the blood. I'm feeling a little dizzy."

"I'm sorry, babe. I'd let you if I thought it would help, but…"

"No. No, it has to be him, I guess," Kurt staggers to grab his bag and slings it over his shoulder.

"At least you know he'd do anything for you," Blaine says quietly, and Kurt shakes his head.

"Within reason. This is going a little beyond 'anything,'" he has to point out, and Blaine shrugs.

"I still think he'll do it. You could…you could _die, _Kurt, and…"

"Hey, not going to happen," Kurt stands up as straight as he can and strikes a pose with his hand on his hip, causing Blaine to chuckle weakly. "But come on, let's get this over with."

"Okay," Blaine holds out his hand for the keys to the Navigator, which Kurt hands over reluctantly, before putting his arm gently around Kurt's waist and steering him out of the dorms and over to the parking lot.

Kurt's grateful for the support, because he really is feeling more ill with every step, but a tiny part of his mind can't help but fear that Finn won't help him out this time.

He really hopes he's wrong, but he can't help worrying regardless.

**Notes:**

**1. **The title, 'Caligo Nox Noctis,' translates to 'darkest night' in Latin. I just thought the Latin sounded better xP .

**2. **I really have no idea where this idea came from, other than that I had sketched out almost the same storyline for an old One Piece fic that never went anywhere, and I actually have an idea for this one so the chances of finishing it are far greater.

**3. **That's about it, really. Um…let me know what you think, because _I'm _not even sure what to think about this one!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Caligo Nox Noctis

**Author: **AoiTsukikage

**Rating: **PG-13 for now

**Characters/Pairing: **Finn/Kurt overall; some minor Blaine/Kurt

**Chapter: **2/?

**Word Count: **2982

**Spoilers: **Let's say everything to be safe :)

**Summary/Warnings: (**Vampire!Kurt, so completely AU) The good news about all of this is that there's a cure. The bad news, of course, is what the cure actually _is. _

**Disclaimer: **I, unfortunately, do not own these characters, no matter how sad that makes me. I do, however, promise to return them when I'm done with them. :)

**Caligo Nox Noctis**

**Chapter Two**

Kurt's fading fast by the time they make it to Lima proper and Blaine is, quite frankly, worried for his safety. He's pale, barely breathing, and only the slight flutter of his eyelids tells the older teen that he's still among the living at all.

He'd guessed, reading those articles, that when the weakness struck it struck fast, but he had no idea it'd be _this _fast, and he pulls up to the Hummel-Hudson residence hoping that Finn's home and thinking he should have phoned ahead.

"Kurt? Kurt," he calls softly, and when Kurt doesn't answer, he barely takes the time to turn off the Navigator before he's out the door and up the front steps of the house (he can't lift Kurt or else he'd take him with, but please, God, let Finn be home).

Luckily, Finn himself answers the door, looking like he just woke up from a nap and wearing what amounts to pyjamas, but Blaine's never been happier to see him.

"Blaine? What's up, man?"

"It's Kurt."

"It's…"

"This is going to sound really, _really _strange, but he needs your blood."

"He what?"

And yes, Blaine thinks ruefully, Kurt's life _would _be in the hands of the dimmest person in Lima. Just his luck. "Kurt. Needs your blood."

"Okay. Why?"

"I can't…there's no time. He's dying, Finn."

And Finn's eyes widen at that, going into 'protective big brother' mode immediately as he nods and runs back into the house, coming back a second later with a kitchen knife and a glass. "You're gonna explain everything to me later, right? When he's…when he's okay?"

And now Blaine's almost thankful that Finn isn't thinking this through properly because he's so eager to just make sure Kurt's safe that he believes the story without questioning it. "I promise. We're running out of time, though."

"Okay, just…I really hate pain, and if you…"

"Trust me," is all Blaine says before he takes the knife in one hand and Finn's arm in the other, hoping against hope that those stories on the Internet were true.

If they aren't, he really doesn't think he can do anything to save Kurt's life.

000

Kurt opens his eyes slowly, barely feeling like he can move, and notices that the vehicle is parked and that they're sitting outside of his house.

He tries to open the door, finally getting it and falling out of the SUV, groaning as he attempts to lift himself off of the pavement.

"Kurt!"

Kurt looks up, blinking, as Blaine rushes up with a glass of red liquid in his hand. He drops down to his knees beside Kurt, sitting him up and bracing him before he hands the glass over. "Wh…"

"Drink it. Please. You're dying."

"Guessed that," Kurt smiles weakly before sniffing at the glass, the metallic tang of iron making him wrinkle his nose. "Is this…"

"Yes."

"That's disgusting," Kurt tries really hard not to think about what he's drinking and does it quickly, not tasting much of anything but almost immediately feeling strength creeping through his body, and he sits up on his own as soon as he feels able to.

"Woah."

"That's incredible," Kurt admits, staring at his hand carefully before looking up at the sky. "And I think it's safe to say that sunlight isn't going to burn me. I'm not sparkling, am I?"

"No," Blaine laughs, hugging him and kissing his cheek. "I was worried."

"I know, babe," Kurt hugs him back, stiffening when he sees Finn stumble out of the house, a bandage wrapped around his arm and looking pale. Kurt immediately feels guilty because he knows that the human body doesn't replenish blood instantaneously and _both _of them could end up dying if he takes too much too fast. "Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it always going to…come on that suddenly? The …" he gestures to the glass and Blaine ponders for a moment.

"It shouldn't, I don't think. Your body just went through some major changes last night and so the need was a little more urgent, but from what I read…you'll know long before you get to this point. And you won't need that much blood, at least not as much as what you had today," he assures the other boy, who nods, feeling a little better about that, at least.

A couple of ounces every two weeks should be safe enough, he thinks, based on what he knows about donating blood and the like. It hardly means he's going to take advantage of Finn, though, and he'll wait as long as he can before asking for more.

"Kurt?" Finn asks softly, stumbling a bit, and Blaine clicks his tongue disapprovingly.

"Finn, I told you to rest…"

"I'm okay. I'm big, right? So I have, like, more blood than most people. I'm okay," he repeats, crouching down, and Kurt wants to reach out for him but it just doesn't feel right. "So, why'd you need the blood? I mean, you look like crap, man, but Blaine made it sound like you were really hurt and needed a translucent…a transmog…a…"

"Transfusion, Finn," Kurt croaks, deciding he'll just reach out a hand and smiling when Finn takes it immediately. At least, until his eyes fall on the blood stained glass and the (probably) obvious redness staining Kurt's lips and teeth and he wrenches it away, falling back onto his rear as he sputters and points.

"You-y-you _drank it?" _

"Finn, calm down," Blaine hisses. "We're outside."

"You…you _drank my blood! _What are you, some kind of _vampire?" _

"Finn…"

"No, that's…that's…"

"Finn, please," Kurt's feeling weak again, knowing that it's just the after-effects of everything but really not having the energy to deal with Finn's 'this-is-another-one-of-your-plots-to-turn-me-gay' attitude right now. "Can we go inside? Blaine will explain everything."

"Okay," Finn calms down a little as Blaine helps Kurt to his feet, bracing him as they head into the house, and Kurt makes his way to the couch before collapsing and curling up in a corner while Blaine sits down beside him and Finn takes the armchair across the way, consciously avoiding coming too close. "Somebody tell me what's going on."

000

"And you're serious."

"Completely," Blaine looks over to Kurt, who's half-dozing against the cushions, and lowers his voice. "I know about…the two of you, and I know that your first instinct is probably to assume that this is some ploy of his to get into your pants, but believe me when I tell you it isn't."

"I know," Finn sighs and runs a hand through his hair, messing it up even more. "And yeah, that was my first thought, but…I know he's over me. He's been, like, snapping at me all year, or at least up until the wedding. But now you're saying…"

"Yes," Blaine nodded. "And I know it's probably a lot to take in, but…I don't know what else to tell you."

"I have to fall in love with him," Finn says carefully. "I have to fall in love with my stepbrother, who is also a boy."

"Right."

"Why couldn't you have met him three years ago?" Finn looks a little lost, and Blaine can't blame him, although he definitely agrees with Finn's last statement. "I mean, you and he…you're pretty much dating, right?"

"Well, we _were_, but that has to be put on hold now, at least until everything is sorted out. Possibly longer," he looks at Finn expectantly, and Finn shakes his head.

"Dude, I can't just fall in love with a guy! I'm straight!"

"Well, you have to try," Blaine said coolly. "Sorry, Finn, but it's either this or you'll be stuck with him your whole life anyway, because _he needs you to survive. _Unless you'd rather let him die…?"

"Man, never," Finn shakes his head rapidly, eyes darting to Kurt. "When you…when you came in here before? You were terrified, and it scared me, because he's family, dude. I'd never…I told him I'd always protect him, and I will, no matter what. I just don't know if I can do_ this_."

"He's not entirely excited about it, either," Blaine admits, resting his chin in his hand as he stares across the room vacantly. "After all, he's finally gotten over you, and now…"

"And now he…God, this is a mess," Finn huffs and flops back against the chair. "I mean, I don't know what he saw in me anyway, but after everything, I really wouldn't blame him if he never spoke to me again."

"He cares too much about you to let you go," Blaine reaches to gently brush Kurt's hair out of his eyes, the other boy's skin icy to the touch, and bends to lightly kiss Kurt's forehead before sitting up straight again. "And I care too much about him to not help, no matter what the outcome of this is going to be."

"Why does the world keep trying to screw us over?" Finn groans.

"Funny. He said almost the same thing," Blaine keeps lightly stroking his fingers through Kurt's hair, thinking about what their next step could be. "Okay, so you're going to try?"

"I've gotta, man. I can't let…I'll never let him die," Finn decides, looking a little nauseous at the idea, but Blaine figures he can let it go this time.

"Okay. So, we don't tell anybody."

"But they'll think it's…"

"Kurt doesn't want anyone to know," Blaine cuts Finn off. "And I agree with him. I don't have every class with him, but I can keep an eye on him through lunch and Warblers practice, and you're pretty much always around him at home. If he…if he gets ill like that again and nobody's around, I don't even want to think about what could happen," he admits softly.

"It won't. We'll take care of him, dude," Finn promises, holding out his hand, and Blaine reaches to shake it with a firm nod of his head. "We'll figure this out, somehow."

Kurt chooses that moment to open his eyes, looking at both of them before giving them a thin smile, and Finn's immediately by his side but still looking reluctant to touch him.

"Can I get you anything? Food, drinks…"

"Coffee?" Kurt croaks. "I'm in serious need of a caffeine boost."

"Coffee. Yeah. I'll…"

"_I'll _get the coffee," Blaine stands up and brushes imaginary lint off of his pants before striding for the door. "Your usual, Kurt?"

"Please."

"Talk," he gestures between them before grabbing the keys from a bowl on the entrance table and exiting the house, wondering if they're actually going to follow his directions.

He knows Finn's about as good a guy as you can expect to find, and he knows Finn's going to try.

He just doesn't know if it'll work out.

000

"Hey. So. Should we talk?" Finn asks hesitantly, and Kurt forces himself to focus (apparently, while he felt okay right after drinking the blood, he needs a little time for it to work its way entirely through his system. Right now he feels like he's been run over by a truck).

"If you want," Kurt shivers, absolutely freezing, and weakly gropes for a blanket until Finn hands it to him and he wraps it around himself, still shaking. Their fingers accidentally brush in the process and the taller boy jerks his hand back, staring at his stepbrother in shock.

"Dude, you're _freezing."_

"Side-effect of the vampirism, I'd wager," Kurt smiles, his chattering teeth ruining the effect somewhat, and Finn shakes his head and moves onto the couch.

"I could…"

"No. I wouldn't ask you to," Kurt curls away from him instinctively, closing his eyes.

"Kurt."

"No, Finn," Kurt pulls the blanket tighter, still shivering and unable to generate any warmth from it, and a second later Finn's clambering beside him and yanking him into his arms, wrapping the blanket around both of them as Kurt finds himself in his stepbrother's lap. "F-Finn?"

"Shh," Finn replies, pulling Kurt's head to rest comfortably on his shoulder. "I'm here for you. We're gonna try and figure this out, okay? I promise."

"I know," Kurt assures him. "I just don't know if I can let myself love you again."

"Well, tough," Finn teases gently. "I'm not going to be your personal blood bank for any longer than I have to. That's kinda gross, man."

"Tell me about it," Kurt snorts. "It's not something I'd choose of my own volition, that's for certain."

"Relax," Finn urges him again, and Kurt nods and lets himself sink farther into Finn's embrace, feeling warmth beginning to seep back into his body. "There. Is that so bad?"

"No, of course not," Kurt lets his fingers grip at Finn's shirt, relaxing even farther until he's nearly boneless in Finn's strong arms, and it would be so, _so _easy to fall in love again, but he's still not sure if he can afford that. He knows he can't afford to have his heart broken again.

"So…"

"So," Kurt repeats, closing his eyes and inhaling, and yes, his senses must be slightly enhanced, because while everything all mixed together amounts to 'teenaged boy,' he can discern the differences between Finn's normal musk and his aftershave and what _has _to be Biofreeze. It's nice, in a way, because Finn isn't trying to make himself smell like anything in particular; he's just being himself. Kurt, of course, makes sure all of his scents coordinate before he chooses cologne and shampoo and shower gel, but that's hardly going to change.

"So. We're trying this?"

"It's up to you. Honestly, Finn, I won't push you into anything," Kurt promises. "Whatever you want."

"Like I said, I'm gonna do everything I can to help you with this, and you're awesome, Kurt. I don't…I've never thought about whether I'm, like, bi or anything before? But if there was anybody…I mean, if I had to pick one guy that I could see myself…going gay for? Totally you," Finn smiles at him, but it's that twisty-nose smile that he only gives when he doesn't quite believe what he's saying.

Nonetheless, the sentiment is rather sweet and Kurt appreciates it for what it is. "Thank you."

"Of course, man. Hey, you think Blaine left us alone so we'd work this out?"

"Really, Finn? Really?" Kurt can't keep the sarcasm out of his voice on that one, and Finn presses his nose into Kurt's hair and nudges him gently. It's such an animalistic display of affection but it's something that Kurt's never really seen from the other boy and, as such, it makes something in his stomach flutter. He refrains the urge to tamp it down, because he'd always known he was chasing the impossible and had never allowed himself to feel for very long, but this time he _can _and he revels in that simple fact.

"You tired?"

"A little, still," Kurt admits. "But I've slept a lot and I don't feel like sleeping anymore. I want my coffee."

"You want anything to eat?"

"Mm. Maybe. But I'd rather just stay here with you for now," he says without thinking, worried a second later that he's gone too far, but Finn hugs him tighter and Kurt thinks that this is okay. He can live with this.

"Okay. We can do that," Finn gropes for the remote and turns the television on but Kurt pays little attention to what he's watching, content to lie in Finn's arms and half-doze until Blaine comes back with his coffee.

"Everything okay?" he asks softly, handing the cup over to Kurt, who thanks him with a nod.

"Yeah," Finn answers for both of them. "We'll be fine."

"Hopefully," Kurt mutters, inhaling the rich aroma of coffee and chocolate before taking a sip and sighing happily. At least being a vampire hasn't taken the basic enjoyments of life away from him altogether; he supposes he can be happy about that.

"Stop worrying," Finn does that nudging thing with his nose again and Kurt's going to have to talk to him about that if he continues with it. But then, he supposes, it's obviously a big step for Finn, and he can hardly fault him for trying.

Blaine notices and gives both of them a smile before heading for the kitchen. "Why don't I throw a pizza in the oven? Get some food going? I know I haven't eaten all day."

"And Finn's always hungry," Kurt teases, causing Finn to sputter indignantly until Kurt waves him off. "You are. Tell me you won't eat pizza if we make some."

"I…can't," Finn admits. "I'll totally eat pizza."

"Pizza it is," Blaine nods. "Kurt, do you have any idea when your parents are getting home?"

"Finn?"

"Um…I think they went out for dinner or something? So probably late," he shrugs.

"Fair enough. I'll be back in a few minutes," Blaine heads for the kitchen as Kurt blinks, realizing that it's Saturday night and he's been in the same outfit since the night before and…

"Oh, Gaga, I haven't done any of my routines today and I'm wearing day-old clothes. Finn, help me to my room, I have to…"

"You're not going anywhere," Finn clamps his arm tightly around Kurt's waist and holds him steady. "And you're fine. Who's going to see you?"

Kurt has to admit he has a point; after all, the two people he really care about showing off for have already seen him at his worst today, so maybe there's no harm in letting himself go.

For tonight. Being a vampire is no excuse to let personal appearance and hygiene go to pot.

Kurt lets himself relax back into Finn's embrace, cradling his coffee and taking a sip every so often as Finn watches the television intently, and while Kurt still can't bring himself to fully believe that this is all going to work itself out, he's more hopeful than he was.

And that's something, at least.

**Notes:**

**1. **Thank you all so, SO much for your kind reviews/comments on the first chapter; I had no idea this idea would even be popular, so it's great encouragement :D

**2. **Because some readers have been asking, this will be Finn/Kurt in the end, so if you were worried about that, never fear :)

**3. **Updates probably won't come this frequently all the time, but I have the week off school and while normally I'd be somewhere warm for the vacation this year I'm stuck at home where the temperature is around -15 Celsius (or about 5 degrees Fahrenheit), so there's not much to do except stay warm and write. ^_^.

**4. **That's all for this time! Hope everybody enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Caligo Nox Noctis

**Author: **AoiTsukikage

**Rating: **PG-13 for now

**Characters/Pairing: **Finn/Kurt overall; some minor Blaine/Kurt

**Chapter: **3/?

**Word Count: **3009

**Spoilers: **Let's say everything to be safe :)

**Summary/Warnings: (**Vampire!Kurt, so completely AU) The good news about all of this is that there's a cure. The bad news, of course, is what the cure actually _is. _

**Disclaimer: **I, unfortunately, do not own these characters, no matter how sad that makes me. I do, however, promise to return them when I'm done with them. :)

**Caligo Nox Noctis**

**Chapter Three**

Kurt really loves his dad sometimes.

He's perfectly okay with Blaine staying over, but of course he shuffles him off into Finn's new room (because 'I know you and that boy have chemistry, Kurt, and sleeping in the same room is only going to encourage you') and bluntly asks Finn if he can share with Kurt for the night.

Finn agrees, too quickly for Kurt's tastes, but his dad doesn't seem to find it odd and just shrugs and mutters something about pulling the air mattress out.

By the time everything's set up Kurt's exhausted again, wondering briefly if being perpetually tired is one of the side effects of vampirism, and while his dad commented that he looked a little pale he didn't say anything else and Kurt's happy to leave it that way.

So he does about half of his nightly routine before nearly falling asleep in front of the mirror (not that he can see himself anyway, but all of his stuff's there and it would be a pain to move it) and then heads for bed, wrapping himself up in as many blankets as he can and dropping off almost instantly.

He wakes up, looking at the clock which informs him that it's just gone three in the morning, to find Finn shuffling around awkwardly. "Finn? P-problem?"

"You're freezing, dude. I can hear your teeth chattering from over here," Finn replies, standing in the middle of the room with his blanket draped over his shoulders.

Kurt realizes that it's true; even with nearly every blanket in the house on him he's still shaking, and he thinks carefully about his next question before deciding that he's going to ask it anyway. "Can you…do you think you could warm me up? If it's too weird you don't have to, but…"

"As long as we're up before the parents come down," Finn laughs quietly. "I'm fine with it."

"Oh," Kurt blinks, not thinking that this would be nearly that easy, but Finn crawls under the pile of blankets and tugs him close, Kurt wrapping around him instinctively and burying his nose between Finn's neck and shoulder, earning a yelp from the taller boy.

"Dude, even your _nose _is freezing!"

"So warm me up," Kurt mutters, feeling Finn's large hands spread over his back as the heat from the other boy's skin soaks through instantly, making Kurt let out a tiny moan of pleasure at the sensation. "God, you're like a furnace."

"Mm," Finn nods, running his hands up and down Kurt's back before letting his arms drape loosely around the smaller boy's waist. "Too much?"

"No," Kurt shakes his head, gripping Finn's thin pyjama shirt tightly and hoping that he won't let go. "I'm good."

"Okay. Just tell me if you're not comfortable or something," Finn shifts a little until he's on his back and Kurt's more or less curled up on his chest, one strong arm still around his waist holding him in place, and Kurt throws an arm up to rest on one of Finn's shoulders while pillowing his head on the other. "This is weird, dude."

"Sorry. You can leave," Kurt says coldly, although part of him knows Finn isn't referring to the cuddling but rather to the whole situation in general.

"Not…"

"I know. I'm just…"

"I get it," Finn shrugs. "But man, I wish it was Blaine."

"At this point? So do I," Kurt admits with a rueful laugh. "But what I hate the most is just not knowing _what _abilities or limitations I have. I mean, okay, so sunlight is fine, but I have no reflection? It's confusing," he sighs.

"Wait, you have no reflection? Dude, I totally have to see that!" Finn's dragging him out of bed, then, and over to the mirror, his mouth hanging open once they're stopped in front of it. "Crap, Kurt, that's…"

"Creepy. I know," Kurt sighs. "This means, of course, that I'll be relying on _you _to tell me if anything's amiss with my wardrobe or if I have food on my face or anything. You realize that."

"Yeah," Finn doesn't look all that enthused about the idea, but Kurt knows he'll do it. "But you're right, man, I mean…what about garlic? Or…or you know how like in 'Buffy' the vampires had to be, like, invited in before they could enter a building…"

"You watch 'Buffy?'"

"Sometimes. If nothing else is on," Finn says quickly, and Kurt decides to let it go because, honestly, at this point _any _knowledge of vampire legends is a good thing. "Hey, we should try that tomorrow! I should totally banish you from the house and see if you can come in…"

"Let's not and say we did," Kurt blinks tiredly. "I'm going back to bed," he slouches back over and drops onto his bed with a sigh, scrambling under the blankets and barely flinching when Finn gets in and moves him around until they're back in their previous position.

"So can you turn into a bat?"

"Go to sleep, Finn."

"No, but…ooh, are you like, immortal or something?"

"Go. To. Sleep."

"Can you fly?"

Kurt sighs and pushes himself up so his mouth is level with Finn's neck, opening his mouth and resting his fangs lightly against the other boy's skin in a very obvious threat.

"Going to sleep," Finn decides, and Kurt closes his mouth and smiles. "Dude, you'd never actually _bite _me, would you?"

"No," Kurt half-closes his eyes and sighs. "I just needed a way to shut you up."

"Yeah. I got that," Finn skims a hand down his back like he's afraid to touch for too long, and Kurt decides to set the record straight once and for all.

"Finn?"

"Yeah, man?"

"If we're seriously trying this 'falling in love' thing, you can't be afraid to touch me. And honestly, I'm okay with anything you want to do. I promise," Kurt closes his eyes all the way and nuzzles his nose against Finn's neck again, sighing happily when Finn sets his hand more firmly on Kurt's back and presses gently.

"Dude, you're cold through your clothes," Finn notes, breath warm against Kurt's hair, and the smaller boy shrugs.

"Yes, well, I know skin to skin contact is more effective for warming each other up, but somehow I really doubt you're _that _comfortable yet…"

"Um," Finn pauses and nudges his head again.

"Why do you keep doing that? It's like you're a cat," Kurt mutters, and Finn shrinks back slightly.

"It's just…I kind of feel like I should be…" he stops and Kurt wonders why until he feels a tentative kiss pressed into his hair, and Kurt stiffens at the action. "Yeah. That's what I meant, but it's…"

"No, it's fine," Kurt whispers, wondering why his throat's gone scratchy all of a sudden, and Finn seems to take this as encouragement because a second later he feels Finn fumbling with the hem of his shirt, his large hand sliding under the clothing to rest in the small of Kurt's back and Kurt was _really _not expecting this.

"Warmer?"

Kurt nods, not trusting himself to speak in that moment, and just moves his hand from Finn's shoulder to curl around the taller boy's neck, letting his fingers stroke slowly through Finn's hair.

"You know you mean more to me than any guy alive, right?" Finn whispers into his hair, and Kurt nods again, feeling like he's going to start sobbing any moment (and he really wants to avoid that, because he's cried enough lately). "Okay. So you know I'm going to do everything I can to help you through this, and if the only way to…to cure you is to fall in love with you? I'll find a way."

Kurt clears his throat, feeling tears prick his eyes. "I know."

"Dude…Kurt, don't cry, man!"

"Sorry," Kurt sniffs and tries to get himself under control, willing sleep to come quickly or else he'll spend half the night bawling or something. "I'm okay. It's just…today's been really long and I really need to sleep."

"Okay. We'll talk in the morning," Finn slides his hand up a little farther up Kurt's back and lets it rest there as Kurt reaches blindly for his phone, glancing at it and setting an early alarm so Finn can move back to his own bed before their parents come in.

Kurt closes his eyes, determined not to cry now, and it only takes moments for Finn's breathing to even out as Kurt follows him into sleep easily, feeling warmer and safer than he has in a long while.

000

"Rise and shine, boys!"

"Mm," Kurt opens his eyes slowly, realizing that he'd slept well enough to actually sleep through his alarm (which is rare for him because normally he's a light enough sleeper that the smallest noise will awaken him). Luckily, Blaine's had the foresight to come down before their parents and he has a feeling that Blaine suspected that, due to his apparently ridiculously low body temperature, there may have been cuddling involved. "Morning, Blaine."

"I see you two are comfortable," Blaine stops at the bottom of the stairs and crosses his arms, giving Kurt a warm smile, and Kurt shrugs and nods, feeling Finn's hand still warm on the bare skin of his back.

"Mmph," Finn grunts and snuffles before cracking his eyes open a slit, glancing over to the staircase as he blinks. "Hey, Blaine."

"Finn," Blaine nods. "Breakfast is in twenty minutes," he tells them before heading back up the stairs with a, "I'll keep them away until you come up."

"Thanks!" Kurt calls, starting to push himself upward until Finn stops him. "What?"

"Twenty minutes, Kurt. Even with, like, peeing and washing your face and stuff your before-breakfast routine can't take more than five, so what's the rush?" he asks innocently and Kurt happily lays back down.

"Didn't think you'd want to stay here."

"Why not? You're actually kinda warm, now, and it's comfy," he mumbles, and Kurt decides that since it's pretty much been his fantasy to wake up in Finn's arms since freshman year he'd better enjoy it while he can and sinks back into the other boy's embrace.

"Are you doing anything special today?" Kurt asks softly, just wanting to make conversation, and Finn shrugs.

"Nah. Well, the boys and I were going over to Artie's to play video games, but I can blow them off if you wanna do something," Finn assures him. "We play every weekend anyway."

"No, you go ahead," Kurt pats his shoulder before wrapping his hand around the back of Finn's neck again and sighing against his skin. "Blaine and I will find something to do."

"Come with us, dude," Finn suggests. "I mean, everybody likes Blaine enough, right? And I know you miss hanging out with everybody…"

"Thanks but no thanks. Watching you all try to prove your manliness by killing animated characters doesn't appeal to me in the least," Kurt wrinkles his nose in obvious distaste.

Finn's silent for a moment, obviously thinking, before he speaks again. "Kurt, I think you should tell them."

"No."

"Hear me out!" Finn smothers his protest and Kurt finally nods, figuring that it won't do any harm. "Look, what happens if you go shopping with the girls and try something on or adjust their clothes in front of a mirror? It's kinda hard to hide the fact that you don't have a reflection, dude," he notes. "And besides, we're all here for you, remember? The more people you have looking out for you, the better, right? They're not gonna judge you, and I know you don't have any friends at Dalton except for Blaine, so…"

"You make a valid point," Kurt admits sourly. "And yes, making friends at Dalton has proven challenging because none of them can understand why I hate the uniforms and conformity so much. They feel safe in their oneness, but it only smothers me and I feel that what makes me special is being covered up for the sake of homogeneity."

"…Okay, I got, like, three words out of that…"

"Sorry," Kurt rests his cheek against Finn's shoulder and sighs. "In layman terms, I feel like I can't be myself because they want me to be the same as everybody else, and nobody gets why that makes me unhappy."

"Dude, even _I _get why that sucks," Finn snorts, his breath ruffling Kurt's hair, and Kurt absently swipes at his shoulder in annoyance. "Anyway, what do you think? We can all look out for you."

"Maybe you're right," Kurt concedes. "I do hate keeping anything from the Club, and I know they won't hate me for it, but…what about you? How are they going to take that…that you have to fall in love with me?"

"Kurt, man, they'll be cool with it. Promise," Finn grins at him and Kurt can't help but smile back. "So, we tell 'em?"

"We'll tell them," Kurt nods. "Now, let's get up before the parental units come searching," he squeaks as Finn pulls him back down to nudge his head again, and Kurt takes it for what it is, now: a placeholder until Finn feels comfortable doing more. "Yes, thank you. Please refrain from doing that in public."

"Okay," Finn stretches and lets out a 'hmm' of contentment as Kurt slouches to the washroom, feeling marginally better than yesterday, but still rather dead…or undead…or whatever he is at the moment. He comes out to find Finn scrambling around the air mattress haphazardly and sighs. "Finn, _what _are you doing?"

"Making it look slept in," Finn replies.

"It just looks like a hurricane went through it. You really don't do anything halfway, do you?" Kurt passes him and heads upstairs as he hears Finn going into the washroom.

Today is going to be interesting.

000

"Dude, you're a _what?"_

Kurt sighs and answers the predictable rapid-fire questions that follow this statement, and when all is said and done everybody in the room is staring at him like he's got a third eye (and he unconsciously tucks himself father under Blaine's arm at the scrutiny, even though he knows that if _he'd _just heard one of his friends is a vampire he'd probably react the same way).

"Lemme see," Sam pushes his way over, kneeling down on the floor and putting his hands on Kurt's knees as Kurt opens his mouth. "Dude, that's wicked. Are they sharp?"

"Haven't tried biting anything, to be honest," Kurt answers. "And no, I'm not going to demonstrate, so don't ask. Go back to your game."

"Shouldn't you be, like, cuddling up with Finny? He is your _boyfriend _now," Puck teases, but Kurt knows it's good-natured and not malicious even though Finn turns a rather endearing shade of red and mutters something inaudible before reaching for the controller.

"Finn's still a little shy, Noah," Kurt shrugs. "Although he _did _sleep with me last night, so I suppose we're getting somewhere…"

"Dude!"

"You were the one who wanted to tell them," Kurt says primly, crossing his legs and smiling at Finn as Blaine laughs silently beside him. "The way I see it, you brought this upon yourself."

"You're mean," Finn pouts, growling at the screen when his character gets killed off, and he passes the controller off to Mike with a scowl as he flops in a chair and sips at a can of Coke.

"You'll learn to love me," Kurt quips, trying to keep it light, but Finn stares at him as he finishes speaking, his dark eyes intense, and Kurt instantly regrets the joke.

"Yeah, but what if I can't?"

"Not the time," Blaine clears his throat and steers the subject more toward whatever game they happen to be playing, and Kurt spares him a grateful smile before looking back at Finn, who's still giving him this eerily intense stare.

Luckily, Sam talks to him about something, and he turns to the blonde and responds. Kurt presses himself closer to Blaine again, wondering what that was all about. He really _was _just joking; as much as he'd like for Finn to magically fall in love with him and 'break the curse', as it were, the reality was that he might be stuck like this for the foreseeable future.

Oh, well. He'd talk to Finn later.

000

"And you're sure you'll be okay?"

"Finn, while I appreciate you getting up at five in the morning to check on me, I'll be back by dinnertime and I'm _sure _I'll survive the day," Kurt pats his stepbrother on the chest before straightening his tie and grabbing his bag, turning to Finn for a moment before asking, "Can you…um…check to see if my bite is covered? I can't wear scarves during the day and I tried to put cover-up on it, but…"

"Lemme see," Finn takes his chin gently in one of his large hands and turns his head, leaning in close enough that Kurt can feel his warm breath against his neck, and Finn's free hand comes up to stroke his skin softly as he narrows his eyes. "Looks good," he announces after a second, pulling away and sticking his hands in the pockets of his pyjama pants as Kurt heads up the stairs.

"Ready to go?" Blaine asks, standing by the front door, and Kurt nods and grabs a banana and a granola bar from the kitchen before doubling back to the entrance of the house. "I'll take care of him, Finn," Blaine tells the tall boy, who nods and shrugs and tries to look unconcerned.

"I know, dude. I'll just…I'm gonna worry anyway," Finn lets out a halting laugh before stepping back and Kurt decides to take the initiative and throws his arms around Finn's middle, smiling when Finn immediately hugs him back. "Have a good day, Kurt."

"Yeah. You, too," Kurt takes a deep breath and shifts his bag before heading out the door and over to the Navigator.

Just a normal day, he keeps telling himself.

It's just a normal day.

**Notes:**

**1. **This was written before last night's episode, and while I tried to make it work with Kurt's new room, there's no way they're fitting an air mattress in there so, for the sake of the story, they're still in their old house but they've built the addition so Finn has his own room.

**2. **That's about it. Comments/reviews are much loved and appreciated :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Caligo Nox Noctis

**Author: **AoiTsukikage

**Rating: **PG-13 for now

**Characters/Pairing: **Finn/Kurt overall; some minor Blaine/Kurt

**Chapter: **4/?

**Word Count: **2602

**Spoilers: **Let's say everything to be safe :)

**Summary/Warnings: (**Vampire!Kurt, so completely AU) The good news about all of this is that there's a cure. The bad news, of course, is what the cure actually _is. _

**Disclaimer: **I, unfortunately, do not own these characters, no matter how sad that makes me. I do, however, promise to return them when I'm done with them. :)

**Caligo Nox Noctis**

**Chapter Four**

"Kurt, we need to talk to you."

"I…woah!" Kurt finds himself spun around in the hallway as Wes and David ferry him off to the practice room, David locking the door behind them as Wes sits him down in one of the plush armchairs and David sits on the couch across from him, Wes moving to perch himself on the desk and staring down at Kurt with one eyebrow raised. "What's…the occasion, gentlemen?"

"We don't know if Blaine told you, but the two of us were the only ones with him when…when we found you on Friday night," David starts, hands gripped almost nervously in his lap.

"He never specified _who, _exactly, was with him that night, but I do thank you for letting me know," Kurt nods.

"We just want to warn you," Wes starts, clasping his hands over his knee and scrutinizing Kurt carefully. "I have a feeling you'd never tell anybody you didn't trust explicitly, and while I don't know how close you were to those at your old school, I would _strongly _advise that you don't tell anybody else from Dalton of your…affliction."

"Not that I would, but is there any particular reason why?" Kurt asks cautiously, because Wes and David intimidate him a little. Sure, the first day he came they were nice and cordial and made him feel welcome, but since then he's always had the feeling that they dislike him a little on principle. This, however, makes him feel a little better about them, and he's glad for that.

"You know that there's only one vampire left from the original coven?" David asks, and Kurt nods. "Well, then, you have to know what happened to the others."

"Stake through the heart?" Kurt asks with a raised eyebrow, and Wes shakes his head and gives him a tiny smile before answering.

"Your flippant attitude about all of this is appreciated, Kurt, because the more natural you can act the better it will be for you. But yes, along with vampires always come vampire hunters, and it's safe to say that with Dalton's reputation for being haunted, we have a fair few parents who've sent their children here on the hope that they'll slay the resident vampire and become famous," Wes explains carefully, and Kurt tries not to let the news affect him. Finn was right. He really _is _living in the world of 'Buffy.'

"…Oh," he finally squeaks, and David leans over to put a hand on his knee.

"But don't worry. Looking at you you'd never know you're a vampire, so I'd say that at the moment you're safe," David pats his knee before withdrawing, and Kurt gives both of them a timid smile before standing and shouldering his bag.

"If that's all…?"

"Yes," Wes hops off of the desk and reaches to lay a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Kurt, I know we don't always see eye-to-eye, but I want you to know that we _do _value your presence as a Warbler and, while we can't show favouritism within the group or while we're at practice, we know that this can't be easy on you and if you ever need to speak to us, you're always welcome to."

"Thank you," Kurt says honestly, nodding to both of them before starting to leave.

"Oh, Kurt? Do you want to come with us and grab some coffee?" David asks, and Kurt smiles gratefully as they all leave the room together.

He knows he'll never fit in at Dalton the way he does at McKinley, but he may as well make the best of it while he's here.

There's no harm in that.

000

"Vampire hunters?" Blaine groans and lays his chin on his arms, slumping over the desk as Kurt exhales heavily and tries not to freak out about it. "So. Stake through the heart still applies."

"Seems like it," Kurt nods. "Wes and David don't know everything, either, but I'm thankful for the heads-up."

"They're both really good guys, and I trust them," Blaine reaches to put his hand over Kurt's and shivers at the action. "Sorry. I can't get used to how cold you are."

"I can't help it," Kurt gets up from his seat and goes to flop on Blaine's bed, throwing an arm over his eyes and dreading the trip back to Lima. Those miles had never seemed so long.

"I know, babe," Blaine says softly, moving to sit beside Kurt on the bed and stroking his hair softly. "But you should be off if you want to make it home for supper. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," Kurt nods, pushing himself upright reluctantly and hugging Blaine before heading out of the dorms and back to his Navigator. The ride home passes in a blur, and soon enough Kurt's climbing the steps to his house, opening the door and going to call out his return when an overwhelming _smell _clouds his nostrils and makes it impossible to breathe, and he staggers back out of the house and collapses on the front lawn, retching and shaking and _Holy crap what _was_ that? _

"Kurt?"

Kurt tries to answer Finn and just ends up dry heaving again, and Finn's at his side in an instant, rubbing his back and coaxing him through it until Kurt falls back in Finn's arms, sweating and gasping for breath. "_God," _he moans, burying his face in Finn's shirt and wondering if he's even able to stand because his legs feel like jelly right now. "Finn, is your…is your mom cooking garlic?"

"_Crap!" _Finn yells, a little too loud for Kurt's over-sensitized ears but luckily Finn notices and lowers his voice. "She's making spaghetti and meatballs but I never even thought…the sauce…"

"Yeah. Safe to say that garlic isn't good," Kurt laughs weakly and starts coughing again, getting himself under control as Finn lifts him up easily. "Can't go in the house…"

"I know. Are you still hungry?"

"Um…a little. I know I should eat something," Kurt admits, and now that he's away from the overpowering stench he _is _feeling a lot better.

"How about we hit up Taco Bell or something, get you some supper?"

"What about you?"

"Um…I'll tell them I forgot something at school and just to save me some for later. I do it all the time," Finn admits with a rueful grin, and Kurt's seen it often enough to know it'll be convincing. "And I'll tell them that you texted me that you're running a little late so they don't wonder where you are."

"Okay," Kurt agrees and Finn carries him over to the Navigator, opening the passenger's side door and setting him in before he runs back into the house.

Finn, he thinks, is making it really, _really _easy for Kurt to fall back in love with him. And that's a good thing, because the novelty of being a vampire is wearing off rapidly. Finn comes back to the SUV and gets in, pulling out of the driveway and onto the road, and Kurt looks at him for a few seconds before speaking.

"You know, I'm surprised you haven't freaked out about this, yet. I mean, considering our history…"

"Dude, that's done with," Finn mutters, hands clenched rather tightly on the steering wheel. "I know I said some awful things back then, and I just want to make up for it. Plus, like Blaine said, you could…you could _die _if I sit back and do nothing, and…just, you're more important than any insecurities I have about myself or who I am."

"Big word," Kurt notes. "So, no big gay freak out on the horizon?"

"Not that you're gonna see," Finn says carefully, and Kurt's not sure if he's teasing or if he really is more fearful than he's letting on. "Really, Kurt, I've had nothing but trouble with girls lately…mostly because they all run off to Puck when they get tired of me, but that's beside the point. You're…not gonna run off to Puck, are you?"

"No," Kurt chuckles and shakes his head. "Trust me, Finn: Puck's great, or at least, he's been great to me lately, but I'm not going to abandon you for him."

"Oh. Good."

"Plus, as utterly cheesy as this is, I need you," Kurt sighs and goes back to staring out the window.

"I know, dude," Finn finally says, his voice soft and hoarse, and he reaches over to squeeze Kurt's leg for a moment before focussing on the road again.

000

Finn looks across the living room at his stepbrother, knowing that Kurt's probably freezing but unwilling to do anything about it with their parents in the room. Kurt usually goes to bed early these days; he has to in order to get up at 5 every morning just to drive to school (Finn just ignores when he leaves on a normal basis because, dude, 5 is _early_).

So when Kurt stands and announces that he's turning in for the night, hugging his dad and Finn's mom, Finn only watches television for about ten more minutes before sneaking down the stairs to find Kurt just coming out of the washroom in his pyjamas.

"Hey."

"…Hey," the boy says with a shrug of his skinny shoulders, looking confused as to why Finn would be here (truth be told, Finn's a little confused himself. After all, he's got his own bed back now and he can't stay in Kurt's room all the time without their parents getting suspicious).

"So, look, I know this is weird and all, and you were right about me freaking out only I'm kinda just doing it on the inside, but…"

"You can't sleep here," Kurt brushes past him and flops onto his bed before scurrying under the covers, and Finn can see them shaking from where he's standing.

"Why not?"

"Because Carole and Dad will figure it out. And unless you're willing to get up at five every morning with me just to move to your own bed…"

"Look, Kurt, you won't be able to sleep shivering like that…"

"I'll manage."

Finn huffs, because Kurt _always _does this, and he's seriously underestimating Finn if he thinks the taller boy hasn't yet learned that 'leave me alone' truly means 'I really need you but I don't want to look weak by asking'. "I'll get up at five."

"And then you…you'll what?" Kurt blinks, blue-green eyes going almost comically wide as Finn shrugs his shoulder.

"I'll get up at five. It's, like, ridiculously early and everything, but…you're worth it. And I know you need to sleep good every night 'cuz your days are really long, so…"

"Um. Thank you," Kurt pulls the blankets tighter around his shoulders as Finn heads back to his own room to get ready, and by the time he's done dressing, brushing his teeth and has moved back into the basement Kurt has the lights off and is just a shivering lump under the blankets.

"Hey, dude," Finn says softly before lifting up a corner of the covers and sliding in, pulling Kurt onto his chest like he's done for the past two nights.

"You really don't have to," Kurt says after a few minutes.

"I know. I want to," Finn tells him, and he's a little surprised to note that it's completely true. Yeah, hearing that he has to fall in love with Kurt, especially considering their rather rocky history, is kind of a major shock, but it's not like he has any _choice. _Not if he wants Kurt to live, and there's no way he's letting him die.

Not if he can help it.

And, if he has to be really, _really _honest with himself, he _knows _in his heart that, whenever the other boys had teased him about his sexuality or his relationship with Kurt he'd never once denied it. He's always wondered why, because it would have been easy to say "I'm not gay," but for some reason he'd always found it easier to just walk away.

Maybe there really _was _a reason for that (as crazy as it sounds because he loves boobs),

because sex with Santana really hadn't been anything to write home about and he'd felt _nothing _after. Not disgust, not pleasure, just…_nothing. _And Santana's _smoking. _

Whatever. He's thinking too hard about this again.

"You know, you really _do _have to leave when I get up," Kurt mumbles against his shoulder. "And I'm a little concerned because if Blaine hadn't been here for the past two mornings we'd never have gotten out of bed. I think it's the first time that I've ever slept through two alarms in a row, so…"

"We'll be up," Finn promises. "I'll see you off and then I'll sneak back to bed for a couple of hours."

"If you're sure," Kurt's holding onto him like he really doesn't want him to move, and Finn sees no reason to. After all, it's nice to have somebody to snuggle with at night, even _if _that somebody has the body temperature of an icicle at the moment.

"Totally," Finn nods, hand sliding under Kurt's shirt again in a move that almost feels comfortable now, especially with the little happy sigh that Kurt lets out whenever he does it. "You're warm enough, though?"

"Mm, I'll make do," Kurt shrugs. "I'm almost used to it, now, but it's…nice to have my own personal furnace," he grins up at Finn and it's impossible _not _to notice the fangs, but for some reason it doesn't bother Finn anymore. So his brother's a vampire. So what?

"Night, Kurt," he says softly, and Kurt murmurs something sleepily as Finn closes his eyes.

His last thought before he falls asleep is that, at one time, he'd been imagining going to sleep with Rachel like this every night and waking up with her tiny body in his arms.

How things change.

000

In the end, it's probably the thoughts of Rachel that do it, but while it's not unusual for him to wake up…like that…he certainly never expected to do it with Kurt in bed with him.

But since they've shifted sometime during the night and he's spooning Kurt from behind, maybe it isn't all that surprising that he's half-hard already, and when he rocks against Kurt and hears a tiny moan in return it's no wonder that his mind immediately assumes it's a girl.

Of course, that illusion is broken rather spectacularly when he reaches for boobs and encounters a flat chest instead, and then both of them are scrambling to opposite sides of the bed, Kurt burying his face in his hands and Finn muttering a litany of "crap-crap-crap" until he's gotten himself under control.

"Finn…"

"Kurt, dude, I'm _so sorry," _Finn groans. "I just…I was thinkin' about Rach last night, y'know, and I guess…"

"It's fine. I'm mortified, but it's fine," Kurt glances at the clock before sighing. "We have a half hour before the alarm goes off, so you're welcome to go back to your room…"

"Nah, c'mere," Finn tugs the smaller boy back over and wraps the covers around them again, his embarrassment over their earlier situation wearing off. "I really am sorry, man."

"Not your fault. It's a perfectly natural bodily response," Kurt assures him, nuzzling close.

"Mm," Finn's not sure if he's agreeing, but his hand is rubbing up and down Kurt's back and yeah, it still feels way more natural than it should to touch the shorter boy like this.

"Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"There's…something I have to tell you. It'd slipped my mind last night with the garlic and everything, but…I want you to know."

"…Okay."

**Notes:**

**1. **Really not a whole lot to say this time around, other than that there is *drama* now and I keep getting ideas for this fic, which is probably a good thing :D

**2. **That's it, I think. Remember: comments/reviews/whatevers are always very, very appreciated, and thank you all for the wonderful response you've given this fic so far!


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Caligo Nox Noctis

**Author: **AoiTsukikage

**Rating: **PG-13 for now

**Characters/Pairing: **Finn/Kurt overall; some minor Blaine/Kurt

**Chapter: **5/?

**Word Count: **2882

**Spoilers: **Let's say everything to be safe :)

**Summary/Warnings: (**Vampire!Kurt, so completely AU) The good news about all of this is that there's a cure. The bad news, of course, is what the cure actually _is. _

**Disclaimer: **I, unfortunately, do not own these characters, no matter how sad that makes me. I do, however, promise to return them when I'm done with them. :)

**Caligo Nox Noctis**

**Chapter ****Five**

Kurt can feel him shaking. Not that it's surprising, not considering how anxious he was to pound some sense into Karofsky once he'd heard about the death threat, but he doesn't think he's ever seen Finn this angry (well, not counting the incident with the Moroccan bordello, but that was kind of his own fault…).

"You're not going to school."

"I'm going, Finn," Kurt says firmly, knowing that Finn would try to get him to stay at home. "Right now, there's very little physical evidence of my…condition, and it would be far more suspicious if I suddenly _stopped _showing up. Besides, I've got Blaine to keep an eye out, and Wes and David…"

"Who the crap are 'Wes and David?'" Finn asks bluntly, and Kurt sighs.

"Two of the senior Warblers members. They were with Blaine when I…when I was attacked. They're the ones who warned me about the hunters," Kurt explains patiently, even though Finn's holding him a little too tightly and it's getting to be painful.

"And how d'you know _they're _not the hunters?"

"Because they shuffled me off into the practice room and locked the door? They had a chance to kill me and they didn't," Kurt says, a little offended. Sure, Finn doesn't know Wes and David from a hole in the head and he can understand why Finn's so suspicious, but still… "Blaine trusts them, besides. You're not going to tell me _he's _out to get me, are you?"

"No way, dude. Blaine's great," Finn promises, and Kurt looks over at the clock before sighing and pushing himself up. "Hey, you've got ten minutes…"

"I can't sleep."

"So we lay here. Big deal," Finn presses him down again, pushing Kurt's nose against his neck, and Kurt just _doesn't care anymore _because Finn's being incredible about everything. So he lets himself go boneless the way he would if he were with Blaine, touching his lips lightly to the side of Finn's neck. "Dude."

"Sorry." Kurt's not, though, because Finn can't fall in love with him from a distance, and he really wasn't pushing it _that _far.

"No, it doesn't freak me out or anything. Just…are you in love with me? Again?"

"If I'm not, I'm close," Kurt replies, kissing Finn's neck again for good measure, and Finn slides his hand farther under Kurt's thin pyjama shirt in response. "You're okay with that?"

"Yeah. I mean, I figure the quicker you fall back in love with me the easier it'll be for me to fall for _you," _Finn mentions, making it sound as if this is an entirely normal thing to be discussing, and Kurt appreciates it. "And, um, we're gonna have to start _some_time, right? So if you…that's okay, if you want…"

Kurt smiles at how awkward Finn's being now and goes back to kissing his neck, licking the skin and tasting sweat-salt and a hint of yesterday's aftershave along with something that's pure _Finn _and he's sure that, when this is over and his senses are back to normal, he won't taste a quarter of what he is now.

Finn tilts his head back more, breathing out heavily, and Kurt very carefully runs his fangs along the line of Finn's throat.

"Okay," Finn's voice is shaky and he presses on Kurt's back again to get him to stop, but the alarm goes off in the same instant and Kurt pulls back regardless. "So, you should probably get ready."

"Yeah. Probably," Kurt gets up immediately, walking to the washroom and wondering what that was all about. He doesn't want to move faster than Finn's able to, but at the same time, if he goes at Finn's pace he'll be stuck like this forever.

When he gets out and heads upstairs to grab some breakfast for the long drive, Finn is standing by the door looking rather apologetic. "Dude, I'm…"

"It's okay. Honestly, I'd be more worried if you were fine with everything, you know that," Kurt checks his bag to make sure he's got all of his belongings before grabbing his keys and opening the door. "I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah. Be careful," Finn hesitates before drawing him into a hug, and Kurt hugs him back tightly, inhaling his scent and knowing that, to him, Finn will always smell like home.

"I will," Kurt promises, giving Finn a smile before leaving the house.

000

"Normally I'd call this a ploy in order to keep Finn away from me but this seems elaborate even for you," Rachel tells him, hands wrapped around her coffee cup as she looks at him curiously. Mercedes doesn't look fazed by the news but Kurt knows that she'd never accuse him of lying so she's probably just trying to process it. "Regardless, I suppose what I pulled with Blaine was rather unfair to you, so while I find it plausible that you would do this merely to get back at me, I have a feeling that you're being truthful."

Kurt bares his teeth and Rachel leans over, eye level with his fangs as she reaches out hesitantly to touch one before drawing her finger back.

"And since I can't see you taking the time to file your teeth, I conclude that you are, in fact, a v-"

"Not here!" Mercedes claps a hand over her mouth before Rachel can do any permanent damage, and Kurt flashes his best friend a grateful look.

"Rachel, I know you think that I'm still carrying this big gay torch for Finn and I'd do anything to turn him to my side, but the fact is that I was over him. Now I have to fall back in love in order to survive, and it's not ideal, but we're making do the best we can," Kurt tells her, and she finally nods.

"Hey," Blaine comes over with his own coffee and takes the seat next to Kurt, resting a hand on his leg casually.

"All clear?"

"Nobody else from school is around," Blaine nods. "So it's safe to talk about this."

"Excellent! Because vamp…"

"Just because it's _safe _doesn't mean you should go _runnin' your mouth," _Mercedes sighs and Rachel pouts for a few seconds before turning back to Kurt. "So, white boy's givin' this a go, is he?"

"Finn's…trying. That's all I'm asking, at this point, but he's still a little wary. Not that I blame him," he adds after a second. "After all, if somebody told me I had to fall in love with a girl in order to survive I'd be reluctant as well."

"Frankly, I'm surprised Finn's doing this at all. I know he's ridiculously well-intentioned, but really, you'll survive as a vampire, right? So why…" Rachel blinks, seeming to realize how horrible her last statement sounds, and sighs. "Sorry. I'm not…jealous or anything. Well, I mean, a little, but…I don't want to see you hurt."

"I know, Rachel," Kurt gives her a sad smile. He knows Rachel can sometimes speak before thinking (and God knows he's been guilty of the same on more than one occasion), but she really _is _looking out for him. "But if Finn doesn't do this he'll be stuck with me forever anyway. I need his blood to live."

"Oh. Right," she makes a face and he can sympathize, because the blood still grosses him out a little. It's unnatural. "Anyway, I wish you the best of luck, and if there's anything I can do to help, don't hesitate to ask me."

"That goes double for me, my man," Mercedes mentions, and Kurt nods at her gratefully. "Does everybody else know about this?"

"Just they guys. The rest of the girls don't," Kurt shakes his head. "And you can tell them if you wish…I'm sure Tina and Lauren will accept it at face-value, but perhaps it's better if I do it in person. More proof."

"Okay," Rachel nods. "We'll leave it until we're all together again."

"Good," Kurt inhales his coffee and thinks that this is definitely the first time he's ever been able to discern the 'apricot and brown sugar notes' or whatever it is the tasters say their beans should taste like. Maybe coffee tasters are vampires, he thinks with a grim smile, and Blaine seems to get that he's feeling a little down again and squeezes his leg. "Well, I should be getting home before Finn sends out a search party."

"I think it's cute," Blaine grins at him and leans over to kiss his cheek before Kurt stands and nods to them, going around the table to hug Rachel and Mercedes after a moment. Rachel hugs back surprisingly tightly before letting go, giving him a real smile as he turns and strides out of the coffee shop.

000

"Let's face it, Kurt, I'm never gonna be a cook," his father tells him, slamming the cookbook shut and jamming it back in the drawer as he scowls at the burned mess on the counter.

"All you have to do is follow the directions," Kurt explains patiently, because his father has the exact same abilities as anybody else but with the television in viewing distance from the kitchen and Finn watching some game or other, he gets easily distracted. "And stop worrying about the score. Finn will tell you who wins. Let's try it again."

"Oh, fine," his dad sighs and pulls the book out once more as Kurt gathers up the ingredients and dumps the burnt brownies into the garbage before Finn can find them and eat them regardless (and he would). "Say, is anything going on with you, Kurt? You've been distant since the weekend."

"Nope," Kurt shakes his head. "Just…have a lot going on with Warblers practice and homework."

"Okay. You know you can talk to me about anything, right? I may never be an expert on…you know…things you do with other boys, but I'm here, okay?"

"I know, Dad. Thank you," Kurt wonders for a moment if he should tell his father the truth, but no; dealing with a gay son was confusing enough for the other man, there was no need to inform him that his gay son was now a vampire who had to make his previously-straight stepson fall for him.

"Right. So. Let's make some brownies," his dad goes back to studying the cookbook and Kurt sighs for a second before informing his father that, yes, there _is _a correct way to crack eggs and you can't just smash them on the counter.

His father still tries to sneak glances at the score every once in a while but Kurt manages to keep him on track enough that they make passable brownies (he tells his father they're wonderful, of course, but the truth is they could use some work).

Finn eats half the tray anyway before they can stop him (mostly by holding the thing over his head. And Kurt's father is _no help _because he just stands in the kitchen laughing the whole time).

Eventually Kurt liberates the tray by climbing on a chair and basically scrambling onto Finn's back until he lowers it enough to grab, and he sticks it in the fridge and tells Finn to save some for his mother.

Finn relents, although he keeps eyeing the fridge, and Kurt wonders briefly if this is what it's like to have an actual family.

If it is, he kind of likes it.

000

The week continues mostly like this until Thursday night, when Kurt's had a late Warblers practice and comes home late and Finn's had both Glee and basketball and shows up half-asleep, and he barely waits until Kurt's down into the basement and his parents have gone to bed before rushing down the stairs already-changed and hopping into the bed.

"Well. Somebody's eager," Kurt comes out of the washroom, too-pale skin almost glowing in the light coming through the high windows, and Finn yawns in response as Kurt crawls into bed with him. It's almost second nature at this point for both of them and Kurt's a step away from nodding off, so Finn doesn't realize that they've both completely forgotten about the alarm.

At least, he doesn't realize until the next morning when his mom comes down the stairs. "Finn? Finn, honey, are you boys alright?"

Finn sighs and opens his eyes, noticing that his mom is staring at both of them with some concern. But that's the awesome thing about his mom, he thinks muzzily: she just assumes the best and not that they're actually sleeping together for other reasons.

" 'M fine, mom. Why?"

"It's 9:30," his mother tells him, and Finn's instantly awake.

"Crap! School! Kurt, wake up, man!"

Kurt mumbles something and doesn't move.

"Honey, it's okay; I've called you both in sick, but Kurt's friend Blaine called and he seemed really worried that Kurt didn't show up," she explains. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah. Just…um…I know this looks weird, but…"

"Don't worry, I won't freak out on you. I'm sure you have an explanation," his mom doesn't say anything more, but Finn knows she's waiting for said explanation and wonders how he can talk himself out of this one. "Um…I…"

"I had a nightmare," Kurt pipes up, eyes half-open. "It was…I went to the kitchen for a glass of water and Finn was raiding the fridge…"

"Hey!"

"And I…I just didn't want to be alone," Kurt sniffs, giving a rather convincing performance if Finn had to judge it.

"Oh, honey," his mom brushes Kurt's hair off of his forehead and Kurt gives her a smile. "Does it happen often?"

"Not…it used to, after Mom…" he stops and Finn has a feeling that he's not lying about this part. "And then…now it's Karofsky. And what…what he…"

"Shh, it's okay. Like I said, I already called you in sick, and I know neither of your groups rehearse on Fridays. You just stay home and take it easy, okay?" she strokes his hair again before turning to Finn. "And don't think this means you can skip school often, mister, but I'm making an exception."

"Got it, Mom," Finn gulps and nods, and his mom smiles at them both before turning away. "I'll bring you boys some breakfast."

After she's left, Finn lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Dude, that was close."

"Mm."

"Kurt?"

"I do get them sometimes. Nightmares. About…"

"The death threats?" Finn asks cautiously, because yeah, that would be enough to give _anyone _nightmares.

"No. Not…something else. The…um…reason for the death threats."

"Spill," Finn orders, immediately regretting his harsh tone when Kurt flinches. "Sorry, dude. But we're family. I wanna know."

"Nobody knows. Just Blaine."

"Because Blaine knows everything about you, I get it."

"Finn, Karofsky threatened to _kill me _if I tell anyone. Blaine knew before he did that, so do you really think I'm going to go out and tell the world?" Kurt hisses, and Finn immediately feels bad.

"Okay. Sorry. Um…can I guess?"

"You can try," Kurt doesn't sound optimistic, and now Finn's determined to prove him wrong.

"Alright. So, not the death threat. Something that…let's see…oh, he got like, super-defensive before our big game. He said something about scaring me off so I'd run away like you only he did it in a really, like, offensively gay way? And then I called him out on always calling everybody gay but he's never had a girlfriend, so…holy crap, he's _gay!" _

And Finn's rather proud of himself for figuring that out in his head, but Kurt doesn't say anything; he just presses his thin body closer, although Finn figures that's answer enough.

"Okay. He's gay. So, what did he…" Finn stops, knowing that Kurt's nightmares aren't caused by simple bullying or threats of physical violence. So if it's not that, then… "Kurt."

"Yes?"

"What did he do to you?" Finn asks, his voice low and shaking and he's _angry_.

"Not…not that. Whatever you're thinking, he didn't…"

"Then what? Did he kiss you?"

Kurt gives him a half-smile at that one and nods his head jerkily. "That's it, though. I promise. I…pushed him away and he left, but in my nightmares…"

"Crap, Kurt," Finn doesn't even hesitate to press a kiss into his hair this time, wondering what else he can do to make this better. Kurt's _really _had a bad time of it, what with his dad's heart attack and the whole Karofsky thing making him change schools and now turning into a vampire? It's honestly surprising to Finn that he hasn't broken yet, but Finn has a feeling he's close. "I just don't…um…if you need anything? I'm kinda lost, here."

Kurt looks up at him, eyes moist, and sighs. "Just don't freak out on me," he murmurs, pushing himself a little higher. "I really need to do this."

"Okay. Whatever," Finn barely flinches when Kurt presses their lips together for the first time, but it's a feather-light kiss; hardly a kiss at all, really.

It seems to be enough for Kurt, who sinks back down and pillows his head on Finn's shoulder.

"Thank you."

"Yeah. Like I said, whatever you need. I'm here for you, dude."

"I know, Finn Hudson," Kurt says, sounding weary, but he reaches for Finn's hand and Finn lets him take it and tangle their fingers together. "I know."

**Notes:**

**1. **I'm officially back at school tomorrow (after 'spring break', although why they have 'spring break' in the middle of winter here I'll never know…and in the Saga of the Neverending Cold, the windchill today is a lovely -36 Celsius (about -33 Fahrenheit) so staying indoors seems like a good plan), so updates might not be as frequent although I have the next chapter and a half or so written at the moment.

**2. **That's it, I think. Hope everybody enjoyed :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Caligo Nox Noctis

**Author: **AoiTsukikage

**Rating: **PG-13 for now

**Characters/Pairing: **Finn/Kurt overall; some minor Blaine/Kurt

**Chapter: **6/?

**Word Count: **3134

**Spoilers: **Let's say everything to be safe :)

**Summary/Warnings: (**Vampire!Kurt, so completely AU) The good news about all of this is that there's a cure. The bad news, of course, is what the cure actually _is. _

**Disclaimer: **I, unfortunately, do not own these characters, no matter how sad that makes me. I do, however, promise to return them when I'm done with them. :)

**Caligo Nox Noctis**

**Chapter ****Six**

They're all together on Friday night - it's kind of become a regular thing since the party, although with Mr. Schue making them sign those forms they don't drink anymore, but they still get together to watch movies or play games or whatever.

And they don't talk about Glee (Rachel's rules, because 'I don't care that we're friends with them, Finn; they're our _rivals'_), which is fine by him because she talks his ear off about it the rest of the time.

Kurt, of course, takes the opportunity to tell the rest of them about his…condition, and while Tina and Laruen are predictably excited and start quizzing him, nobody looks like they're going to shun Kurt for the revelation (even though Quinn and Santana patiently explain to Brittany that, no, she may not tell her parents she's friends with a vampire. She shouldn't even tell her cat).

Finn's heading back up to Rachel's kitchen to grab some more drinks when he notices Quinn following him, blonde hair shining in the light, and he turns with a sigh.

"So, I guess that's it for us," Quinn mentions casually, dress swishing around her knees as she opens the fridge and passes a few cans over to Finn.

"Guess so," Finn's still attracted to Quinn, obviously, but she's so classically beautiful and flawless that it would be far stranger if he wasn't.

"I still don't quite understand why you went along with this," Quinn gestures to herself and then back to Finn. "I mean, what I did to you was horrible, and you were willing to give me another chance…"

"Yeah. I mean, I guess I just realize that…there're more important things, y'know? And besides, I can't even blame you because, dude, if I was pregnant with Puck's baby a year ago? I wouldn't have wanted him as a father," Finn laughs and pops the tab on a can of Pepsi before leaning against the counter.

"Not just that, the cheating…"

"I don't think many of us can say we haven't cheated," Finn sighs. "And I've learned a lot about forgiveness from living with Kurt, because I was horrible to him for so many years but he's willing to give me another chance."

"That's true," Quinn sighs and takes a can of Diet Pepsi for herself, staring at it for a moment before looking back to Finn with a smile. "Well, you know that I love Kurt, and I hope everything works out for you."

"Thanks," Finn shrugs before leaving the can on the counter and holding his arms out, and Quinn gives him a fond eye roll before stepping into his embrace.

"All those poor girls at school, though," Quinn clicks her tongue in faux-sympathy as Finn laughs. "You're the most popular guy there again and now you're batting for the other team."

"They'll survive. They got their kisses," Finn smirks at her and she leans against his chest and laughs some more.

He and Quinn are better off as friends anyway, he figures, and he thinks they'll be just fine.

000

By Sunday night, Kurt's looking pale and drawn enough that Burt asks him if he's sick and wants to stay home (Kurt tells him that he already missed school Friday and isn't missing anymore, and he's fine).

"Is it really that bad?" he asks Finn when he's in the middle of his nightly routine, staring at nothing in the mirror, and Finn comes over and studies him closely.

"Nah. I mean, you're a little paler than normal, but you're not like _white _or anything," he shrugs. "How are you feeling?"

"You mean, do I need blood? Not yet. Probably by the weekend, if what Blaine read is true," Kurt sounds unconcerned, applying some sort of lotion…thing to his face, and Finn sighs.

"Look, dude, I know you're all trying to be self-absorbent…"

"Self-_sufficient, _Finn," Kurt corrects automatically.

"Right. That. But if you feel like you're gonna pass out or something just _tell me_. Don't leave it 'til the last minute like you did last time, 'cuz that was scary. I thought you were dead…"

"I am. Well, _un -_dead," he gives Finn a thin smile. "But I know what you're saying. I promise, if I feel like I need it, I'll ask. Right now I'm just tired, and I can't afford to miss my alarm tomorrow," Kurt stands up and heads for the bed, and Finn figures that means that the conversation's over for now.

It's not done with, though. Not by a long shot.

000

"I'm really worried about him."

"Dude, I can't force him to drink my blood," Finn sighs into the phone, knowing that Kurt will be home soon for the weekend and that it's been almost two weeks, but every time Finn tries to talk to him about it Kurt either changes the subject or just plain tells him 'no.'

"No, but if it happens like last time…"

"Yeah," Finn agrees. "I'll talk to him. But he's lookin' awful, right?"

"He's getting paler every day," Blaine replies. "And today…he can barely concentrate. He nearly fell asleep in Math…not that I blame him, but still, it's horribly uncharacteristic. And he's getting…"

"Moody. He snapped at me last night," Finn mutters. "So, we've gotta…hey, I've got an idea! What if I have the blood ready when he walks in the door? He won't be able to tell me 'no' then!"

"That…could actually work," Blaine admits. "Let me know how it goes, alright?"

"Will do. Talk to you later, man," Finn says before hanging up, swallowing nervously because he still hates blood and pain and…_this is for Kurt_, he reminds himself. _Do it for him._

He strides into the kitchen and grabs a knife and a glass again, glad that it's winter and he can wear long-sleeved shirts to cover the bandages he has to wrap around his arm (or else his mom would think he's, like, some sort of Emo-kid who gets off on cutting himself). Kurt's almost home, though, so he has to hurry, and he holds the knife against his skin with a gulp before taking a breath and pressing down.

000

He's just finished bandaging his arm when the door slams open, and he heads out of the kitchen to see Kurt dropping his bag off in the entrance. "Hey, Kurt…I've…"

He stops as Kurt practically _leaps _across the floor at him, one hand around his throat pinning him to the wall (and crap, super-strength must be another vampire thing because there's no _way _Kurt would be able to do that normally).

"K-Kur…mmph!" Finn tries to push him away as Kurt kisses him fiercely, and there's something _really _wrong here, because Kurt's eyes are blood-red and that is _not normal. _"Kurt, stop…_Kurt!"_

Finn finally yanks Kurt's hand away from his throat and manages to throw him off-balance, pinning him to the ground (and really hoping he's not hurting the other boy, because he knows his tackles pack a punch due to his size) and scrambling to get his tie off (Kurt won't kill him for that; Dalton gives them a bunch of ties for their uniforms anyway).

He manages that, although it's hard with Kurt bucking and writhing under him, and flips Kurt over before grabbing his arms and tying his hands behind his back. "I'm sorry, dude, but you're kinda crazy right now," he mutters, and Kurt calms down long enough for Finn to grab the glass of blood off of the counter. Hauling Kurt into a sitting position, he holds the glass up and Kurt sniffs at it curiously, baring his teeth in a growl as Finn tilts the glass and then Kurt's slurping it up with an intensity that's, quite frankly, a little scary.

Finn's just glad he's drinking of his own accord because he has no idea how he'd force him otherwise, but as soon as the last drop of blood slides into Kurt's mouth, the other boy's lips and fangs stained red with the stuff, his eyes roll back and he slumps boneless in Finn's arms.

Finn carries him to the couch, laying him down but not untying him just in case he's still freaky when he wakes up, and takes the glass into the kitchen to rinse it.

Well. That was interesting.

000

Kurt wakes up slowly, aching all over and wondering why his mouth tastes bitter and metallic. He reaches to brush his hair out of his eyes, realizing an instant later that his hands are restrained and he tries to keep himself from panicking.

Okay. He's home. That's good. The last thing he remembers is pulling into the driveway, so how did he get from there to being tied up on the couch? And… "Finn?" he calls, coughing to clear his throat. "_Finn!"_

"Hey," Finn comes out of the kitchen with a glass of water, reaching to stroke Kurt's hair out of his eyes for him and studying him closely. "You back to normal?"

"Back to…was I not normal?" Kurt asks archly, squirming a bit, and Finn seems to take this as a good thing because he unties Kurt's wrists and sheepishly holds up the ruined tie.

"Sorry. But it was the only thing I could grab."

"What…"

"You…don't remember," Finn sighs. "Here, sit up and drink this. Your mouth probably tastes nasty."

"You don't say," Kurt groans as the circulation rushes back into his hands and Finn moves beside him to keep him upright, holding him steady as he weakly grasps for the glass and downs it in one long swallow. "Ugh, what _happened?"_

"You attacked me."

"I _what?" _Kurt looks at Finn in shock, his eyes widening. "I…"

"You just…barged in, grabbed me around the neck and threw me against the wall and started, like, trying to shove your tongue down my throat," Finn says carefully. "I managed to pin you down…sorry about that, by the way; you'll probably be sore for a while…and tied you up, and…"

"I had blood, didn't I?" Kurt asks slowly, and Finn nods.

"I was talking to Blaine before you came about how moody and, like, sick you've been the last few days, and I figured if I got it ready before you came home then there was no way you wouldn't drink it. You seriously don't remember anything?"

"No. I remember pulling up to the house, and then…waking up. Nothing else," Kurt blinks a few times before everything that Finn's said sinks in, and he starts to shake without even realizing he's doing so. "I attacked you. I _attacked _you, oh _God," _he moans, and Finn's quick to pull him into his lap and shush him. "How can you even touch me after that? I…"

"That wasn't you. That was the vampire," Finn replies, and it makes so much sense when he puts it bluntly. "But now you know to listen to me when I tell you that, when you need blood, just _ask." _

"Yeah. I…yeah," Kurt clutches at Finn's shirt before laying his head on the taller boy's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I may not remember, but I'd never force you into anything. You know that."

"I do. Like I said, that wasn't you, man. And I don't…I don't think you were trying to kill me, you were just…"

"Trying to have sex with you? Don't make excuses for me, Finn…God, the one time I really kiss you and I can't even remember it," Kurt moans and buries his face in Finn's shoulder as Finn laughs and gently rubs his back.

"You can do it again, if you want. I mean, I was freaked out because you were, like, growling and your eyes were red, but…it didn't feel bad," Finn says softly, and Kurt looks up at him before hesitantly reaching to cup a hand behind his neck and pull him closer, leaning in and wondering if Finn will stop him before he can do anything.

Finn doesn't, and this time Kurt doesn't just brush their lips together. It still starts light, though; chaste and sterile until Finn actually licks Kurt's lips with his tongue, and Kurt willingly opens his mouth at that, muttering a quick, "Careful" as Finn swipes his tongue a little too close to his fangs.

Kurt presses one more quick kiss to Finn's lips before pulling back, hoping that Finn isn't going to freak out on him now.

"Um. Okay," Finn blinks at him, and while normally Kurt can read him pretty easily, this time he really doesn't know what the taller boy is thinking.

"Was that…"

"Fine. Dude, I mean, it makes sense, but…there's really no difference from kissing a girl," Finn shrugs.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that we _do _have the same parts when it comes to that," Kurt smiles knowingly and Finn laughs at that.

"True. And since, y'know, Quinn and Rach didn't really like me touching their boobs anyway…or their butts…"

"Mm, I have no issues with that," Kurt pushes Finn down so that he's lying on top of him and grabs his wrist, pulling it back as Finn's eyes widen.

"Um."

"Just so you know, I didn't let Brittany do this," Kurt tells him with a smirk, and Finn gulps and nods before he moves his other hand, both hands gripping Kurt's butt as he unconsciously pulls him forward and brings their hips into contact. "Okay, maybe that's…"

"Yeah," Finn lets go like he's been burned and moves his hands to Kurt's back, something that feels much safer for both of them. "Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"You really scared me, man. Like I said, I knew you'd never do that if you were thinking clearly, but…knowing that thing's inside of you? It's…"

"Scary. I get that," Kurt nods. "I promise, I won't let it go that far again. Okay?"

"What if you can't control it?" Finn asks. "What if, like, the longer you're a vampire, the less human you become?"

And Kurt can't pretend that he hasn't had the same thoughts, but he's trying _really _hard not to think about that. "Well, then, I guess you'd better fall in love quickly," he jokes, trying to keep his tone light, but from the haunted look in Finn's eyes he thinks he's failed.

"Kurt, I…"

"Shh, it's okay. You're doing fine," Kurt reaches to kiss him again and Finn lets him for a moment, pulling away before looking down at Kurt's chest.

"Um. I didn't tell you before, but you've kinda got blood all over your…"

Kurt lets out a rather unmanly shriek he will later deny and flies down to the bedroom to try and salvage the shirt (he's not hopeful, but thankfully white dress shirts aren't in short supply).

By the time he gets back upstairs his dad and Carole are back and making dinner, and Kurt makes idle chat with them about his day until the food is served.

000

Their parents stay up a little later by virtue of it being a Friday, but Kurt's still drained from…whatever he'd done to Finn, and he's starting to feel the effects of the other boy's tackle, so he begs off early and shivers under the covers until about one in the morning when Finn creeps down and joins him, nudging his head and then tipping his chin up to kiss him very briefly before pulling Kurt onto his chest.

"Goodnight, Kurt," he whispers, and Kurt, still being half-asleep, nuzzles into his shoulder and kisses his neck without thinking. "Hey."

"Mm," Kurt opens his eyes enough to focus, even though he'd really just like to sleep. "What is it?"

"Did you set your alarm?"

"Yeah," Kurt shrugs. "I do it all the time, now."

"Wanna set it a little later? I paid attention last week and Mom and Burt don't ever get up before, like, eight on weekends, so I shouldn't have to sneak back to my bed at five," Finn suggests, and Kurt doesn't even think before groping for his phone and setting the alarm to seven thirty instead. As far as he's concerned, two more hours of being in Finn's arms can only be a good thing.

"Done."

"Cool. So, have you figured out who's hunting you at school, yet?" he asks quietly, like he's not sure if he should be broaching that subject.

"No. That is, the four of us have been looking, but if they're around they're not being very obvious. I think what we're most worried about right now is the possibility that somebody saw the attack through a window or something, so I'm never alone when I'm at school," he sighs heavily.

"You know if you came back to McKinley you'd have bodyguards, too, so there's really no diff…"

"I _know, _Finn. I can't come back, not yet," Kurt snaps, a low growl to his voice that had never been there before he'd been bitten. He knows Finn's just asking because they all miss him, but he's tired of everybody trying to tell him what choices to make.

It's not ideal, but for right now, it's the best he can do. And his dad and Carole used their honeymoon money just to pay for tuition, so he's going to stick it out as long as he can. If they actually figure out who the hunter or hunters are, that's a different story, but right now they don't even know if they really exist so running back to McKinley really isn't going to help.

He doesn't explain this to Finn but his stepbrother seems to get it anyway and doesn't press the subject any farther. "I just…I like knowing you're safe, Kurt, and when you're there I feel like it's out of my hands and I don't like it."

"Trust me, between you and Blaine, I doubt I could be any safer," Kurt jokes, and while the two of them do make him feel a little smothered at times, he's eternally grateful that he _has _people who are so willing to look out for him.

"As long as you're okay with it," Finn decides after a few moments of silence and Kurt really hopes this conversation is over because he'd like to go to sleep.

Thankfully, Finn doesn't say anything else, and Kurt lets himself relax and smiles when Finn grabs his hand and pulls it to rest on his shoulder, tightening their embrace by doing so. Kurt's still a little apprehensive about what had happened this afternoon, but if nothing else he at least knows now not to let anything related to his…abilities go too far.

And he won't admit it to Finn, but he's pretty sure after today that the other boy's fears about the vampire gradually taking over him are true.

And the worst part is, he has no idea how to stop it from happening.

**Notes:**

**1. **Yes, more drama! But it had to happen eventually xP

**2. **…Short notes this time, but again, I'm busy will school now so updates probably won't come all that frequently after next chapter but I'll try to keep them as regular as I can :D Thanks again for all of the lovely comments/reviews I've gotten on this fic!


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Caligo Nox Noctis

**Author: **AoiTsukikage

**Rating: **PG-13 for now

**Characters/Pairing: **Finn/Kurt overall; some minor Blaine/Kurt

**Chapter: **7/?

**Word Count: **3044

**Spoilers: **Let's say everything to be safe :)

**Summary/Warnings: (**Vampire!Kurt, so completely AU) The good news about all of this is that there's a cure. The bad news, of course, is what the cure actually _is. _

**Disclaimer: **I, unfortunately, do not own these characters, no matter how sad that makes me. I do, however, promise to return them when I'm done with them. :)

**Caligo Nox Noctis**

**Chapter ****Seven**

"God, what if it _is?" _Blaine's flopped on his bed, Kurt lying mostly on top of him, and what Kurt's just told him is more than a little worrying.

"If it is, it's just one more thing in a long line of horrible things to happen to me," Kurt's doing that self-loathing thing again that he seems to turn to when he's a little down, only this time Blaine's not quite sure how to snap him out of it.

He reaches to let his fingers run through Kurt's hair, wondering how far they can go now and what would be appropriate due to everything that's been going on, but Kurt doesn't seem to mind and Blaine's definitely noticed that he's far more receptive to touch since he's been bitten. "Does it feel like it, though? I mean, aside from when you were obviously blood-starved, have you had any periods where you don't remember what you've been doing?"

"No, but think about it: the first time I needed blood I just became really weak and sick, and the second time I turn into a monster? What's going to happen next time?"

"There won't _be _a next time because you're going to ask for it when you need it," Blaine reminds him softly, looking over at the clock and seeing that they've got about twenty minutes before lunch is over and they need to head back to classes.

"I think I'm starting to see why you never hear about anybody surviving this thing," Kurt groans. "I mean, who'd want to fall in love with a monster?"

"You're _not _a monster," Blaine says firmly, even though he knows it's hard to get through to Kurt when he's on one of his self-deprecating turns. "And you're going to beat this, because Finn's not going to stop until he figures out how to love you. I may not know him very well, but he's scarily devoted to you, Kurt."

"He's amazing," Kurt sniffs. "But God, I just…if it was you this would be over already, and that's what's killing me," he admits, and Blaine knows that it's true.

"You can't think like that. This is all going to be for the best, and we'll always be there for each other no matter what. Right?"

"Right," Kurt agrees immediately, pushing himself upright after a moment and straightening his tie before scooping his bag up and heading toward the door.

"I'll walk with you," Blaine offers as he gets off of the bed. He knows that Kurt probably feels a little stifled what with somebody always shadowing him, but he, Wes and David had deemed it necessary to ensure the boy's safety and Kurt's been pretty good about letting them do it.

Blaine puts his arm through Kurt's as they exit the dorms and Kurt gives him a smile while they make their way across the lawn.

"You go on to class; I just need to run to the washroom," Kurt pats his arm before heading into the men's room, and Blaine looks after him for a second before deciding that following Kurt into the restroom would be creepy and unnecessary so he just heads off to his next class.

000

Kurt half-expects Blaine to follow him into the bathroom and is, in truth, rather relieved when he doesn't. At least, he _was _relieved, until he's finished washing his hands and hears somebody come up to the sink beside him, and he half-turns although he doesn't recognize the guy: brown-haired with dull brown eyes and average looks that could describe about half of the school.

However, he _definitely _notices when the boy realizes they're both standing in front of the mirror hanging over the sinks and only one of them is visible in the glass. Kurt backs away quickly and leaves, hoping that his schoolmate doesn't quite realize the implications of what he's witnessed, but based on his life the last few weeks he's not very hopeful.

He shoots a quick text off to Finn even though he knows the other boy will worry for the rest of the day and slides into class with moments to spare, figuring he'll tell Blaine after class. It's not that big of a deal.

Right?

000

"Was there anything remarkable about him? Anything at all?" Wes is quizzing him, and Kurt shrugs and tries to remember.

"He was…remarkably average, as unhelpful as that is," Kurt supplies. "Honestly, what struck me most was that he was the type of person you could meet ten times and never remember."

"Perfect for a vampire hunter," David puts in.

"Or one of a hundred or so teenaged boys that attend this school," Blaine adds, his arm around Kurt as they sit on the sofa. "Kurt, from now on, use the washroom in my dorm room. Okay?"

"Okay," Kurt concedes. "Really, I do appreciate the concern from all of you, but…the chances I'll run into him again are slim. And, I hate to say it, but in this uniform even _I'm _somewhat unremarkable. If he'd seen me at McKinley…"

"Be thankful for that, then," Blaine laughs and ruffles his hair. "Because yes, I think leather harnesses and skin-tight pants embellished with safety pins would stand out to anybody," he teases.

"Hey, I looked amazing in that outfit," Kurt retorts. "Best-dressed award at that party for sure."

"Not that I can remember much of it, but I'd probably agree," Blaine looks vaguely embarrassed by this but Kurt, on reflection, really finds the whole situation amusing. And he and Rachel may be friends, but let's face it: any chance he gets to one-up Rachel Berry is a good one in his books. "On that note, have you tried to improve Finn's fashion choices?"

"Oh, God, yes," Kurt's rather glad that Blaine's steered the conversation away from vampire hunters even though Wes and David are looking at them like they're crazy. "I've dragged him to the mall so many times to expand his horizons, but he keeps making a bee-line for Hollister every time we pass through the doors," he sighs.

"Um…back on topic?" Wes suggests, and both Blaine and Kurt turn to look at him.

"Sorry. Get me off on a fashion tangent and it's hard for me to stop," Kurt laughs before deciding he needs to get a final word in. "But seriously, Blaine, you and I are taking him shopping at some point. I think between the two of us we can get him into a store that _doesn't _sell mainly polo shirts," he nudges Blaine playfully with his elbow before turning to the two older boys. "So. Where were we?"

"_Kurt!" _the door slams open and Kurt finds himself swept up into a rather crushing embrace, making him hug back instinctively even though _this _was the last thing he was expecting.

"Finn? What are you…"

"I got your text," Finn mumbles into his shoulder, and Kurt groans and realizes that he shouldn't have sent that because it's just like Finn to horribly overreact. "So I skipped out of last period and…"

"Finn, you don't need to skip school for me. I'm fine," Kurt promises. "And you're squashing me, so up," he urges, and Finn finally seats himself on the couch like a normal person. "How did you get here, anyway?"

"I brought him. He wouldn't shut up about it," Quinn notes from the doorway, arms crossed over her chest.

"Girl!" David exclaims, standing up, and Quinn sighs.

"Can it, boys. I'm not here to steal the secrets of your school," she tells them, moving to the couch and resting a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Hello, Blaine."

"Quinn," Blaine nods. "David, Wes, this is Quinn. And this abnormally large human here is…"

"Finn Hudson. I'm Kurt's stepbrother," Finn nods to the other two boys as Kurt rolls his eyes.

"And Finn, I now believe you have your answer to the question 'who the crap are Wes and David?'" Kurt smirks, and Finn looks vaguely embarrassed about that.

"Yeah. Sorry. But it was right after you'd told me about the hunters, and I had no idea who you guys were," he tells the other two boys, who nod in understanding.

"We won't take any offense," Wes tells him calmly. "After all, we only have Kurt and Blaine's word about whether you're trustworthy as well, so we're all in the same situation," he states.

"The way I see it, we all need to trust each other," Quinn puts in. "We may not be on the same side when it comes to show choir competitions, but we're _all _on the same side when it comes to Kurt," she scolds them all, smiling at Kurt as he returns her look. He knows he can always count on Quinn to sort boys out, and if they don't listen she's also rather fond of pulling the 'you-haven't-pushed-a-seven-pound-baby-out-of-your-body-do_-not_-get-smart-with-me,-Mister' card, which always works.

"Quinn's right," Blaine speaks up. "The last thing we need to do is be distrustful of each other. And with any luck, this bathroom incident will turn out to be nothing."

"Right," Kurt disentangles himself from Finn's arms and stands up, reaching out a hand to Quinn and giving her a warm smile when she takes it immediately. "I'm sorry he made you drive all this way, darling, but rest assured he'll be driving you back. Speaking of which, we should get going," he suggests, looking at Finn until the tall boy stands up and heads for the door.

"See you tomorrow, Kurt," Blaine raises a hand in a wave that Kurt returns as he and Quinn leave the room.

000

"So. No more overreacting," Kurt tells Finn later on that night as he's bustling around the basement.

"It's hard," is Finn's response, accompanied by a shrug of his shoulders that implies that Kurt should really know what he's talking about.

"I know, Finn. I know you're worried and you're just looking out for me, but what you did today was excessive. You can't just leave school and rush off to Dalton for no apparent reason," he explains patiently. "And I know it's my own fault for texting you and hoping you'd ignore it, but you have to promise you won't do that again."

"Can't…"

"_Unless _it's a dire emergency. If I suddenly have a blood-craving I'll need you to get there as fast as possible before I accidentally injure somebody or something, but other than that…" Kurt shakes his head. "_Now _do you promise?"

"Yeah. Promise," Finn nods rapidly and Kurt doesn't _quite _believe him, but it'll have to do for now.

Kurt eventually stills and sits on his bed, looking up as Finn comes over and flops rather unceremoniously beside him. "Problem?"

"Nope," Finn shrugs and hooks an arm around Kurt's middle, pulling him back onto the bed so they're lying beside each other. "Just…you really scared me today, you know? I thought I'd have to, like, go all superhero on some stake-wielding freak, and…"

"Finn, please remember that I'm not helpless," Kurt turns onto his side so he can examine Finn more closely. "Yes, somebody coming after me with a stake wouldn't be good, but…" he bares his teeth to finish his statement.

"You'd actually…"

"If somebody was threatening my life? I think the vampire might take over," Kurt admits. "And yes, it's scary, but if it's me or them? What am I supposed to do?"

"Yeah, you've got a point," Finn nods. "But what…I mean, if you bite somebody? Don't they become like you?"

"Only if I do it on the night of the new moon," Kurt replies. "At least, that's what Blaine and I figure. Otherwise the vampire would be around all the time at Dalton, so there has to be _some_thing special about that night."

"True," Finn sighs. "That's, like, in a little over a week, right?"

"Yeah," Kurt realizes it's true and turns on his side away from Finn, thinking.

"So, what happens? Are you like a werewolf where you turn into some kind of monster and we have to lock you in the room for the night, or is it just like any other night only you have to be really careful not to bite anybody?" Finn asks softly, somehow once more voicing Kurt's fears.

"Don't know, so I suppose you should lock me up just to be safe," Kurt stiffens a little when Finn drapes an arm over his waist and pulls him back so their bodies are flush. "What are you doing?"

"Can't I?" Finn sounds apprehensive and Kurt decides to just let it go.

"Of course you can. I told you, anything you want."

"Good."

He can feel Finn's breath hitting the back of his neck, warm and even, and he reaches to touch Finn's hands around his waist while trying to ignore the predictable flinch that his ice-cold skin always elicits.

"How close are you?" Finn asks suddenly although his voice is little more than a whisper, and Kurt somehow knows what he's talking about (and if he thinks about it too much the fact that he and Finn can more or less read each other's minds would probably seem a little strange, but right now he's mostly relieved that there _is _somebody who knows him so well).

"Honestly?" Kurt flips over again, bracing his hands against Finn's chest.

"Honestly," Finn nods. "I need to know."

"I love you," Kurt gives him a sideways smile before dropping his forehead to rest on Finn's shoulder. "You've just…I never could have expected how you'd act when I first found out that you had to fall in love with me, but everything you've done is so much more than I could have ever imagined. I still can't believe how much you're trying."

"What else can I do?" Finn's mouth is nearly at his ear and he's talking in a low, hoarse voice that makes Kurt shiver a little. "I've told you, I'm not letting you die. And…"

"_And?"_ Kurt pulls away enough to raise an eyebrow as Finn laughs shortly.

"And to be honest? This whole thing is way easier than I thought it'd be, and not nearly as weird," Finn wrinkles his nose and Kurt can't help but lean up and kiss him, still keeping it very short and without much emotion behind it. "Dude, can you…I dunno…but you're kissing my like you _have _to do it. Can you…um…kiss me like you _want _to?" Finn asks slowly, and Kurt blinks at him for a few seconds before shoving Finn's shoulder down and swinging his leg over to straddle the taller boy's waist.

"You really want that?"

"I want to know," Finn's voice is still deep and husky, and Kurt tips his head up and leans in, sharing Finn's breath for a moment or two.

"Remember, because I don't want you getting hurt, I…"

He can't finish his warning about the fangs, though (and it's necessary, especially because _last _time they tried this Finn nearly sliced his tongue open), because Finn presses their lips together and effectively shuts him up.

He didn't notice much last time, mouth still filled with the tang of iron from drinking Finn's blood, but this time he can taste everything that's Finn (and a hint of whatever Finn had eaten earlier, but he's not going to dwell on that, especially when part of him is taking great pleasure in informing him that this is his first official make-out session with a guy).

And yes, maybe he's a little jealous that Finn's made out with a _lot _of people compared to him, but in the whole 'with a guy' regard they're pretty much even and that makes him feel a little better.

Deciding to take the initiative this time around he licks at Finn's lips until Finn opens his mouth, and all Kurt registers after that is _heat: _Finn's mouth hot against his own and his large hands gripping Kurt's shoulders, fingers spread to fan out across his back and every point of contact sends a searing warmth through his perpetually cold body.

He's not quite sure what to do with his hands but eventually he decides to go with his first impulse and slides them under Finn's shirt to let them rest on the other boy's stomach (and no, Finn doesn't have perfectly defined abs like some of the other guys in Glee, but Kurt's never let that bother him).

He can feel Finn shiver at the action but since his response is to push up farther against Kurt's mouth, he figures it isn't a bad thing.

They break for air eventually, barely taking the time to gasp in much-needed oxygen before they're connected at the mouth again, Kurt instinctively rocking his hips downward even though it's probably not the best idea…especially not when Finn mutters something about the mailman and pushes him back to arm's length.

Kurt's panting, chest heaving, and with his hands still pressed to Finn's smooth stomach he can _feel _that the other boy is similarly affected. "Wh-why did…"

"God, Kurt…um…" Finn laughs nervously before pulling Kurt down to lie on him. "Look, this is kinda embarrassing, but…I have…issues with finishing early."

"Really," Kurt gives him a rather smug smile, although he'd of course heard the rumours.

"Yeah. But…dude, I almost finished just from kissin' Rach, so it's…"

"You comparing my kissing ability to _Rachel Berry's _is not getting you on my good side, Finn Hudson," Kurt growls, even though he hasn't really kissed that many people.

"I know, man, it was just a comparison," Finn's hands are stroking up and down his arms and Kurt doesn't press the issue. "It's just that…um…I still kinda think of you as a girl when we're making out, and…"

Kurt rolls his eyes and grabs Finn's hand before pressing it to the front of his own jeans. "I'm not a girl, Finn."

"I…oh, God…I get that," Finn's hand is shaking against him and the added friction _really _isn't helping, so he rolls off of Finn and lies on his side again. "Kurt, I…"

"Boys! Dinner!" Carole calls down the stairs, and Kurt gets off of the bed and heads to the bathroom to wash up before he heads upstairs.

He doesn't look to see if Finn is following him.

**Notes:**

**1. **Yes, they've kind of hit a bit of a bump in the road, but not everything can be perfect, after all!

**2. **Thanks again for all of the lovely comments/reviews that have been left for this fic; they mean a lot to me especially because I had no idea what sort of reception this fic would get when I started posting it!


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Caligo Nox Noctis

**Author: **AoiTsukikage

**Rating: **PG-13 for now

**Characters/Pairing: **Finn/Kurt overall; some minor Blaine/Kurt

**Chapter: **8/?

**Word Count: **2743

**Spoilers: **Let's say everything to be safe :)

**Summary/Warnings: (**Vampire!Kurt, so completely AU) The good news about all of this is that there's a cure. The bad news, of course, is what the cure actually _is. _

**Disclaimer: **I, unfortunately, do not own these characters, no matter how sad that makes me. I do, however, promise to return them when I'm done with them. :)

**Caligo Nox Noctis**

**Chapter ****Eight**

"Kurt."

"Go away," Kurt mutters, blankets pulled up around his ears. It's taken Finn until one in the morning to decide to come downstairs, and Kurt has no patience for this now.

"Hey…"

"Finn. Go sleep in your own bed," Kurt snarls, still not looking. He's shaking from cold but hopes Finn won't notice, although for as perpetually imperceptive as the other boy seems to be, it's always the times that Kurt wants him to ignore something that he has to notice it right away.

"…Okay," Finn finally says, and Kurt's honestly surprised although he has a feeling that Finn's a little afraid of him. He can hear Finn climbing the stairs before he pokes his head out of the nest of blankets.

"Wait."

"Yeah?" Finn asks quietly, and Kurt pats the blankets as Finn basically jumps across the room and into the bed. He slides under the covers but makes no move to pull Kurt toward him, which Kurt appreciates for what it is. "Look, dude, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have freaked out on you and…"

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't push you into something you're not ready for, and while you may be okay with kissing me…just…you obviously aren't ready to go farther yet and I'm not going to force you to," Kurt promises, curling up onto his side and still trying to hide the fact that he'd like nothing more than for Finn to wrap himself around him and warm him up.

"Don't apologize," Finn mumbles. "You're right. I need to get over whatever's holding me back and just focus on getting you back to normal, and then…"

"And then?" Kurt asks, a little fearfully, because he knows that Finn actually has to fall in love with him for this whole thing to disappear, but part of him is still afraid that after the fact Finn will just leave him and go back to chasing Quinn or Rachel or whoever's caught his eye that week.

"We'll see, dude," Finn sighs. "I mean, it's weird with our parents and all, right? But on the other hand, we're kinda stuck with each other because we're family, so we can't just, like, ignore that all this happened, so…"

"Shut up, Finn," Kurt's covering his face with his hands because only _Finn _could make this conversation more awkward than it already has to be, but he's managing it spectacularly.

"Okay," Finn stops talking and Kurt can hear him shifting around, subtly inching closer (at least, Finn probably thought it was subtle; Kurt was sure it would have been audible on a regular basis, but with his sensitive hearing, it sounded like an elephant trying to move across the bed).

"Finn, your side of the bed. Stay there," Kurt orders wearily, and he hears Finn stop and settle down somewhere near the middle of the bed.

And that's perfectly fine by him.

000

Finn checks the clock after a while, noting that it's just gone two, and sighs. Kurt's still shivering hard enough that he's nearly shaking the bed and Finn knows he was an idiot about…before, even though yeah, it was through jeans and underwear but he'd _totally had his hand on Kurt's junk _and…awkward.

He silently freaks out about this for a few seconds before realizing that Kurt's whimpering, obviously having one of those nightmares he'd talked about, and from the tiny cries of, "Don't! Stop!" coming from his mouth Finn has a pretty good idea what it's about.

Thinking about it for a few seconds, he realizes that this whole thing is so much bigger than any lingering doubts about what he and Kurt could become if he gives them a chance. He remembers Kurt telling him that skin-to-skin contact works better for warming somebody up, and with the rather warm late-winter weather plus the giant pile of blankets Finn _is _a little overheated at the moment.

HE swallows before sitting up to strip his shirt off and toss it to the side, pulling Kurt over so he's spooning the smaller boy and shushing him gently until Kurt stops whining and falls asleep again, and Finn buries his nose in Kurt's hair and huffs a breath, knowing that Kurt will probably freak out on him in the morning.

But this right now? This is _so _worth it.

000

Kurt opens his eyes a good twenty minutes before the alarm goes off, knowing without even thinking about it that Finn has, at some point, ignored his warnings and decided to wrap around him anyway.

He sighs and thinks that, since this whole thing will probably work better if they're on good terms, he won't make a fuss about it, and…hang on.

"Finn?"

"Snrk," is the only response he gets, and he laughs softly at that. "Mm, what?"

"Are you…not wearing a shirt?"

"It's hot in here, dude. And you said that, like, this thing worked better if we weren't wearing clothes or whatever, so I thought…"

"You thought hugging me half-naked would be a good idea," Kurt sighs.

"You were having a nightmare about Karofsky," Finn tells him quietly, and Kurt freezes at the words. Yes, he had been, but… "You kept, like, begging for him to stop, so I thought…you never seem to have nightmares when I'm holding you," he finishes softly, and Kurt instantly feels bad again.

"You're right. I don't, and…thank you," he finally says, eyes staring at the clock on the bedside table.

"I'm gonna talk to him."

"No, you're not," Kurt somehow knew it would turn into this; Finn wants to be everyone's hero more often than not, and Kurt often wonders what goes on in Finn's brain that he believes in this world where all people can be friends.

"Yeah, I am."

"He threatened to _kill me, _or have you forgotten that?" Kurt growls.

"Yeah, dude, but…that's if you told. You never told me; I figured it out. And it's totally not fair that you're not at McKinley but you still have nightmares about him," Finn says, his mouth close to Kurt's ear, and Kurt turns around in his arms and presses himself closer, forehead against Finn's bare shoulder. "Just lemme talk to him, okay? We got along okay during the whole 'Thriller' thing, and he was really trying to, like, be a part of the group."

"I know he's afraid," Kurt admits. "I know that his reputation and everything would suffer far more than mine did if he came out, but I can't just ignore what he's done to me. He might be scared, but making me terrified is_ not _the way to deal with it."

"So, can I talk to him?" Finn asks after a minute, and Kurt thinks about it carefully.

"Well, I don't see how it can hurt, at this point. Just don't expect me to become best friends with him or anything," Kurt rolls his eyes as Finn laughs and nudges his head. "We're back to that, are we?"

"You like it."

"I'm that obvious, hmm?" Kurt laughs, finally letting his hands spread over Finn's back, touching as much skin as he can. "Regardless, you've gotten over your freak-out rather quickly."

"I just…thought about everything, and I might not know where I sit right now, sexuality-wise, but I _do _know that, even though I'm still a little freaked that you're a guy, nothing with you has felt _wrong, _y'know? And if it feels right, I mean, does it matter that you're a dude?" he wonders aloud, and Kurt's constantly amazed that Finn can make perfect sense and still sound so clueless.

"It shouldn't," Kurt's not sure if he's saying that because he truly believes it or if he's saying it to appease Finn, but right now it doesn't matter so much. "I guess because it's always been so cut-and-dry for me I have problems trying to imagine what it would be like to be attracted to both men and women, but from what you're saying it isn't so much the physical as it is that I'm _me, _is that right?"

"Um…yes?" Finn asks weakly, and Kurt wonders how much of what he's said has gone over Finn's head again.

"Maybe you're pansexual," Kurt shrugs.

"Pan-what-now?"

"Pan_sexual_, Finn. It means you're attracted to people based on something about them that has nothing to do with gender," Kurt explains, and Finn seems to think about that for a moment before nodding.

"That kinda makes sense, dude. Maybe I am. Pan-whatever," Finn grins at him and Kurt _knows _he's just doing it to irritate him, now. "Plus, I don't know if anybody's told you, but you're a _really _good kisser. Like, insanely good for not ever having a real relationship."

"Well, thank you," Kurt thinks he's probably blushing but he cups a hand to Finn's cheek and kisses him anyway, pleased when Finn responds without hesitation. He slides his hand around to cradle the back of Kurt's head, fingers slipping through his hair, and Kurt sighs into his mouth as the kiss gets more heated.

"Finn? Are you down here again? F-_boys!"_

Kurt pulls away with a gasp, breathing heavily, and Finn mutters, "Oh, crap," and looks toward the staircase. "H-hey, Mom."

"I…I was just going to the washroom and I noticed you weren't in bed, but…this isn't about nightmares, is it?" she asks cautiously, not looking _angry, _but Kurt's never really seen Carole angry so it's hard to tell.

"Um, well, Kurt _did _actually have a nightmare tonight…"

"_Finn!"_

"Well, ya kinda did, dude," Finn shrugs innocently. "But…"

And there's nothing for it now, Kurt thinks, so he sits up in the bed and says, "Carole, this is going to sound completely insane, but please know that I wouldn't dream of telling you a lie. I'm a vampire."

And Carole, to her credit, doesn't immediately laugh or discount his story on principle. Instead she looks at him closely, causing him to open his mouth and bare his fangs, and looks thoughtful for a moment. "Okay. Let's say I believe you're a vampire. What does this have to do with you kissing my son?"

"Ah…"

Luckily the alarm goes off in that instant and Kurt's up in a flash, telling her that he has to start getting ready if he wants to make it to school on time and disappears into the washroom.

She's Finn's mother, after all.

He can handle this one.

000

Finn blinks at his mother after he's finished haltingly explaining the situation, and she sits beside him on the bed and reaches for his forehead. "Mom, I don't have a fever!"

"You can't fault me for checking," she sighs and brushes his hair away from his face regardless, and he shies away after a moment. "Really, honey, how did you think I'd react?"

"Well, all of our friends accept it," Finn says, a little surly, and his mom lets out a fond sigh.

"I believe you, Finn. Even if you and Kurt legitimately wanted to be together, I somehow doubt you'd come up with something this elaborate just to make it seem less strange," she gives him a tiny smile and he smiles back.

"Then you're…you're okay with it?"

"As okay as I can be. I know that the two of you seem to need each other and you've both come a long way since Burt and I started going out, and I guess I never have to worry about you getting a girl pregnant again," she jokes lightly, and Finn rolls his eyes. He loves his mom, but she still teases him about the fact that he thought he could get somebody pregnant in a hot tub.

"Really, mom, I would never have…with him if it was my choice, but…I can't do nothing. Not when it's Kurt," he says firmly, and his mom smiles over his shoulder as he looks around and notices Kurt standing there in his bathrobe, obviously having heard at least the last part of that conversation.

"Kurt, honey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Kurt nods. "It takes a little getting used to, but I'm making do," he promises, and she crosses to lay a hand on his forehead as well.

"Finn was right. You _are _freezing."

"Like I said, used to it. I'm somewhat dead, after all," he smiles bitterly at that and she kisses his forehead before moving back to the stairs.

"I take it you'll want to tell your father in your own way?"

"If you wouldn't mind keeping it under wraps for now," Kurt nods.

"Of course, Kurt. You tell him when you're ready. Have a good day at school," she adds before heading back upstairs.

Finn thinks that, overall, that went rather well, and he's going to tell Kurt so when Kurt gives him a rather sultry look and undoes his robe, letting it pool at his feet while Finn stares at him with wide eyes.

"Dude, you're…"

"Yeah," Kurt looks vaguely embarrassed now, but Finn figures after last night he's set on doing all he can to convince Finn that he's definitely not a girl.

After this? Yeah. Finn gets it.

"Sorry. It was stupid. I'm just…gonna get dressed," Kurt crosses his arms across his chest and Finn gets off of the bed and moves across the room, pulling Kurt to his chest and very pointedly keeping their lower bodies from pressing against each other.

"Not stupid. I'm being stupid. I see naked guys in the locker room every day; it doesn't matter that you're gay, alright? It's nothing I haven't seen," Finn lets his chin rest on Kurt's head as Kurt wraps his arms around Finn's back. "And besides, guy or not, you're totally awesome, Kurt. That might not be love, but it's _some_thing, right?"

"Right," Kurt agrees, hugging him tighter, and there's really not as much of a height difference between them now that Kurt's hit his growth spurt, but he's still short enough that he can comfortably rest his head on Finn's shoulder (which works way better than with Rachel, because her head only came about halfway up his chest and hugging her was always kinda awkward). "But I really do need to get dressed now or I'll be late."

"Okay," Finn lets him go, still a little unsure about whether staring would be a good idea, and Kurt gives him a timid smile before heading to his closet and pulling out his uniform.

000

When they get upstairs, Carole is sitting at the table with a fresh pot of coffee (Kurt's not surprised his dad hasn't woken up yet; that man can honestly sleep through anything). She smiles at them as they enter the room, Kurt still finishing the knot on his tie, and hands him a steaming Styrofoam cup as he nods gratefully.

"Thought you might like something for the long drive."

"Thank you," he says softly, giving her a smile. "I appreciate it."

"Of course, honey," she nods as he grabs a wrapped muffin from the counter and hesitates a moment before hugging her, surprising even himself with the show of affection. It's not that he doesn't like Carole, because he really does, but there's still a part of him that feels like he's betraying his own mother by getting too close to her. It's silly, because he knows his mother would only want him and his dad to be happy, but he can't help how he feels sometimes. "Just remember, if you need anything, don't be afraid to tell me."

"I know."

She rubs his back before letting him go and Kurt turns to Finn, thinking that maybe he should just wave instead of kissing him like he wants to. That might not go over all that well, regardless of whether Carole knows about their new relationship. "And don't be afraid of each other just because I'm here, boys. I know it has to happen."

"Um," Finn shuffles across the floor and settles his hands on Kurt's shoulders before leaning in for a quick kiss.

It's over in a second, but it's a huge improvement from the night before so Kurt's definitely feeling optimistic about that. "See you after school," he tells Finn, patting the taller boy on the chest before shouldering his bag and heading for the door.

Somehow, he thinks with a little bitterness, he has the horrible feeling that everything is going to get far worse before it begins to get better.

Though it's not like he expected anything different.

**Notes:**

**1. **I had such plans for this chapter, and then they boys decided to hijack it and spend the whole thing conversing in bed *sigh*. Oh, well. They had things they needed to get out xP

**2. **I also was going to hold off posting but due to the lack of things that happened in _this _chapter I wrote the entire next chapter in a day, so since the fic is still over a chapter ahead of what I am posting I figured it would be safe to do so xP

**3. **Oh, and for anybody wondering…still cold. We hope to warm up by the end of the week (I have my doubts, though…).

**4. **Thanks again for all the support, guys! You rock :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Caligo Nox Noctis

**Author: **AoiTsukikage

**Rating: **PG-13 for now

**Characters/Pairing: **Finn/Kurt overall; some minor Blaine/Kurt

**Chapter: **9/?

**Word Count: **2743

**Spoilers: **Let's say everything to be safe :)

**Summary/Warnings: (**Vampire!Kurt, so completely AU) The good news about all of this is that there's a cure. The bad news, of course, is what the cure actually _is. _

**Disclaimer: **I, unfortunately, do not own these characters, no matter how sad that makes me. I do, however, promise to return them when I'm done with them. :)

**Caligo Nox Noctis**

**Chapter ****Nine**

"We need to talk."

Karofsky turns and looks confused for a moment as Finn confronts him at his locker, and truth be told he'd rather do it in a different way but now that the football season's over they're not around each other much. "About what?"

"Just c'mon," Finn turns to stride down the hall, hands stuffed in his pockets, and leads him to the auditorium. He knows Karofsky's following him even if he's utterly confused as to why this is happening, but Finn knows this conversation needs to happen sooner rather than later if there's ever going to be a chance of getting Kurt back to McKinley.

He may have met Wes and David, but that doesn't mean he trusts them. Blaine's a different matter because Blaine's proven himself, but as far as anybody else goes, Finn would much rather have the members of New Directions looking out for Kurt than anybody else.

They're family, after all.

"So, what d'you wanna talk about? This better not be about going to apologize to your little boyfriend again…"

"Leave Kurt outta it, man," Finn plops on the stage and sighs. "This isn't about him; it's about _you."_

"What about me? We're not gonna talk about feelings or anything you'd talk about with your fag of a brother, are we?"

"That's kinda like the pot calling the kettle black, isn't it, Karofsky?" Finn looks up with a glare, because he's had about enough of Karofsky's slurs toward Kurt.

"What?"

"I know, man," Finn decides to put it bluntly because that's the easiest way to go about this.

Karofsky looks afraid for a moment before anger takes over again and he turns sharply, heading toward the exit of the theater. "That little punk! I'm gonna kill him!"

"He didn't tell me!" Finn stands up, nearly shouting, and his words echo around the space as Karofsky stops and turns back toward the stage. "I figured it out by myself, and I know I'm not gonna be the only one. I mean, heck, I believed _Kurt _when he told me he wasn't gay."

"You don't get it, Hudson…"

"I get that it would, like, ruin your reputation with Azimio and the guys, right? Let's face it, Karofsky: you're not the best football player. You're big, so it kinda hurts if somebody, like, barrels into you, but for actual talent? You totally belong in Glee, man. And if you ever decide to join, you'll have a whole group of people who won't judge you for being honest with yourself," Finn takes a breath, wondering where this speech is coming from, but he's not done yet. "And past that, you've gotta ask yourself whether your so-called friends are _really _your friends if this is all it takes for them to turn their backs on you. Just think about it, okay?"

"Or what?"

"Or you'll keep on being miserable," Finn shrugs. "Your choice, dude. I promise I won't out you to anybody, though, because nobody deserves that. You can tell them on your own terms or not at all, it really doesn't matter to me. But the fact is, when we were doing 'Thriller?' You were awesome, and I know you're a good guy but you're scared…"

"Of course I'm scared! Hummel…Kurt…I mean, people always thought he was gay because he's tiny and wears fancy clothes and has a high voice, so nobody was surprised when he actually came out, but…"

"Are you afraid of getting harassed? The same way you harassed my brother?" Finn tries to control his anger but it's hard when Karofsky starts making it sound like Kurt somehow deserved the dumpster-dives and the slushies to the face and the pee balloons and he doesn't.

"I…"

"Look, you have a lot of work to do if you ever want Kurt to walk down these halls without being afraid for his life, and even more to get the rest of us to trust you if they ever find out the truth. But I need to go, so I'll see you around," Finn says brusquely, starting to walk up the aisle before Karofsky's voice stops him.

"Hudson?"

"Yeah?"

"What if it was you? Would you be so brave then?" he asks, sounding defiant, and Finn knows this is his last-ditch attempt to try and talk himself out of maybe coming to grips with the fact that lying to himself is only hurting him and everyone around him.

"Since you all seem to think I'm gay and dating Kurt anyway, it wouldn't come as a huge shock. And after knowing him? That kid is the bravest guy I know, Karofsky, and I would consider it an honour to do something that would make him proud of me," he says honestly.

"But…"

And now he sounds unsure and a little frightened, which Finn is kinda happy about. It means he's seriously thinking about it, at least. "I've gotta go," he repeats. "Just…one more thing: Kurt has nightmares about you raping him. Think about that, too," Finn says coldly, wondering if that's going too far but at the same time knowing that Karofsky _needs to know _that _he's_ gone way too far with all of this just to keep his reputation safe.

He hears the other boy gasp behind him but doesn't look back, and he wonders if he's just helped everybody out or made the biggest mistake of his life.

000

"It's not funny."

Blaine tries to get his laughter under control although it takes him a few minutes, and he's still chuckling quietly as Kurt shoves his shoulder.

"Still not funny."

"It's funny, Kurt," Blaine finally stops laughing altogether and looks at the other boy from his position on the bed, tilting his head to the side and noting that Kurt seems a little down again. "Hey," he sits up and tugs on Kurt's hand until they're both seated, putting an arm around him and pulling him close. "You can't let it get to you, and you honestly can't expect me to believe that _you _believed Finn would be okay with the fact that you have a dick."

"Well, No. But…when we kissed…"

"I kissed Rachel and it felt fine, remember?" Blaine teases gently. "Same parts, like you said. And besides, your lips are softer than any girl's, so I can see how that might confuse him."

"Okay, point," Kurt concedes, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. "I think I'm just worried about the new moon next week."

"Don't be. We'll figure it out when it gets here," Blaine promises, rubbing Kurt's arm lightly. "Although I do have a question for you…" he smirks, knowing Kurt can't see him, but he really wants to get the other boy's mind off of whatever's causing him stress right now.

"Yes?"

"If you're technically dead…or undead, or whatever…and you're always freezing because there's something weird with your blood…can you still get hard?"

"_Blaine!" _Kurt screeches, causing Blaine to start laughing again, and he figures his job is done. "I expect that from Finn or Puck, not from _you!" _

"You can still blush, I see."

"Well," Kurt sniffs and doesn't answer the question, although Blaine sees that as answer enough.

"That's a yes, then?"

"As illogical as it is, that's a yes," Kurt finally admits, and Blaine thinks about this for a moment before deciding not to dwell on it. Yes, he and Kurt might have had something if they'd actually pursued a relationship, but since that's not going to happen now he's okay with the fact that they'll always be close friends.

"And, for the record, you're a better kisser than Rachel," Blaine says after a few moments of silence, and he hears Kurt sigh.

"Thank you. I do appreciate that."

"I figured you would," Blaine turns Kurt's chin with his hand and presses a quick kiss to his lips, knowing that it's probably going too far but feeling that the situation almost called for it. Kurt just smiles at him, though, so everything's probably okay. "Sorry."

"Don't be," Kurt opens his mouth to say something else before he goes completely still, eyes darting around and Blaine's immediately put in mind of a field mouse that's sensed a hawk. "Someone's coming," he says, jumping off of the bed and rushing into the restroom before slamming the door behind him.

"Kur…" Blaine stops as somebody knocks on the door, and he cautiously goes over to open it, revealing it to find one of his History classmates. "Oh. Hey, Derek."

"Hey," Derek waves sheepishly. "Look, I know this is bad timing, but I've totally lost my notes for that big final tomorrow, and I was hoping you could hook me up?" he asks, giving Blaine a pleading smile, and Blaine sighs. Derek is notorious for losing things, so this isn't a rare occurrence, and everybody knows that Blaine's pretty much the most studious junior at Dalton so it makes sense for him to be there.

Kurt's reaction, however, makes no sense at all, and Blaine studies Derek as he goes to get the notes. Brown hair, brown eyes, utterly nondescript…wait.

The guy from the bathroom, Blaine realizes with a start, but he tries to keep his face neutral as he hands the sheets of paper over. "Here you go. I've looked through them already so you can keep them until class."

"Great. Thanks, man, I owe you one," Derek claps him on the shoulder before leaving, and Blaine closes the door before heading for the restroom.

"Kurt. Kurt, he's gone," he opens the door to find Kurt huddled in a ball on the floor, shaking worse than Blaine's seen him, and he drops down beside him and pulls him into a hug. "Hey, he's gone. It's okay."

"That…I don't know what…" Kurt mumbles before turning his face into Blaine's shoulder and letting out a shuddery breath. "I've never felt like that before. The only time that came close was whenever Karofsky confronted me after he kissed me, but…"

"I think he might have been the one you saw in the bathroom that day," Blaine says softly.

"How can we know?" Kurt asks. "That didn't happen _that _time, that's for sure. I mean, I was surprised that there was somebody else there, but…"

"I don't know. But…wait!" Blaine's out of the room in an instant, digging through his bookshelf before he comes back over. "Here. Last year's yearbook," he announces, flipping through it and finding the picture easily. "That your guy?"

"Yeah," Kurt nods. "That's him. Do you think…"

"It's possible. But our only saving grace in this case is that if he looked for you in the mirror and didn't notice and you left right away, he probably didn't get a good look at you. I think, however, that we should talk to Wes and David. If he's part of a really old family the chances of him being a hunter are pretty good, but I haven't been here long enough to know. You good to walk?" he asks cautiously, reaching out a hand to help Kurt to his feet.

"I'm okay," Kurt nods, allowing himself to be helped up as Blaine leads him from the room.

000

"Derek Brown," Wes announces after a moment of clicking on his laptop. "Family's been attending Dalton since it opened as a school, so I think it's safe to say he's our man. Or one of them."

"Plus, his father's on the board," David interjects. "He's notorious for never completing assignments and doing poorly on tests, and it's safe to say that if he were any of us he'd have been expelled long ago for his poor grades."

"So. Privileged and influential," Blaine muses. "We'll have to watch out for him."

"God, I knew this week was only going to get worse," Kurt moans and leans back against the couch.

"Well, he's in my History class so I can keep an eye on him," Blaine mentions. "You don't have any classes with him, right?"

"No," Kurt shakes his head. "Small blessings."

"Or large ones," Wes puts in. "If he suddenly starts hanging around you more than normal you'll know he's someone to look out for. But I think you've been as careful as you can be, so hopefully we'll never actually know if we have a reason to worry."

"I've learned not to hope," Kurt gives them both an apologetic smile before standing, stopping to briefly lay a hand on Blaine's shoulder before he leaves the room. He's already texting as he does so, hoping that the response he gets is a good one.

He needs some time with his girls.

000

"It's so depressing," he sighs, pulling his feet up onto Rachel's bed as she pushes his hair away from his forehead. "Why can't things go right for once?"

"You're asking me? I finally like a guy and think I have a chance and I only end up convincing him that he's gay," she sighs dramatically.

"I'm not going to say 'I told you so,' but…" Kurt shrugs. "Besides, I thought you said it gave you song inspiration."

"It did. But you can't make out with lyrics," she scrunches her nose up and Mercedes lets out a snort from the other end of the bed.

"If anybody could, girl, you'd be the first to figure out how," she waves a hand in the air and Rachel looks offended for a moment before breaking into a smile. "Anyway, my man, I need details! What've you and your boy been up to in that basement of yours?"

"Nothing. Finn's still hung up on the fact that, well…that I'm a boy," Kurt scoffs.

"So you haven't done anything…"

"Don't get your hopes up, sweetie," he tells Rachel, patting her arm. "We've made out. That's it."

"Kurt's love life aside, what about this Derek kid? Do we need to worry about him?" Mercedes goes right to the point and Kurt couldn't be more grateful for that. He _really _does not want to discuss Finn with his ex-girlfriend.

"I hope not, Mercedes. Right now all we can do is not let him get too close to me, but since he's not in my classes or part of the Warblers that should be relatively easy. And, like Blaine said, there's a good chance he didn't clearly see what I looked like that day in the bathroom so he's probably completely in the dark. Probably," he adds softly, almost to himself, because the _fear _he'd felt that afternoon was too concentrated to be based on nothing.

"You're worried," Rachel's still playing with his hair and he can't bring himself to care. "What is it?"

"I nearly had a panic attack when he came to Blaine's room this afternoon. I could _feel _he was coming long before he knocked on the door. What if…what if he came to kill me? What if the reason I was so freaked out was that somehow subconsciously I _knew _he had a stake hidden in his pocket, and…it's just strange. Blaine said that they've never really talked so, other than Blaine's well-known nearly perfect grades, there was no reason for him to come to Blaine's room as opposed to any of his other friends. And…" he knows he's rambling and is thankful that Mercedes decides to cut him off at this point.

"Baby, that all makes sense, but it could just be a coincidence, couldn't it?" she asks haltingly, and Kurt can tell that she doesn't believe her own words.

"Could be, but I highly doubt it," he sighs dramatically as Rachel suggests a movie and they watch until Kurt decides he has to go to bed ("The perils of doing this on a school night, ladies, but it couldn't wait").

And, he thinks, this is the first time since he was turned that he's slept without Finn. Rachel's bed isn't all that big and the three of them are a tight fit, although somehow he ends up in the middle and it's warm enough that he's able to fall asleep quite easily.

He still misses Finn, though. Of course he does.

But considering that he sleeps the entire night and doesn't have a single nightmare, he can't complain all that much.

He thinks about calling Finn just to say 'Hi' the next morning, but considering he didn't sleep at home he doubts the other boy will be awake yet.

Anyway, he'll see him when he gets home from school.

**Notes:**

**1. **Yes, I know Finn and Kurt don't actually interact in this chapter, but I had to keep them apart or else they'd just end up falling into bed again xP. But we have a villain now! Yay! (Or _do _we...?)

**2. **Just a warning that the rating's going up next chapter. It wasn't supposed to, but again, the boys hijacked my writing and…things happened. You'll see. ;)

**3. **I'm in a good mood because it's FINALLY WARMING UP HERE. And there's a new Glee tonight. :D (Also, that is not a typo at the top of the page. This chapter has the exact same word count as the last. Weird.)


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Caligo Nox Noctis

**Author: **AoiTsukikage

**Rating: **R-ish for this chapter

**Characters/Pairing: **Finn/Kurt overall; some minor Blaine/Kurt

**Chapter: **10/?

**Word Count: **2930

**Spoilers: **Let's say everything to be safe :)

**Summary/Warnings: (**Vampire!Kurt, so completely AU) The good news about all of this is that there's a cure. The bad news, of course, is what the cure actually _is. _

**Disclaimer: **I, unfortunately, do not own these characters, no matter how sad that makes me. I do, however, promise to return them when I'm done with them. :)

**Caligo Nox Noctis**

**Chapter ****Ten**

As it turns out, he _doesn't _see Finn when he gets home from school.

"Sorry, honey; he's playing video games at your friend Artie's," Carole tells him as he bounds into the house looking for Finn, and he nods and goes about doing homework and helping Carole with dinner and pointedly not looking at the front door every five minutes in the hope that Finn will walk through.

Behaving like a lovesick puppy is not a good look on him.

Finn strolls in at around 10:30, assuring his mom that he ate at the Abrams' but he'd totally like more food, and he pretty much ignores Kurt until it's time for bed and Kurt's half-changed into his pyjamas, just in the process of pulling his shirt over his head when he gets tackled from behind.

"Oof!"

"Missed you," Finn mumbles into his neck. "It's been almost two days, dude."

"I know," Kurt assures him. "I've missed you, too."

"We're pathetic, aren't we?"

"Of course not," he closes his eyes and just lets Finn hold him for a while, swaying gently to some inaudible melody.

"Keep your shirt off tonight," Finn tells him bluntly, moving back to pull his own off before hopping into bed and patting the space beside him.

Kurt folds his shirt neatly and places it back in the drawer before turning off the light and crawling under the covers himself, reaching out for Finn instinctively and all but purring as Finn hugs him close. "I should leave you alone more often. You're far more open with your affections than you were when I left."

"I did a lot of thinking," Finn tells him. "Did you know that blowing up zombies is actually helpful for that?"

"I didn't, but I suppose I should be grateful you're not blowing up vampires," Kurt notes, contently revelling in the press of skin-to-skin that's happening at the moment. He half-expects Finn to freak out because, again, _not a girl, _but then he realizes that based on Rachel's comments Finn's barely touched her breasts _through _clothes so it would actually be stranger, in this case, if he _was _a girl.

Small blessings, he supposes.

"Not funny, dude," Finn says quietly, and Kurt shrugs and doesn't comment. "Anyway, did you sleep okay last night?"

"Yes, surprisingly. And while I'm sure that, for you, sleeping would be the last thing on your mind when literally being in the middle of a girl sandwich, I can assure you that wasn't the case for me," he laughs as Finn sputters what's probably supposed to be denials, but a second later he realizes that he _hasn't _told Finn about the possible vampire hunter and sobers up enough to do so.

Finn doesn't say anything to that, which is unusual, but Kurt just figures he's taking the whole 'don't overreact' warning to heart.

"Finn?"

"I don't want you to die," is what the taller boy finally comes out with, his voice sounding choked, and while Kurt has more or less accepted that Finn's reactions to most things he says will either be anger or sadness, it still guts him every time he knows he's the cause of Finn's distress.

"I won't."

"Kurt, this is getting really freaky. I mean, it was bad enough before, but now…"

"Finn, it's okay…"

"It's the farthest thing from 'okay!'"

"This is why I don't tell you things; you always overreact!" Kurt exclaims.

"Well, I'm sorry for caring!"

"It isn't that," Kurt softens his voice and hangs onto Finn a little desperately because the last thing he wants to do is start a fight again. "I'm just frustrated, and it's nobody's fault but my own. For falling in love with you," he adds quietly. "If it'd been Blaine this would have been solved weeks ago, and I can't…"

"It's not your fault. You can't pick who you fall in love with, Kurt; it just kinda happens whether we want it to or not," Finn's stroking his hair gently, brushing it out of his eyes in a rather familiar gesture, and Kurt shakes his head and lets his cheek rest against the smooth skin of Finn's bare shoulder.

"I wish it wasn't you, sometimes."

"I don't," Finn says immediately, and that surprises him a little.

"You…you don't?"

"No way, dude. I mean, I feel like I have a chance with you, y'know? An actual chance, not…okay, look at it this way: Rachel and Quinn cheated on me with Puck and whatever Quinn might have been thinking at the time, Rachel totally did it to hurt me, and that's really not cool. And Santana just wants to have a bedpost full of notches from guys who were virgins, so that's not exactly relationship material. But you…you _love _me, Kurt, and I think that's more than I can say for the others. I thought Rachel did at one time, but…" he trails off, looking a little helpless, and Kurt can't stand to see the hurt in his eyes so he looks away after a moment.

"I understand. I think. But you do realize that putting it that way makes it sound like I'm only in the running because I'm safe," he points out.

"Well, you kinda are, dude. I mean, no offense, but I'd never have done anything with you if it hadn't been for this," he mentions, and Kurt feels like he _should_ be offended by this but he can't be because he knew he and Finn had no chance.

"We're really screwed up, aren't we?" Kurt sighs and Finn ruffles his hair.

"Nah, man. The world's screwed up. And anyway, it's just one more incentive for me to fall in love faster and get this over with, right?" his voice tells Kurt he's trying to be upbeat, but Finn's appalling lack of tact is showing again.

"Speaking of notches on the bedpost…"

"Aw, crap, dude; that sounded really bad, didn't it?" Finn realizes. "Sorry. I didn't mean it…"

"I know. But you're right. The sooner we can put this behind us the…" he doesn't finish because Finn's kissing him with a type of desperation that's more of an apology than anything he could have said. Kurt reaches to grip Finn's hair and turns his head slightly, deepening the kiss until it's wet and open and kind of loud and really, _really _dirty.

Finn kind of gasps into his mouth before he pulls away, his eyes wide, and Kurt tries to stop himself from reaching out for him because he is _so _not ready for this to end yet. "Kurt, we've gotta stop…"

"You're that close _already?" _Kurt blinks, a little amazed because they really haven't _done _anything yet.

"Sorry, dude. That's…I think this is part of the reason why I can't keep girlfriends. I mean, it's not like I can just lie there and make out for half an hour, y'know? I just…"

"I don't mind," Kurt tells him immediately. "Really, Finn, the only way you're ever going to build stamina is by practicing," he reaches out to lay a hand on Finn's cheek and smiles at him. "Or are you afraid?"

"Um…a little? And especially after Santana; I mean, that lasted, like, a minute at most and…"

"Finn, I do _not _need to hear about your sex-capades with Santana," he sighs.

"Okay, and the time _before _that I thought I'd gotten a girl pregnant, so…maybe I _am _afraid," he shrugs.

"You don't have to be," Kurt promises. "Not with me. I won't judge you," he pulls himself closer again and kisses Finn gently, really hoping that Finn will let him take this farther but knowing that, realistically, he's not ready for that yet.

"Okay," Finn suddenly says, surprising him.

"O-okay?"

"Yeah. Why not?" Finn shrugs, and Kurt stares at him for about thirty seconds until he adds, with a shy smile, "That's your cue to kiss me, dude."

"Right," Kurt grips his hair again and goes back to what he was doing before, using his other hand to trail down Finn's chest and rest gently on his hip. He knows better than to push his luck, but if Finn gets that close to finishing just from kissing, he has a feeling he won't have to. Yet.

He can feel Finn vibrating after only a few seconds but instead of pulling back Kurt just keeps kissing him, licking into his mouth and wiggling enough that their bodies are in contact. Finn bucks against him, letting out these little high-pitched grunts into his mouth as Kurt moves away, nudging Finn's head up and kissing at his neck as Finn grips his waist rather tightly.

"God, Kurt, I'm…"

"Do it," Kurt urges, barely letting his teeth scrape along Finn's jugular, and he never thought Finn would be one to get off on fear but apparently it works because the other boy lets out a long groan that turns into a gasp as he shoves his hips forward again; Kurt can feel the wetness even though they're both wearing pants and it's way hotter than it should be (truth be told he's always tried to jerk off in the washroom because getting things that are wet, cold and sticky on his pants is usually a turn-off).

"Oh my God," Finn breathes, panting heavily as he flops onto his back, and Kurt can't say he didn't expect this but a tiny part of him had hoped that Finn would help him along a little. Oh, well. Bathroom it is. "Wh-where are you going?" Finn catches his wrist and Kurt sighs.

"I'm going to go finish in the bathroom," he replies, squeaking when Finn pulls him back onto the bed.

"Wait, we can just…"

"Unfortunately, unlike you, I cannot get off just by kissing. And unless you're willing to touch me, which I highly doubt, I'm going to the bathroom," he tries to get up but Finn pulls him down.

"Um. Yeah, not ready for…what about…" Finn shifts so his leg is in between Kurt's and looks up at him expectantly. "Will that work?"

Kurt supposes he should be happy that Finn's trying, but…Finn presses his knee up and yeah, actually. That'll work. Kurt braces his hands on the other teen's shoulders and rolls his hips, Finn moving his leg up whenever Kurt thrusts down and Finn arches up to lick at his neck, kissing and sucking at the skin and he's probably going to leave a mark but that's not important right now.

"Good?" he asks expectantly and Kurt can only nod, mouth open and he's letting out these embarrassing breathy whines as he rolls his hips faster. "Tell me when you're close."

"I'm…" Kurt snaps his hips faster, imagining what this would be like if there were no clothes between them, and… "Gonna…"

Finn surges up and kisses him as he comes, nearly growling into Finn's mouth as his hips pump a few more times before he stills and collapses on top of Finn, both of them gleaming with sweat in the low light of the basement. "That was kinda hot," Finn admits, his hands sliding wetly down Kurt's back and all that sweat and ejaculate should be really disgusting but somehow it _works. _

"Really?" Kurt's head finds Finn's shoulder again, the move comfortable and almost instinctive by now, and decides that he hopes neither of their parents decide to come down for a while because the room smells rather strongly of sex and there's really no hiding that.

"Yeah," Finn nods. "Sorry I couldn't do more, but…"

"It's okay. It was better than going solo in the bathroom," Kurt pushes himself up on shaky elbows before swinging his legs out of the bed and standing. "I'm gonna get changed. You want new pants?"

"Um…yeah, probably. Don't wanna go traipsing through the house in case somebody sees," he looks down at the rather obvious wetness and wrinkles his nose.

"Okay. They'll be short, but these should fit, I think," Kurt chucks an old pair of sweats at him and shucks his own pants before changing into another pair, not caring anymore that Finn's obviously watching him. "Change, Finn. I won't look."

"Um," Finn replies before Kurt can hear a lot of shuffling, and by the time he turns around again Finn's wearing the sweats and holding the soiled pants in his hand.

"Here. I'll put them in the washroom and we'll deal with it tomorrow," Kurt snags the pants and throws them and his own into the tub before crawling back into bed. "Still okay?"

"Yeah," Finn nods quickly. "Totally. That was pretty awesome, actually."

"Good," Kurt snuggles against him and closes his eyes, definitely tired out now.

"And Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"You're so much more than a safe choice. I just…want you to know that."

Kurt's a little surprised by this, but Finn sounds completely earnest, and he nods in acknowledgment because he doesn't trust his voice right now.

"Kurt?"

"Go to sleep," Kurt murmurs, his voice breaking, and Finn kisses his forehead and holds him tighter. "Love you."

"I know," Finn whispers, and Kurt knows that's the best he's going to get right now.

But it's enough.

000

"So, how's he doing?" Puck plops beside him at Glee rehearsal the next day, glancing at Finn for a second before looking around the room.

"He's okay. Not perfect, of course, but okay," Finn admits, thinking back to the night before and blushing involuntarily. Puck smiles knowingly at this and elbows him in the side.

"I knew it. Details, brother," he demands, and Finn rolls his eyes and heaves a resigned sigh.

"Dude, gay sex? Are you hiding something from me?"

"No way, Finny. I am _all man," _Puck assures him with a wink. "But seriously, as your friend, I just want to know. I'm worried about him, y'know? And the quicker you accept your inherent gayness, the quicker everything'll be back to normal."

And for Puck, this is actually a plausible explanation, but Finn's still not discussing this with him. No way.

"Sex stories, Hudson. Give 'em to me," Santana drops down in the chair beside him and he groans, because between the two of them there's no way he's going to get out of this. "C'mon, Frankenteen, I _know _you. They'll be mild if they're anything."

"We made out. We both…finished. Wearing clothes, no touching. Okay?" he says as fast as he can, face burning, and Puck grimaces while Santana gives a rather evil cackle.

"I bet he's a little tiger in bed," Santana grins before ruffling Finn's hair and going off to talk to Brittany, who was asking where the tiger was.

"I'm mortified," Finn announces, covering his face with his hands, and Puck slaps him on the back and shakes his head.

"No worries, dude. Besides, I just want to know to expand my sexual horizons," Puck purses his lips and looks around the room again. "Nobody can fault El Puckerone for wanting to learn, right?"

"FYI, calling yourself stupid pet names is a total turn off," Lauren informs him as she makes her way up the risers, and Puck actually _pouts _at that one.

"She's still not giving in, is she?" Finn grins.

"Okay, so chicks think gay sex is hot. I need to use everything I can," Puck finally admits. "That totally doesn't make me gay, though."

"Of course it doesn't," Finn returns the elbow to the ribs as Puck groans.

"But really, I am worried about Kurt," he says after a moment.

"I know," Finn assures him. "And, since you're doing _research, _I _guess _I can let you in on a few…"

"Hey, Mr. Schue!" Puck waves rather frantically as Mr. Schuester finally enters the room, and Finn smiles to himself.

He's totally glad he and Puck are cool again.

000

"You know about the hunters?" Rachel corners him after Glee, five-feet-two-inches of pure persuasion and Finn can't bring himself to get away from her.

"Um…yeah?"

"Are you worried?"

"Like you wouldn't believe, Rach," Finn sighs and unlocks his locker, stuffing his books inside and grabbing his backpack. "But what can we do? I've talked to him about coming back here where he's safe. Well, saf_er," _he amends. "Karofsky and the guys we can handle, but vampire-hunting freaks with stakes? I don't like our chances."

"I concur, and I think we need to start a 'Get Kurt Back To McKinley' initiative, and…"

"Rachel…"

"And obviously we'll need to have a team meeting to discuss the finer points…"

"Rachel…"

"But I really think we should consider…"

"_Rachel!"_

"Yes?"

"He's not coming back. I told you, I've tried that. We're just gonna have to live with him being as Dalton for the time being," Finn sets his hands on her shoulders as she looks up at him, all big brown eyes and pouty lips, and he pulls her to his chest in one of those awkward hugs, her forehead resting somewhere around the vicinity of his breastbone. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to him, okay? I care about him way too much for that."

"Okay. I trust you," she pulls away and pats his chest before flitting off down the hallway, and yeah, Finn knows why he fell in love with her, but right now he has to focus on Kurt (and just thinking about Kurt brings him back to the night before and his face gets hot at the thought, because no matter what he says, that was totally hot). He re-locks his locker and shoulders his backpack more comfortably, making his way out of McKinley and out into the March sunlight.

**Notes:**

**1. **This was obviously written before last night's episode, but oh, well. Kurt knows a little more about sex than he does in canon, let's just put it that way xP

**2. **Also, you guys are amazing! I have almost 75 reviews on this fic already, and since when I started I didn't know if anybody was going to read it, I'm really glad you all like it so much :D

**3. **That's about it. ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Caligo Nox Noctis

**Author: **AoiTsukikage

**Rating: **R overall

**Characters/Pairing: **Finn/Kurt overall; some minor Blaine/Kurt

**Chapter: **11/?

**Word Count: **2816

**Spoilers: **Let's say everything to be safe :)

**Summary/Warnings: (**Vampire!Kurt, so completely AU) The good news about all of this is that there's a cure. The bad news, of course, is what the cure actually _is. _

**Disclaimer: **I, unfortunately, do not own these characters, no matter how sad that makes me. I do, however, promise to return them when I'm done with them. :)

**Caligo Nox Noctis**

**Chapter ****Eleven**

"Hey."

"You've got about five minutes before the sun sets," Kurt says quietly, a darker shape in the half-shadows of the room, and Finn cautiously enters the basement and flicks on the light, causing Kurt to hiss and cower away from it.

"Sorry. Brought you some blood. Y'know, just in case you get a craving? It's been almost two weeks," he adds, and Kurt finally looks at him, pale and dishevelled and with a hint of red creeping into his eyes. "Your eyes are like, three colors right now, dude. It's freaky."

"I feel sick," Kurt admits, flopping on his bed. The last week has been stressful for all of them even though Derek's never shown his face again, and Finn knows Kurt's been stressing about the moon for a while now.

"Here," Finn sets the glass of blood down on the bedside table and reaches to put a hand on Kurt's back, resting it there for a moment before stepping away. "I'll be upstairs. Come get me if you need me, okay?"

"No," Kurt shakes his head. "Don't come down here until the sun rises. There's…no telling what I'll do to you," he looks up again, shadows falling across his face and his eyes are almost fully red now. "Just…can I get a kiss?"

"Um, yeah," Finn bends over to kiss him quickly, pulling himself away when it seems Kurt's going to latch onto him. They haven't really done anything since last week past kissing and such, but Finn's definitely gotten more comfortable with that. "Good luck, dude."

"Thanks. I'll miss you tonight," Kurt admits, and Finn nods before backing away and heading up the stairs, closing the door firmly behind him as he heads into the living room. By some marvellous chance Burt's away for the night, helping a family friend in Columbus with a couple of vehicles, so they don't need to make up excuses as to why Kurt can't leave his room.

He flops on the couch beside his mom, leaning into her when she puts an arm around him and pats his shoulder. "He'll be fine, honey."

"I know. It just kills me that I can't be there for him," Finn sighs and his mom turns the television on and flips the channels until they're watching a Blue Jackets game.

He keeps listening for sounds from the basement but hears nothing, and by the time he goes to bed he's far too wired to sleep.

He doesn't think _any _of them get any sleep that night.

000

"Kurt?" he opens the door the next morning (his mom had told him that there was no way either of them were going to school because she knew Finn had been up all night worrying) and heads down the stairs, almost surprised to see Kurt still curled up on his bed and the basement not completely destroyed.

The glass of blood is empty and Kurt looks even paler and sicker than usual, but other than that he seems to be fine.

Finn debates for a moment before sliding into bed behind him, manoeuvring them until they're spooning comfortably, and tries to get a little sleep.

Somehow it becomes much easier once he knows Kurt's safe in his arms.

000

"Finn?"

"Yeah?" Finn opens his eyes, half-asleep still, and finds Kurt looking at him cautiously. "What is it?"

"How long have you been there?"

"Dunno. Nine, maybe?" Finn shrugs. He's not sure when he finally decided to give up on sleeping in his own bed and check the basement.

"Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Dude, you think Mom and I slept at _all _last night?" Finn snorts. "She's called us both in. We're cool."

"Oh. Okay, then," Kurt nods, still looking a little ill, and Finn strokes his hair gently.

"So what happened last night?"

Kurt's silent for a moment before he starts explaining, his voice quiet and a little shaky. "Once the sun set, I could…I could _feel _the vampire lurking, just waiting for me to slip up and let him take over, and…I drank the blood and it helped, but all night it was like I was fighting him in my mind for control. I couldn't sleep; I couldn't move…I couldn't do anything until the sun came up. It was…"

"Hey," Finn hugs him tighter, kissing his forehead. "Hey, it's alright. I'm just happy you're okay."

"I was scared," Kurt admits. "I was so scared I'd hurt you and Carole, somehow, and…"

"You didn't, man. It's fine," Finn rubs the smaller boy's back and holds him as firmly as he can. "And now at least you know you can beat this thing, right?"

"Yeah," Kurt gives him a timid smile before going boneless on him, pliant and comfortable in his arms, and Finn laughs and kisses his head again.

"Subject change?"

"Oh, please."

"Cool. Um, so I've been thinking about this a lot since we…you know, last week, and I was wondering, because I'm scared to look on the Internet, but…gay sex? How does…how does it actually _work?" _he asks curiously, wrinkling his nose because for the life of him he just doesn't see how it _can. _

"We are _not _having this conversation," Kurt decides immediately.

"But dude, if we're ever going to…"

"We aren't. You'll never be ready for that," Kurt promises, sighing after a moment because Finn's made it his mission to put on his best pleading expression and keeps staring at him. "Okay. Do you know what…anal is?"

"Um."

"Text Puck."

"He's in school!"

"Finn, it's _Puck." _

"…Good point," Finn wriggles enough to dig his phone out of his pocket and shoots off a quick text, blinking when the response comes back within seconds (along with, of course, the required teasing for asking the question in the first place). "Oh, that's gross, dude. You can do this with a chick?"

"You _can, _yes, but since men don't have vaginas, that's about our only option," Kurt mutters.

"So I have to stick my…up your…" Finn makes a face because…_why? _

"Yes, sweetie," Kurt pats his shoulder, and it's a little weird because Kurt's never called him that before but coming from _Kurt _it kinda works. "Do you remember, back at the beginning of sophomore year, when you told Puck and the other football players that your mother had to get her prostate removed?"

"Yeah, 'cause chicks totally don't have prostates, but…hang on, how did you find out about that?" Finn blinks, because he and Kurt really weren't friends then.

"Word travels fast at McKinley. Not important. Regardless, do you know what happens when you have to get a prostate exam?" he presses.

"Kinda. I know that the Doc has to, like, stick his finger up your butt or whatever, but…oh," Finn blinks. "I get it."

"Yes. Well, the principle is basically the same only not nearly so…clinical," Kurt shrugs. "And what you're sticking 'up your butt,' as you so eloquently described it, is much bigger than a finger. But the point is that stimulating the prostate is very…sexually gratifying. So I've heard," he adds with a sigh.

"You've never…"

"I've thought about it, but no," Kurt shakes his head. "Regardless, because what you're putting in is significantly bigger than what the width of the area would normally allow, and men unfortunately have no means of self-lubrication, preparation is very important. Oh, God, I sound like a pamphlet," Kurt groans.

"No, it's cool. I get it, anyway," Finn's still a little weirded out by the whole thing, but Kurt seems okay with it, and if they ever do get to that point it's not like _Finn's _going to get a cock up his butt. "So, you have to, what? Use your fingers first and then…"

"Yes. Exactly," Kurt looks relieved that he doesn't have to explain that part, at least.

"Okay. But, um, it's not exactly intimate, is it? I mean…"

"It's a flexible thing," Kurt shrugs. "Some guys prefer it from behind because apparently the sensations are more intense and it's easier to get a rhythm going, but…pardon me, I'm not trying to feel you up or anything," he warns before rolling so he's on top of Finn. "Pull your legs together," he instructs and Finn does so, gulping as Kurt basically straddles him and lowers himself until Finn's pelvis is pretty much pressed against his butt and their faces are only inches apart and…oh.

"Wow."

"Intimate enough for you?" Kurt asks with a wry grin as Finn leans up to kiss him, and yeah, this works pretty well.

"Yeah. I mean, I'm _so _not ready for this, but…it's nice to know," Finn nods, hands reaching down to hold Kurt's hips steady as he tilts his head up and kisses him again.

"Well, thank you for making the effort. It's, quite frankly, more than I expected," Kurt admits. "And I appreciate it."

"C'mere," Finn gets Kurt to move his legs so he's not straddling the taller boy anymore (that can't be comfortable, no matter how flexible Kurt is) and lets Kurt lie between his legs instead. "Go to sleep, okay?"

"Okay," Kurt agrees easily, yawning, and he snuggles against Finn and drops off almost instantly as Finn keeps stroking his hands through the shorter boy's hair and rubbing his back gently.

It's been a month, he thinks after a while. A month since he was told he had to fall in love with a guy, and despite everything, at this point he almost feels like he'll be able to do it.

He just hopes he can do it in time.

000

"You're fine, though?" Blaine asks cautiously, wondering whether or not Kurt's telling the truth or just trying to make him feel better.

"Yeah. Perfectly," Kurt assures him, although his voice sounds tired over the line and Blaine knows he's not back to normal just yet. "Finn's taking care of me. Well, he's sleeping right now, but he _was _taking care of me. And asking interesting questions," Kurt adds slyly, and Blaine _has _to know, now.

"About what?"

"The…ah…finer point of gay sex," Kurt chuckles.

"Oh, Good Lord. That went over well, did it?"

"He took it better than I expected, truth be told. And, well, the fact that he's asking is encouraging in a way," Kurt admits, letting out a long sigh.

"In a way," Blaine agrees, laying back on his bed and staring at the ceiling. "You'll be back come Monday, though?"

"Yeah, should be alright by then. I'm not injured, just tired," Kurt tells him honestly, and Blaine believes him on that one. "Still need to figure out how to tell my dad, though, especially…"

"Kurt?" Blaine asks, because it's not like his friend to just cut off in the middle of a thought.

"He's coming," Kurt's voice is pitched low and Blaine grips at the phone worriedly.

"Who…"

"Derek. To your room. He's…"

Kurt's cut off by a knock on the door and Blaine mouths a rather uncharacteristic curse because this is getting stranger and stranger. "Kurt? Kurt, he can't hurt you there. I'll call you when he leaves, okay?"

"…Yeah."

"Okay," Blaine slides the phone shut and gets to his feet, striding over to the door and opening it to reveal Derek, looking sheepish as usual.

"Hey, man; here's your notes," he passes them over and Blaine nods his thanks as Derek tries to surreptitiously look around him and examine the room. "Thanks again for letting me borrow them and I'm sorry it took me so long to get them back to you."

"No worries," Blaine assures him, stepping back a little to make sure and, yes, he's _definitely _checking the room out. "Is that all?"

"Um, yeah. Catch you later," Derek waves and smiles before jogging off down the hall, and Blaine closes the door, pulling his phone out a second later and dialling Kurt again.

"Was it him?"

"Of course it was," Blaine replies, setting the notes down on his desk. "I think at this point, if you can sense him coming from two hours away, we definitely know he's dangerous. And…I don't think him coming to my room today was a coincidence," he adds softly.

"You mean, because of the moon last night?" Kurt clarifies.

"Exactly. It's been almost a week since I gave him the notes, but he doesn't think to return them until today? And he kept trying to see inside the room like he thought I was hiding you here," Blaine adds.

"That makes sense. He probably knows how weak I'd be after last night so it wouldn't be strange if I was resting," Kurt admits, and Blaine knows that he's probably guessed right.

"But this is good, right? It means that he doesn't know you don't live on campus, so there's no way he can know you're from Lima," Blaine has to mention, knowing that at this point Kurt will probably take anything positive to heart.

"You're probably right," Kurt sighs. "And it has to stay that way."

"We'll try," Blaine nods. "But unless he follows you home, which is highly unlikely, he'll never know."

"Or unless he asks somebody," Kurt sighs. "After all, anyone in the Warblers will know, and anyone in my classes will at least know that I showed up in the middle of the semester."

"You always look on the bright side, don't you?" Blaine can't help but laugh because this is such a _Kurt _response that he really hadn't expected anything different.

"One of us has to stay realistic," Kurt's shrugging, he can tell, and he hears Finn mumble something and Kurt reply before he comes back on the line. "Anyway, I'll be there on Monday and we can discuss this some more."

"Right. See you then," Blaine sighs and slides his phone shut, hopping over to his computer and deciding to do as much research as he can about Derek Brown and his family.

He has a feeling he's not much going to like what he finds.

000

"So, I'm confused about one thing," Sam – and it would _have _to be Sam – says when the guys are all over at Artie's the next day for, of course, video games. "If you need Finn to survive, how's this other vampire been haunting the school for hundreds of years without a mate? Wouldn't he die?"

"Good point," Kurt admits, tucking his feet under himself as he perches on the sofa and watches the television disinterestedly. "But I suppose there are a lot of possibilities. It could be different vampires, or maybe because the original family was cursed they're doomed to survive even _without _their true loves, or…"

"Or maybe the descendants of that family all have vampiric tendencies even if they were never bitten directly and so the whole 'true-love' thing doesn't apply because they were never fully human to begin with!" Mike says triumphantly, and they all turn to look at him. "What? Tina's been brushing up on her vampire lore ever since Kurt was turned. I'm the one that gets to hear about it," he shrugs and goes back to playing against Artie.

"Regardless, we can't worry about the vampire. There's not much he can do to me now," Kurt sighs.

"He could always try and finish the job, couldn't he?" Artie asks hesitantly, and Kurt shakes his head.

"Not unless he catches me on a new moon night again. And since I have no intentions of ever staying at Dalton again during the new moon, I think I'm safe," he explains as Finn plops down on the couch beside him, Kurt gravitating toward him instantly and being rather grateful when Finn pulls him into his lap automatically, holding him steady even as he's still intently watching the game.

"Dudes, get a room," Puck sniffs.

"We have one," Kurt replies with a smirk. "Remember?"

"Did not need those images," Puck closes his eyes and shakes his head.

"We can always give you more," Kurt's still grinning rather evilly as he looks at Finn, willing him to go along with this, and Finn actually seems to get what he's going for and kisses him gently, causing Puck to sputter rather humorously. "Oh, get over it, Noah."

"For the record, I think the two of you are a very handsome couple," Sam mentions, directing a smile toward the two of them.

"Well, thank you, Sam," Kurt lets his forehead rest against Finn's and smiles at him before pulling away.

"Finny, stop snuggling with your boy and get over here," Puck points and Mike holds up the controller and smiles sheepishly. "I'm takin' you down!"

"In your dreams, Puckerman," Finn nudges Kurt's head and returns his smile before Kurt pulls away and curls up on the couch again, watching Finn go off to kill zombies.

They convince him to try after a while, and he's amazed to note that Finn is right.

Killing zombies _is _rather satisfying.

**Notes:**

**1. **The whole sex talk in this chapter was written before last week's episode, so that's where the discrepancies come in. Or else Kurt's just reciting everything he's read xP

**2. **It finally feels like spring here, so yay!

**3. **In conversations with my parents in the last little while, I've discovered that they both totally ship Finn/Kurt. I find this odd but also somewhat amusing xP


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Caligo Nox Noctis

**Author: **AoiTsukikage

**Rating: **R overall

**Characters/Pairing: **Finn/Kurt overall; some minor Blaine/Kurt

**Chapter: **12/?

**Word Count: **3372

**Spoilers: **Let's say everything to be safe :)

**Summary/Warnings: (**Vampire!Kurt, so completely AU) The good news about all of this is that there's a cure. The bad news, of course, is what the cure actually _is. _

**Disclaimer: **I, unfortunately, do not own these characters, no matter how sad that makes me. I do, however, promise to return them when I'm done with them. :)

**Caligo Nox Noctis**

**Chapter Twelve**

"So, here's what I found out," Blaine's over at their place, pacing through the room while Kurt sits on the couch and waits for the news. "Besides being horribly privileged and basically getting a free pass through high school, I think there's a reason he's so interested in you," he stops and looks at Kurt pointedly, who leans forward on the couch.

"Well? Don't leave me in suspense, here!"

"Right. Sorry. Anyway, rumour has it that a relative of his…great-uncle or some such…was bitten while he attended Dalton and ended up being unable to find his true love and…"

"He died," Kurt guessed. "Or turned into dust or whatever, I guess we can't really _die, _can we?" he sighs. "Okay, so he's out for revenge. But why me? I'm just as innocent as his relative!"

"There might not be a reason for it other than that you're a vampire and that's what he's learned to hate," Blaine decides. "Anyway, I think it's safe to say that we need to keep you away from him at all costs, and I'll keep an eye on him."

"Be careful," Kurt stands up and moves over to him, setting his hands on Blaine's shoulders. "He obviously has an idea of who I am and that you and I are close, which wouldn't be hard for anybody to see. I don't want you getting hurt because he's trying to get to me."

"I'll be fine, Kurt," Blaine promises. "Really. How are you and Finn coming along?"

"Well enough," Kurt sighs. "What else can I expect?"

"What's stopping him?" Blaine asks quietly. "Anyone can tell he adores you, so what's holding him back? That you're a guy?"

"Yeah," Kurt nods. "It's like…he loves who I am, but until he accepts _that, _he can never truly be in love with me. And I have no idea how to get him to get over that idea."

"There's probably not much you can do," Blaine admits, reaching to put his hands over Kurt's and giving him an encouraging smile. "He has to figure it out for himself."

"I keep telling him that this doesn't have to be forever," Kurt admits. "I mean, people fall out of love all the time, so even if he's in love with me for a minute that's all it's going to take. It doesn't seem to help, though."

"Kurt, of course that's not going to help," Blaine laughs softly and pulls Kurt to him in a hug. "You're head over heels for him and he knows that, remember? How do you think he feels knowing that he might only be leading you on?"

"You have a point," Kurt concedes, sounding a little abashed.

"Hey, it's nothing to be ashamed about. I know you're not trying to get your hopes up, but you're a romantic at heart, Kurt. When you fall in love you fall hard and I know by now that it's not about the sex for you. Well, not _all _about the sex," he amends wryly and Kurt has to laugh at that one.

"We were in the moment. And Finn gets off so easily that it's almost impossible that we _wouldn't _run into that issue," he says.

"Regardless, from what you've told me about him, he's much the same way. I don't think he'd fall in love with just anybody, especially not when he's been let down as much as he has," Blaine pulls back enough to look in Kurt's eyes. "So no, I don't think he'll let himself fall in love unless he can do it honestly."

"The one time I wish he was more like Puck," Kurt sighs dramatically and Blaine smiles at that.

"You'll be fine," he promises. "Now, I have to get back, but you really need to stick close to people at Dalton at all times, okay?"

"Oh, joy," Kurt mutters and Blaine pulls him into a hug again before walking out of the house.

000

"Too much?"

"Mm, depends. What are we going for?"

"My mom just said she's taking me out for dinner. She's trying to make up for ignoring me all of last year by spending money on me, which I guess is a good step, but I wish she'd realize that I just need her to be there more than anything else," Quinn shrugs before holding out a necklace. "What do you think?"

"You're flawless, darling, but that's hardly new," Kurt waits for her to move her hair out of the way before clasping the necklace and stepping back.

"Thank you," Quinn gives her reflection a smile and laughs. "You realize how odd it is to have you there when I can't see you?"

"I've noticed," Kurt studies the dress again, knowing that it's rather elegant but at the same time knowing Quinn could wear a paper bag and look like she'd belong on a red carpet somewhere. "And, for the record, I definitely approve."

"Good," she turns around again and examines herself in the mirror before nodding. "But aren't you looking for anything? It's not like you to go out shopping and buy nothing," she has to note.

"I know, but since I can't exactly see how things would look, it really doesn't pay. I think I'm having buyer's withdrawal, though; it's been a month," Kurt admits with a rueful laugh.

"Go pick out something. I'll tell you if it looks good," she promises. "You trust me, right?"

"Of course," Kurt basically runs out into the store and starts grabbing things that look promising,

He ends up just buying a couple of shirts and a pair of jeans, but since it _has _been a long time since he's gotten to go shopping, he's not going to complain too much.

"So, how are things?" Quinn asks once they've gotten coffees and are sitting in the food court.

"I assume by 'things' you mean 'things with Finn,' and while I'm flattered that everybody seems to care so much, the news is, unfortunately, the same," he says curtly, causing Quinn to flash him a rather sympathetic smile as she reaches to pat his hand.

"You're right. You're probably sick of hearing about it by now, so I'll change the subject."

"That would be appreciated," Kurt nods, and Quinn obligingly changes the topic to something much more mundane and eventually they decide to call up Mercedes and see if she wants to take in a movie (she does), so all in all he has quite an enjoyable evening.

And he's had far too few of those lately, so he's definitely soaking up every minute of it.

000

He stays up a little later after the movie, doing homework, and Finn tromps down the stairs rather ungracefully before flopping on Kurt's bed and stealing his book.

"As fascinating as the French Revolution is, I highly doubt you'll find it nearly as enthralling. Book," Kurt holds out his hand and Finn slams the book shut and decides to hold it out of his reach. "How old are we?"

"C'mon, dude, you've been gone all night," Finn protests.

"Precisely. Which is why I need to complete my homework. Book," he requests again.

"Fine," Finn passes it back over and Kurt opens it again, continuing to take notes as Finn sidles up beside him and throws an arm over his waist. Kurt half-expects him to get bored within a minute and leave, but he stays there quietly until Kurt's finished the worksheets and placed the book to the side before he flips Kurt over and looks down at him, a smile playing about his lips. "How was the movie?"

"Suitably romantic. You would have hated it," Kurt decides, reaching to lock his fingers behind Finn's neck and pull him down into a kiss.

"Hey, I can be romantic."

"Mm, I've yet to see it," Kurt's reminded of his conversation with Blaine, and even though he believes that Finn _knows _about romance, the other boy's a little awful at showing it.

"I can take you to dinner," Finn suggests.

"Hate to tell you, sweetie, but Breadstix is not the definition of romantic," Kurt kisses him again, a little deeper this time, and Finn returns it eagerly before flopping down beside the smaller boy again.

"So, what _do _you want?" Finn asks after a few moments, and Kurt turns onto his side so he can study his stepbrother more intently.

"Nothing. Nothing specific, that is. I'm fine," he nods quickly and he can tell that Finn doesn't buy one word of it.

"Okay," Finn finally says. "But if there ever _is _anything? Just tell me."

"I will. Thank you," Kurt pushes himself to his feet and heads for the washroom to get ready for bed. He can hear Finn puttering around in the bedroom while he completes his nightly routine and changes into his pyjama pants, going back into the bedroom to find Finn examining his History book again. "Really, Finn, if you want to learn about French history so bad you can borrow the book."

"Mm? No, just reading for something to do," Finn tells him, throwing the book to the side before stripping off his shirt and crawling into bed. "You coming?"

"Did you have coffee?" Kurt asks carefully. "You're hyper."

"Um…yeah. We kinda went out after Glee because you're always talkin' about that Lima Bean place and…"

"If you're going to be bouncing off the walls go to your own room. I'm not trying to sleep with somebody vibrating in my bed," Kurt tells him bluntly before getting in.

"I'm fine," Finn reaches for him and kisses him quickly. "Um…you wanna fool around?"

"Are we reduced to that already?" Kurt knows that excessive amounts of caffeine tend to do weird things to Finn, but apparently giving him courage in bed is another odd side effect. "Go to sleep, Finn. Okay?"

"But I thought…"

"What we did…that night? That was…" Kurt pauses, because thinking back it doesn't seem nearly so glamorous, and he's half-convinced that the vampire had something to do with the rather base and primal urges he'd felt in that moment.

"I thought you liked it," Finn's looking at him, brow furrowed in obvious confusion, and Kurt's not sure what to say to appease him.

"I did, but…it's not really who I am," Kurt shrugs. "I'm private, Finn, you know that. And just…being so open with somebody? I mean, as utterly mortifying as it was to have my father give me the 'sex talk,' he made valid points. He told me that you're never more vulnerable than you are in that moment, and it's true. I mean, sex is kind of weird. You make weird faces and weird noises and just…"

"I get that, dude. Really," Finn assures him. "I mean, with me and Santana? I hated it. I just went along with it to kinda get back at Rachel, you know? But if I could take it back I totally would, because I'd rather do it once and have it mean something than do it twenty times just to say that I did. And if we're gonna make weird faces and weird noises, at least we're doing it together, right? Just…I know it felt good and that I liked it, and I think you liked it, so…"

"Oh, Finn," Kurt lifts his arm and traces a finger down Finn's cheek, smiling at him in the dark room.

"Y'know, you're trying to be comforting and stuff, but it doesn't work with the fangs," Finn teases gently, and Kurt rolls his eyes.

"Way to break the mood."

"It was getting a little heavy," Finn props himself up on an elbow and lays his other hand in the small of Kurt's back, holding him steady. "But really, Kurt, it's up to you."

"I just…you're right about it being somebody special. If I know you're just going to break this off as soon as I'm human again, why would I bother? I've already resigned myself to the fact that my heart's going to be broken by you. Again."

"Hey; hey," Finn cuts him off. "Where is this coming from? Who says I'm leaving you?"

"Because you're not gay, Finn," Kurt snaps, hearing the tell-tale growl creep into his voice that tells him he's not entirely in control of himself and he tries to reign his emotions in, taking a deep breath as he does so. "You're not," he repeats, much more rationally. "I'd be a fool to think I could change you because of this. You may love who I am on the inside, but you're probably never going to get over the fact that…"

"What, this?" Finn presses his hand against Kurt's groin and Kurt makes a little mewling sound that he swears he's never going to make again. "Remember when you did this and I freaked out?"

"Yeah…Finn, you're…"

"I know what I'm doing," Finn's not moving his hand and oh, this isn't good. This isn't good at all. "I know you're a boy, Kurt. And yeah, I might not be totally down with that yet, but it's not like I'm afraid of it anymore. You believe me?"

"I'd be more inclined to believe you if you weren't _touching me there," _Kurt squeaks as Finn stammers and moves his hand away.

"Sorry. That was…sorry."

"It's okay. Just…warn me next time you get the urge to grope me," Kurt knows he's probably beet red but he would have never imagined Finn going that far.

"Okay. Um…sleep?"

"Sleep sounds wonderful," Kurt moves closer and snuggles up to him again.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Whenever you're ready. I'd never push you into anything, you know that."

"I do. I just never thought you'd be the more willing of us," Kurt reaches to kiss him softly before letting his head rest on Finn's shoulder.

"It's not a bad thing," Finn says quietly, his breath ruffling Kurt's bangs, and Kurt shrugs and burrows farther into Finn's warmth.

It doesn't take him long to fall asleep.

000

Truthfully, Kurt didn't especially expect 'whenever you're ready' to be the next morning, but he can't say he's surprised. Between Finn feeling a little sex-deprived the night before and the coffee he'd had, Kurt's not entirely freaked out to note that, when he wakes up, Finn's rock-hard and kind of wiggling against him.

"Finn."

"Oh yeah, baby, just like that…"

Kurt makes a mental note to tell Finn to stop looking up cheesy porn on the Internet, because that was bad. "Finn!"

"What?"

"Take it to the bathroom," Kurt orders, and Finn's obviously awake now because he groans.

"Sorry, dude. But will you let me?"

"Let you wh-oh," Kurt gasps as Finn rocks into him from behind, and even through their clothes it feels far too intimate for where they are at the moment. "I don't think…"

"Okay," Finn stops, moving back, and Kurt's a little amazed at how quickly the other boy listened.

"Okay? Just like that?"

"You don't like it, so we're stopping," Finn starts to get out of the bed and Kurt stops him, looking over his shoulder with a sigh.

"You…you don't have to," Kurt decides, thinking that he's going to go on impulse this once.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Heaven forbid you're more comfortable with gay sex than I am and…" he stops talking as Finn wraps his arms around the smaller boy and rocks against him again. "That's…"

"Good?" Finn's kissing the back of his neck, one hand resting on Kurt's stomach, and Kurt nods in agreement. "And for the record, I find this just as weird as you do, but I figure if it feels good, why fight it, right?"

"Good point," Kurt closes his eyes and moves back against Finn's thrusts, causing the other boy to groan rather loudly into his ear. Kurt can feel himself getting hard from the friction and the noises Finn's making (apparently he took the whole 'making weird noises' thing to heart and is trying to show Kurt it doesn't matter what you sound like) and he clamps his hands over the arm Finn's got locked around his waist to stop from touching himself.

"Kurt…oh, God, I'm…"

He's basically digressed to rubbing as opposed to thrusting, breath hot and damp on the skin of Kurt's neck, and Kurt shoves his hips backward one last time before Finn moans into his ear and Kurt can feel his whole body shudder.

"Mm," Finn huffs a contented sigh before relaxing, his arms loosely draped around Kurt as opposed to holding him tight, and Kurt looks over at the clock and realizes he has to get up if he's going to make it to school on time. "You need to…"

"No, I have to get up," Kurt tries to pull away but Finn grabs him more firmly and hauls him back again.

"Don't go."

"I have to."

"At least let me…"

"Finn, sweetie, I hate to break it to you, but what we just did you could have done with a girl and it would have felt the…"

"I'm going to grope you."

"What?" Kurt blinks, a little shocked at the topic change.

"You told me to warn you. I'm warning you," Finn slides his hand down and fondles Kurt through his pants as Kurt tries to keep from making noise. "Is this okay?"

"Yeah," Kurt breathes out shakily, realizing that this _is _okay. IT feels good, actually, and he thrusts forward against Finn's hand.

"Hey, sit up. Here," Finn pushes himself up and pulls Kurt into his lap, chest to Kurt's back, and goes back to stroking him through his thin pants.

"God," Kurt moans softly, dropping his head back to rest on Finn's shoulder and arching his back, and Finn turns his head and kisses his throat, sucking at the pale skin as Kurt tries to press his lower body closer. Why was he so afraid of this, again? "Finn…Finn, oh God, please…"

"Please what?" Finn stops attacking his neck long enough to ask, and Kurt just shakes his head and whines as Finn keeps moving his hand, rubbing him through the fabric.

"Please, I…"

"I'm so not ready for this," Finn whispers against his skin and Kurt can feel him tense and then relax before he slips his hand under the waistband of Kurt's pants, and he barely gets his hand wrapped around Kurt before the shorter teen is coming harder than he's probably ever come before, Finn pulling his hand out quickly and Kurt can't blame him for that.

Kurt slumps against Finn, feeling the other's chest warm and sweat-sticky against his back, and he wants nothing more than to just cuddle with Finn for a long time but he has to get moving. "Have to go," he sighs mournfully and goes to leave the bed again when Finn hauls him back and kisses him, Kurt's arms wrapping around Finn's neck instinctively as he opens his mouth.

A door slamming upstairs breaks them apart and Kurt scrambles away, getting to his feet and looking sheepishly at Finn while Finn flops back on the bed and gives him a lazy smile. "Was that okay?"

"Yeah," Kurt nods, because it _was, _and the next time he starts freaking out about how weird sex is when you get down to it he just needs to remember how he felt in that moment and he thinks he'll be okay (And yes, a rather large part of his brain is informing him rather ecstatically that _Finn Hudson just touched his cock, _but he's ignoring that for that moment). "But I really do have to go."

"I know. I'll see you after school," Finn gets off the bed to wrap him in a hug and kiss him again.

"Love you," Kurt says it almost instinctively by now, and he feels Finn press his nose into Kurt's hair.

"I know, man. And I really wish I could say it back, but…you're awesome."

"That'll have to do for now," Kurt reluctantly pulls away and heads into the washroom, still resisting the urge to do some sort of horribly embarrassing victory dance.

He's really, _really _glad that Finn decided to take the initiative, and for once he actually feels a little bit of hope that everything might work out.

**Notes:**

**1. **I think I tried to do something different in this chapter, because with all of my other stories Kurt's been the one that's more okay with sex in general, but since canon has kind of shot down that theory I tried to have Finn being the one to try and start something although I'm not sure if it worked like I wanted it to *shrugs*

**2. **In other notes, why is Glee on hiatus until April 12? Actually, since they're just filming it now, I get why this is because as an editor if they told me I'd have to get an hour-long show cut in a week I'd probably throw something at them xP. Sigh, I guess I'll just have to enjoy this week's episode and spend the hiatus writing :)

**3. **That's it. Thanks again for all the lovely responses on this fic; they mean the world to me :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** Caligo Nox Noctis

**Author: **AoiTsukikage

**Rating: **R overall

**Characters/Pairing: **Finn/Kurt overall; some minor Blaine/Kurt

**Chapter: **13/?

**Word Count: **3460

**Spoilers: **Let's say everything to be safe :)

**Summary/Warnings: (**Vampire!Kurt, so completely AU) The good news about all of this is that there's a cure. The bad news, of course, is what the cure actually _is. _

**Disclaimer: **I, unfortunately, do not own these characters, no matter how sad that makes me. I do, however, promise to return them when I'm done with them. :)

**Caligo Nox Noctis**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Dude, you look like you're freakin'. Talk to me," Puck drops down beside him at lunch and Finn shakes his head before looking at Puck and stammering for a while. "Hey, it's cool, whatever it is. I told you, everything's fair game with us. Least I can do after everything, right?"

"Yeah. Right. Um…"

"You and Hummel did the nasty, didn't you?"

"Aw, dude! No way!" Finn nearly shouts, and he gets a few strange looks before everyone goes back to their own conversations. "Anyway, no. Sex is like…a big deal to Kurt, okay? I don't think he'd go that far with anybody he isn't going to spend his life with," he admits.

"So, what's the big deal? What did you do?"

"We…um…well, I woke up…you know…"

"Yeah, dude, I get that. So you rubbed one out, and then?" Puck looks half-expectant and half-afraid, and Finn can't blame him but he _did _offer so he's not getting out of it now.

"Well, I thought I'd help him out, y'know? Just through his clothes, like, but he asked me, and…"

"So you touched him," Puck surmises.

"Yeah. Barely, though," Finn adds, as if that will make it better, and Puck shakes his head and claps him on the back.

"Dude, I don't think any less of you. I mean, I'm not really down with that, but Hummel's kinda hot if you get past the whole guy-thing, right?" he purses his lips and shrugs.

"Yeah," Finn admits. "Wait, did you just say that you think Kurt's hot?"

"For a dude, yeah," Puck shrugs. "It's…hey, Sam!"

"Yeah, man?" Sam comes over and plops down beside Puck.

"Answer honestly: do you think Hummel's hot?"

"For a guy? Totally," Sam grins at Finn and Finn gives him a weak smile in return. "You're super lucky, Finn, because if I was gay I'd totally go for that."

"What are we talking about?" Santana seats herself beside Finn and Finn wonders absently how she always manages to show up _right _in the middle of a sex conversation.

"Whether Finn's boyfriend is hot," Puck grins as Finn protests the 'boyfriend' comment and Santana rolls her eyes.

"Kurt's _fine, _okay?" Santana grins at him seductively. "I'd hit that if he'd let me, but I think he's saving himself for you."

"Yeah," Finn nods and agrees with a sigh. "He's…something else."

"Good, now that we've covered that," Santana smirks at him.

"No. No details. We did nothing," Finn stands up and nearly knocks his drink off of the table before snatching it up and nearly running away, cheeks burning. He can hear Santana laughing but he's not going to stop moving.

By the time he gets to the auditorium he realizes that maybe he is being a bit childish and, for as much as Puck and Santana talk about their exploits, what he and Kurt have done really _is _nothing. He pushes open the door to the theater and enters the space, standing in the silence for a while and just using the time to think.

Thinking, of course, inevitably led him to thoughts of Kurt, which led him to thoughts of Kurt earlier that morning, which led him to thoughts of Kurt naked, laying under him and gasping and moaning and so freaking beautiful that…

Hang on, did he just admit that Kurt was beautiful?

Crap. He's totally falling for him.

And he's still not totally sure if that's a good thing.

000

"He's totally falling for you," Blaine tells him a couple of days later at lunch, back in the other boy's dorm room, and Kurt lays back on the bed and rolls his eyes. "He _is, _Kurt. You can't tell me that, two months ago, you'd ever have imagined Finn Hudson giving you a hand job and being okay with it."

"He didn't give me a hand job. He barely touched me," Kurt corrects him.

"It's the thought that counts," Blaine shrugs. "Anyway, now that you're back…no creepy Derek-radar alerts lately?"

"Not so far," Kurt admits. "Obviously he's around, but maybe it's only when he's actively looking for me that I get freaked out. It's weird, whatever it is."

"Don't worry about him," Blaine shakes his head. "He can't hurt you with all of us around, remember?"

"Like I said, it's not me I'm worried about," Kurt looks down at the floor. "Maybe I _should _think about transferring back."

"You know I'd hate that, but…at this point, you being safe is the biggest concern, and you're not safe here anymore. I know your friends at McKinley will be there for you no matter what, and from what you've been saying it sounds like Karofsky's starting to seriously think about who he is and who he wants to be," Blaine sits beside Kurt and pulls one knee up to his chest. "He's not one of those guys who's ever going to come out in high school, but I think if he accepts it for himself he'll stop taking it out on everybody else."

"I can only hope. And he knows that he's got teachers watching his every move now, too, so I'll be surprised if he does anything so radical again," Kurt groans brings a hand up to cover his eyes. "I never thought I'd say that I feel safer around Karofsky than I do around somebody like Derek, but right now that seems to be the case."

"Like I said, whatever makes you the safest is what I'm going to endorse," Blaine lays beside him and puts an arm around his waist. "I know you've never been entirely happy here."

"It's not that," Kurt shakes his head. "I just feel like one of the things that makes me who I am is my individuality, and when that's stifled, I feel so…oppressed. I know it's all part of the anti-bullying thing, but I'd rather walk around in skirts and take that chance than feel like I can't be who I am."

"And I'm the opposite. I've always found safety in the uniform," Blaine shrugs, and Kurt suddenly goes stiff beside him. "Kurt? You okay?"

"Yeah," Kurt replies, but his voice sounds weird; deeper and harsher than usual, and Blaine shifts so he can see the other boy's face. Kurt's eyes are changing colors from their normal blue-green to something rather more sinister, and Blaine gulps and wonders if he needs to leave the room.

"Hey, you…"

He yelps as Kurt flips onto his back, hands tearing at his shirt until it's ripped open and bending down to kiss him harshly, growling the entire time as his nails rake down Blaine's sides.

"Kurt! Kurt, you don't…" he tries to push Kurt off but he doesn't have much luck; Kurt's bigger than him anyway and with the added strength of his vampirism he's darn near impossible to move.

And yes, he's imagined doing this sort of thing with Kurt, but not with this monster that's currently masquerading as Kurt, and he hopes there's enough of his friend left in there to realize what he's doing is wrong and stop it.

Kurt keeps growling and snuffling and kissing him, slowing down a little bit, but when he reaches to shove a hand down Blaine's pants the other boy somehow manages to kick him off, rolling them both onto the floor and trying to aim for the bathroom.

He gets there, eventually, and in between Kurt still trying to grope him and kiss him and tear his clothes off, he finally shoves Kurt into the small room and slams the door, dragging his desk in front of it even as he can hear Kurt snarling and ramming against the wood.

"Oh, God," he whispers shakily, knowing that he probably looks a mess but not caring, and he scrambles for his phone and hopes to God that Finn's left his own on.

"Hey, man! What's…"

"C-can you come out here? Now? We need you," he whispers, and he can hear shuffling before Finn assures him he's on his way.

Blaine slumps against the wall, knees pulled to his chest as he rests his forehead against them, and knows that this has all gotten really serious really fast.

Kurt needs to get back to McKinley, he decides, because at least if Finn is there they'll have a better chance of calming him down, but now…

He staggers to his feet, throwing a coat on over his ruined shirt and checking to make sure Kurt isn't able to break out of the bathroom. He's still ramming the door but it isn't budging, so Blaine decides he can leave him be for a while.

And at least with everybody being in class nobody will wonder why it sounds like he's got a wild animal in his bathroom, and with lunch being over the kitchen should be empty so he can sneak down and grab a knife.

He steals out of the room and locks the door behind him, not noticing the figure of Derek Brown at the end of hall watching him go.

000

Finn's rushing through the Dalton campus, ignoring the strange looks he's getting, and he reads the text Blaine had sent him with directions to the other teen's dorm as he finds the building and tears up the stairs in record time.

He doesn't see anybody on the way in, which is a good thing, and he knocks on Blaine's door cautiously. The other boy opens it in a moment, looking frazzled and wearing a shirt that looks as though a dog's had a go at it, and Finn reaches out to lay a hand on Blaine's shoulder instinctively. "Dude, are you…"

"I'm okay. He didn't hurt me, but…" Blaine brandishes the knife and Finn gulps and holds his wrist out. "It's only been a week, hasn't it?"

"Maybe as time goes on he needs it more often," Finn shrugs.

"It's dangerous to take too much blood too often, though…"

"I'll be fine. I've been fine so far, and it's really not that much," Finn bites his lip and looks away as Blaine presses the blade against his skin, and he pointedly doesn't look until the other boy tells him it's done. He digs in his bag for some bandages he'd grabbed from the nurse's office before leaving McKinley and Blaine helps him wrap his arm, giving him a smile when he's done.

"Thank you. For coming."

"Of course," Finn helps Blaine move the desk away from the door and they open it cautiously. "Oh, God…"

"Kurt! Kurt, babe, c'mon," Blaine heaves Kurt into his arms and puts a hand on his chest. "He's still breathing, but…come on, Kurt, don't do this…"

"Kurt…" Finn drops to his knees. "Hey, man, wake up," he reaches to stroke Kurt's hair back and pulls his hand away. "Crap, he's like ice!"

"We have to wake him up, somehow, but…"

Finn can tell that Blaine's trying to stay rational and calm, but he's close to freaking out. Finn's already way past the 'freaking out' stage, himself, but he puts his hand back on Kurt's forehead and leans close, kissing his icy lips and willing with everything he has for Kurt to wake up.

He pulls back after a while, not feeling Kurt respond, but when he opens his eyes he sees blood-red orbs staring back at him, confused. "Blaine, he's…"

"Here," Blaine shoves the glass at him and Finn shifts Kurt into his arms, tipping his head back and holding the glass up as Kurt gulps at it greedily, once again going limp the second he's finished the blood. "Is he…"

"He'll be fine," Finn sighs in relief. "He did this last time, too."

"Do you want to go home or wait until he wakes up?" Blaine asks softly, and Finn picks Kurt up carefully before heading back into the room.

"Stay, I think. I don't want him to wake up halfway home and freak out," Finn sets Kurt gently down on the bed and sits beside him, running a hand through the other boy's hair and sighing wistfully. "This is getting bad, isn't it?"

"Yes," Blaine admits, sitting down on Kurt's other side. "But what can we do?"

"I dunno, man," Finn shrugs.

"Are you in love with him yet?"

"Maybe? I mean, obviously not, because when I kiss him he doesn't change, but…I care about him way more than I ever cared about Quinn or Rachel, so maybe I've just never _been _in love. I just…I don't know what else I can do, and he's going to die if I don't do something soon," Finn blinks back tears, not wanting to cry in front of Blaine, but Kurt's so pale and vulnerable at the moment that he doesn't know how long he can pretend.

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" Blaine asks quietly, picking up Kurt's hand and holding it between his own.

"Yeah. Freaking gorgeous," Finn smiles at Blaine and then shakes his head. "You don't mind if we stay for a while?"

"Of course not. As long as you need to," Blaine assures him. "I'll go and grab us something to eat, if you want?"

"That'd be cool. He'll be hungry when he wakes up anyway," Finn nods and watches Blaine leave, hoping that Kurt wakes up soon.

That was far too close a call.

000

Finn checks the clock later on that night, seeing that it's nearly eight, and he knows that he'll have to leave soon whether Kurt's up or not if he wants to make it home at a decent hour.

"Do you want me to keep him here for the night? It's no trouble," Blaine offers, but Finn shakes his head.

"Nah, man. I mean, I appreciate the offer and everything, but I want to keep him close, y'know?"

"I think I do," Blaine nods. "Well, I hope everything…Kurt?"

"Hmm," Kurt blinks at both of them, his eyes back to normal, and looks around in confusion. "Finn?" he coughs. "Wh-what are you…what happened…"

"Besides you trying to strip all of my clothes off me and then passing out in the washroom, not a whole lot," Blaine tells him lightly, trying to turn the situation less serious.

From the look of stark horror on Kurt's face, though, Finn has a feeling he wasn't totally successful in that. "I…I did…"

"I'm fine, Kurt. It's okay."

"No, it's not okay! I keep doing this!" Kurt's obvious attempt to get off the bed only ends with him falling back onto it, and Finn lays a hand on his shoulder to keep him from trying again. "You should just lock me up somewhere. I'm a monster."

"Listen to me, Kurt," Blaine takes his hand and looks at him seriously. "You're _not _a monster, because that's not _you_. You're a beautiful person and you'd never force yourself onto anybody like that, okay?"

"I can't believe you. Not after that," Kurt curls onto his side and starts to cry softly, obviously trying to hide it, but Finn pulls him to his chest and lets Kurt sob against his shoulder, not even flinching when Blaine hugs Kurt from behind and rather effectively sandwiches him between them.

"So. This is weird," Finn clears his throat to break the tension and Blaine rolls his eyes.

"I promise I'm not coming onto you, Finn," he has his cheek resting against Kurt's hair and gives Finn a smile.

"_Oh, Finn, you're sooo tall…"_

"Shut up," Blaine tells him bluntly, turning a little red. "I was drunk."

"You really were, dude."

He can tell Kurt's listening to them talk by the way his crying softens and he decides to address the other boy directly. "Hey, you ready to get home?"

"Mm, is it late?"

"Eight or so."

"We should, then," Kurt tries to get up again and his arms give out so Finn scoops him up and grabs Kurt's bag, heading for the door. "I'm sorry for this, Blaine. I…"

"No, it's nothing," Blaine shrugs and opens the door for them. "Just stay safe, okay?"

"I'll try," Kurt promises as Finn gives Blaine a nod and heads out the door.

000

"So, now what?" Kurt asks once they're in his bed, eyes half-closed and feeling pretty horrible about everything. "If I need blood every week, how long will it be before I need it twice a week? Every day? You can't give me that much without suffering some consequences yourself."

"We'll beat this long before then," Finn promises. "I'm close, Kurt; I know I'm close."

"I think you are, too, but you're not _there _yet and I can't figure out why," Kurt can feel tears creeping into his eyes again and curses this stupid affliction for making him weirdly emotional.

"Hey, it's okay. It'll be okay," Finn runs a hand through his hair and down his back, tipping his head up and kissing him deeply, and Kurt latches onto him and returns it with as much passion as he can muster. "Just…what's it like? Being in love? Maybe the reason I can't figure it out is because I've never really _been _in love."

"It's scary," Kurt looks down. "At least, it was for me with you, because it was knowing I didn't have a chance and not caring anyway, and it's seeing all your faults and acknowledging you have them but not caring. It's knowing that you could tell me anything and break my heart and I'd still feel the same," he ends in a whisper, not sure why he's pouring out his heart to Finn but not particularly caring, either.

"Yup, never been like that for me," Finn laughs ruefully. "But I'll work on it, because some of that's definitely true. I mean…yeah," he quits talking as Kurt glares at him.

"I know. I'm flawed," Kurt admits before kissing Finn again, more gently this time. "But I'd rather not hear about them right now."

"Cool," Finn nods. "But seriously, Kurt, do you want to come back to McKinley?"

"At this point I almost think I have to," Kurt pushes himself up so he's level with Finn and looks into his eyes, chocolate brown and full of worry at the moment. "It's just…if that happens again? I was close to dying today, Finn, and we can't take the chance that if the same thing happens you'll be able to make it in time. It's just too far away."

"You know if you want to transfer back we'll have to tell your dad the truth, right?"

"God forbid," Kurt mutters. "But yes, I know. It's a good thing it's almost the weekend; we can think about it more then."

"Okay," Finn agrees. "But you know, if you came back? I'd totally love that. We all miss you, man."

"I know," Kurt nods. "I'll think about it."

"Good," Finn rolls onto his back and pulls Kurt onto his shoulder as Kurt folds against him instinctively, thinking how well they fit together and wondering how he would have gone through life if this had never happened.

He hates the whole situation, obviously, but the fact is that Finn drove two hours and broke several speed limits just to keep him alive, and that has to _mean something_.

And if this all ends and for whatever reason Finn decides he wants them to stay together, he might actually end up feeling the need to thank the vampire that started it all.

Maybe.

But probably not. There _must _be an easier way to do this.

He shrugs and makes himself more comfortable, smiling when Finn takes his hand and twines their fingers together. "You really scared me today, Kurt."

"I know."

"I don't think I could handle it if you died," Finn sounds a little choked now, and Kurt has the feeling that pretty soon they're both going to end up crying again.

"I didn't. Can we go to sleep?"

"I love you," Finn suddenly blurts out, and Kurt looks at him surprise. "I mean, maybe I'm not _in _love with you yet, but I love you. You're super important to me, okay? Today in the bathroom when we thought you were dead, I…I don't think I've ever been that scared."

"I'm sorry for scaring you, then," Kurt hugs Finn a little tighter. "Why do we always have our most meaningful conversations when I'm about to go to sleep?"

"Just the way it works, dude. I take it that's your way of saying you want me to shut up?" he can feel Finn smile against his hair.

"It would be appreciated. You can worry tomorrow," Kurt assures him, and Finn snorts and sighs and doesn't say anything else.

Kurt's exhausted enough that he drops off to sleep almost instantly, hoping that the morning light will give him some answers.

**Notes:**

**1. **Have we all recovered from tonight's episode? I thought I'd post this for anybody that needed a Finn/Kurt fix (even though there's a decent amount of Klaine in it anyway..). I just have to say that I know people are being piled on for not shipping Klaine or being told that now their points of view are invalid because Kurt and Blaine have kissed. I'm going to state it right here: I ship multiple people with Kurt, but Finn/Kurt was my first ship and will always be the closest to my heart. Everybody's free to ship who they want with who they want; that's what fandom and fanfiction is for, even if it never happens on the show (although I still hope it will, of course). Glee is, by its very definition, about opening yourself up to joy. Can't we all take heart in that quote and do the same? Sorry. Just needed to get that out there.

**2. **HOW ON EARTH DID THIS FIC GET 100 REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! HONESTLY, I LOVE YOU ALL!

**3. **That's it. Really. Sorry again about the rant.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** Caligo Nox Noctis

**Author: **AoiTsukikage

**Rating: **R overall

**Characters/Pairing: **Finn/Kurt overall; some minor Blaine/Kurt

**Chapter: **14/?

**Word Count: **3251

**Spoilers: **Let's say everything to be safe :)

**Summary/Warnings: (**Vampire!Kurt, so completely AU) The good news about all of this is that there's a cure. The bad news, of course, is what the cure actually _is. _

**Disclaimer: **I, unfortunately, do not own these characters, no matter how sad that makes me. I do, however, promise to return them when I'm done with them. :)

**Caligo Nox Noctis**

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Finn, what are you- oh, God, get out!" Kurt pulls the blankets up over his head and cautiously peers out a second later to see that Finn hasn't moved and is still standing in the middle of his bedroom _without any clothes on_.

"Hey."

"Don't 'hey,' me!" Kurt yells from where he's dived under the covers again. "Why are you naked?"

"I'm…ah…look, dude, you showed me, so I thought…"

"You'd return the favour? Did I ask for that?" Kurt squeaks as Finn drags him out of the bed and holds him close, Kurt's hands splayed out awkwardly to the sides to prevent him from touching anything because this is not okay.

"No, but I thought…"

"Don't think. You're naked. Get dressed; don't think," Kurt closes his eyes and keeps his arms out until Finn lets go of him.

"Kurt, open your eyes," he prompts, and Kurt finally does, trying and failing to keep himself from staring. "I don't…I mean, I don't know how I, like, compare to other guys because I don't look at that stuff, but…"

"You're…" Kurt stops himself before he steps closer and reaches out, letting his hands rest on Finn's hips as he stares up at the other boy. "You're beautiful, Finn. You're perfect," he blushes and finally lets Finn pull him into his arms, the heat of Finn's shower-hot skin seeping through his thin pants, and he just wants to stay wrapped up like this forever.

"Is this one of those things you say because you're in love with me even though nobody else is gonna think it's true?" Finn asks slowly, and Kurt laughs against his skin.

"No, sweetie. Definitely no," Kurt assures him, hands sliding around and up to hook around Finn's neck as he stares up at him. "Believe me, you're more than average."

"Oh. Cool," Finn gives him a half-smile. "Wanna make out?"

"Considering your ability to last? That could end badly," Kurt's voice has dropped without him even really noticing it, and for whatever reason the thought of Finn coming on his pants is kind of turning him on even though it's highly unsanitary.

"True," Finn bends down, lips barely touching his. "But you're totally getting hard, dude."

"So are you," Kurt replies, sharing Finn's breath for a moment or two before letting their lips press together, sweet and oh-so-perfect and Kurt wants to _touch _Finn so he's darn well going to until…

"Boys, breakfast is…oh. Okay."

"Mom!" Finn breaks away awkwardly and Kurt tries not to move too much or else Carole's going to figure out her son is naked. "We were just…"

"I know it's necessary, but it's still a little strange for me to see the two of you doing that," she's averting her eyes and starts to head back upstairs. "Breakfast is ready."

"We'll be right up," Kurt promises, giving her an encouraging smile, and she shakes her head and goes back upstairs.

"Door closed from now on," Kurt decides, pulling away and grabbing a shirt to pull on. "And get dressed."

"Yeah, yeah," Finn heads back into the washroom to pick up his clothes and comes back out before pulling them on. "You think any more about talkin' to your dad or transferring back?"

"I think I have to. To both. I'm not safe at Dalton anymore and, like you've said, I'd rather deal with Karofsky, who I don't think will actually kill me, than somebody I'm pretty sure is out to get me," Kurt pulls a t-shirt over his head, realizing a second later that it's one of Finn's, and shrugs as it nearly falls off of one shoulder and hangs down almost to his knees.

"Dude, wear something else."

"Mm?"

"You know it's, like, a turn-on when somebody's girlfriend wears their clothes, right? Same thing applies," Finn points and Kurt rolls his eyes.

"In the words of our dear friend Brittany, deal with it," Kurt tells him with a smirk and heads for the stairs. "Anyway, yes to McKinley. As long as Dad doesn't kill me for wasting the tuition money; I feel bad."

"We'll explain everything first and then talk about transferring, deal?"

"Deal," Kurt nods.

"Dude, I can't believe you're coming back!" Finn throws his arms around Kurt and nearly knocks him off of the stairs.

"You see me every night!"

"It's not the same. We get to be in Glee together again; it'll be awesome," Finn's nuzzling at his neck like an overgrown puppy and Kurt can't find it in himself to be mad right now. "You're coming _home, _dude."

"Home," Kurt smiles to himself as he realizes it's true. "You're right. I'm coming home."

000

"And you guys were gonna tell me this when?" Burt asks them at breakfast, and Finn gulps and reaches for Kurt's hand under the table, finding it and feeling marginally better when Kurt gives him a reassuring squeeze.

"Burt, honey, it's okay," his mom lays a hand on Burt's arm but he shrugs it off after a moment.

"You knew about this?"

"I caught them…" his mom stops and shakes her head. "That's not important."

"What? What were they doing?"

"Dad, it's _not important," _Kurt repeats.

"No, I wanna know what you boys were doing, especially after our talk," he points at Kurt with his fork and Kurt sighs and covers his face.

"Weweremakingout."

"Can't hear you, Kurt."

"We were…making out," Kurt replies, peeking out from between his fingers, and Finn moves his hand to grip Kurt's knee.

"That's it?"

"Promise," Finn nods emphatically.

"Okay. That's…okay. And you haven't done anything else?"

"Nope," they both say, far too quickly, and he gives them another significant look.

"We haven't done anything that involves nudity below the waist," Kurt clarifies, his cheeks beet-red, and Finn thinks it's kind of cute, actually.

"Okay. Fine. Just…when I said you should wait until you're thirty? I meant it," Burt goes back to eating his eggs and Finn lets out a sigh of relief. "So you boys really have to do this?"

"Do you want me to stay a vampire, dad?" Kurt's picking at his food and Finn steals a piece of bacon from his plate as Kurt growls at him.

"No, of course not. Just…it's _Finn."_

"What's wrong with him?" Kurt asks at the same time Finn protests, "What's wrong with me?"

"Think about what he called you, Kurt, and go from there," Burt suggests, and Finn flinches and tries _not _to think about that.

"Dad, that's not the issue. Finn's…he's not like that anymore."

"He still said it."

"Well, so did you, if your stories are to be believed," Kurt snaps, baring his teeth, and Burt holds up his hands.

"Alright; alright. It's just weird, Kurt."

"Believe me, I know. And I wouldn't have asked for this. Ever," Kurt still sounds a little riled up and Finn gently strokes his fingers down Kurt's leg. "Sorry, Dad. I shouldn't have said that," he lowers one hand to grip Finn's fingers again.

"No, it's true," Burt doesn't look proud of this, but Finn figures he wouldn't be anymore. "You just…you treat him right, y'hear? You may be Carole's son, but if you hurt him…"

"I'd never," Finn shakes his head.

"Prove it," Burt looks between them as Finn turns to Kurt, noting how wide the other boy's eyes are. "Nah, I mean it. It's weird, sure, but I'm gonna have to see you kiss one day."

"Dad, Finn's not going to stay with me when this is over! You'll never have to see us kiss!" Kurt protests, and even though Finn knows he's mostly saying it to get Burt off of their case, it still hurts a little.

"Is this true?" Burt looks directly at Finn, who opens his mouth and stammers for a while.

"It's true," Kurt assures him, kicking Finn's leg under the table.

"Yeah. Totally true. Just doing this until he's back to normal," Finn nods a few times more than necessary and Burt looks like he doesn't believe them but, thankfully, he lets it drop.

"Okay. Now, what's this about you wanting to transfer back to McKinley?"

Finn looks at Kurt, who looks at him, and they both take a deep breath before beginning to explain.

000

"Well. That wasn't horrible," Kurt decides later, lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling.

"Dude, he totally understood. You mean everything to him so if he thinks you're not safe somewhere? You're transferring," Finn's digging through Kurt's vanity aimlessly, not really sure what he's looking for, but he's decided to make a mental tally of how many bottles of shower gel Kurt actually _has _because he totally thinks the other boy could get a world record out of it or something.

"Yes, but getting me back where Karofsky is isn't much better, in his eyes. I'm surprised he's not trying to get me to transfer to Carmel," Kurt sighs.

"Kurt, no offense, if you transferred to Carmel you'd be our sworn enemy. We can handle you on the Warblers because Blaine's really cool, but if you joined Vocal Adrenaline?" Finn pops his head out of the bathroom to shake it and Kurt laughs.

"Won't happen. Ever. It's McKinley or nothing," Kurt turns and smiles at him as Finn finally comes out of the washroom. "What were you doing in there?"

"Are you aware that you own 32 bottles of shower gel?"

"Mm. Maybe," Kurt shrugs. "You can take some if you want; just ask me first. I'm sure there's something in there that wouldn't offend your manly tastes."

"I'll look some other time," Finn comes out and throws himself down beside Kurt, not sure which of them moves first but in a matter of seconds they're comfortably in each other's arms. It's becoming almost _too _natural now, he thinks. "Hey, Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"About what you said before…us just forgetting this when it's done…I just…" he breaks off, feeling the need to say this but thinking that he's going to sound like a total idiot for doing so.

"Yes?" Kurt asks softly, and Finn swallows and starts to speak again.

"If you…if you wanted us to stay together after you're human again…I think I'd like that," he says quickly, not meeting Kurt's eyes although he can feel the other boy staring at him.

"Finn Hudson, are you asking me to be your boyfriend?" Kurt asks quietly, his tone clearly telling Finn that if this is a joke it's really not a funny one.

"Yeah. If you want. I just…"

Kurt's answer is to kiss him, so Finn figures that means he's cool with this.

Actually, probably more than cool, because Kurt isn't so much kissing him as practically eating his face at the moment, and yeah, totally hot, so he pulls Kurt up until he's sitting in his lap and just keeps kissing him, because it's easier to do this than figure out what he'd just admitted to.

He has a boyfriend now.

A _boyfriend_.

He, Finn Hudson, is in a relationship with another man.

No, wait, not another man; just with Kurt. Somehow it's easier to think about it that way, even though it really shouldn't be, but when he thinks _I'm in a relationship with Kurt _it doesn't do weird things to his insides the way it does when he thinks about it the other way.

"Sweetie, stop thinking and kiss me," Kurt requests, and Finn obliges, licking at the inside of Kurt's mouth and really hoping he's remembered to close the door because this would be awkward to walk in on. Kurt apparently has the same thoughts because he struggles to get himself off of Finn's lap and rushes up the stairs, closing the door quietly before running back down. "There. No interruptions."

"Mm, good," Finn pulls him back, laying so that Kurt can perch on top of him.

"Finn?"

"Yeah, man?"

"I want to…I want to touch you. Can I touch you?" Kurt asks quietly, and Finn looks at him, all big blue-green eyes and his mouth is slightly open, enough that Finn can see his fangs hanging down.

"Yeah. 'Course you can," Finn nods. "I'm not gonna last if you do, you know."

"I didn't, either," Kurt reminds him. "But I'm not completely myself at the moment and I'm afraid that by the time I am I won't have the courage to do this."

"I'm not going to force you if you're…"

"No, this is all me," Kurt assures him. "Just…sometimes, when I can feel the vampire, it seems like it's taking things I would be far too scared to do otherwise and making them okay. Does that make sense? I'm _me, _Finn," he looks directly into Finn's eyes and the taller boy notes that there's absolutely no red in them, so he nods as Kurt reaches to unzip his jeans and pull them down, leaving him in his underwear. "Should I just…or…"

"Take them off," Finn decides. "It's cool, okay?"

"Sure. Cool," Kurt sighs and reaches to yank Finn's boxers down, biting his lip and looking at Finn nervously until the other boy reaches to grip his wrist, guiding his hand so it's resting on his hip.

"Look, just do what you'd do to yourself, okay? I promise I'll get off on it," Finn smiles at him, knowing that Kurt's freaking out and trying to hide the fact that he kind of is, too.

"I don't doubt that," Kurt reaches out hesitantly, fingers just brushing the line of Finn's cock, and Finn shivers and groans at the feather-light touch.

"Kurt…"

"I…" Kurt scrambles up his body to kiss him, hand _finally _wrapping around his cock as he strokes it slowly. Finn moans into his mouth because this is freakishly intense; he hadn't thought it would be any different than jerking himself off, but for some reason it _is _because he isn't in control and Kurt could really do anything right now and…

"Kurt…God, I'm…"

"Mm," Kurt says into his mouth, long eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks, and he does something that involved swiping his thumb across the pre-cum beaded on the head of Finn's cock and twisting his wrist at the same time and that's about it, Finn letting out a yelp and coming all over Kurt's hand and his own stomach. "Ugh," Kurt licks at his lips as he pulls away and wrinkles his nose.

"Sorry."

"No, it's fine," Kurt lifts up his hand and examines the cloudy fluid, looking at Finn curiously for a second. "Have you ever?"

"What? Tried it? Dude, that's…hot," he finishes, rather lamely, as Kurt licks his hand and sucks his own fingers into his mouth. "Oh, wow."

"Want to try?" Kurt asks, eyebrow raised, and Finn's about 99% sure that Kurt wouldn't be doing this without the influence of the vampire (apparently it kinda works the same way as, like, drinking and suddenly being willing to do things you wouldn't do normally).

"I'd…I'd rather try yours," Finn gulps, wondering if that comes across as too dirty, but Kurt smirks at him before suddenly looking away, a little shy all of a sudden.

"Sorry. That's…"

"Hot. I told you," Finn grabs Kurt's cum-and-saliva slick hand and kisses his knuckles as Kurt blushes and looks away. "Is it gross?"

"Hmm? No, it's…salty and bitter, but not gross. Horribly full of calories, though," Kurt shudders, and Finn smiles at that.

"Only _you _would worry about the calories," he teases, gently laying Kurt on his back and reaching to undo the other teen's pants before sliding them and his underwear down in the same motion. Kurt's cock is hard and red and leaking already, and while Finn expects himself to freak out and run to the other end of the room, the sight of Kurt splayed out like he was in his fantasies is only turning him on again. "Can I take your shirt off?"

"Yeah. Let me," Kurt unbuttons the shirt and lets it fall down his arms, pooling on the bed behind him before lying back on it, and Finn reaches to touch him. Kurt's porcelain skin is cool to the touch, obviously, but he can feel the other boy's pulse racing as he skims hands over his neck and down his sides, scraping over his pink nipples as Kurt lets out a little whimper.

"You like that?"

"Yeah," Kurt breathes and Finn rubs his thumbs over the tiny peaks again as Kurt bucks against him. "I never even knew I was sensitive there…"

"I'll remember it," Finn promises before kissing down his smooth chest and nuzzling his flat stomach, still amazed at how natural everything feels. It's like he's moving on instinct where every time he was with a girl it just felt awkward.

Not that he ever got this far with a girl, of course, but that's beside the point. He may have had sex with Santana but it was done with as little clothing removed as possible, so to have somebody completely exposed and staring at him with lust and love and incredible trust…he can't even describe how it feels, so he wraps a hand lightly around Kurt's arousal, stroking gently.

"Kiss me or they'll hear," Kurt whispers as Finn obliges, and he starts making the most incredible stuttered noises into Finn's mouth as Finn tries to copy what Kurt had done to him, figuring that he obviously did it because he likes it. "Close," he murmurs after a couple of minutes, and Finn increases the speed of his strokes until Kurt's bucking and writhing and moaning and coming with a whine, his body jerking as he rides out the orgasm until he collapses on the bed.

Finn brings his hand up to his mouth, knowing that there's no going back from this, and hesitantly darts his tongue out to lick at the fluid, deciding after a moment that it's definitely going to be an acquired taste and wiping the rest off on a tissue he snags from the bedside table.

Kurt's staring at him with that creepy lovelorn expression again, although instead of being intimidated by it this time Finn is just still amazed that, after everything, Kurt can still look that way and mean it. "Come here," Kurt opens his arms and Finn flops forward, keeping his weight off of Kurt even as their softened cocks brush together and they both moan at the action. "I love you. So much," he promises, fingers sliding through Finn's hair as he kisses his forehead. "You're amazing, Finn Hudson."

"Just the way I am?" Finn teases and Kurt rolls his eyes and smacks his head.

"Deserved that."

"You did," Kurt agrees. "Shower?"

"Shower sounds great," Finn stands up and helps Kurt up, leading him to the washroom. "You want it first?"

"You don't…" Kurt gestures, eyes wide and looking young again.

"Maybe not yet," Finn decides. Showering together is a little _too _intimate at the moment.

"Okay. I…"

"Hey," Finn reaches to hold Kurt's chin and leans in to press a light kiss to his lips. "I just, like, licked your spunk, dude. Give me some credit."

"Given," Kurt nods and gives him a tiny smile before stepping into the shower.

Finn sinks down onto the toilet and rests his head in his hands, the knowledge of what he's just done catching up to him rapidly. He loves Kurt; he knows that by now.

But, after everything, he's just not sure what more he can do to fall _in _love with him.

And that's a problem.

**Notes: **

**1.**I'm considering making this (youtube(.)com/watch?v=SVw0q0dkq_M) the official song for this fic (Maroon 5's 'Never Gonna Leave This Bed') for obvious reasons xP. Plus I'm kind of in love with the song regardless.

**2. **Has everybody seen the Paley Fest pics from last night? As much as I love that Cory and Chris are sitting beside each other, it's rather hard not to notice that they stare at each other adoringly practically the whole time. Hee.

**3. **That's it, I think. The next chapter's only about half done so it might be a few days, but we'll see how fast I can write. I've got ideas, now I just need to get them typed up :D


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:** Caligo Nox Noctis

**Author: **AoiTsukikage

**Rating: **R overall

**Characters/Pairing: **Finn/Kurt overall; some minor Blaine/Kurt

**Chapter: **15/?

**Word Count: **3273

**Spoilers: **Let's say everything to be safe :)

**Summary/Warnings: (**Vampire!Kurt, so completely AU) The good news about all of this is that there's a cure. The bad news, of course, is what the cure actually _is. _

**Disclaimer: **I, unfortunately, do not own these characters, no matter how sad that makes me. I do, however, promise to return them when I'm done with them. :)

**Caligo Nox Noctis**

**Chapter Fifteen**

"You're really doing this, huh?"

"End of the week," Kurt nods and wipes his hands off on his pants. "We wanted it to be sooner but my dad talked to the principal and he agreed to refund the remaining tuition as long as I stayed here long enough for them to process the forms."

"How did he get them to refund it?" Blaine raises an eyebrow and Kurt laughs and sits on the couch in the meeting room, a content smile playing about his lips.

"I've learned not to question these sorts of things when my father is involved. He threatened to take a blowtorch to McKinley if Mr. Schuester didn't allow me to try out for a solo," he smirks.

"And I talked to this man about you losing your virginity. How did I survive that?" Blaine sighs dramatically and sits down beside him. "You look happier."

"I _am _happier."

"You and Finn making progress?"

"Does this mean you want details, Blaine Anderson?" Kurt asks primly, and Blaine laughs and shrugs.

"I'd never say no to details, Kurt Hummel."

"Mm, okay, then," Kurt's still smiling as he replies, "Finn wants me to be his boyfriend. After this is over."

"…Oh," Blaine's giving him a pained smile that Kurt knows is far from genuine, and he reaches out to cup his friend's face and draw him closer.

"I'm sorry. I know you like me, and I wish we could try something, but…"

"Finn came first. I get that," Blaine promises. "I'm happy for you. Really."

"I don't want it to be this way," Kurt lays down on the sofa and pulls Blaine on top of him, resting their foreheads together. "I really wanted to give us a chance."

"It's okay. You and Finn…maybe you're one of those things that's just going to happen no matter what anybody does," he shrugs. "I'm just going to miss you."  
"You're always welcome at our place," Kurt promises, staring into Blaine's hazel eyes and tilting his head to kiss the other boy softly. "And I mean it, come visit whenever."

"I might take you up on that," Blaine decides after a moment, shifting so that his head is pillowed on Kurt's shoulder.

"Just…be safe, okay? If I suddenly disappear you'll be the first one Derek goes after, and…"

"I don't think he'll hurt me. He doesn't even know for sure," Blaine's trying to be reassuring, Kurt can tell, but he's honestly worried for the other teen's safety.

"If he does, though…"

"He won't. It's okay," Blaine's arm is a warm weight around Kurt's waist and Kurt absently wonders again what could have been. He doesn't regret it, really, because Finn is everything he could have ever wanted, but he has to admit that it's nice to have somebody he can talk to without simplifying his sentences.

He finds it endearing, of course, but frustrating at the same time and he smiles at the thought.

"You're thinking about him."

"Yeah."

"You're so cute when you're in love," Blaine sighs dramatically and Kurt groans.

"Boys, can we please keep PDAs where nobody can witness them?" Wes sweeps into the room to grab the gavel he's left on the desk, and Blaine mutters something and waves his hand at the older boy. "I'm happy the two of you have found such kinship in each other, don't get me wrong, but I don't think everybody is quite as okay with your openness," he clarifies. "And Kurt, we know about your transfer, so I think it's safe to say that Mr. Brown is going to hear of it as well. Just a heads up."

"Thanks," Kurt nods and Wes gives him a tiny smile as he leaves the room. "Well, that's great."

"You're gone. No need to worry," Blaine reminds him. "Now, you want to sing a few duets for the heck of it?"

"Oh, why not?" Kurt lets Blaine help him off of the couch and smiles when the other boy takes his hand as they walk to the practice room.

000

"Okay, if you're going to look like that every time you have sex with Kurt this is going to be an issue," Quinn tells him as they're waiting for Glee to start.

"Quinn, Kurt and I…"

"Didn't have sex. Right," she sighs and looks up at the ceiling. "Were you naked?"

"He was. I had my shirt on."

"Did you touch each other?"

"Um…yeah?"

"Did you both finish?"

"Yes?"

"You had sex," Quinn tells him bluntly. "Just because it wasn't penetrative doesn't mean it doesn't count."

"Wasn't…what?"

"I'm not explaining that one to you," she brushes down her dress and pulls out a notebook, writing something down before closing it and looking at Finn again. "You still haven't told me what's bothering you."

"I kinda told Kurt I'd be his boyfriend," Finn blurts, and she blinks at him like this was the last thing she was expecting. "I mean, he was feeling kinda down and I wanted to say something nice and it just…came out."

"Okay. So how did he react?" she asks, jotting something down in the book again.

"He…ah…" Finn shrugs and looks away which seems to give her the answer she's looking for.

"That's how the sex happened, I take it? Well, I think we can gather that he's not opposed to the idea," she smiles at him encouragingly. "You're not thinking of going back on the offer, are you?"

"No! I mean, I don't _think _I am, but…crap, Quinn, I never thought I'd say that to a guy!" he groans and drops his head into his hands while Quinn lays a hand on his shoulder.

"Finn, look at me," she prompts, and he does so, staring into her dark eyes as she gives him a weary smile. "I know you, and I know that you're one of the kindest, sweetest, most well-intentioned guys in this town. I may have started dating you because everybody expected the head cheerleader to date the quarterback, but I stayed with you because of what an amazing person you are. You never condoned what those other boys did to Kurt…"

"I didn't stop them…"

"Just listen," she requests, taking his hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. "You helped Kurt out when nobody else would and you had no obligation to, and you were incredibly patient with him even when it was obvious you didn't feel the same way he did. You've made mistakes, but the fact is that you'd never have worn a shower curtain or done what you did at the wedding for Rachel or I. I think, somewhere deep down, you _do _love him, and this is just your heart's way of getting your mind to figure it out," she stops and pats his hand before moving away.

"Y-you mean that?" he asks softly, because her words have hit home and he's definitely thinking she might be right.

"Every word," she promises, getting to her feet and leaning to brush a kiss on his forehead. "Just think about it, okay? You and Kurt are one of the greatest couples I've ever seen, and since he's my friend, you'd better not break his heart."

"Scary Quinn," Finn gulps as she glares at him. "I…I won't. I care about him a lot. A _lot," _Finn emphasizes and she nods happily before turning, her flowing dress swishing behind her.

"I believe you. Now, go tell _him _that," she suggests, giving him a kind smile before moving toward the back to sit on the upper risers just as the rest of the Club begins to trickle in.

000

"I have an announcement," Finn says at their last Glee meeting of the week, and everybody turns to look at him curiously as he ambles to the front of the room and stands, hands in his pockets.

"Go on," Mr. Schuester prompts, and Finn realizes that he's gonna have to tell Mr. Schue about Kurt's…affliction as well, but as long as everybody else knows he's pretty sure the teacher will believe him.

"We've talked about it a lot, what with Kurt's…you guys know," he shrugs and gets a few nods in return. "And some of you know about the hunters, too, so he's just not safe there anymore. He's coming back Monday," he finishes in a rush, and there's dead silence for about ten seconds.

"How come he hasn't told me this?" Mercedes is the first to break it, which isn't entirely surprising, and Finn shrugs.

"We wanted to be sure that Dalton would re…reim…re…"

"Reimburse," Rachel supplies, holding her hand up, and Finn nods at her in thanks.

"Yeah. That. And they told Burt they'd give him back whatever's left of the semester so that's totally cool, and…yeah. He's coming back," Finn nods as he stops speaking and goes to sit down.

"That's excellent news," Rachel claps her hands together and all but flutters to the front of the room, planting her feet and setting her hands on her hips as she addresses the Club. "Now, we all know that while the situation with Karofsky has not yet been resolved, Finn has assured me that he has been talked to and probably does not pose a major threat to Kurt's safety anymore. However, we cannot take any chances, especially with Kurt in his current state…"

"H-hang on, Rachel," Mr. Schuester stops her and she closes her mouth, turning to him questioningly. "What…exactly…is up with Kurt? You make it sound like he's ill or something."

"Not ill, Mr. Schue," Puck shrugs. "He's just a vamp."

"A…a what?"

"A _vampire," _Santana rolls her eyes. "Honestly, get with the program."

"Yeah, apparently Dalton's, like, super-haunted and stuff," Brittany adds. "And he got bitten like a little over a month ago because he totally didn't know there was a vampire there."

"And you all know about this?" Mr. Schue gestures to the room at large and they all nod in agreement.

"We still talk to him all the time," Tina shrugs. "It'd be weirder if we didn't; he lives with Finn."

"And the only way to break the curse is for Kurt's first love to fall in love with him in return," Quinn adds quietly, causing Mr. Schue to look perplexed for a moment.

"His first love. Which would be…"

"We don't need to go into that," Finn puts in quickly, and Sam gives him a knowing smirk.

"I think you just answered his question, man."

"Crap," Finn sighs. "Yeah. Anyway. So if Kurt and I seem, like, extra close or something? That's why. I'm trying, because I really want him to be…normal again, but it's hard."

"Okay, I'm not going to think too hard about that one," Mr. Schue purses his lips and nods. "What about these hunters?"

"Dalton's got, like, people that have gone there for generations just to hunt the vampires and make tons of money off of killing them. One of them's been following Kurt around and we think that he knows about Kurt being a vampire, so it's not safe for him anymore," Mercedes explains.

"Plus, Kurt's getting…he needs blood more often, now, and last Friday he needed it when he was at Dalton. That's why I left class in a rush, Mr. Schue," he tells their teacher, who nods. "When I got there he was pretty much dead, so if it happens again, I just…I need to keep him close. Blaine's doing all he can but his blood won't help Kurt any."

"Okay, so Kurt's a vampire, you need to fall in love with him, and he needs your blood to survive?" Mr. Schue still looks as if he thinks this is all a really elaborate joke, but since everybody else is deadly serious Finn figures he has to believe them.

"Pretty much, yeah. Oh, and if anybody's in class with him and his eyes start, like, turning red? Call me. It's not good," he adds.

"Wait a minute, so…is he dangerous?" Mr. Schuester asks cautiously, and Finn pretty much expects the outcry that follows that question. "I mean, for the safety of the students!"

"He…maybe?" Finn shrugs. "So far he hasn't tried to kill anybody when he gets that way. He's…ah…tried to…y'know?"

"No, we don't," Santana informs him with a tired sigh.

"Okay, so he like jumped at me and kissed me, and Blaine said he did the same thing to him," Finn's totally embarrassed by now and Quinn rubs his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

"Great. So, we've got a horny vampire wandering around," Santana crosses her arms.

"It's not a big deal," Brittany shrugs. "I mean, Kurt's an awesome kisser, so there's no problem."

"Okay, enough about this," Mr. Schuester hold a hand up. "I'm really happy he's coming back, but let's just make sure to watch out for him, okay?"

"Okay," everybody agrees, and Rachel, who still hasn't sat down, clasps her hands and nods excitedly.

"Excellent. Now, I was thinking about a duet that Kurt and I can do as we all know he's the only one who can keep up with me vocally, and I…"

Finn tunes her out because this is the same speech she's made twenty times before, and starts thinking about Monday. Yeah, it'll be weird to have Kurt back, but more than anything it'll be pretty awesome.

000

"So, you're okay for blood?"

"Yeah," Kurt's sitting in his lap, arms draped around Finn's neck, and if anybody thinks it's weird they don't mention anything. They're all back at Rachel's for their weekly get-together, watching movies, and Finn's taking up an armchair.

Well, kind of. Blaine's sitting on the rather wide arm, his hand resting near Kurt's elbow, and Finn's okay with that. He knows Blaine wants to keep Kurt as close as possible, and he understands why.

"It's been a week…"

"I'm _okay, _Finn," Kurt promises. "Blaine, tell him I'm okay."

"He hasn't had any symptoms in the last few days," Blaine agrees, absently flattening down a piece of Kurt's hair that's slightly sticking up. "And believe me, I'd know if he had any; I'm usually the first one he snapped at."

"Sorry, babe," Kurt gives him a rueful smile.

"It's okay. I don't take it personally."

"Shh. Movie!" Rachel hisses from across the room and Kurt sighs and settles himself so his back is pressed to Finn's chest, the taller boy's arms draped loosely around his waist. Finn doesn't pay attention to the movie (it's some old musical), and Kurt smells really good tonight (he was gushing about some new Marc Jacobs cologne or something), kinda peppery and musky and Finn starts kissing the back of his neck, smiling when Kurt lets out a tiny laugh and presses closer.

"You smell good."

"You complained about me spending that much money on cologne," Kurt whispers back as Finn continues to nuzzle and lick at him, lips against the pale skin of his throat as Kurt tips his head onto Finn's shoulder. "Stop, Finn…"

"Why?" Finn says against his skin.

"Because I'm…this isn't the time for…" Kurt can't seem to finish a sentence and Finn has to smile at that. "_Blaine," _he whines, and Blaine shoves at Finn's shoulder and finally gets his attention.

"Save it for the bedroom, lads," Blaine tells them with a smile, and Finn snorts derisively before sitting back a little.

"_Movie!" _Rachel repeats, obviously annoyed, and Kurt throws her a thumbs-up as she nods and turns back to the television.

Finn still doesn't watch, but with Kurt in his lap he doesn't really care that he's bored. And when Blaine starts up a whispered conversation about college football he checks to make sure Kurt's engrossed in the movie before replying.

He won't be able to tell anybody what the movie's about, but that's not really important in the long run.

000

Kurt makes it until Sunday night when he doesn't eat dinner and tells his dad he feels sick, Finn coming downstairs and finding him sitting frozen in bed with his eyes changing color rapidly.

"Crap. Mom!" he's up the stairs in an instant, digging through the cupboard for a glass and grabbing the knife before she makes it to the kitchen.

"Finn, honey…what…" she gestures to the knife and he shakes his head.

"Kurt needs blood. I just…I can do it myself but I really hate it. Do you think…"

"Okay," she takes a deep breath before taking the knife from him. "Are you sure?"

"Mom, I've done this before. It's okay," he promises, holding out his arm, and he doesn't look until she's done and has wrapped his arm. He grabs the glass and heads for the stairs, shaking off the now-familiar flash of dizziness that always came right after losing blood.

"Excuse me! Sorry!" he flies past Burt and down the stairs, hearing the older man ask, "Carole, mind explaining to me why Finn's tearing around with a glass of _blood?" _ before he's in Kurt's bedroom.

He can hear Burt tromping down behind him and wills him to stay away but, of course, that fails spectacularly and so Burt is treated to the sight of his son, red-eyed and snarling, and Finn can hear him take a sharp breath before he clamps an arm around Kurt's chest and raises the glass to his lips.

Luckily, he's caught it early this time, and only a few seconds later Kurt goes limp in his hold and blinks his eyes open, looking around curiously.

"I did it again, didn't I?" he asks wearily.

"Nah, dude, we caught it in time," Finn shifts him slightly but Kurt clings to his shoulders, unwilling to let go. "Your dad's…"

"Don't care," Kurt's arms are around him and he's pressing his cold little nose against Finn's neck. "I need you right now."

"Okay," Finn looks up at Burt, who's staring at them with some expression that Finn can't name on his face. "Do you think you could give us a few minutes? He's okay, he's just a little worn out."

"Sure. Kurt, you sure you're fine, kiddo?"

" 'M fine, Dad," Kurt says, not looking up, and Burt comes closer to lay a hand on Kurt's head for a moment.

"I'll take that," Burt holds out his hand for the glass and Finn passes it over. "And I take back what I said before, Finn; you're a good kid and I'm glad Kurt has you. Anybody who would do what you just did for another person? I can't complain about that."

"Thanks, Burt," Finn smiles gratefully at the older man as he heads back upstairs and then turns his attention back to Kurt, who's still gripping him tight enough to bruise. "Hey, calm down. It's fine."

"Hold me," Kurt replies, his voice breaking, and Finn lays them down and does so until Kurt sighs and looks up, composed once more. "Sorry about that, Finn."

"It's fine, man," Finn promises. "And I'd kiss you but you just drank blood, so…"

"Right. I need to talk to my dad anyway," Kurt gives his hand a squeeze before heading into the washroom, and Finn watches him go before looking up and staring at the ceiling. He thinks that it's a good thing that Burt approves of him fully, now, but sometimes he still regrets that he'd done anything to give the other man doubts in the first place.

He's totally going to think about it some more but Kurt comes back and kisses him, tasting of nothing but minty mouthwash, and he decides that he'll figure everything out later.

Right now he's got Kurt, and right now that's all he needs.

**Notes:**

**1. **Why does inspiration always hit at 2:30 in the morning? Anyway, the next chapter is well under way so I feel okay about posting this one :)

**2. **Funny story about the cologne I decided to give Kurt. It's called 'Bang', and my mother was looking for a Christmas gift for my dad and loved it so much she took samples home to use herself (it's got, like, three kinds of peppercorn scents or something in it xP). She still goes into the stores and gets samples of it to use.

**3. **Once again, thank you all so much for the incredible support on this fic!


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:** Caligo Nox Noctis

**Author: **AoiTsukikage

**Rating: **R overall

**Characters/Pairing: **Finn/Kurt overall; some minor Blaine/Kurt

**Chapter: **16/?

**Word Count: **2977

**Spoilers: **Let's say everything to be safe :)

**Summary/Warnings: (**Vampire!Kurt, so completely AU) The good news about all of this is that there's a cure. The bad news, of course, is what the cure actually _is. _

**Disclaimer: **I, unfortunately, do not own these characters, no matter how sad that makes me. I do, however, promise to return them when I'm done with them. :)

**Caligo Nox Noctis**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Kurt walks down the hall, gripping the strap of his bag, and opens his old locker cautiously. He half expects Karofsky to body check him into it the second he's turned his back on the hall, but he knows Finn's close and he really doesn't have to worry.

He still stuffs his books in and closes it in record time, leaning back against the locker and surveying the hall as Finn raises an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry. Old habits."

"No worries," Finn's arm comes around his shoulders and he leans into him instinctively. "But Karofsky's heading this way, so don't freak out."

_Easier said than done, _Kurt thinks, but he tries to keep his face impassive as Karofsky wanders by.

"Hey, Hummel. Heard you were back," he does this kind of awkward shrug thing and goes on his way, leaving Kurt standing there with his mouth hanging open.

"Wh…what did you _tell _him, Finn? There is _no possible way _that was Dave Karofsky!" Kurt exclaims, rather loudly, and Finn shushes him before moving them off down the hall.

"Look, I just talked to him, okay? Made him understand what he was doing to you. He's not a bad guy, Kurt, and I don't expect you to ever forgive him for what he did, but I know you're the bigger man here and you can at least be civil to him," he pleads, and Kurt stops walking and regards him carefully for a moment before breaking into a smile.

"You're right, and when you put it so eloquently, how can I say no? I'd rather have us be amicable than have us at each other's throats all the time. I've got bigger things to worry about, besides," Kurt points out, pleased when Finn pulls him closer and gives him a one-armed hug before they get to his first class. "I'll see you at lunch?"

"Yeah. Have fun, Kurt."

"Finn, I'll have you know that, compared to Dalton, I could probably complete these classes with my eyes closed," Kurt teases before letting his hand linger on Finn's chest for a moment. He pulled away before the contact would look too conspicuous and headed into the classroom, not particularly looking forward to doing math but knowing that it's a necessary evil.

"Hummel!"

"Kurt!" Sam and Puck wave at him from a table in the back and he shakes his head and goes to sit by them. "Hey, how's our boy?" Sam slings an arm around him and pulls him close.

"Good. Better if you don't ruin my McQueen jacket," Kurt tells him and he lets go immediately.

"For the record, you're totally paying us back by helping us with this stuff," Puck slams his textbook on the table and looks at it like it's left a sour taste in his mouth.

"Deal," Kurt agrees, opening his notebook and barely nodding when the teacher asks him if he was back for good. He feels safe here, he realizes after a moment, and even if it means having somebody from Glee around all the time it's no worse than having somebody from the Warblers around all the time.

In fact, it's far better because he enjoys spending time with all of them.

It's good to be back.

000

Blaine opens the door with a sigh, ready to tell whoever it is to go away because it's lunchtime and he's trying to eat, but what he doesn't expect to see is Derek Brown on the other side.

And not clumsy, well-intentioned, awkward Derek Brown, but a Derek Brown who looks livid and Blaine involuntarily takes a step back.

"Derek. Good afternoon."

"Don't play that card with me, Anderson. Where is he?"

"I have no idea who you're talking about," Blaine says calmly, sticking his hands in his pockets and disinterestedly shifting his weight from foot-to-foot.

"Your little gay pal!"

"He has a name," Blaine gets defensive for a moment before regaining his composure.

"Fine, then. That Kurt kid. Where is he?"

"If you must know, Kurt resolved all of the problems at his old school and has transferred back," Blaine says.

"Really, now?"

"Really."

"I know," Derek pushes into the room and closes the door behind him, and yes, now Blaine's feeling a little frightened. "I know you've been covering for him. I know the two of you are _close_. I know that he didn't suddenly leave for no reason, I…I _know _he's a vampire!"

"Interesting," Blaine narrows his eyes and pretends to straighten his tie. "These are all very interesting assumptions, but are you quite sure you're feeling alright? Perhaps you have a fever and should go to the nur…"

"Don't toy with me, Anderson," Derek reaches in his pocket and pulls something out; something that, Blaine can see, is none other than a rather wickedly sharp stake. "And tell me the truth: _where is Kurt Hummel_?"

"I am. He transferred back to his old school," Blaine tries to keep his voice from shaking, wondering if he could make it to the window if Derek decides to jump him. It's a three-storey drop to the ground but he's willing to take that chance.

"So he's back at his old school?"

"Yes," Blaine nods.

"Okay," Derek tucks the stake away and straightens his blazer before heading for the door. "I have nothing against you, you know that, but if I find out you're lying to me…well, somehow I think a stake to the heart would silence you as well as it would a vampire. Are we clear?"

"We're clear," Blaine watches him go before collapsing on his bed, body wracked with shudders. "Oh, God, Kurt, what have we gotten into now?" he whispers before he's scrambling for his phone.

Kurt would have felt that for sure.

000

Kurt did, of course, and was luckily in the washroom so when the bile rose abruptly in his throat he scrambled into a stall and bent over the toilet, dry-heaving and shaking and generally feeling like he'd just been punched in the gut by a golem or something, because…

His train of thought cuts off as he's retching again, knees on the dirty floor and he feels absolutely horrible.

"Hey, everything okay in here?" comes a voice from outside, and Kurt sighs in relief.

"Sam!"

"Hey…wow, dude, you look like crap," Sam's looking a little apologetic and Kurt manages to raise a derisive eyebrow before he's back over the toilet again, Sam settling a hand on his back and rubbing it slowly. "You sick?"

"No," Kurt wipes his mouth and backs away from the toilet, the utter panic and horror slowly fading, and tries to get shakily to his feet before he collapses and Sam moves to catch him.

"Woah, settle down, there," Sam makes sure the door is closed before plopping on the floor and pulling Kurt onto his lap.

"Um…"

"Look, you're pretty scary about your clothes, right? So this way you don't have to sit on the floor. I'm not coming on to you or anything," Sam promises, and Kurt finally nods. "So, what was that?"

"That was…the hunter," Kurt says slowly. "I can…I can _feel _him, somehow, whenever he's close to figuring out something about me, but it's never been that bad. He's angry, and…phone!" he exclaims, scrambling for his bag and digging it out before pressing the speed dial. _Please pick up, please pick up, please pick up…_

"Kurt?"

"Blaine! Are you…"

"You felt that?"

"God, I was sick to my stomach," Kurt replies with a sad chuckle, leaning back against Sam's shoulder and feeling the other boy's chest move with breath against his body. "I'm okay now, though. What's…"

"Kurt," Blaine says, and he sounds…lost somehow; vulnerable, and Kurt's never heard him like this. Truth be told, it scares him a little: Blaine's the one person he can count on to pretty much always be strong, but he sounds about ready to break down.

"What's wrong, babe?" Kurt asks quietly. "Talk to me."

"He…he was here, looking for you. He said…he knows you transferred, but that's all I told him, and…I guess I know how you feel first-hand now, because…"

"Blaine, tell me. What's going on?" Kurt's gripping the phone so hard it hurts and Sam drops his head over Kurt's shoulder, close enough to hear. Kurt grabs his hand and squeezes it briefly before paying attention to the phone again.

"He said that if I'm…if I'm lying to him about where you are, he's going to…he's lost his mind, Kurt, this is just…"

"Blaine, just calm down, okay?" Kurt tries to keep his voice as soothing as possible.

"He said he'd kill me if I lied," Blaine blurts out, and Kurt's nearly shocked enough that he drops the phone.

"Hang on, he _what?" _

"He said…"

"Yes, I heard you," Kurt sighs, and by the way Sam's tensed up behind him he figures that the blonde did, too. "We need to get you out of there."

"No."

"Blaine, I warned you that they might try to get to me through other people…"

"Kurt, he'll be watching. If I suddenly get into a vehicle and take off he'll notice, and…it's better for me to stay here for now and pretend I've cut all ties with you," Blaine replies.

"You won't, though."

"No, dummy, I won't," Blaine sounds mildly more like himself with that one and Kurt smiles sadly. "But I have to pretend that nothing's wrong and that you're gone and that's that. Okay?"

"Okay. But if it happens again, I'm sending Finn out there to pick you up. Got that?"

"Yeah," Blaine agrees.

"Okay. I have to get back to class, but…stay safe, okay? Promise me?" Kurt asks softly.

"I promise, Kurt," Blaine sounds tired and Kurt can't blame him. "I'll talk to you later?"

"Call you after school," Kurt assures him before hanging up.

"This is getting bad," Sam mumbles against his neck and Kurt can only nod in agreement. "We've gotta do something…"

"We can't. It's all on Finn," Kurt reminds him.

"He should fall in love a little faster, then," Sam's probably grinning. "Come on, though. We'll be late," the blonde boy helps him to his feet and keeps an arm around his waist as they leave the washroom.

"I don't suppose you'll have a bottle of Listerine hidden in your bag, but you do have gum by any chance? I don't fancy going through the afternoon with the taste of vomit in my mouth," Kurt wrinkles his nose and Sam laughs before digging a pack of gum out of his bag.

"Here. Keep it," he smiles and leaves Kurt by the door to his classroom, and Kurt nods in thanks before going in and sitting down, Brittany hanging off of his neck almost immediately as she yammers something about her cat and her homework and he nods politely and tunes her out. She keeps her hand on his for the whole class, though, and he can't find it in him to complain.

000

"And of course you all know that Kurt's back," Mr. Schuester claps his hands on Kurt's shoulders and holds him at the front of the room as Kurt waves briefly before shifting out of the teacher's grip and plopping himself beside Finn.

"We need to talk," he whispers and Finn glances sideway at him before nodding.

"Now?"

"At home," Kurt replies in an undertone.

"Okay," Finn nods and looks back at Mr. Schuester, but Kurt can tell he's trying to think of every possible scenario as to why Kurt would need to talk to him. In fact, he looks so constipated right now that Kurt figures ushering him off to the washroom wouldn't look funny, so he grabs Finn's elbow and drags him out into the hall, promising Mr. Schue that he'll be right back.

He pulls Finn into the nearest washroom, which is thankfully empty this time of day, and sighs. "Finn, sweetie, you look like you need to use the toilet when you think too hard. It isn't attractive."

"Sorry. You just…I was distracted," Finn admits. "What's up?"

Kurt explains what had gone on earlier and has to hold back a squeak as Finn all but smothers him in a hug, dropping his chin over Kurt's shoulder and somehow managing to ruck up Kurt's sweater enough to get a hand under it, resting heavily on his back.

"Hey, I just got the after-effects. Blaine sounded terrified," Kurt soaks up the embrace, figuring he'll never get tired of the way Finn can practically engulf him and make him feel nearly invulnerable. It's nice.

"Is he coming down this weekend?" Finn asks, not letting go, and Kurt finally hugs him back just as tightly.

"He didn't say. He doesn't want to rush off because he's afraid Derek will follow him," Kurt replies, letting his hands skim up and down Finn's back.

"I don't think he should be alone," Finn moves back enough to stare directly into his eyes, and Kurt can't resist pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

"You don't have to like him and yet you're worried for his safety. You really are an amazing person, Finn Hudson," Kurt absently reaches up to play with Finn's hair, smoothing down the windswept ends and trying to get some semblance of style going.

"Blaine's cool, man. I'd do it for anybody you're so close to," Finn shrugs, looking uncomfortable with the attention, but he eventually pushes his head into Kurt's touch and the smaller boy gives him a fond look.

"I just can't stand the thought of anybody getting hurt because of me," Kurt admits after a few moments of silence, and he reaches to hook his arms around Finn's neck now that he's satisfied with the way the other teen's hair looks.

"I know, dude. Really. But you've gotta remember that he's okay with this and it's his choice in the end," Finn says, rather rationally, and Kurt presses a brief kiss against the soft skin of his throat.

"That doesn't make it easier."

"We'll look out for him," Finn promises. "I know you're still a little in love with him anyway."

"I'm that obvious, am I?" Kurt sighs and goes to move away but Finn doesn't let him go, and he supposes he's grateful for that.

"It's cool, man. I mean, he accepts you entirely for who you are and he accepts himself for who he is, so where with us everything's just awkward and kinda weird for the two of you I bet it's like, just, natural chemistry or something. Right?" Finn looks perplexed, head tilted to the side, and Kurt nods after a moment.

"That's true enough. I just know that it would be so easy with him, and with you I have to work for almost everything. It's okay, though," Kurt promises. "You can't reap the rewards without putting some effort in."

"You shouldn't _have _to, though!" Finn protests. "You're just…you're freaking amazing, Kurt Hummel, and you deserve somebody who loves you for who you are and just…"

"Shh," Kurt puts a finger over Finn's lips to calm this mini freak-out he's experiencing and steps a little closer. "I love Blaine. I'm not going to deny that. But maybe one of the reasons I love him is _because _it would be easy. He's safe for me, and while we care about each other deeply, if I really thought about it I don't have nearly as many reasons for loving him as I do for you."

"Kurt…"

"I mean it. He was nice to me, and he's gay. That's pretty much it at this point," Kurt laughs as he realizes that it's kind of true. Sure, Blaine's great, but they really don't have that much between them. "But look at us; look at our history. You were everything back in freshman year, you know that? My knight in shining armour," he teases, remembering the first time Finn had kind of stood up for him. "And, admit it, you can see Blaine and I together, right?"

"Yeah. You guys fit with each other," Finn shrugs.

"Exactly. But just because a couple looks good doesn't mean they're right for each other. People expected us to be together which is why we considered it, but nobody expects you and I to be a couple. The fact that this isn't going to stop me, though? That's what's special about us," Kurt grips the back of Finn's neck and forces his stepbrother to meet his eyes. "I love you, Finn Hudson. _You_. Blaine and I are always going to be close, but you're the only one I want to come home to."

"That's kinda romantic, Kurt," Finn teases, but Kurt can see his eyes soften and he knows that the other boy is touched by all of this.

"Believe me, I'm not one to wax poetic, but I needed to get my point across," Kurt goes to pull away but Finn reels him in for a rather crushing hug, knocking the breath out of his body.

"You're incredible, Kurt; I've said it before and it's still true. I love you, and I promise that I'll get past whatever it is that's keeping me from being _in _love with you and we'll work this out," Finn sounds a little choked.

"I know, sweetie. I know you will," Kurt adjusts them slightly so they can kiss, Kurt putting everything he has into it and feeling Finn responding in kind for once. And it probably isn't the greatest idea to be doing this in the school bathroom so he moves back after a few seconds and takes Finn's hand. "Come on. They'll be wondering."

"Yeah," Finn lets Kurt lead him out of the washroom and back to the practice room, and Kurt won't let it show on his face, but he definitely thinks they've gotten somewhere today.

**Notes:**

**1. **So, we're out shopping yesterday and my mom tries to get some more samples of that cologne. Told you she loved it xP Also, despite the nice weather, the forecast is now for more and more snow. So much for the first day of spring.

**2. **And yes, there is more drama in the fic now. Also, I somehow managed to keep them out of bed for the entire chapter :)

**3. **That's it, I think. Hope everybody enjoyed :D


	17. Chapter 17

**Title:** Caligo Nox Noctis

**Author: **AoiTsukikage

**Rating: **R overall

**Characters/Pairing: **Finn/Kurt overall; some minor Blaine/Kurt

**Chapter: **17/?

**Word Count: **3054

**Spoilers: **Let's say everything to be safe :)

**Summary/Warnings: (**Vampire!Kurt, so completely AU) The good news about all of this is that there's a cure. The bad news, of course, is what the cure actually _is. _

**Disclaimer: **I, unfortunately, do not own these characters, no matter how sad that makes me. I do, however, promise to return them when I'm done with them. :)

**Caligo Nox Noctis**

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Thank you for letting me stay for the weekend, Mr. Hummel. I know it's an imposition," Blaine's hands are clasped and he looks properly apologetic but Kurt's dad just waves it off.

"Nah, it's no big deal. You're a good kid," he decides, soon turning his attention to Kurt. "So I guess this means Finn will be bunking with you again? No air mattress necessary?" his eyes narrow and Kurt swallows heavily.

"Dad, we don't _do _anything," he protests, even though it sounds flat to his own ears.

"It's bad when I'd rather have you sleep in a bed with an openly gay kid than with your stepbrother, isn't it?" his dad sighs before shrugging. "Well, alright. I told Finn I trusted him and I do, and I know you've got to do this even if I think it's weird."  
"Thanks, dad," Kurt smiles and his dad reaches to ruffle his hair. "Hey!"

"Oh, you can handle it," he smiles at his son. "I've gotta run to the shop for a few hours but there's pizza and stuff in the fridge if you boys get hungry. Where's Finn?"

"Video games," they both say at the same time.

"Of course. Tell him to eat when he gets home, okay?"

"Yeah. I'll do that," Kurt waits until his dad leaves before groaning exasperatedly. "He doesn't let up. About anything. And especially not since Finn and I…well, you know."

"He's your father, Kurt," Blaine walks down the hall to drop his overnight bag in Finn's bedroom, Kurt trailing along behind him through the house. "It's kind of in his job description."

"What would yours say?" Kurt asks, a little cruelly, but Blaine just gives him a rather level look in return.

"My dad would hope that if I got bitten by a vampire the person to cure me would be a girl and, in curing me of my vampirism, she'd also cure me of my gayness," he says, his tone undeniably bitter, and Kurt steps closer and wraps his arms around the other boy.

"Sorry. That was mean."

"I know your dad can get on your nerves sometimes, Kurt, and I know I'd probably feel the same way, but…right now? If I had a dad that was willing to discuss gay sex with me I'd feel like the luckiest kid in the world," Blaine admits.

"God, I didn't…"

"No, it's fine. I'm a little over-emotional at the moment," Blaine moves away and sits down on the bed, running his fingers through his hair and messing it up slightly. "Just…"

"Derek," Kurt supplies, sitting down beside him. "He hasn't done anything since he threatened you, has he?"

"No, thankfully. I don't know if he's frantically searching for you or if he thinks that I have no further information to give him, but for some reason I have the feeling I'm not done with him yet."

"I'm sorry. Again," Kurt apologizes and drops his head into his hands. "I don't…sometimes I just say these things, and it's like…"

"The vampire?"

"Maybe," Kurt admits with a shrug. "Maybe I'm just far more bitter than I realize."

"You're not bitter, Kurt," Blaine nudges him playfully. "And if you were, you'd at least have a decent excuse."

"Still doesn't excuse my actions," Kurt shakes his head and wraps an arm around Blaine when he leans closer to the taller boy. "And I should definitely be nicer to _you _after what you went through this week. I just…I don't want you going back there, Blaine."

"I have to. I ran away once, Kurt; I'm not doing it again," he vows, reaching for Kurt's hand and tightening his fingers around it. "I'm going to face this one head-on, and besides: you need somebody there who can track his movements."

"It's dangerous…"

"Of course it is. But you're worth it, and that's all that matters," Blaine stays pressed against him for another moment before he hops to his feet, heading toward the door. "Now, how about that pizza? The two hour drive's given me quite an appetite."

"If we must," Kurt heaves a long-suffering sigh at the thought of greasy pizza and hopes fervently that Carole might have picked him up a healthier alternative.

Although, with Finn as a son, she probably gave up on healthy alternatives a _long _time ago.

000

"So Burt's okay with this?"

"He'd rather have me sleep with Blaine than you, if that helps," Kurt smiles into the darkness, Finn's arms warm around his waist.

"I dunno if I'd be cool with that," Finn admits after a second.

"I promised him we wouldn't do anything," Kurt replies, sighing and pushing back farther into Finn's warmth. He wonders if, when this is all over, he can convince Finn to keep sleeping with him.

He thinks he's going to miss it if he doesn't.

"Fine," Finn groans quietly and slides his hands up Kurt's chest, fingers splayed against his pale skin and it feels amazing. "This doesn't count, right?"

"We'll say it doesn't," Kurt agrees as he reaches to clasp Finn's hand, holding it over his heart.

For a few minutes the only sound is the room is the even puffs of them breathing, at least until Kurt clears his throat.

"New moon next Wednesday."

"Worst night of the month," Finn decides immediately.

"Because you can't sleep with me?"

"Mm."

"We're having one of those 'serious conversations in bed' things again, aren't we?" Kurt turns around to face Finn and tucks his head under the taller teen's chin.

"No better time, right?" Finn's stroking his back, now, and Kurt really doesn't want him to stop.

"You're so tactile," he murmurs into Finn's shoulder, tongue darting out to lick at the skin, and Finn laughs softly.

"You think I have any idea what that means?"

"You love touching me. Or, you seem to, at any rate," Kurt shifts so their chests are pressed against each other.

"Dude, do you blame me? Think about who my girlfriends were and tell me you think either of them would have let me touch their backs or their chests or anything other than their faces, really," Finn sighs mournfully. "This is new, that's all."

"Oh," Kurt's a little disappointed, but he knows that above everything Finn's just a horny teenaged boy and he can't really expect _too _much.

"Hey, I never said I didn't like it!" he protests. "Your skin is really smooth and you smell amazing, so it's cool."

"Cool," Kurt repeats as Finn keeps stroking his skin, hands sliding down to frame Kurt's hips and slipping under the waistband of his pyjama pants. "Finn?"

"Is this okay?"

"I don't mind," Kurt shakes his head. "I just…kind of want to keep my promise tonight. I have a feeling Dad's going to spy on us at some point and if we're fooling around he'll probably never let us sleep together again."

"Mm, true," Finn keeps his hands where they are and just rubs his thumbs over Kurt's hipbones, and for whatever reason the action feels very possessive. "Can we kiss, though?"

"I think he'd be okay with that," Kurt admits, and then they're kissing and he can tell that Finn's still trying to let go of everything and just put it all into the kiss but he opens his eyes and notices that Finn's still looking like he's concentrating on it, eyes scrunched closed and looking a little in pain, and Kurt pulls back after a moment. "Okay, this isn't working."

"What?"

"You're trying too hard. You're still thinking about everything and whether this makes you gay and it's painful to watch," Kurt mutters, trying to extricate himself from Finn's grasp and failing miserably.

"Um…hate to break it to you, dude, but people always tell me I look like I'm in pain when I kiss," Finn shrugs and Kurt has to blink at him for a few moments because _how does that even make sense? _

"You're the most popular guy in the school, every girl wants to be with you, and you look like _that _when you kiss them?"

"Yeah?" Finn looks unsure and Kurt laughs and moves closer again.

"Okay. I don't feel nearly so bad, now. But really, we have to work on that," Kurt tells him seriously.

"Can we start now?"

"Yeah," Kurt kisses him again, hands coming up to cup Finn's jaw as he gently rubs his fingers along the other boy's face to get him to relax. It seems to work at least a little; Finn looks a little more open and comfortable, and Kurt figures it's just a matter of time. "That's better."

"Really?"

"Well, a little," Kurt concedes with a sigh. "Kissing isn't painful, Finn, and if anybody has a right to be scared of it it's me, but…" he shrugs.

"I get that," Finn nods. "You're just the first person to call me out on it, that's all," he shrugs.

"Because I thought it was a reaction to you kissing a boy. Blaine, at least, does not look like he'd rather be somewhere else when he kisses me," Kurt means for it to be teasing but Finn's eyes darken and he knows he's said something wrong. "Finn?"

"You still want him," Finn says quietly, looking away.

"I…"

"Blaine. Do you?"

"Yes, in a way," Kurt figures it's best not to lie about this. "I know you've said you want us to be together once this is all said and done, but part of me still thinks you're only saying it now because you're obligated to me, and the second you're free you'll run off to Rachel or Quinn again."

"I told you…"

"I _know _you did, Finn. I know. But can you honestly blame me for not entirely be…"

Finn cuts him off with a desperate kiss that feels far more natural than anything they've shared thus far, and Kurt grips a hand in his hair and opens his mouth, kissing back with all he's worth because if he's being completely honest he doesn't want Finn to ever leave him. "I love you," Finn says between kisses. "So much. You mean more to me than I could have ever imagined."

"I know," Kurt thinks they're both probably going to start sobbing soon and he'd rather avoid that so he slows down the kisses until they're lazy and disjointed, pressing his lips to the corner of Finn's mouth and lingering there for a second before pulling away.

"I just don't know what else I can do," Finn admits, sounding defeated, and Kurt hugs him tightly and pulls his forehead down to rest on Kurt's shoulder. "Why can't we beat this stupid thing?"

"We will. You're so close, Finn; I know you are. We'll beat this somehow," Kurt promises, resting his cheek against Finn's hair. "I guess I should have a little more faith in you, huh?"

"That'd be nice," Finn agrees. "Oh, but was that a better kiss?"

"That was an amazing kiss," Kurt says honestly. "Thank you."

"It felt better," the taller boy admits. "I didn't feel like I was trying so hard."

"You didn't look like it, either," Kurt teases gently, sliding his hands down Finn's chest before wrapping them around the other boy again and gently rubbing his back. "Can we sleep, now? It's been a long week and I think I'll be waking up late tomorrow. You've probably got another video game marathon or something to go to, right?"

"Um, yeah," Finn laughs sheepishly. "Every Saturday, dude, you know that."

"Don't wake me up. Take Blaine with you if you want," Kurt instructs, burrowing farther into the pillow and letting Finn's warmth surround him as he closes his eyes. He falls asleep quickly enough that he doesn't hear Finn's response to that, if there even was one.

000

"He told me I look in pain whenever I kiss people," Finn scrunches up his face as he tries to figure out how to avoid being killed, because Blaine's freakishly good at video games, but after a moment he gives up and just lets the other boy do him in. "I suck at this."

"You don't suck at it, Finn," Artie takes the controller and faces the screen. "You're just distracted, and we all know it's hard for you to focus on more than one thing at once."

"Har-har," Finn laughs sarcastically before falling back against the couch.

"And it's true. What Kurt said," Puck's on his phone texting somebody and Finn really hopes it isn't about this conversation. "I mean, I've seen you kiss Berry and Quinn and stuff and you always look like it's hurting you."

"I'm so blessed to have such wonderful friends!" Finn waves his arms rather dramatically and nearly clips Sam in the head, causing the other boy to elbow him in the side.

"You know, if this was last year, Kurt would tell you that the reason you look like that is because you've been kissing girls," Artie points out, and Finn has to chuckle at that. Yes, he'd heard the whole 'why is she giving you trouble? It's because _she's a girl,' _speech many times out of Kurt, and Finn may be kinda dumb sometimes but he thinks a brick wall would have clued into the fact that Kurt's statement had an unspoken 'and not me' tacked onto the end of it.

"Well, he said I was getting better…"

"Dude, do _not _need to hear the details about your kissing practice," Puck snorts. "Is he good, though?"

"Yes," both Finn and Blaine answer before looking sideways at each other and then abruptly looking away.

"Okay. Touchy subject," Sam decides, leaning forward and grabbing a handful of Doritos from the bowl. "What?" he asks when Finn raises an eyebrow at him. "I'll just work them off later. Besides, it's not like I've got anybody to impress at the moment; I'm not gonna take Quinn back after what she tried to pull and Santana's obviously got the hots for Brittany anyway."

"Now that'd be something to watch," Puck decides before noticing Artie glaring at him. "Sorry, bro. It's true."

"True or not, Brittany's _my _girlfriend," Artie replies snappishly before turning his attention back to the game.

"Wow. Are things always this dramatic around here?" Blaine looks from one to the other and, from the blank stares he's probably getting, Finn figures that he's gotten his answer. "It's so much simpler at Dalton: no girls, after all, so most of the relationship drama is avoided. And even though there's a few boys around there that I'm betting will come out as soon as they set foot into a college, right now Kurt and I are…_were," _he corrects himself, "about the only openly gay students there."

"The drama's half the fun, man," Puck grins at the room at large.

"Anyway, Sam, I thought you wanted us to be as close as Santana and Brittany? Remember that?" Artie asks with a bit of a smile, and Sam turns beet red and looks away.

"He did what?" Mike asks from the other side of the couch. "Sam, is there something you're not telling us?"

"I didn't know then! But then I saw them, like, talking and crying in the hallway and I kinda got the point. You're telling me you all knew?" he looks around the room at large and gets a bunch of shrugs in return.

"That they've been fooling around for years? Of course. We never thought it would turn into anything more, but apparently Santana's just realizing her feelings," Mike replies. "Ask anyone at the school."

"Thanks for informing me guys. Really," Sam's voice is suitably sarcastic but he doesn't sound all that mad, and Finn thinks that Sam's not really right for Santana anyway.

"Well, now you know," Artie goes back to the game and he and Blaine are pretty evenly matched as far as these things go, so Finn watches them disinterestedly for a while. Eventually they both give up their controllers and Sam asks if he can talk to Finn and Blaine in the kitchen, so they both glance at each other curiously before following him in.

000

"So, my question is, have you ever thought about transferring?" Sam asks. He's explained to Blaine that he was there when Kurt had his episode in the bathroom and had overheard the conversation, and Blaine assumes that he knows Finn would know by virtue of Kurt telling Finn nearly everything.

"Thought about it?" Blaine shrugs and stuffs his hands in his pockets, thinking. "Maybe a bit, but it's not feasible at this point. I just talked to Kurt about this and I told him that I'm not running away from Dalton, especially not now. I need to be there to keep an eye on this guy."

"But if it gets too dangerous…"

"Look, Sam, you're a good guy and I appreciate your concern, but right now I have to stay where I am," Blaine gives him an apologetic smile. "I'm sure I would love it at McKinley, although from what I've been hearing it might be quite the shock, but until we can be sure Kurt's not in danger anymore I'd feel better staying at Dalton."

"Plus if Blaine sticks around this guy's probably gonna think that everything's okay and that Blaine and Kurt aren't really that close," Finn adds. "It's probably only a matter of time until he figures out where Kurt is, or at least that he's in Lima. We'll need to be given a heads-up if he does."

"And that's what I'm there for," Blaine nods his head. "So far all Derek's got going for him is hypothetical. He's never seen Kurt in my room or really seen us together outside of school events so our hope is that he'll leave me alone if we make it seem like I don't have anything to do with him."

"Okay," Sam nods after a moment. "Just…I wanted you to know that we all really like you, Blaine, and if you come to McKinley you'll already have friends."

"I appreciate that. Thank you," Blaine smiles at him before Puck yells at them to bring more drinks and Finn goes digging through the fridge looking for some. He passes them over to the other boys and they all head back into the living room.

**Notes:**

**1. **I…really have nothing to say this time around (surprise, surprise), other than that it's Tuesday and there's no Glee so I'd thought I'd give you all an update (I know it doesn't really make up for it, but it's the thought that counts?) :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Title:** Caligo Nox Noctis

**Author: **AoiTsukikage

**Rating: **R overall

**Characters/Pairing: **Finn/Kurt overall; some minor Blaine/Kurt

**Chapter: **18/?

**Word Count: **3035

**Spoilers: **Let's say everything to be safe :)

**Summary/Warnings: (**Vampire!Kurt, so completely AU) The good news about all of this is that there's a cure. The bad news, of course, is what the cure actually _is. _

**Disclaimer: **I, unfortunately, do not own these characters, no matter how sad that makes me. I do, however, promise to return them when I'm done with them. :)

**Caligo Nox Noctis**

**Chapter Eighteen**

"This is going to sound odd, but can you come pick me up?"

"From Westerville?" Finn sounds confused and Blaine can't help but sigh, knowing that this conversation is going to be much more difficult than it needs to be by virtue of Finn being who he is.

"Yes, from Westerville."

"Why? Something wrong?"

"Not yet," Blaine heads to his window and looks down, completely unsurprised to see Derek wandering around beneath the other teen's dorm. "But Derek's been hanging around all day like he thinks Kurt's going to come back because of the new moon tonight. I'd rather get out of here altogether, if you understand me."

"I hear ya, man," Finn assures him. "Just gimme a few minutes and I'll drive out there. I need to get Kurt blood and get him settled 'cause it'll be dark by the time we get back, but then I'll definitely be there. Cool?"

"Sounds good," Blaine admits. "Just…one more thing. Derek won't know who you are but it'll look suspicious to have me just sneak out to the vehicle; he'll suspect something. So, if it isn't _too _much trouble, could you…and this sounds like such a clichéd situation but it's the only way I can think of to get him off my case, but could you pretend to be my boyfriend? And maybe take me out for a burger or something if he decides to follow us?"

He can hear Finn laughing but since he hasn't said 'no' yet he figures the answer will be positive. "Yeah, I can do that. As long as we don't have to, like, make out or anything."

"I promise," Blaine isn't really attracted to Finn the way Kurt is, but he can see why somebody would find the other boy charming, if a bit dim at times. Finn's fiercely loyal and incredibly well-intentioned, though, so that gets major points in his eyes. He grabs a couple of books and sits in a chair by the window, reading and keeping an eye on Derek until Finn gets there.

000

Finn pulls up in front of the dorm building and gets out, sweeping a pair of Kurt's sunglasses off (he never has to know) and generally trying to look cool until Blaine gets there. He can see a brown-haired boy watching him from the corner of his eye and figures that this must be Derek, so he pointedly ignores him until Blaine, wearing a button-down shirt and a pair of jeans, comes out of the dorms carrying a small bag.

Right. Not looking suspicious.

"Hey, babe," Blaine greets him in the same way he usually does Kurt and Finn leans down enough that Blaine can kiss him on the cheek (which is only marginally less awkward than when Rachel kissed him. They're both freakishly short, at least where he's concerned).

"Hey, yourself. Ready to go?" Finn takes Blaine's bag for him and throws it in the backseat before opening the passenger's side door, and Blaine heaves a rather resigned sigh.

"Hungry for burgers, I presume?"

"Hey, if I ate that healthy junk you love so much I'd just have to eat later. May as well get everything in at once, right?" Finn grins at him and Blaine just waves him off and gets in the truck so he closes the door and moves around to the driver's side noticing that Derek is still watching them. He shrugs and gets in, seeing the other boy move across the parking lot to a car through the rearview mirror. "He's gonna follow us."

"Burger it is," Blaine decides with a sigh. "I'll lead you."

"Cool," Finn pulls out of Dalton's parking lot and drives to Westerville proper, Blaine directing him to the closest Burger King as they pull into the parking lot. They go in and order, Finn contemplating ordering two combos but knowing Kurt would kill him if he found out (and he would, somehow).

They're sitting down and eating when Finn notices Derek enter, still in his uniform, and decides that the other boy could learn a thing or two about being a proper spy. Heck, he's probably the clumsiest guy on the planet and he's doing better at the moment.

"He's here," Finn informs Blaine, the other boy not turning around to look but merely looking up to meet his eyes.

"Don't maim me for this," Blaine's hand settles on his knee, the action startling Finn a little but he thinks he hides it pretty well. He reaches down to lay his own hand on top of the other teen's, watching Derek out of the corner of his eye, and luckily after a few moments Derek seems to be convinced that this really _is _a date and he gets up and leaves without ordering anything.

"He's gone."

"Good," Blaine pulls his hand away and goes back to eating in silence, and by the time they finish and leave the restaurant Derek's car is nowhere to be found. They take the long way around town before heading out onto the highway and back to Lima, and Finn's feeling pretty good about what they just pulled off.

000

"Do you want the couch or the bed?" Finn asks once they've gotten into the house, and Blaine thinks about it for a moment before shrugging.

"I'll take the couch. I'm more likely to fit on it than you are, after all," he jibes, knowing that it won't be the most comfortable sleeping arrangement but not wanting to kick Finn out of his own bed.

"I'd really hoped we could get back before Kurt had to be locked up, because if we put him in my room and took the basement we could at least get the air mattress in," Finn rubs the back of his neck.

"It's okay, Finn. I doubt either of us will get much sleep anyway," Blaine yawns and sits down on the couch, scratching his head and giving the taller boy a tired smile. "Go to sleep, okay?"

"Yeah," Finn nods and heads into his room as his mother comes out of the kitchen.

"Oh, hello, Blaine. Are you staying over for the night?"

"If it's not too much trouble," Blaine gives her his most charming smile. "I know it's an imposition, but…"

"You want to be here for Kurt. I understand, sweetie," she puts a hand on his shoulder. "I'll get you some blankets and a pillow, okay?"

"Thank you," he nods and she gets the supplies for him, watching him as he settles and asking if he wants anything else before bed. He politely declines and she goes up to bed, leaving Blaine on the couch in the darkness of the room. He turns slightly, looking at the stairs leading to the basement, and hopes that Kurt will be okay.

000

Judging by the infernal banging and snarling that starts up at about three in the morning, the answer is obviously 'no.' He throws the blankets off and gets up, smoothing back his hair and scrambling over to the stairs as Finn nearly bowls him over.

"Did he do this last time?"

"No, last time he was fine all night, I don't…"

"Boys?" Kurt's dad turns the light on in the living room and they both turn to look at him, blinking in the sudden light. "What's going on?"

"You can return to bed, Mr. Hummel," Blaine assures him. "There's nothing we can do for Kurt until the morning, but Finn and I will try to calm him down."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Finn nods. "Let us take care of it."

"Okay," Kurt's father looks unsure for a moment before clapping both of them on the shoulder and heading back toward the master bedroom.

"Come on," Finn grabs Blaine's wrist and hurries him toward the stairs, both of them hearing Kurt scraping and banging into the door hard enough that he's definitely gonna feel that in the morning. "Kurt? Kurt, buddy, calm down, okay? It's okay," Finn says, getting a growl in return.

"Kurt, babe, it's just us. Just me and Finn. We can't come in but we're here for you, alright? We'll stay right here," Blaine slides down against the door, leaning his head against it, and Finn drops down beside him and rests his hand against the wood.

"I love you, Kurt, no matter what's going on right now. Just get through the next few hours, okay? Then you'll be fine in the morning," Finn's voice sounds a little choked and he sinks down, keeping his forehead leaning on the door. "Please, Kurt, don't hurt yourself. Just hang in there."

To Blaine's amazement, the noise beyond the door quiets until they can only hear a quiet snuffling and then a thump that indicates that Kurt's slumped against the door.

"Thank God for that," Blaine moves to get up and notices that Finn isn't making the same motions. "Finn? You going back to bed?"

"I'm gonna stay in case he needs me," Finn mutters, eyes closed tightly, and Blaine gathers up the blankets from the couch and brings them over, sitting beside Finn and trying not to flinch when the other boy grabs him in a hug. Blaine wraps the blankets around them and pulls Finn into as comfortable a position as he can manage. "You can take my bed."

"I'm not leaving," Blaine promises, yawning. "Besides, you look like you need somebody right now."

"You're a good friend," Finn mumbles, already succumbing to sleep, and Blaine leans against the door and closes his eyes. Sleep comes remarkably quickly considering they're sitting on the floor, but he's not going to complain.

000

Finn wakes up first, wondering briefly why he's sitting on the floor and why Blaine's curled up beside him before he remembers last night and sits up straighter. "Hey, man, wake up."

"Mm," Blaine replies, blinking his eyes open and staring at Finn. "Is it morning?"

"Yeah, it's morning," Finn stumbles upright and reaches out a hand to help Blaine stand. "I guess you're not going to school?"

"Not happening. And if Derek asks about my suspicious absence, I'll tell him I went home with my boyfriend," he smiles and Finn laughs at that one. Yeah, they did pretty good last night. "Is it okay to go in now?"

"I think so," Finn opens the door cautiously in case Kurt is still leaning against it, but the other boy is nowhere to be found and he and Blaine both pad down the stairs carefully. "Kurt?" he calls softly, looking around and seeing Kurt slumped on top of the blankets, face down in a pillow and looking exhausted. "Hey, buddy."

"Go away," Kurt mumbles but Finn ignores him and sits on the bed beside him, smiling when Kurt throws an arm over his stomach and snuggles against his hip. Finn lets his hand rest on Kurt's mussed mop of hair and trails his fingers through it gently as Kurt sighs happily.

"Should I still leave?"

"You're funny," Kurt mutters sarcastically, curling his arm tighter around Finn's body.

"How are you?" Blaine takes a step forward and Kurt blinks his eyes open to look at him.

"I'm okay. It was worse than last time, even with the blood, but…did I do anything strange last night?" he sounds a little afraid of the answer.

"Well, you were growling and ran into the door a lot, but nothing past that," Finn keeps his tone light.

"No wonder I feel like I was run over," Kurt groans. "I take it we're staying home again today?"

"Dude, you can barely move. We're staying home," Finn nods and rubs the smaller boy's shoulder through his thin shirt. "And Blaine's staying too, if that's okay."

"Fine," Kurt gives Blaine a tired smile and reaches out a hand for him to squeeze briefly. "So what happened last night after Finn left? I need something to listen to in order for me to stay awake."

"Um, interesting story," Finn laughs nervously as Blaine gives him a pointed look. "No, really, Blaine's brilliant idea was that if I pretended to be his boyfriend and we went out on a date Derek wouldn't be suspicious."

"Oh, God, I would have _paid _to see that," Kurt laughs wearily, mouth slightly open and his fangs gleaming wetly in the morning light. Finn feels a little nervous having them so close to his skin, because they're basically resting on the thin sliver of bare flesh between his pants and his slightly rucked-up T-shirt, but he knows Kurt won't do anything. "How did it work? More importantly, where did you go? McDonald's?"

"Burger King," Blaine laughs and Kurt presses a quick kiss to Finn's stomach.

"High class, Hudson. High class," he stares up sleepily at Finn, one of those utterly adoring looks in his eyes, and Finn feels a warmth blooming in his chest. This has to be progress, because a year ago Kurt looking at him like that would have freaked him out and now it makes him feel that way he'd feel if he saw, like, a really cute puppy or something. "So now Derek thinks Finn's your boyfriend, does he?"

"Sorry," Blaine doesn't look entirely apologetic but Finn can't blame him. It was necessary. "Besides, I couldn't have made a better choice. Derek's not a whole lot bigger than I am…"

"And you're a Hobbit," Kurt mutters.

"That aside, Derek's not a whole lot bigger than I am, but Finn…"

"Is a giant," Kurt laughs again and Finn rolls his eyes.

"I think going through the whole new moon thing does something to you. You're silly this morning," Finn points out.

"No, it's just…thinking of you two together. It's marginally better than you and Rachel, but only marginally," Kurt sighs. "Anyway, I can see your point: having a boyfriend like Finn would certainly intimidate Derek."

"Exactly," Blaine nods. "Which is why I chose him. Plus he was coming to pick me up anyway."

"Mm, just don't fool around behind my back, okay?" Kurt actually _lets _his fangs rest against Finn's skin this time and Finn shivers without thinking because _dude, _close. "He's mine."

"And I'd never try to steal him from you," Blaine holds a hand over his heart and looks utterly sincere for a moment before they can hear Finn's mom coming down the stairs.

"Thought you boys might like some breakfast," she holds up a bag of (what else?) McDonald's and Finn reaches for it.

"I love you, Mom!"

"Share," his mother tells him sternly. "And Kurt, don't roll your eyes at me. I know it's horribly greasy and unhealthy, but with the night you've had, I don't think the extra calories are going to hurt."

"Fine," Kurt pushes himself into a seated position and holds out his hand as Finn passes him a sandwich. "Oh, God, here goes my waist."

"You're so dramatic," Blaine smiles at Finn's mother in thanks and takes one of the breakfast sandwiches for himself while Finn pouts that his mother's only brought him one.

"Unlike Kurt, honey, _you _could afford to eat healthier once in a while," she pats him on the head before taking the empty bag and heading for the stairs. "Enjoy."

"And don't get crumbs on the bed," Kurt bares his teeth again.

"You're really using that as a threat today," Blaine notes before scurrying off to the washroom and coming back with the garbage can which he eats over.

"Well, I'd like them to be good for _some_thing," Kurt actually smiles as he bites into the bacon/egg/cheese/biscuit combination and raises one eyebrow slightly. "You know, for mass-produced artery-clogging food, this isn't half-bad."

"Oh, don't make it sound so unappealing," Blaine reaches back to swat Kurt's leg playfully.

Kurt shrugs but keeps eating, and he stares at his glistening fingers when he's done and obviously resists the urge to turn up his nose. "Napkins?"

"Here," Finn passes him one and he wipes off his hands before tossing it into the garbage can, Blaine squawking in protest as the greasy napkin nearly lands in his lap. "And Kurt, you know you're gorgeous, right? Like, it wouldn't matter to me what you look like, but you're beautiful."

"I doubt it, but my ego appreciates your words," Kurt leans against his shoulder comfortably and rests a hand on his stomach; Finn can feel it move every time he takes a breath. Deciding he can finish the sandwich one-handed (Kurt can really eat freakishly fast when the mood takes him), he lays his other hand on top of Kurt's.

The smaller boy stares at it for a moment, eyes on the white bandages wrapped around Finn's wrist, and Finn decides to end this before it can start. "Don't."

"Don't what?" Kurt asks quietly, slender fingers trailing over the dressings.

"Don't start with the guilt trip, Kurt. It's my choice, not your fault. Okay?"

"You can say that, but it doesn't help," Kurt lets his hand close around Finn's wrist and holds it firmly. "Just…knowing you're giving up a part of yourself to save me? I don't think I can ever pay you back."

"You don't need to," Finn wonders absently how Kurt can go from being ridiculously silly to incredibly melancholy in the space of about fifteen minutes, but that's just Kurt for you. "You've opened my eyes, Kurt, to something I never could have imagined. Two years ago I'd never have thought I could meet anybody like you, and I'm a better person for it."

"He's sweet," Blaine puts in, smiling at the two of them. "And entirely correct. Think about it, Kurt: how many straight boys would willingly do what he's doing?"

"Not many. You're right. I'm just…overtired," Kurt decides.

"You wanna sleep? We can get out of your hair," Finn goes to move but Kurt holds him in place.

"Why don't we head upstairs and watch a movie?" Blaine suggests. "Kurt can sleep if he wants to, but I think right now he just doesn't want to let you go."

"Sounds good," Finn shrugs. "Kurt?"

"Yeah," Kurt agrees with a yawn, and Finn stands up before scooping Kurt into his arms and heading up the stairs, Blaine following behind them.

**Notes:**

**1. **I'm rather mad at ImageShack for deciding as of yesterday that it won't support animated files anymore. How am I supposed to do my Glee recaps without video support? Boo. I guess I'll have to hope I don't break the bandwidth limit on Photobucket from now on…

**2. **In more positive news, I MAY have an internship lined up, and since I need it to graduate at the end of May, this is a good thing. But I have an interview first and I'm nervous already…

**3. **…Sorry, I'll stop talking about RL now. Not much else to say, but I hope everybody enjoyed this :D


	19. Chapter 19

**Title:** Caligo Nox Noctis

**Author: **AoiTsukikage

**Rating: **R overall

**Characters/Pairing: **Finn/Kurt overall; some minor Blaine/Kurt

**Chapter: **19/?

**Word Count: **2859

**Spoilers: **Let's say everything to be safe :)

**Summary/Warnings: (**Vampire!Kurt, so completely AU) The good news about all of this is that there's a cure. The bad news, of course, is what the cure actually _is. _

**Disclaimer: **I, unfortunately, do not own these characters, no matter how sad that makes me. I do, however, promise to return them when I'm done with them. :)

**Caligo Nox Noctis**

**Chapter Nineteen**

"I'm stuck."

"What do you mean, 'stuck?'" Quinn asks vaguely, examining her nails as they sit on the bleachers in the gymnasium. He'd wanted to meet in the choir room but Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel had commandeered the piano and were working on something-or-other so they'd snuck of to the gym and luckily it had been unoccupied.

"With Kurt. I love him…I mean, I get this warm, tingly feeling in my chest whenever he smiles at me and I think he's beautiful and everything, but I kiss him and he stays a vampire. I'm stuck," Finn repeats, spreading his arms helplessly and wincing when the movement slides the sleeves on his hoodie back far enough that Quinn can see the bandages around his wrists.

"What's…" she reaches out to grab his arm, pushing his sleeve back. "Is this where…"

"Yeah. I have to, like, cut my arm with a knife and stuff. It's gross," Finn grimaces.

"Mm. You ever tried just having him bite you?" she wonders, fiddling with the white bandage.

"Bite me?"

"Yeah. I know it's a recent legend, but I've heard about vampires with some sort of healing extract in their saliva. You know, so they can lick the wound and close it up after they've taken the blood," she shrugs.

"Has everybody in the Club been researching vampires?" Finn groans, and Quinn smacks his knee lightly.

"We all want to help Kurt, okay?"

"Okay; okay," he concedes. "Don't hit me."

"Fine," she draws out the word before continuing. "Anyway, I figure there's a good chance Kurt might be one of those vampires. After all, he's dependent on you, so he's got to have some way of ensuring you don't die from blood loss. If he could heal the wound so you don't bleed everywhere it would make sense."

"So, you're saying I should let him bite me next time?" Finn blinks rapidly as he tries to process this.

"Just a thought. Better than slicing your arms open," she replies, finally letting go of his wrist.

"But, it's just…you know…him sucking blood right from my neck is…really intimate," Finn flounders for a while and eventually comes up with this, but the look Quinn gives him makes him gulp.

"You have _touched _his _cock. _I think this pales in comparison to that as far as intimacy goes," she tells him in the frosty tone of voice he's heard all-too-often from her; the one that clearly says, 'I cannot _believe _you are such an_ idiot_, Finn Hudson.'

"Yeah, but…this is like life and death, y'know? Kinda different," Finn protests, and eventually she sighs and pats his shoulder.

"It's your choice. I'm just trying to make this easier for both of you," she promises, leaning her head on his shoulder after she's done speaking, and he puts an arm around her back without thinking too much about it. "But I think, if you're ever going to fall in love with him, you definitely need to get past being afraid of him. You have to look on everything you do together as beautiful and right and not think about anything else."

"You mean, I have to think sex is natural?" he purses his lips. "That's gross, though. I mean, where you stick your…y'know?"

"And until you get past that you'll never lift the curse," she pats his chest before moving away. "Thinking Kurt's gorgeous isn't good enough, Finn. A rock can see that he is," she leaves him with that as she picks up her satchel and walks out of the gymnasium, leaving Finn sitting on the bleachers and wondering if that really helped him at all.

000

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah," Finn's cornered Tina in the practice room after Glee once he's heard that Kurt's taking Santana and Brittany shopping for some party the next weekend (apparently everybody just goes to him for fashion advice. Finn wonders how they survived when Kurt was commuting four hours a day).

"Okay, so talk," she shrugs, dropping into a chair. "What's on your mind?"

"You know a lot about vampire legends, right?"

"Enough," she smiles. "This is about Kurt, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'm happy to help," she pats the seat beside her and he sits down, folding his hands in his lap and leaning forward.

"Okay, so I was, like, talking to Quinn, right? And she said that she's heard that some vampires have, like, healing saliva or something. I mean, I've been getting Kurt blood by…" he lifts his arm so his sleeve falls down and he can see her eyes widen. "So yeah, if he could just bite me and then heal it afterward this would be a lot easier. Have you ever heard about…that?" he finishes, wondering how he can make this sound any less strange.

"Well…bearing in mind that all vampire stories are legends, I suppose anything _could _be possible, but I'll tell you what I know. When Dracula was first conceived, and for a long time afterward, vampires were monsters. Their primary goal in novels was as villains and they only cared about strengthening their coven and whatnot, so healing saliva really wouldn't fit in with their image. Why bite people to kill them if you can magically heal them afterward?"

"Good point," he admits.

"But, in the last twenty or twenty-five years, vampires, like a lot of other monsters, are looked upon a lot more sympathetically by the media. Now we have good vampires and misunderstood vampires and almost anything you can think of," she's staring at her nails and eventually looks up to meet Finn's eyes. "So yes, there have been stories written about vampires who can heal wounds with their saliva, especially in situations like yours and Kurt's where they're dependent on somebody else to survive. The most common theory is that it originally came from the fact that vampire bats have properties in their saliva that allow blood to clot faster, but nobody knows for sure," she finishes, tossing her blue-streaked hair over one shoulder and smiling at Finn.

"Oh, thanks," Finn's trying to absorb all of this, because it really _is _kinda interesting, but…

"I probably didn't help at all," she looks apologetic. "Really, Finn, it seems like every vampire is different, and you won't know until you try, but…I'm guessing that, since you dying would be detrimental to his own survival, he's got to have some way of healing you quickly or just generally keeping you alive. Just a thought," she lays a hand on his arm before standing and shouldering her bag. "Anything else?"

"Nope, that's it," he nods quickly. "Thanks, Tina."

"Anytime," she glances down before meeting his eyes again, giving him one last smile before leaving the room.

000

Finn should have figured that things would go to Hell sooner rather than later, especially with it being a little over a week and Kurt not having asked for blood yet. He still _looked _okay, so Finn didn't think anything of it, but when he gets a text in Spanish that all changes.

_Hudson, ur brother's growling and his eyes r weird. Problem?_

Finn stares at his phone, wondering why _Karofsky _of all people would be texting him (and how did he get his number, anyway?) before realizing what it means. Kurt's in History now, the one class he has with absolutely nobody from Glee, and this is not good.

This is _really _not good.

_Gimme a minute. I'll be right there._

"Mr. Schue? Can I be excused?" he waves his arm in the air and Mr. Schuester looks at him strangely for a moment.

"Any particular reason, Finn?"

"It's Kurt," Finn says, and Mr. Schue's eyes widen.

"Go."

"Thanks," Finn's out of his chair and out the door when his phone buzzes again.

_People r gonna notice. What should I do?_

Deciding to not think too hard about _why _Karofsky wants to help, Finn thinks quickly and comes up with, of course, the worst solution possible, but it's needed at this point.

_Get everybody outta the class. Pull the fire alarm if you have 2._

There's no answer to that one, but a second later the fire alarm starts clanging and people are rushing out of the classrooms (also: bad move, Finn; crowding up the hallways when you're in a hurry). He pushes through people, his size giving him an advantage there, at least until he runs into Rachel.

"Finn, the exit's the _other way!" _she grabs his arm but he shrugs her off.

"There's no fire! Kurt's…going crazy," he decides on, and her eyes widen.

"Okay, go! I'll get everybody out," she starts shrieking to the hall to _move _at the very top of her impressive lungs, and Finn gives her a quick hug before darting toward the History classrooms.

"Hudson!" Karofsky calls him over and he rushes to the room, noticing that the other boy is holding the door shut. "What the crap, man? He just went nuts!"

"I know. Let me in, I'll calm him down," Finn can hear Kurt ramming the door and he winces; Kurt bruises far too easily and he still bears a few marks from the last time he tried to break a door down with his body.

"But what…what _is _he?" Karofsky looks terrified, and part of Finn thinks that at least he's getting a taste of his own medicine; maybe now he'll know how Kurt feels whenever he's around.

"He's a…" Finn really doesn't want to tell Karofsky this, but he doesn't have much of a choice at this point. "He's a vampire."

"Don't lie to me, Hudson," Karofsky glares at him and Finn shrugs.

"You don't hafta believe me, man, but it's true. What about the class, though? Did anybody see him?" he asks worriedly.

"Maybe one or two, but I only noticed 'cuz he's not one to start growling in the middle of class," Karofsky shrugs. "And you're lucky that I know where all of the cameras are in this school, man, or I could get suspended for pulling the fire alarm."

"Wouldn't be your first suspension, would it?" Finn says snappishly. "Now, let me in there."

"You need help or anything?" Karofsky sounds subdued, probably because Finn brought up 'the incident' again, but Finn can't bring himself to care right now.

"No. He's not dangerous, I don't think…he won't try to kill you, but he'll try to have sex with you and…oh, wait, you'd probably enjoy that, wouldn't you?" he all but snarls, and yeah, _that _was probably a little harsh judging by the wounded look on Karofsky's face, but again: not caring right now.

"Dude; Hud-Finn, I'm…"

"Save it. And come in, but stay away from him. I don't know how this'll play out," Finn had really wanted to try the blood sucking thing at home before it came to this, but it looks like it'll have to be now. The fire trucks will be there soon and they'll figure out there's no fire, so he's got no time to grab a knife from the cafeteria or something.

"What…"

"He needs to have blood. My blood," Finn clarifies.

"But wait, how did this happen in the first place? That gay school turn people into vampires?" Karofsky snorts.

"No, but they have a resident vampire that Kurt was never warned about, so…"

"So he's stuck like this? That's crappy," Karofsky looks mildly sympathetic but Finn has a rather hard time buying it.

"He's not stuck forever," Finn shakes his head. "But in order to be human again, he's got to make his first love fall in love with him. And in return that person is the only one who can keep him alive until it happens."

"So…"

And Finn knows Karofsky's a lot smarter than he lets on, so when the other teen's eyes widen he knows that Karofsky understands.

"Crap! That's…"

"Me. Yeah."

"But you're not gay!"

"No, I'm not," Finn sighs and leans against the door. "But it's Kurt, and he's more than worth it. Maybe one day you'll understand that," Finn finally wrenches the door open and catches Kurt when he pounces on him. "Get in and close the door!"

He doesn't check to see if Karofsky's listened, but he tries to shift Kurt in his arms and gets claws dug into his sides in response (are Kurt's _nails _growing now, too? This is just getting better and better). "Kurt…Kurt, c'mon, man…"

Kurt growls and snarls and tries to kiss him in response, and Finn manages to hold him off enough that he can get his jacket unzipped and bare more of his neck.

"C'mere," Finn hoists him up as well as he can and presses Kurt's nose against his neck, hoping that this works. Kurt's response is to sniff at his neck before gently licking the skin, and Finn sighs in relief until a second later he can _feel _Kurt's fangs sink into his skin and can't hold back a yelp.

"Aw, dude!" Karofsky looks physically ill and Finn can't blame him; he can feel his blood leaving his body and yeah, it's weird, but luckily it only takes a few seconds until he feels Kurt's little tongue lick the bite mark before he pulls away and slumps against Finn.

Finn holds him with one arm, waiting for the onslaught of dizziness that never comes, and reaches to touch his neck. It doesn't hurt and there isn't any blood on his fingers, so he figures the healing saliva thing applies.

He kinda wishes they'd have figured that out sooner.

"Is he…" Karofsky asks slowly, and Finn shakes his head.

"He's okay. This always happens," he shifts Kurt into his arms. "I'm gonna go, okay? Tell the teacher…well, whatever, just that Kurt had to leave."

"Okay."

"And…thanks. For helping," Finn shrugs and shifts Kurt enough to shake the other teen's hand.

"Least I can do, at this point," Karofsky gives him a half-smile and Finn nods to him before leaving the classroom.

000

By the time Finn gets out into the hall the students are filtering back in, so he carts Kurt off to the choir room and sits on the piano bench, cradling the smaller boy in his lap until Kurt snuffles and opens his eyes.

"Hey," Finn says softly, brushing Kurt's bangs away from his face, and Kurt smiles and nuzzles closer to him. "You feeling alright?"

"Are we at school?" Kurt asks, straining to sit up as Finn helps him and perches him on his lap. "Did I…"

"You're gonna hate this, but it happened in class, dude. History."

"His…but I don't…who warned you?" Kurt blinks at him in confusion.

"Karofsky, of all people. And it's a good thing he did," Finn nods.

"Wait, so he _knows?" _

"Yeah. He was terrified of you, dude," Finn hugs him close and Kurt clutches at his shirt.

"Serves him right."

"That's what I thought," Finn chuckles, low in his throat, and Kurt looks up at him.

"So, how did…"

Finn tilts his head and Kurt looks at his neck, his eyes going wide. "You let me _bite _you?"

"Yeah. I was talking to Tina and Quinn about vampires having, like, healing saliva or something, and since there was no time to get a knife…" he shrugs. "You've always been good about only taking what you need, and when you were done you just licked the bite and it stopped bleeding right away."

"Thank goodness for that," Kurt mumbles into his neck. "Couldn't stand it if I'd hurt you."

"I'm fine," Finn promises, hugging him tighter. "Totally fine, dude."

"Urgh, bathroom," Kurt decides after a minute.

"Blood taste?"

"Yeah," Kurt grimaces. "How does it look?"

"Your teeth are totally stained, dude," Finn thinks it looks kinda creepy, really, considering that that's _his blood_ on there.

"Bathroom," Kurt says again, staggering to his feet and stumbling for the door as Finn follows him across the hall to the washroom, watching him as he cups his hand under the sink and rinses his mouth out. "I'm never going to get used to that."

"Neither am I. It's weird having you suck blood out of my neck, dude," Finn rubs his neck as he thinks about it again and Kurt looks at him apologetically.

"Sorry," Kurt moves to wrap his arms around Finn's waist and leans into him. "But we can kiss now, right?"

"Totally," Finn leans down and then they're kissing, Kurt's hands fisted in his jacket and his hair, and he opens his mouth and lets Kurt deepen the kiss, tangling their tongues until it's hot and sloppy and God, he hopes he never has to live without this.

"Guys? Are you…okay," Sam backs away as they break apart with a gasp, color high on Kurt's cheeks as his blush deepens.

"Sorry. We should probably wait until we get home," he laughs nervously although he doesn't let go of Finn.

"No, it's…it's cool," Sam shrugs and leans against the door. "Just, school's done now and we were wondering if you were coming to Glee?"

"Oh! Yeah," Finn nods. "You feel up to it?"

"I'm fine," Kurt assures him. "Let's go."

**Notes:**

**1. **I normally wouldn't update so quickly, but a) I'm into Chap. 22 at the moment because I've gotten a surge of inspiration in the past few days and b) I totally got the internship so I'm quite happy right now :D

**2. **Thanks again for all the support on this fic, guys! You're amazing ^_^


	20. Chapter 20

**Title:** Caligo Nox Noctis

**Author: **AoiTsukikage

**Rating: **R overall

**Characters/Pairing: **Finn/Kurt overall; some minor Blaine/Kurt

**Chapter: **20/?

**Word Count: **2981

**Spoilers: **Let's say everything to be safe :)

**Summary/Warnings: (**Vampire!Kurt, so completely AU) The good news about all of this is that there's a cure. The bad news, of course, is what the cure actually _is. _

**Disclaimer: **I, unfortunately, do not own these characters, no matter how sad that makes me. I do, however, promise to return them when I'm done with them. :)

**Caligo Nox Noctis**

**Chapter Twenty**

"So, biting him all along would have been a good thing?" Blaine is a little shocked to hear this, but he supposes in the end that anything that can make this easier is positive.

"Seems like it. I'm still not sure how I feel about Karofsky knowing, but at this point…stop it, Finn…at this point maybe it's good that he's afraid of me. That'll make him less likely to pick on me, at any rate," he sounds relaxed, almost _too _relaxed, and Blaine has to know what's going on now.

"What's Finn doing?"

"Bugging me. Kissing my neck," Kurt sounds half-annoyed and half-euphoric and as much as Blaine wants to hate Finn for having what he never will, the other boy makes Kurt so darn happy that he just can't. "Have you seen Derek since the weekend?"

"Once. He asked how my night with the boyfriend was," Blaine says smugly and Kurt chuckles on the other end of the line. He can hear Kurt say something to Finn and the taller boy's deeper voice in response before Kurt comes back.

"He says you'd better have said good things."

"Of course," Blaine promises. "What else could I do?"

"Mm," Kurt agrees vaguely, still obviously getting some sort of attention from Finn. Blaine decides that he really has to figure out a way to get over Kurt, because this is getting ridiculous. Kurt and Finn are obviously sticking this out and he's happy for him; _really _he is, but where does that leave him?

Maybe he has to start looking elsewhere, but again, there really aren't that many out teens in this part of the country. Finding Jeremiah had just been luck on his part and a keen sense of Gay-dar, but that had worked out _spectacularly, _hadn't it?

When a knock comes at the door he's not really thinking about who it could be as he goes to answer it, and he says, wondering why Kurt seems to be protesting but, again, he's experiencing a bit of teenaged angst right now and he figures he's justified in feeling this way. He pulls open the door and takes a step backward when he sees Derek.

"Hello, Derek," he tries to keep his voice level but he's scared; of course he is.

"You lied to me."

"I what?"

"About the vampire. You said you don't talk to him any more, but you're talking to him right now, aren't you?" Derek shoves past him and picks up the phone from the bed. "Hey, Hummel; it's Derek. Just wanted to let you know that I'll find you, and I hope you know that your little boyfriend here is going to die because he was trying to protect you. I'll talk to you later."

He hangs up and sets the phone down, turning back to Blaine who scrambles for the door.

"I don't think so."

And Blaine's doesn't know how Derek's across the room in a second, but he's finding himself pinned against the wall with a knife…and not just a stake, but a bloody _knife_…to his throat.

"Don't scream. I'll make it quick if you're quiet," he promises and Blaine clamps his mouth shut, hoping somebody notices that the door is open and looks in to investigate. "I like you, Anderson; you know that, but you've made a stupid choice helping somebody that's only out to get us all."

"Kurt's not…"

"Quiet," he shoves the knife closer and Blaine can feel the tip of it pressing into the skin of his neck. "And he is, all vampires are just vicious monsters that need to be taken care of."

"Even your uncle?" Blaine knows he's pushing it but he needs to get that out.

"Great-uncle, but yes. Once they're turned they're not human anymore, and I can't believe anybody would willingly fall in love with _that," _he sighs and lowers the knife for a half-second, something demonic and not entirely sane in his dark eyes, before raising it again. "Anyway, in my opinion anybody who would willingly aid one of _them _has to suffer, so I hope you're happy with your choice, Mr. Anderson," he moves his arm back as Blaine hears a thumping in the hall, Wes and David barrelling through the door a moment later as Derek spins around quickly.

"Oh, hello, gentlemen. Blaine and I were just having a little chat…"

Blaine wonders why his words are going fuzzy, and why he can't see properly, and…

He coughs, blood falling out of his mouth, before realizing that in spinning to look at the door Derek had _some_how lodged the knife in his chest, and…oh, God, he doesn't want to die here…

"Blaine!" Wes' voice is muffled as he slumps down the wall and he barely registers Derek pulling the knife out and the other boy's footsteps pounding away from them before he lets out a pained whimper and falls to the floor, letting the blackness overtake him.

000

"Oh, God. Oh, God; oh, God; oh, _God," _Kurt's clinging to Finn's shoulders, sobs wracking his body, and Finn holds him as close as he can and feels tears pricking his own eyes.

"He might be okay. We don't know…"

"Finn, shut _up," _Kurt growls, his breath coming in gasps, and when the phone rings a second later he's scrambling for it immediately. "Hello?"

"Kurt?"

"Wes?" Kurt asks fearfully. "Is…"

"We…we got there just before he…he had a knife, Kurt, and I…"

And Kurt knows something bad has happened, because he's never heard Wes lose control like this. "What happened? Is he…"

"Derek would have killed him, I think, but…when we burst in…"

"Tell me," Kurt pleads, feeling Finn wrap around him from behind. "Just tell me!"

"He's not dead. Derek was going to slit his throat, but the knife ended up in his chest…right side, I don't think it hit anything vital, but…there was so much blood, Kurt, I don't…"

"Is he in the hospital?"

"David's talking to the paramedics," Wes sounds a little more in control, now. "They…I think he'll be okay, but…"

"Where's Derek?"

"Ran away. It's going to be impossible to pin anything on him, though; he took the knife," Wes sounds frustrated and Kurt can't blame him.

"Plus, with his father being on the board, the chances of anybody believing he tried to commit murder are slim to none, right?" Kurt feels the sudden urge to hit something and Finn seems to _get _that and goes back to kissing his neck, the familiar action relaxing him somewhat.

"Right. Anyway, I think I'll go to the hospital with them…you can come visit, if you want."

"You don't think…"

"I think Derek will lay low for a while," Wes admits. "It's your choice."

"No, I…I'm coming. I need to see him," Kurt decides, sniffling, and Wes sounds sympathetic as he replies, "We'll see you then."

Kurt hangs up and drops the phone before breaking down again, crying into Finn's shoulder and knowing that he looks pathetic but…he'd _told _Blaine this would happen and the other boy had put himself in danger anyway, just for Kurt, and he'll never get over the guilt of that.

"Kurt, he'll be okay…"

"It doesn't matter. He was hurt because of me, and I don't…"

"When are you gonna learn that people love you enough to take that risk?" Finn whispers against his throat.

"Maybe it's better if I give myself up…" he feels Finn's arms tighten around him and he spins around on Finn's lap so they're facing each other.

"No. Never," Finn shifts him up so he's higher than Finn and leans his forehead against Kurt's chest. "I'd die myself before I let you do that."

"You're so dramatic," Kurt smiles through his tears and pets Finn's hair for a moment. "We need to get to Westerville."

"Totally," Finn agrees, rearing up to catch Kurt's lips and Kurt kisses him back feverishly, needing the connection to reality because this all still feels like a bizarre dream. "This sucks, man."

"I think it's worse than that," Kurt smiles at Finn's uncanny ability to downplay such a situation. "But you're right; let's get going."

000

"How is he?" Kurt asks once they've rushed into the hospital in Westerville, and Wes stands up from where he's seated in the waiting room and comes over to meet them. He's still in his uniform but the front is spattered with blood and he looks haggard and ill.

"Just got out of surgery. He's incredibly lucky that knife didn't hit anything vital or go deep enough to pierce a lung or something," the other boy replies. "So, he'll have to take it easy for a while but he'll be okay."

Kurt heaves a sigh of relief at that, leaning into Finn when the taller teen puts an arm around him. "Has anybody told his parents?"

"I've tried, but his father isn't picking up," Wes makes a face at that, and Kurt figures that knowledge of Blaine's father is probably widespread among the Warblers.

"And what about the police?" Finn spoke up. "They'll want to know what happened, but we've got no proof, so what are we telling them?"

"Nothing. This never happened," Wes crosses his arms and sinks back into one of the plastic chairs.

"It…"

"Look…it's Finn, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Finn nods.

"Well, Finn, most of the families that attend Dalton are rather ridiculously wealthy or, like Derek's, have attended for generations so the next in line basically gets a free pass. Kurt is…was…an anomaly in that he was neither, but that's beside the point. My family is quite well known here in Westerville and it won't come as a surprise to you to learn that money can buy silence quite effectively," he doesn't look proud of this fact but Kurt's happy that he's thought of this. The quieter they keep this, the better.

"Did they say when we can see him?" Kurt asks softly.

"Soon, I would think; the surgery was very routine and most of what they were worried about was blood loss, but I think that's been dealt with now. Well, mostly," he wrinkles his nose at the state of his bloodstained shirt. "I know the two of you came straight from Lima and it's past suppertime already, so why don't you get something to eat?"

"Good idea," Finn admits, and Kurt can _hear _his stomach growling rather insistently.

"You're always hungry. But I wouldn't object," he sighs as Finn turns his best pleading look on him. "Let's get some lovely hospital food."

000

Blaine's been awake for a while by the time Kurt gets to his room, and he's strangely lucid despite the no doubt incredible amount of painkillers currently coursing through his body. He can't feel the stab wound at all, which is a good thing, but he just hopes the medicine at least will work until he's finished talking to Kurt.

It kills him to have this conversation, but he has to, for all of their sakes.

"Blaine!" Kurt darts over to the bed, Finn lingering in the doorway and eventually muttering something about going to the bathroom that Blaine knows is just an excuse to give them some time alone. "I…"

"Don't," Blaine cuts him off. "No guilt, okay? I could have easily shunned you the instant you were bitten, but I didn't, and that was my choice."

"Okay," Kurt smiles at his abrupt response. "At least, no guilt when you can see it."

"Fair enough," Blaine replies after a moment, blinking, and Kurt reaches to grasp his hand.

"How are you feeling?"

"Considering I just had a knife lodged in my chest? Not half-bad," Blaine tries to look reassuring. "Are you sure you should be here, though? It's safe?"

"If Derek's going to sneak through a hospital to finish the job he's far more deluded than I thought," Kurt rolls his eyes. "Do you…" Kurt's voice gets quieter and he squeezes Blaine's hand. "Do you actually think he was going to kill you?"

"I doubt it," Blaine shakes his head. "I'm sure he just would have threatened me until I told them where you were, but…Wes and David surprised him and he must have lost his grip on the knife. Either that or he's got the worst aim in the world," he says wryly and Kurt barks a short laugh before looking morose again. Well, it's now or never. "Kurt, we need to talk."

"Can't I just be happy you're not dead for tonight?" Kurt lifts Blaine's hand up and Blaine spreads his fingers, cupping the side of Kurt's face and feeling a wetness beneath his fingers that can't be anything but tears.

"You can, but this needs to happen."

"Okay," Kurt looks afraid and Blaine rubs his thumb along the other boy's cheekbone, meaning it to be soothing but from the way Kurt clutches at his hand and keeps it pressed to his face he's guessing it's anything but at the moment. "Are…"

"I'm not going to tell you I hate you and that I'm never talking to you again," Blaine promises and Kurt gives him a tremulous smile at that. "But I _am _going to tell you that we need to let go of each other."

"We…"

"You still don't trust Finn, do you?" Blaine cuts right to the chase, not wanting to make this any longer than it has to be. "You trust him with your life, maybe, but you don't trust him not to break your heart again no matter what you've told him."

"It's hard," Kurt admits, although Blaine notices that he doesn't deny it. "He's already broken it once; it's hard to come back and trust somebody completely after that."

"You have to think about how this feels for him, Kurt," Blaine stares into Kurt's damp eyes and sighs. "If you're suspicious that as soon as you're cured he'll go back to chasing Rachel and Quinn, how do you think it is for him knowing that as soon as you're cured you could run right back to me?" he tries to keep his voice as level as he can and he sees understanding dawn in Kurt's eyes at the words.

"God, I'm an idiot…I never even…"

"It's not quite the same, granted, but what if he's afraid to let himself fall completely for you because he doesn't want his heart broken either? From what you've told me about Rachel and Quinn they've both let him down in pretty major ways, so I'm betting he's not the most trusting person on the planet at the moment either," he gives Kurt a thin smile.

"You're…you're right," Kurt clutches at Blaine's hand and holds it in place. "You're completely right, and I feel horrible for not realizing that before. He's asked about you, but…"

"So we're cutting off anything romantic between us?" Blaine tries to keep his voice from breaking, but it's hard because this is the last thing he wants to do at the moment.

"I think it's best. That way Finn and I can focus completely on each other, and…"

"Right," Blaine nods sharply, taking a deep breath and flinching at the twinge in his chest that it produces. "And if something happens between the two of you and, at some point, you realize it isn't going to work, then we can look at where we stand. But for right now, you've both got to trust each other with everything," Blaine tells him firmly and Kurt turns his head enough that he can press a kiss to the palm of the shorter boy's hand.

"This is why I need you around, Blaine Anderson. You can always see what I don't," Kurt sighs.

"Hey, don't give me that much credit. You're about the least subtle flirt in the world and I couldn't figure it out," Blaine rolls his eyes.

"Okay, so you're incredibly perceptive when it comes to other people but blind when it comes to yourself, is that better?" Kurt groans in a long-suffering way and Blaine tries to keep himself from laughing because he _knows _that's going to hurt.

"Better," Blaine agrees. "I just have one request, though."

"You want a kiss?"

"You know me too well," Blaine slides his hand around to the back of Kurt's neck and Kurt leans down, pressing their lips together and yeah, this a perfectly fine goodbye kiss. Kurt's hands are cupping his face like he's afraid to touch anywhere else and that's probably wise at the moment.

"Kurt, I was wondering if you…oh."

"Oh, why _now?" _Kurt mutters into his mouth before pulling back and turning to Finn standing in the doorway, his eyes wide and absolutely full of heartache, and Blaine feels his own heart clench at the look.

Okay, so maybe a goodbye kiss was another one of those impulsively bad decisions.

"Finn," Kurt stands up and Finn takes a step back.

"Nah, I get it, man. He almost dies and now you're professing true love or something, right?" Finn's voice is harsh and Kurt flinches, closing his eyes and drawing back into himself, and Blaine can pretty much guess why: it probably reminds Kurt of their now rather infamous basement conversation, the first time that Finn broke him into pieces, and Blaine wants to comfort his friend but he figures any gestures on his part that could be construed as romantic are probably not helpful at the moment.

"That's not…"

"I thought we could be something, Kurt! I was willing to change everything I am because I thought…never mind. I'll see you later," Finn turns on his heel and storms off.

"Finn!"

"Go," Blaine prompts him, grabbing Kurt's hand for a moment and meeting his eyes.

Kurt gives him a short nod before rushing out of the room after his stepbrother, and Blaine lays back in the bed and wonders if he's just ruined everything.

**Notes:**

**1. **The idea of the kind of last emotional Klaine kiss being seen by Finn was suggested by roseredmisery so thank you for that :D (And Finn's more jealous than mad, really; he just doesn't handle jealousy all that well xP)

**2. **Yes, there is even more drama in this part. It had to happen! And I promise there's some, ah, sexytiemz in the next chapter. I wanted there to be some sooner but plot kept getting in the way :P


	21. Chapter 21

**Title:** Caligo Nox Noctis

**Author: **AoiTsukikage

**Rating: **R overall

**Characters/Pairing: **Finn/Kurt overall; some minor Blaine/Kurt

**Chapter: **21/?

**Word Count: **3354

**Spoilers: **Let's say everything to be safe :)

**Summary/Warnings: (**Vampire!Kurt, so completely AU) The good news about all of this is that there's a cure. The bad news, of course, is what the cure actually _is. _

**Disclaimer: **I, unfortunately, do not own these characters, no matter how sad that makes me. I do, however, promise to return them when I'm done with them. :)

**Caligo Nox Noctis**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

"Finn!"

Kurt catches up to him outside the coffee shop, catching his sleeve and wincing when Finn shrugs him off and whips around. His hands come up to cover his face before he realizes he's doing it and he sees Finn take a step back, guilt written all over his features. "Sorry, I just…I can't be around you right now," Finn stuffs his hands in his pockets and turns to leave.

"Finn…"

And Kurt's voice sounds pitiful to his own ears but it seems to work because Finn turns around, his eyes shinier than usual, and shakes his head. "Can you just leave me alone for a while?"

"I want to explain," Kurt says slowly, keeping his eyes locked with Finn's, and Finn eventually jerks his head in a stiff nod.

"You've got, like, ten seconds before I storm off, dude."

"Blaine alerted me to the fact that me still seeing him as a viable option was hurting you as much as you seeing Rachel and Quinn as viable options is hurting me. We decided that it's best for now if I don't consider him some sort of safe landing place and right now I'm, to use a horrible analogy, jumping off a cliff without a parachute. I can't depend on him to catch me just because he's safe, but I need to feel like I _can _depend on you because you _want _to catch me. That was bad," Kurt sighs, knowing that for as cheesy as it was Finn actually had a good chance of understanding it.

"That was way longer than ten seconds."

"You stayed," Kurt points out.

"So why were you making out like you were filming some great romantic kiss in a movie?"

"It was a goodbye kiss," Kurt glances down. "From here on out, until something major changes, we're just friends. Not potential boyfriends, just plain old friends."

"That's how you kiss people goodbye?" Finn looks hesitant. "Because that was, like, some serious kissage, dude."

Kurt sighs and wonders what the best way to get through to Finn is, eventually reaching up to pull Finn closer by his jacket. "You want to know how I kiss somebody 'hello?'"

"Uh…"

Kurt takes that as a 'yes' and kisses him, pouring every ounce of emotion he can into it, and Finn licks into his mouth and breathes out slowly through his nose, tilting his head to get a better angle on the kiss. He can hear somebody scoffing as they walk by them and takes great joy in the fact that he doesn't care and hey, they're obviously not kissing their hot boyfriend at the moment (upon reflection he realizes that this may be a horrible thing to think in a hospital because who knows what that person has gone through, but right now it doesn't really cross his mind),

"Want you," Finn mumbles into his mouth.

"Not here. It's a hospital, Finn." Okay, _this _is when he realizes that maybe it's inappropriate to be doing this here, and he pulls away. "And that was a quick about-face."

"You're an awesome kisser, dude. I don't blame Blaine for wanting more of that," Finn shrugs, his lips red and kiss-swollen and yeah, Kurt wants him, too. "And I just got so angry…"

"Finn Hudson, were you jealous?" Kurt puts one hand on his hip and raises an eyebrow.

"No. Maybe. Yes?" Finn tilts his head to the side, confused, before shaking it. "Not the point."

"Jealousy's a good thing in this case," Kurt assures him. "And if you were mad that it was him kissing me and not you? That's jealousy."

"Okay, fine: I was jealous," Finn crosses his arms and looks about ten years old, pouting in the middle of the hall.

"Glad you can admit that. Look, why don't you get us some coffee and I'll tell Blaine we're taking off for the night. No kissing, I promise."

"Okay," Finn relents and Kurt takes off down the hall, leaving Finn to pick up the coffees.

000

When Finn gets back with the drinks Kurt's back in the waiting room, talking on the phone to what sounds like his father. "I promise we'll be responsible, Dad, and I know that…yes," Kurt sees Finn and rolls his eyes in response to whatever phone conversation he's having. "I have my credit card, but as long as you phone them…I know; I know. I promise I won't buy that new McQueen jacket I've been eyeing, although that's expensive enough for about six nights…yes, I know. Thank you. Bye."

"What was that?" Finn hands Kurt his mocha and the smaller boy inhales deeply before taking a sip.

"I tried to convince my dad to put us up in a hotel for the night so we don't have to drive back to Lima. He said he'd phone the Mariott and see if they'll take us even though we're underage," he slides his phone back into his bag and stands. "I told him that I have my credit card so it shouldn't be a big deal, and you'll pass for over eighteen anyway so long as they don't ask for ID, but you know my dad," he shrugs.

"He's just worried, dude," Finn circles Kurt's shoulders with his arm and steers him down the hall. "So, we're just heading over there?"

"Mm, probably. I wasn't going to tell my dad that the _real _reason I don't want to drive back to Lima is that I don't think I can hold off for that long," he gives Finn a rather flirty smile and Finn gulps and swears he can feel his pants tightening.

"Well, what are we waiting for, then?" Finn starts walking faster and Kurt protests laughingly although he lets Finn rush them through the hospital and out to the Navigator.

000

"Nice roo…"

Kurt can't finish his thought about the room because Finn's kissing him and scrabbling at his clothes and Kurt has to push him away.

"Keep it in your pants, cowboy," he shoves Finn back and goes to lock the door, latching the chain for good measure before he removes his jacket and calmly hangs it in the closet. He can practically _feel _Finn shaking behind him but he staunchly ignores it, unbuttoning his shirt and smoothing out the creases before going to hang that up as well.

"_Kuurrtt," _Finn whines, and Kurt smirks to himself before turning around.

"Yes?"

"Are you done?" Finn's shifting from foot to foot and even though his jeans are baggy Kurt can see a visible bulge and he licks his lips involuntarily.

"Yeah," he says it on a breath, light and airy, and Finn basically tackles him, scoops him up, and dumps him on the bed. "C'mere," Kurt wraps his arms around Finn's neck before sliding them down his torso, gripping the hem of the taller boy's shirt and stripping it off him effortlessly as Finn bends down, bare chests connecting as they kiss again. "Pants," Kurt's tugging on the belt loops of Finn's jeans and Finn nods and stands up, opening his belt and fly and sliding them off.

"You, too," he mutters and Kurt undoes his own tight jeans before kicking them away, leaving them both in their underwear. "Um…" Finn stops, one hand coming up to brush Kurt's hair from his eyes. "What are we…what are we doing? I mean…"

"Just go with it, sweetie," Kurt reaches down to grip Finn through his boxers, Finn gasping and bucking towards his hand as the shorter boy strokes him through the thin material.

"God, Kurt…"

Kurt pulls him down again so they can kiss, still casually stroking Finn so that he won't come too soon, and Finn grunts into his mouth with every movement of the other boy's hand. "I was thinking…I want to…but not…"

"What?" Finn meets his eyes, looking adorably confused, and Kurt kisses his forehead tenderly.

"I want to taste you, but I don't think a blowjob is the _best _idea with my fangs."

"First thing after you're cured?" Finn asks glibly and Kurt feels his chest clench pleasurably with the words.

"It's a deal," he promises, sealing it with a kiss. "Now, get these off."

Finn kicks off the underwear, his cock hanging heavy between his legs, and Kurt absently smears pre-cum over the tip with his thumb as Finn moans. "St-stop."

"Hmm?"

"I want to…you always make me come first. I want to make you come first," Finn explains, and Kurt gives him one last, lengthy stroke before removing his hand.

"I have no problems with that."

"Great," Finn gives him a timid smile before kissing his neck, sucking at the skin hard enough to leave a mark, and Kurt's almost surprised to realize that he _wants _Finn to mark him. He pulls away, biting lightly at Kurt's skin before he slithers down the bed. "Um. I know that you can't…with me…but if you want?"

And Finn's doing that horribly vague thing again but Kurt still knows what he means, and his eyes widen. "Oh. I…only if you're sure; if you're not…oh, _God, _Finn!"

Finn mouths at him through his rather tight underwear, licking at the line of his cock through the fabric, and Kurt whimpers and moans as Finn keeps sucking at him. If it feels this incredible with a layer of clothing between them he can't even imagine what it'll feel like to have Finn's mouth directly on him, and he almost comes at the thought.

If nothing else, he thinks with a slight smile, he seems to have gotten over his fear and disgust of sex. It's probably a good thing.

Finn's slipping his underwear off and chucking them off the bed before he tentatively darts out his tongue to lick the tip of Kurt's erection, and Kurt lets out a breathy sigh at the action. He's somewhat surprised that Finn seems okay with this, although the boy _did _eat a week-old grilled cheese sandwich so he supposes that Finn's had stranger things in his mouth.

"Good?"

"Y-yeah. Good," Kurt agrees, and Finn smiles at the way he's so obviously coming apart before he sucks the tip of Kurt's cock into his mouth, pressing his tongue into the leaking slit. "Yeah, that's…that's…"

Finn takes him in a little farther, letting his tongue run along Kurt's cock as he sucks gently, and Kurt knows this isn't going to last. Finn's remarkably good at this, although Kurt supposes it wouldn't take a genius to figure out teeth aren't a good idea. He tries to buck his hips but Finn chokes a little and uses his hands to hold Kurt down, engulfing his hips and effectively pinning him to the bed. Kurt moans and slides his hands down his chest, rubbing his thumbs over his erect nipples before rolling them between his fingers, the added stimulation bringing him even closer to the edge. Finn makes a questioning noise, low in his throat, and the vibrations make Kurt throw his head back.

"I'm…ah, Finn…if you don't want it in your mouth…"

And Finn listens and pulls away, hand wrapping around Kurt's cock as he bats Kurt's hand out of the way and starts to lick at a perked nipple instead, sucking it into his mouth and lightly biting and that's all it takes, Kurt letting out a keening whine as he comes in thick pulses all over Finn's hand.

He's still gasping and shaking as Finn continues to stroke him slowly, grounding him even as his chest is heaving and he's reaching out to _touch, _because for as touchy-feely as turning into a vampire has made him apparently he craves it even more in a post-orgasmic state.

Finn crawls back up his body and holds his soiled hand up, smirking. "Want any?"

"Crude," Kurt decides before sneaking his tongue out to taste. Finn does the same and after a moment they both make a face at each other and start laughing. "Yep, not any better than last time."

Finn reaches to wipe off the cum on the sheets, leaving Kurt cringing for whoever has to actually clean the room when they're gone, and then Finn's nuzzling and nipping at his neck again, rutting against his bare thigh, and Kurt reaches between them and starts to stroke Finn quickly, knowing that he's not going to last.

"Yeah…right…so good, Kurt," he mumbles, finally looking up enough that Kurt's staring straight into his chocolate eyes. "This is…gonna sound really, really kinky, but…I need you to bite me."

"You…"

"I'm not afraid anymore," Finn promises, taking a deep breath. "Just…please…"

"Okay," Kurt presses his nose against Finn's neck and licks the skin, wondering if it'll feel any different this time that he's actually going to remember it.

"Do it."

Kurt sinks his fangs into the soft skin of Finn's neck, sucking gently and feeling Finn's blood in his mouth and Finn's cum on his hand as the other boy shakes and orgasms almost instantly. He pulls his fangs out immediately and licks the wound, looking on in amazement as it practically closes up before his eyes.

"Oh my _God, _Kurt," Finn sounds _wrecked _and Kurt actually takes a fair bit of pride in that.

"Good?"

"Yeah. Really good. Really, _really _good," Finn assures him, kissing his neck and collarbones and everywhere he can. "You're amazing."

"I know," Kurt grins. "It's always nice to hear it, though."

"Urgh, we really didn't think this through, did we?" Finn asks after a few minutes, laying like a warm, sweaty blanket over Kurt, and Kurt thinks about this for a moment before sighing.

"No. We've got no clothes for tomorrow and I think our underwear's pretty well ruined. Well, mine is, at any rate. Did you have to slobber all over them?" Kurt fondly cuffs him on the head.

"I didn't hear you complaining at the time!" Finn protests. "At least your dad got us two beds."

"In the hope we'd sleep apart, Finn, not because he expected us to get spunk all over the one," Kurt laughs joyfully, feeling lighter than he has in a while.

"You sound happy."

"I _am _happy," Kurt smiles at the realization. "I know I shouldn't be, with Blaine…almost dying, but he's going to be fine and what we just did…"

"Yeah. Amazing," Finn kisses him softly. "Um, shower before bed?"

"Definitely," Kurt agrees. "I'm going to soak my underwear and hope it's dry come morning," he adds, picking up the garment and heading into the bathroom. "Unfortunately you know this means I'll be sleeping naked…"

"No problem, dude," Finn actually looks happy at the thought and Kurt spares him a smile before going into the washroom.

000

He wakes up with Finn surrounding him, sheets tangled between their legs and luckily creating a bit of a barrier between them or housekeeping would have two pairs of soiled sheets to deal with.

"Morning," Finn kisses his neck, twisting their legs together as Kurt pushes back against him.

"What time is it?"

"Mm, 9:30," Finn glances at the clock.

"We'd better get ready, then; we can grab some breakfast before we go back to the hospital," Kurt turns around and kisses Finn's forehead, avoiding his lips when he tries to go for a proper kiss. "Morning breath. I love you, but until you rinse out your mouth I'm not kissing you."

"Fair enough," Finn shrugs and gets out of the bed, stretching his arms above his head and giving Kurt a lovely view of the long line of his body. Kurt's still admiring the sight when his phone rings and he scrambles for it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kiddo, just givin' you a wakeup call."

"Dad, we're not children," Kurt groans.

"Just making sure," his dad replies. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"_Dad!"_

"Look, I'm just sayin', if I get any noise complaints from the hotel I'm leaving that for you two to sort out, deal?"

"You won't get any noise complaints," Kurt promises.

"Okay, great. So, you boys're heading home later today, then?"

"After we visit Blaine, yes," Kurt replies, sitting up in bed and idly trying to flatten a stray piece of hair that keeps falling in front of his eyes.

"Right. Well, I'll see you then."

"Yeah, Dad. Bye," Kurt disconnects the call and flops back on the bed with a sigh.

"Noise complaints? We weren't that loud, were we?" Finn's grinning at him as he chucks Kurt's underwear at his head. "And these are dry."

"Good," Kurt pulls them on before standing up, squeaking as Finn catches him around the waist and pulls him in for a warm kiss.

"I rinsed my mouth."

"I didn't."

"I don't care," Finn keeps kissing him, slow and deep, and Kurt melts into his arms and clutches at his back, moaning softly. "You're definitely more open about the whole sex thing than you were."

"What can I say? You make it feel right," Kurt admits with a shrug.

"Good. So…what do you say to taking advantage of that shower again? We've got some time," Finn mentions rather slyly and Kurt trails a hand down Finn's chest and cradles his limp cock, watching as the taller boy tips his head back and sighs heavily. "Is that a 'yes'?"

"I should have known you'd have an insatiable libido once you gave into it," Kurt strokes him once from root to tip, slowly, and Finn lets out a shuddery breath. "Shower?"

"Yeah."

000

The front desk clerk looks at them a little suspiciously as they leave the hotel, but Kurt gives her a good-natured smile and a wave and she shrugs her shoulders and turns back to her computer.

They head out for breakfast before driving back to the hospital and parking in the lot, Finn leaning forward and looking thoughtful.

"Anything wrong?"

"No, it's fine," Finn shakes his head. "Just…your dad knows what we did last night, right?"

"Well, not the specifics, but I'm sure he has an idea," Kurt nods.

"Is he gonna kill me for, like, deflowering you or whatever?"

Kurt starts to laugh, unable to help himself, because it's such a _Finn _thing to say. "No, sweetie, I'm sure he's not. And besides, we didn't have sex."

"Yeah, we did," Finn says, looking at him like he's crazy. "I talked to Quinn about it, man. She told me that as long as we both get off, it's sex."

Kurt rolls his eyes, because this is such a Finn thing to say. "She's right, in the loosest sense of the word. But I'm pretty sure my dad would term what we've been doing 'fooling around' and not much else. It's not like you've taken my virginity," he notes with a raised eyebrow, needing to see Finn's reaction, and Finn makes a face that pretty much gives him his answer. "Finn, it's really not that…"

"It's gross, man."

"I'm not having this conversation," Kurt finds it really hard to believe that, after what Finn did last night, he's still got such a negative attitude about gay sex. But then, Kurt supposes what he's talking about goes a little farther than a blow job, but _still_. He opens the door and gets out, hearing Finn pound around the SUV before he's tackled from behind. "Finn, I get it. It still weirds you out; that's okay."

"It's not okay. I don't…I don't know why I'm so…scared of that when everything else has been really cool, but…"

"It's nothing scarier than what you did with Santana," Kurt leans into his embrace. "And if anybody has a right to be scared, it's me. Don't you think?"

"You mean, you'd…you'd want to do that?"

"Why not? I've heard it…it feels good," Kurt's blushing a little and really wants to change the subject because they can talk about this later. "Anyway, we should get inside."

"Yeah. Totally," Finn nods. "Sorry about that, I just…"

"It's okay, Finn," Kurt turns his head so they can kiss, holding it a little longer than is probably necessary, but Finn just gives him a somewhat timid smile and takes his hand as they walk back into the hospital.

**Notes:**

**1. **I started my internship today, and it was pretty fun although I didn't actually do much in the end. But it's all for the experience, right? :)

**2. **Um, the boys obviously decided the story was too tame and in need of spicing up in the smut department. Blame them. Really. :P

**3. **That's it, I think! I'll be busy for the next week but I'll try to keep updates regular which should happen as long as I get time to write!


	22. Chapter 22

**Title:** Caligo Nox Noctis

**Author: **AoiTsukikage

**Rating: **R overall

**Characters/Pairing: **Finn/Kurt overall; some minor Blaine/Kurt

**Chapter: **22/?

**Word Count: **3089

**Spoilers: **Let's say everything to be safe :)

**Summary/Warnings: (**Vampire!Kurt, so completely AU) The good news about all of this is that there's a cure. The bad news, of course, is what the cure actually _is. _

**Disclaimer: **I, unfortunately, do not own these characters, no matter how sad that makes me. I do, however, promise to return them when I'm done with them. :)

**Caligo Nox Noctis**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

"Kurt!" Rachel barrels into him the second he steps into the waiting room, and he stumbles backward into Finn trying to stay upright.

"Rachel? Why are you here?"

"I texted Finn last night and he told me what happened…"

Kurt turns around and raises an eyebrow while Finn swallows visibly. "Dude, it's Rach! She'd figure it out even if I didn't tell her!"

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why you've driven all the way out here," Kurt's rubbing his temples, not relishing the thought of a headache this early in the morning, and Rachel shrugs.

"Blaine's our friend, too."

"You and Mercedes, yes. But what about them?" he gestures to Quinn and Sam who are both looking uncomfortable about standing next to each other.

"They wanted to come along," Mercedes replies and Kurt moves toward her for a hug, meeting her halfway across the room. "Are you okay, baby?"

"I'm not the one who had a knife in his chest, honey," he mumbles against her scarf.

"Yeah, but I know you'll be guilt-trippin' somethin' major, boy," she points out logically and he laughs quietly in response.

"Too true, Mercedes," he admits. His girl knows him far too well. "Have you been in to see him yet?"

"We were waiting on you," Quinn stands up and crosses the room, clutching at her purse. "We weren't sure how the hospital staff would take to a bunch of teenagers crowding into the room."

"From what I've heard, probably alright," Kurt tells them. "Wes…one of the Warblers…has basically seen to it that word of this never gets out, so I'm sure there's only a few people here that know the truth."

"Well, let's go, then," Rachel decides, hanging off of Finn's arm as Kurt leads them down the hall.

000

"Why didn't anybody tell me we were having a party?" Blaine asks when they all come in, and he's looking a little better than last night, in Kurt's opinion. At least, he's not so pale, and his smile looks genuine and not like he's trying to cover up pain.

"Impromptu decision. I had no idea, either," Kurt perches on the bed again, one hand trailing through Blaine's curly hair, which is much softer and more tousled now that it's free of the unholy amount of gel he so often slicks it back with. "I don't think I've ever seen you this dishevelled."

"Not even when I was drunk?"

"Okay, maybe then," Kurt shrugs one shoulder and notices the suspicious look Finn is giving him. Alright, so he's still going to_ touch_ Blaine; he'd do the same for Mercedes or Quinn, and it's not like because Blaine is a boy and his friend they're going to start fist-bumping and hitting each other on the back and calling each other 'dude' all the time. "How are you feeling?"

"All things considered, not horrible," Blaine shifts and tries to sit up straighter.

"You'll hurt yourself. Here," Kurt arranges the pillows so he has something more sturdy to brace himself against and Blaine gives him a grateful smile. "I had a lot of practice. With my dad."

"Well, thank you," he sighs. "But you all can't stay for long; _my_ dad is actually coming up here to see me, and he said he'd be here around one."

"You think we'll scare him off or something?" Finn crosses his arms across his chest and grins.

"Well, no offense, but you are a rather intimidating and…motley lot," he smiles to show them he's not being malicious about it and Kurt's inclined to agree.

"I think we kinda take pride in that, though," Sam puts in, glancing at the room at large.

"We'll be out of your hair," Mercedes promises. "Now, about this Derek kid. You want us to go lay down the law?"

Blaine looks shocked for a moment before Kurt shakes his head. "I know that Dalton students on the whole are very passive, but that's not true where our group is concerned."

"Plus, your Kurt's boy. You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us," she adds, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"You're a violent bunch, all right," Blaine spares them a tiny smile. "But I don't think going after him is going to help us any. In fact, the more I think about it, the more I'm beginning to believe he's not the one we should be worried about. You didn't see the look in his eyes when he thought he'd killed me, and when he grabbed the knife and ran that was blind panic, not some well-conceived thought to hide all the evidence."

"Plus he was a terrible spy," Finn notes. "I mean really, coming into Burger King in his uniform? Creeping on us in the parking lot?"

"Also, with any luck, he still believes you're my boyfriend," Blaine adds with a grin.

"Hold on, _what?" _Rachel asks incredulously, her eyes widening.

"Long story. I'll tell you later, Rach," Finn promises, patting her arm as she gives him a look that implies that he'd better.

"Anyway, you don't think this Derek's the main problem, is that it?" Quinn pulls the conversation back around to the subject at hand and Blaine nods.

"Right. It was his great-uncle by his own account, and it happened while he was attending school. Chances are rather great that Derek never _knew _his great uncle; he died or…whatever happens to vampires, I suppose they can't _die, _can they?"

"Already dead," Kurt supplies with a half-hearted shrug.

"Well, regardless, assuming that Derek's father and his great-uncle were close in age…which could be possible if his great-grandparents had children of staggered ages…they would have been close, perhaps even attending Dalton at around the same time. He would have had to watch his friend grow weaker and eventually fade away right in front of him. I would imagine that would leave some kind of scar on a person's mental state, if nothing else," he explains.

"So you think that Derek's father is the real culprit behind all of this, then?" Sam looks thoughtful, swiping his golden hair out of his eyes as he stares at Blaine.

"It's certainly possible. Plus Derek's father _is _on the school board so he has pull in what happens at the school, and I'm guessing he's been leading crusades against the resident vampire for as long as he's been there," he theorizes.

"But Kurt's not the resident vampire," Finn looks perplexed, his brow furrowed.

"No, but I'm there. I'm not hiding away and coming out once a month, and I suppose at this point _any _vampire is better than no vampire at all," Kurt shivers, pulling his coat a little tighter around him. He can't say that the symptoms have been getting worse; at least, he doesn't think they have, besides a gradually increasing need for blood, but right now he's freezing.

"So how do we figure out if he's really on a vendetta or just being manipulated by his father?" Quinn's dark eyes are soft as she glances around the room.

"We have to wait for him to come to us," Blaine replies. "Hopefully if word gets out that I'm in the hospital he'll pay me a visit if he's feeling guilty."

"Or pay you a visit to finish the job," Kurt mutters under his breath.

"He's not going to kill me, dummy," Blaine scoffs. "Trust me. We'll wait for him to come to us and question him then."

"Okay. I guess we don't have a better choice," Kurt runs a hand through his hair and sighs unhappily. "Unless Finn hurries up and…"

"Hey, I'm trying," Finn looks guilty and Kurt immediately feels horrible for it.

"No, it's okay. It wouldn't help, anyway," Kurt admits.

"But…"

"Think about it, Finn. If I show up and this guy comes at me with a stake, do you _really _think he's going to stop and politely ask if I'm still a vampire before he stabs me through the heart?" Kurt asks dryly, seeing Finn's eyes widen, and he should have guessed that being glib about his probable death would freak the taller boy out. "Sorry. But no, curing this faster isn't going to make this go away. We'll need to take this one step at a time."

"Okay," Finn stuffs his hands in his pockets and still looks a little dejected.

"Regardless, we can't spend too much time dwelling on this," Rachel pipes up. "If we have to wait for him to come to us, then we wait. We must remain optimistic!" she's _smiling _rather optimistically, Kurt supposes, although it also looks a little pained. And as much as he wants to tell them all that this isn't their fight, he's learned by now that it's fruitless. They're all in this together, like it or not, so he figures he'd better start liking it.

"The point is, there's nothing we can do right at this moment," Sam's still standing mostly in the doorway and he peers out to look down the hall. "But you said your father was coming in soon, right, Blaine? We'd better head off, then."

"Probably a good idea," Blaine agrees. "Kurt, I take it you're not staying another night?"

"Baby, I've gone nearly a whole day without doing _any _of my routines and I'm wearing the same clothes I wore yesterday. What do you think?"

"That you're the most fashionable and vain vampire that's ever walked the Earth?" Blaine teases and Kurt resists the urge to swat him. Blaine may be injured but that doesn't give him any excuses to insult Kurt's skincare regimes or his clothing. "I'm joking, Kurt. You go home if you need to; I've got a feeling I'll be staying put for a few days regardless."

"I'll come back as soon as I can. Maybe tomorrow," Kurt promises before getting off the bed and heading back toward the door.

"See you then," Blaine lifts one hand in a wave as they all leave the hospital room, Finn suggesting lunch while they're heading down the corridor.

"Sweetie, we ate just before we came here…"

"Hungry again," Finn shrugs like Kurt should already know this, and he probably should have suspected, but sometimes he forgets just how much food Finn can pack away in a day. "There a mall or something we can hit up?"

"Yes, there's a mall," Kurt pats his arm. "You guys will follow us if we lead you there?"

"Sounds good," Sam nods, and they all head to their respective vehicles.

000

"So."

"So," Quinn glances at him from across the table, smiling prettily as he tries to figure out how to start this conversation. Finn and Sam have taken off to look at a sports equipment store and Mercedes dragged Rachel somewhere because she could sense that Kurt needed to talk with Quinn (also because there's never not an excuse to try and get Rachel into more fashionable clothes. Seriously. Kurt admits that she's dressing better but the whole grandparent-mixed-with-toddler style still applies more often than not).

"So, Finn tells me he's been…discussing our meagre sex life with you," he starts, still not sure how this is going to go.

"He has. Well, more like he blurts things out and I'm stuck trying to reassure him on some points," she clarifies. "Why?"

"Well, he seems to think that since you told him what we've been doing is technically sex that he's somehow taken my virginity," Kurt says, utterly serious, and Quinn looks like she wants to bang her head against the table.

"Oh, _Finn."_

"Yes, well, after last night he was asking if my father would be mad about it, so I set him straight on that point and he told me he'd been discussing this with you," Kurt explains. "And that's how it came up."

"So, what happened last night? Not _that, _obviously, but…"

"You're worse than Blaine," Kurt sniffs.

"At least you _have _Blaine to talk to," she counters. "Finn's got nobody…well, nobody that would listen and give him a fair response, at least not from the guys he's willing to talk to."

"Alright, I suppose I can't fault him for it," Kurt sighs.

"And you're avoiding my question. What happened?"

"Quinn, do we need to…"

"Yes. I'm just curious," she smiles innocently and he knows he's not getting out of this one without an answer.

"He…" he stops and glances around, convinced nobody's close enough to overhear. "He gave me a blowjob, okay?"

Her mouth drops open but luckily she refrains from saying anything (something that he's sure, had Rachel and Mercedes been there, would not have been the case). "Finn."

"Yes, Finn."

"Wow," she finally lets out a sharp laugh, a blush on her pale cheeks. "That's…um…how was it?"

"Quinn, darling, you _know _how much food that boy can shove in his mouth. I doubt he has a gag reflex, either, so it was…passable. Horrible technique, of course, but he knew enough not to use his teeth at least," he smirks as she shifts rather uncomfortably. Well, he thinks, she asked for it.

"Oh. Okay, then. And you…"

"Teeth, remember?" he grins, baring his fangs. "I owe him one once this is all over."

"Okay, not thinking about that right now," she purses her lips and sort of _looks _like she might be thinking about it, but Kurt's not going to dwell on that. "But things are okay?"

"Yeah. I think we're close to figuring this all out," Kurt nods, feeling okay about admitting that now that he and Finn have nobody else between them anymore.

"Well, good," Quinn reaches across the table and takes his hand.

"And you? Is it strange to be here with Sam?" he asks carefully, not knowing if this is a sore topic.

"It's…different. I think we cared for each other on some level, but we were definitely using each other for popularity. At least a bit. He admitted as much as one point and I can't say the thought had never crossed my mind," she looked guilty and he squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Plus, we look far too much alike. We got a few too many disapproving looks from people who must have thought I was dating my brother," she laughs.

"Quinn, darling, I _am _dating my brother."

"_Step_brother. And you two look nothing alike, so nobody's ever going to guess," she promises, holding his hand for a few seconds before Mercedes and Rachel come back over and Rachel decides to drag them off to look for 'suitable music selections for future performances'. She manages to finagle Finn into going along with them and leaves Sam and Kurt in the food court, Kurt feeling a twinge of sympathy for what Finn's no doubt about to endure.

"Hey. Can we talk?"

"Hmm?" Kurt looks at Sam, wondering what the blonde…excuse him, faux-blonde, would want to discuss.

"Sure. Any reason why?"

"Um…actually, my parents are taking me to some fancy restaurant for my dad's birthday and they want me to find something nice to wear. Care to help a brother out?"

"Always," Kurt smiles, because _this _he can work with, and he hustles Sam into the nearest men's store and starts peeking through the racks. "Now, how fancy are we talking?"

"Just…casual dress, I think. Dress shirt and slacks."

"That I can do. Now," Kurt spins around to study him, tilting his head to the side. "Dark colors suit you best, I think; you're fairly pale, and with that hair…" he clicks his tongue. "Plus, and only because I notice these things, that outfit you wore at sectionals…the burgundy? What do you think of that?"

"Cool, I guess," Sam shrugs. "I don't really think about how colors match my hair or eyes or anything."

"Well, we'll start with that," Kurt digs through the rack and comes up with a suitable shirt, handing it to Sam and giving him a push toward the dressing rooms. "That should fit you fine. I'll look for pants while you try that on."

"Thanks," Sam heads for the dressing rooms and Kurt follows a few minutes later with a pair of dark dress pants, knocking on the door and passing them over. "Did Quinn…y'know…talk about me? Before?"

"Hmm?"

"It's just…I know I'd told her once that her being head cheerleader was one of the reasons I was interested in her, but it wasn't the only one, and…"

"I think she knows that," Kurt assures him. "Why? Do you still like her?"

"Not…that way. Not anymore. But I want to be friends with her," he answers.

"I'm sure she'd be okay with that. I think she feels a little guilty about everything but she still likes you," Kurt decides, guessing from what Quinn had said that this is the case.

"Oh. Cool," Sam opens the door. "What do you think?"

"Not half-bad," Kurt's mildly impressed by his own ability to know the proper size at a glance, but he has to admit that Sam looks good. "So," he goes to stand behind him, smoothing out the shoulders on the shirt as he does so. "What's the real reason you came along today?"

"Blaine's a good guy. We've talked at some of Artie's game days and stuff and he seems really nice. I like him…in a totally platonic way," Sam adds quickly as Kurt snorts. "Dude, you don't think I'm gay, do you?"

"Honey, if you ask me, the chances of you being 100% straight are about the same as the chance that this is, in fact, your natural color," he examines Sam's hair closely. "That is, not at all."

"Again with the hair?" Sam sighs.

"While the California beach-bum look may draw in a certain type of girl, I can say with authority that you are cute enough not to need a shtick," Kurt nods and steps back. "And the outfit looks great."

"Yeah. It kinda does. Thanks, dude," Sam holds out a hand for him to shake and Kurt does so. "And…I know I don't have the greatest eye for fashion but I think I can tell when something fits, and since you can't see yourself…you wanna try anything on?"

"There may have been one or two items I had my eye on," Kurt admits. He supposes he trusts Sam's judgment enough, and he can generally tell if something's going to look good or not.

"Great. Go get them and we'll take a look," Sam suggests and Kurt gives him a nod in thanks as he heads back into the store.

**Notes:**

**1. **Holy crap, you guys, how on Earth did I get 200 reviews on a fic about a vampire? Seriously, you guys are all amazing, and I'm so happy people are enjoying this!

**2. **Also, I've just kind of assumed that everybody would immediately go to Kurt for fashion advice over anybody else. I know I would xP

**3. **That's it, I think. I'm super tired because I've forgotten how draining it is to work normal hours as opposed to going to University, but it's been a great experience so far ^_^


	23. Chapter 23

**Title:** Caligo Nox Noctis

**Author: **AoiTsukikage

**Rating: **R overall

**Characters/Pairing: **Finn/Kurt overall; some minor Blaine/Kurt

**Chapter: **23/?

**Word Count: **3003

**Spoilers: **Let's say everything to be safe :)

**Summary/Warnings: (**Vampire!Kurt, so completely AU) The good news about all of this is that there's a cure. The bad news, of course, is what the cure actually _is. _

**Disclaimer: **I, unfortunately, do not own these characters, no matter how sad that makes me. I do, however, promise to return them when I'm done with them. :)

**Caligo Nox Noctis**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

"Are you really driving all the way back to Westerville tomorrow?" Finn asks once they're at home and lounging on the couch, watching basketball because it's March Madness or something (and Kurt thinks that sounds like a sale, which he'd much rather be at). "I mean, Blaine's gonna be okay, so why?"

"Just…I want to," Kurt shifts a little, leaning farther into Finn. "He seems so sure that Derek's going to come to the hospital or something and I need to be there when that happens."

"So he can kill you."

"Finn, sweetie, we've been over this: he's not going to try and kill me in a hospital with witnesses," Kurt promises, letting his hand lay flat on Finn's chest and feeling his heart beat, something that in and of itself is rather comforting for him. He tightens his fingers in the loose material of Finn's shirt, leaning in for a kiss, which is of course when his father decides to barrel through the room on his way to the kitchen.

"Boys, take it downstairs, alright?" he calls as Kurt rolls his eyes and tries to resist the urge to bang his head against something. Finn steals a quick kiss anyway, though, so that makes him feel less inclined to hurt himself over it.

"Anyway, you don't have to come with me. I know you're probably suffering video game withdrawal or something," Kurt keeps himself close to Finn, deciding his father can handle seeing it, and eventually just decides to climb into the taller boy's lap.

Finn holds him without protesting, arms sliding around Kurt's waist as he peeks around him so he can still see the television. "Of course I'm gonna come, dude. I mean, if Derek _does _show up? Blaine's not gonna be much help."

"We're not confronting him to start a fight, Finn," Kurt reminds him.

"Yeah, but how can you confront him at all? You start, like, shaking and hyper…hypo…breathing really fast whenever he gets close, so how's that gonna work?" Finn says, rather logically, and Kurt sighs and tucks his head under the other teen's chin.

"I'll figure something out."

"Well, I'm coming," Finn says it with purpose, like this is final, and Kurt's not going to argue with him.

"Okay. Suit yourself."

"I'm going to," Finn kisses him softly, probably knowing he's pushing his luck because Kurt's dad seems to have some keen sense of radar that whenever they get close to fooling around he's right there to interrupt.

"Boys?"

And, sure enough, there he was. Kurt doesn't get off of Finn, figuring his dad has to get used to it _some_time, and Finn doesn't seem inclined to push him off or anything either. "Yes, dad?"

"Is there something you want to tell me? I mean, I know you have to be close to work this whole thing out, but lately you've been _really _close," he sits down in the armchair across from them and Kurt seriously considers moving but Finn's got him in a rather tight hold so he abandons that idea.

"Um…Burt, I…" Finn's shifting underneath him and it's a little uncomfortable so Kurt wishes he would just come out and _say _it already. "Kurt and I have talked about this, and… if it's okay with you…we'd like to…be together. Even after this is over."

"You mean, like boyfriends."

"Yeah," Kurt affirms, twisting in Finn's lap so he can look at his father.

"Well," his dad lets out a breath and studies the two of them carefully. "I can't say it isn't weird, because it is, but this whole situation is kinda messed up from the get-go. And Finn, what you've done for him…what you're _doing _for him…is amazing. If it was me in your position I don't know if I could have done it, and I know the two of you care about each other an awful lot. And…" and he turns to Finn on this as Kurt can feel him shiver. "I know you'd never hurt him."

"Of course not. Never," Finn shakes his head quickly.

"Good," Kurt's dad sighs and looks like he's not sure what to say next. "Like I said, it's a little strange, but we'll figure this out. Just…keep the PDA's private, okay?"

"Okay, dad," Kurt spares his father a smile, hoping that he'll get the hint and leave, but of course once he finds out Finn's watching basketball it's pretty much a given that he's going to stay until the game is over. He doesn't say anything else about their seating arrangement, however, so Kurt dozes in Finn's arms while they watch the game.

000

"Why are we going into my room?" Finn asks suspiciously, whispering in the darkness, and Kurt motions for him to be quiet as they slip into the now barely-used room.

"Because our parents are more likely to check my room first," Kurt replies, the look on his face implying that Finn should have figured this out. "Plus, your sheets are _not _Egyptian cotton. I'm not cleaning ejaculate off of mine."

"Are we fooling around?" Finn asks excitedly. He kinda likes the term now that Kurt's informed him that this is mostly what they're doing, at least until the love is mutual on both sides (which means he has to get over his fear of…y'know…actual sex. But it's hard, because it looks like it'll hurt and he tried watching some on the Internet and just…Kurt's pretty delicate, right? That stuff looks like it'll snap him in two or something).

"Yes," Kurt sighs in response, closing Finn's door and reaching for the lock that isn't there. Finn definitely likes the basement for that reason, but then again, if the door was locked their parents would _know _something was happening. "And you're lucky I'm doing this for you after this morning."

"Sorry," Finn rubs the back of his neck and looks down. Their teasing foreplay before the shower had stalled as soon as Finn realized that if they didn't hurry they wouldn't make breakfast as McDonald's, and while Kurt had looked a little put out Finn's guessed he knows better than to come between a 6'3" teenaged boy and his food.

"You should be. How do you think it feels for me knowing I was cock-blocked by an _Egg McMuffin_, of all things?" Kurt scoffs and rolls his eyes, but the tiny smile playing at the corners of his mouth tells Finn he's just being snarky and that he's not actually angry about it.

"Those things are good," Finn counters.

"You've obviously never seen the calorie count," Kurt mutters, splaying one hand against Finn's back and using it to tug him closer. "But if you can promise me no food interruptions, we're doing this."

"Cool. I'll control my hunger," Finn promises.

"Good," Kurt uses his free hand to cup the back of Finn's neck, hauling his head down. "But we have to be fast, and we have to be quiet. Okay?"

"Okay," Finn nods. "I…okay."

"C'mere," Kurt has his pants off in about two seconds and Finn reaches out shakily to return the favour, both of them naked before they crawl into the bed and Kurt pulls the covers over them.

"Why…"

"Finn, sweetie, if they come in here? I'd rather have them _not _know what we're doing right away," Kurt points out, and Finn can't argue with that, especially with Kurt's hand on his cock.

"Let me," Kurt tells him, giving him a rather flirty smirk, and Finn can't see anything wrong with listening so he contents himself with smoothing his hands over Kurt's back and shoulder blades, touching and warming as much of that abnormally cold skin as he can.

Kurt's got both their cocks in his hand and is stroking them in tandem, quick and short movements that have Finn arching against his touch because when Kurt had said 'fast' he'd had no idea he meant _this _fast.

It doesn't take long before he's on the edge, gasping quietly and pulling Kurt up enough so they can kiss sloppily, sharing breath and muffling little noises in each other's mouths while Kurt brings them even closer.

"God, Kurt…You…"

The smaller teen kisses him again in response, effectively shutting him up, at least until he breaks away and his eyes open wider. "Finn…are you…"

"Yeah. Yeah, like…"

"I can't…together?"

And Finn nearly comes at that because they've _never _done that before; it's always been one and then the other so to come at the same time…yeah, it feels much more real, like this _means _something as opposed to it being some sort of trade-off or something, but he's ready for that.

He is.

"Finn!"

"Yeah. Together," Finn finds himself staring straight into Kurt's gorgeous blue-green eyes for about a half second before Kurt flings his head back, arching his body and baring the slender line of his neck as his whole body shudders and Finn can _feel _hot cum on his cock that isn't his and…

He chokes back a cry as his own orgasm hits him, trying to keep his eyes open because Kurt right now looks more vulnerable than he's ever seen him and it's kind of a turn-on.

Kurt's gasping in his ear, his hand giving Finn one last lingering stroke that has his spent cock twitching a little in renewed interest before he wipes it on the sheets and collapses on Finn's chest.

Finn's finding it hard to catch his breath, because that may have been fast but it was also really, _really _intense and he can tell Kurt's as shaken as he is right now.

"I love you," Kurt murmurs into the curve of his neck, and Finn's just pretty much guessed that he'll say it every time they're basking in the afterglow now in the hopes that one day Finn will say it back and mean it.

"I know, dude. You're awesome."

And that may be the best he can give right now, but Kurt's smiling at him, all wide eyes and red lips and mussed hair, and maybe it goes a little bit farther than 'awesome' but he can't figure out exactly _what _he feels for the other boy, especially not now when he's quite sure his brain isn't working properly. "We should get back to my room," Kurt doesn't look like he's inclined to move but Finn has a feeling when they start to feel cold and sticky he won't be a happy camper.

"Yeah. Probably. I'll…change the sheets later, I guess," Finn grimaces at the thought but he _did _agree to using his bed.

"Alright," Kurt starts to get up but Finn has an idea and tells him to wait, picking up their pants and slinging them over his shoulder before scooping Kurt up into his arms. "Finn!" he hisses.

"What? I'm carrying you back to bed," Finn shrugs like it's nothing, and in reality he thought it was kinda romantic, really.

"Oh, have it your way. And pray we don't run into our parents on the way down," Kurt's snuggling into his neck, though, so he obviously likes it even if he'll never say so.

They don't run into their parents on the way back to the basement, and Kurt waves away the pyjama pants when Finn holds them out so he goes to stuff them in Kurt's giant closet before he crawls back into bed and pulls Kurt over to him. "I'm coming with you tomorrow."

"I gathered that," Kurt sighs.

"I'm just telling you now because you're usually more agreeable after sex," Finn nudges him gently with his nose, realizing he hasn't done that for a while.

"We're back to that, are we?" Kurt smiling at him fondly, certainly _looking _relaxed, and he nods after only a moment. "I told you I wouldn't argue if you wanted to, but you shouldn't feel obligated."

"So you're fine with it?"

"It's a long drive. I appreciate the company," Kurt assures him. "But go to sleep or you'll fall asleep on the road."

"Hey, who said I was driving!"

"You want to come with, you drive," Kurt mumbles, curling against him, and Finn can't find it in him to be mad when Kurt's soft and pliant and actually kinda warm in his arms. He snorts, intentionally mussing up Kurt's hair even more, before closing his eyes and letting sleep take him.

000

"Boys, we're having brunch!" Carole calls down the stairs the next morning, and Kurt cracks an eye open and wonders how anybody can be so infernally cheerful at this ungodly hour. This ungodly hour being…ten thirty in the morning.

Okay. Not entirely ungodly.

"Boys, get out of bed or I'm going to drag you out," she comes down the stairs, still far too perky for Kurt's tastes, but he realizes a moment later what she's said and shoves at Finn's shoulder.

"We're getting up," he promises as Finn blinks at him.

"I remain unconvinced," she crosses her arms, a spatula in one hand, and Kurt really doesn't know how to say this.

"Um…perhaps it would be best if…ah…"

"What is it, Honey? Are you feeling okay?" she goes into full mother mode and comes closer, Kurt taking the coward's way out and hiding his face in Finn's neck to prompt the other boy to give her an answer.

"Mom, we're kinda…not wearing clothes."

Kurt resists the urge to bang his head against the headboard because _wow, _way to be _subtle, _Finn. Carole's reaction to this is to get a rather interesting look on her face and take a step back. "Oh. I understand. Take your time."

She leaves and Kurt wonders what that reaction was for, because it's not like what they have is a secret anymore, but…

"I kinda messed that up, didn't I?"

"You think?" Kurt groans and shoves the blankets off before getting out of the bed. "Come on, let's get dressed and hope they don't decide to lock us in separate rooms every night."

"Dude, they wouldn't! Would they?"

"At this point? I honestly don't know," Kurt pulls on a pair of sweatpants and grabs one of Finn's T-shirts as Finn just re-dresses in his pyjamas from the night before and they cautiously head up the stairs, hearing their parents talking as they near the kitchen.

"Burt, two teenaged boys do not sleep together without clothes on because they feel like it!"

"I know, Carole, but believe me: they're not having sex. They're just foolin' around," his dad replies, and Kurt smirks and turns to Finn who mutters something Kurt can't hear.

"How long will that last, though? They're going to want to try more eventually, and knowing that they're doing it in this house…"

"You've gotta see it from their point of view, though: I mean, how do you think they'd feel if they knew _we _were doing the same thing…"

"Oh, ew," Kurt shudders and Finn makes a little choked, gagging noise at the thought.

"Boys, I can hear you," his dad calls, and Kurt squeezes Finn's hand once for good luck before they head into the kitchen. "Anyway, these darn things aren't working. Isn't this pan supposed to help?" his dad holds up the crepe pan which has a few disjointed, burnt chunks of batter in it and Kurt sighs.

"It's not _magic, _dad, and these aren't pancakes. You don't just glop them in there. Here," he takes the pan and starts to make crepes as his dad watches. He's happy that their parents aren't saying anything about…what he and Finn are doing, and just the thought has him breaking out into what no doubt looks like a rather goofy smile.

"You're happy this morning, kiddo. What's on your mind?" his dad asks, and Kurt subtly glances over toward Finn before turning back to the crepes.

"Nothing."

"Yeah, right. C'mon, you can tell your old man," his father ruffles his hair fondly. "And besides, I saw you look at Finn."

"Um…you're not gonna, like, separate us or anything, are you?" Finn asks hesitantly. "Because of…what we did?"

"Nah. I know this isn't the first time, and like I told you, at this point I'd rather it be you than anybody else because I trust him with you, Finn," Kurt's dad assures him. "And I have to say, I don't think I've ever seen him this happy. He's gonna start humming pretty soon and little birds and woodland creatures are gonna run in here."

"I'm not a Disney princess, Dad," Kurt mutters irritably, although the mental image that gives him ends up being rather amusing.

"No, but you're in love, and any fool can see that."

"I am," he admits softly, stealing another glance at Finn.

"anyway, Carole, you have a problem with this?" his dad shrugs and peers over Kurt's shoulder at the perfectly formed crepe.

"No, I…no. You're right. As far as I know, Kurt hasn't cheated on you or gotten himself pregnant and lied about the father, so as far as your dates go he's certainly the best I've seen." She pats Finn on the shoulder and smiles at him.

"Cool," Finn beams at Kurt and he returns the smile.

"But I was right, wasn't I? You two haven't had sex," his father breaks the mood rather effectively and Kurt wants to get offended but he figures staying rational will get him the best results.

"No, we have not. I promise."

"Good. I mean, not that I'm gonna stop you…in a year you'll be old enough to vote, after all…but I don't want you to ever feel like you need to rush into it, okay?" he puts a hand on Kurt's shoulder and Kurt swallows heavily before looking at Finn a little guiltily, knowing that the other boy _had _rushed into his first time for probably the same reasons his father is telling him he doesn't need to.

"I…I know, Dad. Don't worry," he promises, finishing off the last of the crepes and piling them on a plate to be filled. "Now, who wants brunch?"

**Notes:**

**1. **The weather's been rather warm all week, but now there's a winter storm warning for our area this weekend. Will it ever end? *Sigh* I really wish it would have been an April Fool's joke, but unforuantely…no.

**2. **I had to catch myself on one of Burt's last lines because I ALMOST said "in a year you'll be old enough to drink" and then remembered that the legal age in the US is 21 (which was very annoying when we went down there because here it's 18 and I couldn't go into pubs/bars the way I could here which was strange because after a couple of years you really don't think about it xP).

**3. **Um, I know most have you have picked up on my unintentional hints toward Blam (or Blaine/Sam, if you prefer xP) but I wanted to get a gauge on whether or not people would be okay with that? I know I've gotten a lot of comments wanting Blaine to find somebody in the end and it seems like my brain has given me an option which I'm actually okay with, but I just wanted to see what other people thought because it's not a very conventional pairing xP

**4. **Long notes are long. That's it, though. :D


	24. Chapter 24

**Title:** Caligo Nox Noctis

**Author: **AoiTsukikage

**Rating: **R overall

**Characters/Pairing: **Finn/Kurt overall; some minor Blaine/Kurt

**Chapter: **24/?

**Word Count: **3245

**Spoilers: **Let's say everything to be safe :)

**Summary/Warnings: (**Vampire!Kurt, so completely AU) The good news about all of this is that there's a cure. The bad news, of course, is what the cure actually _is. _

**Disclaimer: **I, unfortunately, do not own these characters, no matter how sad that makes me. I do, however, promise to return them when I'm done with them. :)

**Caligo Nox Noctis**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

"Woah."

"Too much?"

"Well, if you're going for 'Hi, I'm a vampire,' then no," Finn tilts his head to the side. "But…dude, are you wearing _makeup?" _

"Maybe," Kurt says evasively, dodging his hand when he tries to grab the shorter boy's shoulder. "It's just a bit of eyeliner, Finn."

And Finn finally catches him and spins him around, blinking a bit because Kurt should _not _know how to make his eyes look that good, but today they're an almost brilliant blue enhanced by the smoky color of the makeup. "It looks kinda awesome, man."

"I know. But can you imagine if I wore it all the time?" Kurt shakes his head, moving down the hall, and Finn watches him go interestedly. He's wearing this slim-fitting jacket-thing that probably has a technical name that Finn doesn't know, hugging his body and flaring out slightly over his hips, and those pants with the crazy amount of safety pins that Finn still can't quite figure out how he fits into.

In fact, Finn thinks as Kurt bends over in the entrance to pull his boots on, he's sorely tempted to scrap the trip and spend the day doing rather graphic things to him, but he swallows and wills himself to calm down before going to put his own shoes on.

"You okay?" Kurt asks him, and Finn figures he's probably a little flushed.

"Um. Yeah. You're just…you look really hot," Finn says bluntly as Kurt gives a sharp little laugh.

"Now's not the time for that, although I appreciate the honesty," Kurt informs him. "But I'm trying to make him afraid of me, not make him want to ravish me."

"Well, like I said, you totally look like a vampire," Finn shrugs.

"I'll take that," Kurt decides, reaching up to kiss him softly. "Come on. We're already behind because of breakfast; it's going to be mid-afternoon time we get there."

"Yeah. Coming," Finn shakes his head and grabs the car keys on his way out the door.

000

"Babe, you tell me to kill the romance and then you come in here looking like _that? _Give an injured man a break!" Blaine sighs dramatically and throws a hand over his forehead as Kurt snickers.

"I told you, man," Finn nudges Kurt gently and Kurt shakes his head.

"And I told _you, _if we're so sure Derek's going to show up I need to make an impression."

"Oh, you'll make an impression, all right," Blaine clears his throat rather audibly. "I'm just not sure if it'll be the one you want to make."

"By all accounts this guy hasn't gotten a good look at me yet," Kurt reminds them. "I want him to never forget me."

"He won't," Blaine and Finn say at the same time, and Kurt's about to reply when a familiar chill sweeps through his body and he struggles to not run out of the room. Blaine notices, of course, and asks softly, "Kurt?"

"He's…he's coming. I…"

"Hey," Finn wraps his arms around Kurt and pulls him to his chest, holding him tightly. "I'm here, right? He's not gonna hurt you."

"I know. It's…it's not as intense as usual, but…" Kurt gives Finn a quick hug before breaking away and taking a deep breath. He faces the door, lips set in a grim line, and barely looks up when an orderly knocks on the door.

"Mr. Anderson? I've got a Derek Brown here to see you. He says he's a friend?"

Kurt tries _very _hard to keep himself from scoffing at that but manages it, standing up to his full height (and he's far from short even though he'll always look it next to Finn but the truth is he's only about an inch and a half from being six feet tall, which with the slight heel on his boots gives him quite a bit on Derek, at any rate).

"Sure, let him in," Blaine gives her a somewhat weary smile and she nods in acknowledgement before Derek comes in, for once not wearing his uniform but instead dressed in just a ratty T-shirt and jeans. His brown hair is mussed and greasy and the circles under his eyes make him look like he hasn't slept in days.

And somehow, seeing him so cut down and painfully human as opposed to some dark shadow lingering in the back of Kurt's mind makes the fear go away and he finds himself beginning to agree with Blaine: he doesn't think Derek's to blame for this.

Well, not entirely, anyway.

"I…" Derek starts before noticing Kurt and he turns abruptly, eyes widening. "Oh, God…you're…"

"I don't think we've met. Kurt Hummel," Kurt holds out a hand, grinning enough to bare his teeth, and Derek just _stares _at him before finally reaching up to shake it, flinching at the coldness of Kurt's skin. "I'm a vampire."

"I…I know."

"I know you know," Kurt promises, keeping his voice icy and aloof, and Derek looks fairly cowed at the moment. "However, Blaine is a very close friend of mine and I'm afraid what you did to him is inexcusable. You can try and run, of course, but I'd also like to introduce you to my stepbrother, Finn Hudson."

"You're…you were with Blaine that night…"

"Yeah, dude, that was totally a ruse to get you off our tail. It worked, though. Right?" Finn grins but Kurt can tell by the tense set of his shoulders that he's willing to protect Kurt and Blaine from Derek if need be.

"Um…I…"

"Why are you here, Derek?" Blaine sounds bored and Derek turns to face him, but not before glancing between Kurt and the door a few times.

"Close it," Kurt murmurs to Finn, who nods and goes to do so as Derek jumps at the sound. "Now, is there something you want to tell us?"

"It's not my fault!" he blurts immediately. "I mean, I never meant to hurt you…just to scare you into telling me where _he _was," he nods jerkily toward Kurt on that. "But the door opening surprised me, and I…I panicked, and…"

"You stabbed me in the chest. It's perfectly understandable," Blaine promises with an almost kind smile.

"R-really?" Derek looks honestly hopeful and Kurt wonders how simple he really is.

"No. Not really," Blaine's eyes turn dark and he shifts a little in the bed. "The fact that you had a knife to my throat pretty much negates anything benevolent you may have been up to."

"I said I was sorry."

"And if he'd have died?" Kurt asks, sitting in one of the hard plastic chairs and crossing his legs casually. "I suppose that would have been an accident as well? And saying 'sorry' would be good enough?"

"Well…I…" he backs toward the door but Finn hasn't moved and he seems to realize he's trapped. "Look, you can't do anything to me!"

"No, we're not foolish enough to try anything in a hospital, although I daresay we're more than entitled to," Kurt looks around the room, bored, before fixing his eyes on Derek again. He knows what he's about to try is more than foolish, and he's not even sure if he _can _control the vampire like this, but it has to happen. "However," he stood up, trying to channel that anger and desperate _need _he feels whenever he's in desperate need of blood, and by Finn's gasp from the doorway he guesses he's doing it. "I can't claim any responsibility for the vampire, now can I?" his voice deepens, turning into a grating hiss, and he takes a few steps toward the other boy, willing to bet that his eyes are now red as well.

Derek turns white as a sheet and Kurt's rather surprised he hasn't fainted yet, but he can feel the vampire tugging on his consciousness, willing him to let go, so he angrily pushes it away. "Now," he sighs, sounding much more like himself and being rather grateful that he was able to control his abilities at least for a little while. He knows that when the vampire needs blood he'll have no chance of taking over, but right now, even if it was only for a few seconds, it feels good knowing that he's still controlling his own mind. "Do we understand each other?"

"Um…I…"

"We just want the truth," Blaine puts in. "I think you owe us that."

"As long as you keep him away from me," he points a shaky hand at Kurt and Kurt shrugs and goes back to sit down, trying to remain stoic and hide the fact that he's shaking a little, too, from the mental battle he just fought.

"I'll stay here," Kurt promises. "Now, explain."

"It's my dad," Derek blurts out suddenly, and Kurt shares a quick look with Blaine because it seems like the shorter teen was right all along. "He just…he wants revenge for my great-uncle, and since he can't really wander through the school anymore without it looking suspicious even with being a part of the board, he got me to do it for him."

"You could have said 'no,'" Finn says immediately, crossing his arms and looking passably intimidating.

"And where would that leave me? He's all I've got, now, and so I'd be out on the street!" Derek protests. "I had to do it if I wanted to keep living well and attending a prestigious school, and I really thought he was crazy all these years until I saw you in the bathroom that day…or, well, I _didn't _see you, but that was the problem," he admits with a shrug. "Anyway, I told him without really thinking about it and…you know the rest. But I'm not evil, I swear! It's just…"

"Yeah, we heard," Finn grunts. "Look, man, I'm not gonna say that what you're going through doesn't majorly suck, but dude, this is a living person you're talking about, not some movie monster. He's got a dad who thinks he's the best kid ever and a stepmom who really loves him and friends who think he's amazing and…and a…and me," he finishes.

"And what are you, then?" Derek looks afraid after he's said the words but Finn just shrugs.

"I'm what your great-uncle never had," he says simply, and the words might possibly be the vaguest and most intellectual thing Kurt's ever heard him say, but Derek gets it a second later and he looks shocked.

"So you…you're…"

"I'm straight," Finn continues. "But, as he and everybody else knows, it's worth it for him. _He's _worth it."

"But you're related!"

"Our parents got married in November," Kurt laughs darkly. "Believe me, I've loved him for far longer than they even knew of each other's existence."

"So…so you…"

"So there's a very good chance I won't be a vampire much longer," Kurt nods. "And you know if you kill me after I'm human again? That's not getting rid of a dangerous beast; that's murder."

"I…" Derek stammers, looking like nothing more than a scared teenager, and Kurt _almost _feels sorry for him.

Almost.

"Anyhow, I think we're clear on this. I trust you won't be giving us any more trouble," Blaine props himself up on one elbow and tries to glare but with his mussed hair and wearing a hospital gown Kurt thinks he fails rather spectacularly.

"No. No, I…" Derek shakes his head and backs toward the door. "My father, though…he might come after you himself, and I…"

"We'll deal with him if we must. Unlike him, I'm not planning on murdering anybody to get what I want, Derek," Kurt says soberly, and Derek nods once before reaching for the door.

"Kurt?"

"He can go," Kurt nods to Finn, who steps out of the way, and Derek's out of the room in a flash.

"Well. That was informative," Blaine clears his throat, a smug smile barely touching his lips, and Kurt rolls his eyes and sighs heavily.

"You were right."

"I'm glad to hear that," Blaine gives him a real smile and Kurt can't help but smile back. "And while I don't know if we just partially solved the problem or made things a whole lot worse for ourselves, I think we made an impact on him regardless."

"You _think?" _Finn asks, sounding incredulous. "Dude, I'm surprised he didn't wet his pants! How'd you even _do _that?" he looks at Kurt, who shrugs.

"I don't…I don't quite know. I _am _relatively sure, however, that I would not be able to easily do it again, so don't ask. Okay?"

"Yeah. Great. Just…man, you scared me," Finn admits with a shrug.

"I was perfectly in control," Kurt promises, moving across the room to drape his arms around Finn's neck and stare at him fondly. "But it's nice to know you were worried."

"Dude," Finn breathes, kissing him lightly and pulling away after a moment. "Um. Sorry," he looks at Blaine, who shrugs.

"It's fine. I have a feeling I need to get used to it," Blaine sounds somewhat melancholy and Kurt immediately feels guilty, so he pats Finn's chest and goes to sit beside Blaine on the bed again, letting his hand run through Blaine's hair in what's seemingly become a natural move for him. "You don't have to feel sorry for me, Kurt."

"I can't help it," Kurt starts to think, knowing that he'd like nothing more than to at least get Blaine a date or something out of this, but like he'd said finding an openly gay boy in this part of Ohio was a rarity in and of itself.

Of course, there was always Sam, much as the other boy might protest to the world at large that he's straight as an arrow. He'll have to think some more on that one. "Just…don't set me up with anybody strange, okay?" Blaine requests, giving Kurt a rather pleading look, and Kurt looks at him and raises an eyebrow.

"You have your eye on anybody in particular?"

"Not at the moment," he shook his head. "Well, that's a lie, but we're not talking about that, right?"

Kurt gives him a rather sad smile and inclines his head in agreement. "Yeah. Right."

"If I find anybody, I'll let you know," Blaine promises, settling his hand on top of Kurt's for a second before removing it with a guilty look at Finn, and Kurt notes that Finn looks almost as chagrined.

"Hey," Finn clears his throat, causing both of the boys on the bed to look at him, and he sighs and scratches his head before continuing. "Blaine, you don't hafta be afraid of me, okay? As long as you don't, like, make out with Kurt or have sex with him or anything I'm cool. I know you two have a…a relationship that's different from any that I have with my friends, but that's totally fine."

"You're sure?" Blaine _does _look a little apprehensive, honestly, but Finn just nods and Blaine replaces his hand, Kurt turning his own hand over to clasp the other boy's gently.

"Yeah," Finn promises with a nod. "really, it's all good."

"Thank you," Blaine tightens his grip on Kurt's hand and Kurt gives Finn a rather proud smile, because this is good. It meant that at least Finn is comfortable enough with their current relationship to not feel threatened anymore. That or the other boy's just being nice, which is certainly a possibility, but Kurt's going to hope for the first one. "Well, you should get going."

Kurt knows he probably looks affronted from the way Blaine's eyes widen and he backpedals.

"No, it's…I want you here, of course I do, but that took a lot out of me and I need to rest. And unless you want to watch me sleep I'm sure your time would be better spent somewhere else. Besides," Blaine looks at him seriously, hazel eyes somewhat melancholy, "I know how you feel about hospitals."

Kurt nods and leans to kiss his forehead before standing. "You're right. I'll come back sometime this week, okay?"

"Yeah," Blaine nods.

"You have any idea when you'll be released?"

"Um. Soon, I think; my father talked to them yesterday and really there's no lasting damage but it'll be a couple of weeks before I'll be able to do much without being in a lot of pain," he admits. "And I'll probably miss about a month of school, which…isn't good, plus my father has basically forbade me from going back to Dalton based on the circumstances," he looks down and Kurt can tell he's a little lost at the moment.

"Hey," Finn clears his throat and shrugs his shoulders a little awkwardly. "I've got kinda an idea, then."

"Yes?"

"Um…remember when Sam asked you to come to McKinley?" he asks, and Blaine nods in agreement. Kurt has no idea what they're talking about but he's pretty sure he can guess since Sam had heard the phone conversation the first time Derek had threatened Blaine. "So…you could…"

"Finn, do you really think, based on what you know of my father, that he'd let me go to a public school?" Blaine asks archly and Finn visibly recoils.

"Well, to be fair, dude, look what going to a private school got you," Finn has to point out and Blaine starts to laugh before he winces and clutches at the blankets on the bed, eyes squeezed shut.

"Sorry. Hurts," he says shortly, taking a deep breath before opening his eyes again. "But you have a point, and I know enough people at McKinley that going there wouldn't be a huge transition."

"Plus, and I hate to slag the school like this but it's true, academically you could catch up in about a week what would take you a month to do at Dalton. They…don't have very high standards," Kurt admits. "And you're extremely smart."

"Mm, well, it'd be nice to not have to try so hard to make straight A's," Blaine admits. "But that still leaves me the problem of finding accommodations; I don't know anybody in Lima who would…"

"Dude, we've totally got a spare room now," Finn puts in. "And Burt, like, loves you. I'm sure he'd be cool with it."

"Finn's got a point," Kurt admits. "Since he's sleeping with me he doesn't really use his bed anymore, and there's really only a couple of months left in the year so you could at least stay with us until the summer and then figure out what you want to do next year."

"You're _sure?" _Blaine asks, his eyes wide, and Kurt pats his head and gives him a smile.

"I'm sure, babe. We'd love to have you with us, and I want to keep you close. Derek may not be a threat anymore if he can be believed, but his father sounds a little unstable and I'd hate for you to be stuck at Dalton with that, especially since he's on the board and probably knows your whole schedule and where your dorm is," Kurt explains patiently, slipping his fingers through Blaine's hair again as the other boy sighs.

"We can ask our parents tonight," Finn adds, and Blaine finally smiles at him.

"I…thank you. That would…that would be wonderful if you could arrange that," Blaine looks rather happy at the prospect and Kurt clasps his hand for a moment one last time before moving away, Finn waving at the other boy as the two of them leave the hospital room.

**Notes:**

**1. **Wow, most of you seem really keen of the idea of Blam, so I think I'm going to go with that :) Thanks for letting me know what you thought, guys!

**2. **It's weird for me to be browsing around Tumblr and see reviews/squees/etc. for this fic, because I still maintain it was an idea that was never supposed to go anywhere and that I thought nobody would like, but it's flattering at the same time :D

**3. **Yes, Chris is actually 5'10.5" inches tall, which is insane because I always envision him as being tiny even though he isn't (in fact, he's only an inch shorter than I am, really!).

**4. **The weather's warming up. I hope it stays that way. And…that's it xP


	25. Chapter 25

**Title:** Caligo Nox Noctis

**Author: **AoiTsukikage

**Rating: **R overall

**Characters/Pairing: **Finn/Kurt overall; some minor Blaine/Kurt

**Chapter: **25/?

**Word Count: **3237

**Spoilers: **Let's say everything to be safe :)

**Summary/Warnings: (**Vampire!Kurt, so completely AU) The good news about all of this is that there's a cure. The bad news, of course, is what the cure actually _is. _

**Disclaimer: **I, unfortunately, do not own these characters, no matter how sad that makes me. I do, however, promise to return them when I'm done with them. :)

**Caligo Nox Noctis**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

"I'm proud of you," Kurt tells him once they've gone for coffee, Kurt with his customary mocha and Finn with something that he's sure Kurt would condemn for being too sweet and too giant and having too many calories (it's delicious, okay? And besides, he's got a fast meta…met…whatever, so he doesn't really gain weight from it anyway).

"For what?" he finally asks after slurping on his drink for a while.

"For offering Blaine your room. I thought you'd still be wary about us being close to each other but now we'll be in the same house," Kurt shrugs, hands wrapped around his cup, and Finn chokes a little because dude, he was totally just being nice, but… "Hey, don't freak out on me," Kurt reaches across the table to take his hand. "Finn, sweetie, you know I love you. I'll never _stop _loving you. Blaine's great but I've told you why we'll never work, and you and I…" he shrugs. "We've been over this."

"I know," Finn admits. "And I'm pretty sure I believe you, at least by now," he adds with a smile, placing his free hand on top of their joined ones and Kurt has a bit of a blush on his cheeks by this point because yes, they're in public, but Finn's finding that he doesn't care that much.

At least, he doesn't until he finds a middle-aged woman staring at them from across the coffee shop, and while most people seem to react like the one at the hospital, this woman is actually _smiling _at them and it makes him feel good, in a way.

"Anyway, it's cool, really. I'm sure your dad will go for it," Finn shrugs.

"I know he will," Kurt's smiling widely at Finn, which is still kinda creepy even though it's good to see him smiling, but Finn's surprised to note that he's basically gotten used to seeing the other boy with those fangs sticking out of his mouth. "But I was thinking…about setting Blaine up with somebody…"

"Yeah?" Finn narrows his eyes, really not sure where Kurt is going with this one.

"Sam."

Finn nearly spits out his next sip of coffee because wow, not expecting that one. "K-Kurt, I know you kinda had a thing for him at one point, but he's straight…"

"Sweetie, no," Kurt shakes his head. "I've asked him about Blaine and he swears it's all platonic but I have a feeling Sam's not as straight as he pretends to be," he smiles to himself.

"Um. Okay," Finn thinks about everything he knows about Sam and realizes that Kurt _does _have a point; Sam's more obsessed with his own body than most of the girls he knows, he got really defensive when Finn told him he shouldn't sing with Kurt, and the dude loves Justin Bieber. That's, like, _totally _not a straight-boy thing to do. "Right. So, I guess he _could _be, like, bisexual or something. I mean I think he really liked Quinn…"

"_I _really like Quinn," Kurt points out. "You don't have to believe me, but do you think they'd be good for each other?"

"I…yeah," Finn admits with a nod. "Yeah, I mean, we're good together, right? And Blaine's kinda like you…not quite as fashionable, but Sam seems to care more about it than I do so that balances out. And Blaine's really smart like you are and Sam's…well, he's not stupid, but he's not as smart as you or anything. So yeah, I think they'd work," he realizes, even though he really hasn't thought about it before. "But…why are you…"

"Because I feel bad," Kurt shrugs. "Blaine and I were such a sure thing and then I dump him and fall back in love with you like it's nothing. I know he's a little down about that even if he'll never say anything, and let's face it, he deserves a little happiness after everything he's done for me since this started."

"Yeah. I mean…go for it, if you want to. I think they'd be good," he nods.

"Great. I'll see if I can convince Sam to come with me tomorrow or the next day when I visit and we'll go from there," Kurt has this gleam in his eyes that he usually only gets when thinking about makeovers, and Finn figures that apparently setting people up excites him in the same way.

Kurt's also really, really hot when he's passionate about something, and it's not good to think about that in the middle of a coffee shop so he shifts a tad uncomfortably and removes his hand from Kurt's so he can concentrate on his drink again.

"So do you have anything else to get or can we head back to Lima?" Kurt asks after a few moments, wiggling his cup to indicate that it's empty, and Finn quickly slurps up the last of his drink before realizing that this was an incredibly bad idea and groans, laying his head on the table. "Cold headache?"

"Shuddup."

"Poor baby," Kurt clicks his tongue and pats his head, long fingers rubbing against Finn's skull as he sighs happily. "Better?"

"Mm, yeah. They never last long," Finn sits up straighter and smiles across the table. "Should we head out?"

"I just need to run to the washroom," Kurt stands up and strides across the shop, Finn watching him go in those incredibly tight pants, before he realizes that the woman he'd spotted before is actually heading toward them and crap, what does he say?

"Excuse me, young man."

"Um…hi?" he glances up at her. She's about the same age as his mom and looks really nice, but…

"I just wanted to let you know that you and your boyfriend make a lovely couple," she smiles, and she sure sounds like she's telling the truth and not, like, being sarcastic or anything, but Finn's still a little wary.

"Thank you," he finally says, continuing to stare at her, and she seems to realize that this is a bit of a weird exchange and laughs shortly.

"Sorry! I know it's none of my business, but my son recently came out to me and he's afraid to tell his friends or the boy he likes because of how they would react. It just…gives me hope for him to see two boys like yourselves out on a normal date and thinking nothing of it," she explains and he thinks he gets it and gives her a genuine smile. Better that she thinks they're only boyfriends and not stepbrothers, he figures, because that would probably creep her out even though it's really not all that creepy.

"That's cool. I mean, that you came up and told me. We get a lot of weird looks," and weird noises, judging by that woman at the hospital that had seen them…well, granted, Kurt's an awesome kisser and they were getting pretty heated, but _still_. "But our friends have been totally awesome about everything, so if your son's friends really care about him they'll be like that, too," he adds, trying to think of what Kurt might say, and he feels pretty good about it when the woman keeps smiling at him.

"Well, I'm sure he'll be happy when I tell him about this," she turns to go as Kurt heads back to the table, all smoky eyes and safety-pinned pants and yeah, Finn thinks, he's not exactly saying 'I'm subtle; please ignore me', is he?

When he looks again the woman is gone, but Kurt's looking at him suspiciously. "What was that about?"

"Um, her kid is gay but he doesn't want to tell anybody else. She just wanted to tell me that seeing guys like us gives her hope or something," Finn shrugs.

"That's sweet," Kurt decides after a few moments, a kind of wistful smile on his face. "I hope you were cordial and polite when speaking to her?"

"I…told her that if her kid's friends really cared about him they'd be cool with it," he shrugs. "Was that okay?"

"That was fine," Kurt assures him, letting a hand rest on his shoulder. "Well, shall we be off?"

"Yeah," Finn stands up and grabs his coat, sliding his arm around Kurt's shoulders as they make their way out of the coffee shop. Kurt's giving him that rather worshipful look again and Finn figures it's just because he's happy that Finn's okay with what they have even in public.

He's almost surprised to note that, this time, he actually _is. _

000

Their plan to bring Blaine and Sam together is to take Sam along to help move Blaine to the Hummel/Hudson household the next Friday; the doctors figure that keeping Blaine a week for observation is sufficient although it will probably be two or three more weeks before leaving the bed for long periods of time or returning to school is a good idea.

By Thursday night the plans are set and they're waiting for the parents to get home so they can have dinner (well, they're waiting for Finn's mom to get home; Kurt's dad has to work late at the garage on something so he won't be back until later), watching television as usual, when Kurt growls and Finn realizes that it's been a week and all things considered that's pretty good.

They catch it early enough that Kurt's still mostly himself when he sinks his fangs into Finn's neck, and Finn gasps and clutches at him because it's not like Kurt's doing anything to turn him on, not really, but he swears he can feel the life flowing between them, the life that he's _giving Kurt, _and that's totally hot and intimate and he wonders if being inside of Kurt will give them this same connection because he thinks he'd miss it otherwise.

And he just totally thought about gay sex in a not-entirely-negative light and…he groans softly as Kurt's nails dig into his sides through his shirt, the tiny pinpricks of pain grounding him to reality even as he feels Kurt's blood-slick fangs pull out slightly and senses blood running down his neck because Kurt isn't healing him and _why isn't he healing him?_

"Boys?"

"Mom?" Finn croaks, his eyes widening, and Kurt finally seems to realize what's going on as he quickly licks over the bite and laps up the blood that's started to run down Finn's neck, rough little tongue laving over the skin and Finn resists the urge to moan at the action.

"Is this the new plan, then?" she looks a little repulsed and Finn can't really blame her because, yeah. This should be like the least sexy thing in the world except it totally isn't.

"Um, we've figured out that Kurt has healing saliva so he can take the blood he needs and then heal the bite mark…so I don't need to slash my arms open anymore or waste glasses. That's good, right?"

"It is," his mother looks relieved. "And I'm sure it's easier for you boys, but you have to admit…"

"It looked weird," Kurt's voice is grating and hoarse and he tries to not look at Finn's mom as he answers. "I'm sorry, Carole, but I'm probably the epitome of a monster right now and I need to go rinse out my mouth." Kurt gets up and rushes for the washroom as Finn flops over, laying his head on the armrest of the couch and closing his eyes.

"Are you okay, honey?"

"Fine, Mom," he promises, giving her a smile. "Really. I think Kurt just took a little more than usual because he was shocked to see you, but I'm fine. Just need to rest for a bit."

"If you're sure," she strokes his hair and he sighs. "I'll start dinner then, okay?"

"Yeah," Finn mumbles, burying himself into the couch a little more, and he's not totally sure if it's because he really _is _that tired or he just doesn't want to have this conversation with his mom. Especially because he _was _kinda turned on at the end and that's a little embarrassing in itself.

"Okay," she sighs and he can hear her moving away. "Feeling any better, Kurt?"

"More human, Carole. Thanks," Kurt sounds just as tired as he feels. "I figure it's better if you don't see me running around with blood dripping from my fangs."

"As much as I hate to say it, there's probably not much that's going to surprise me anymore," she laughs and Finn can hear Kurt reply in a low voice before he can feel the floor shaking slightly as somebody heads for the couch. He scoots back as far as he can and feels Kurt fold himself onto the sofa so he's pressed against Finn back-to-chest, and Finn throws an arm over his waist comfortably and sighs against his neck.

"Is Mom watching?"

"No, she's in the kitchen," Kurt replies, twisting his head so he can look at Finn, and Finn can still smell a slight tang of coppery blood on his breath but it's not bad. "I'm sorry. I got distracted, and I should have…"

"It's fine. I just need to lay here for a bit," Finn assures him, pleased when Kurt flips over and tucks his head beneath Finn's chin, arms wrapped tight around him. "So you really think Sam's gonna go for this?"

"He likes Blaine. I know he likes Blaine. And Blaine…I think he just needs somebody who's going to be there for him, and I know Sam's incredibly loyal and rather romantic and I think they'll get along well."

"Yeah. You've got a point; I mean, he gave Quinn a promise ring before they were actually even dating, right?" Finn snorts and presses his lips to Kurt's forehead briefly.

"Okay, a tad _too _romantic," Kurt reflects, a rather wry smile on his face. "But we'll never know until we try."

"True enough," Finn agrees, shifting them so they can kiss properly as Kurt slides a hand up to grip his hair, angling his head slightly to deepen the kiss. He can hear his mother come back into the living room but this is too good to break off right now so he keeps on kissing Kurt for a few more seconds.

His mom clears her throat and they both turn to look at her, although Finn's almost surprised to note that she's smiling and not looking apprehensive for once. "Fifteen minutes, boys."

"Cool. Thanks, Mom," Finn nods and Kurt half-turns so he can smile at her before she goes back into the kitchen. "I think she's getting better. About us being a…thing," he shrugs.

"Yeah," Kurt agrees vaguely, obviously thinking about something-or-other again, and Finn sighs and pulls Kurt's head back under his chin as Kurt squeaks in protest. "Gentle, you oaf! I'm not a stuffed animal!"

"No, you're way too cold," Finn replies. "If people normally cuddle up with blocks of ice, then maybe, but somehow I don't think it's all that common."

"Good thing you're warm enough for the both of us," Kurt mumbles, and at least his breath is hot and damp against Finn's neck. "But, let's get up. Supper."

"Right," Finn nuzzles his nose into Kurt's hair before letting him go and watching him make his way to the kitchen, smiling a little before getting himself off of the couch and slouching after his boyfriend.

000

"So, what're we grabbing?" Sam asks, glancing around the homey dorm room and running his finger along the antique desk in the corner.

"Not an awful lot," Kurt admits. "Blaine doesn't have many clothes here because he's normally in his uniform, and he won't be needing most of these textbooks at McKinley. So I guess it's just personal items…whatever's in his bathroom…but do me a favour and throw out whatever he uses to gel his hair into oblivion, okay? He needs to learn to keep it natural," he sighs and juts one hip out, resting his hand on it and surveying the room carefully.

"So does he need to take a trip home to grab clothes or whatever?" Finn pops up from behind the bed and Kurt's not even going to ask what he's doing there, but when Finn grins and hauls out a box full of about a year's worth of Sports Illustrated magazines Kurt can't help but roll his eyes. "So Blaine doesn't keep porn, eh? Just sports magazines."

"Knowing most of the boys at this school that would probably be bad enough. After all, there's a reason Dalton Academy doesn't have a football team," Kurt notes before grabbing a couple of coats out of Blaine's closet. "And his father's apparently bringing everything to the hospital so we can grab it from there. The less we have to move Blaine around at this point, the better."

"True," Sam hefts a box full of whatever he could grab from the bathroom and they make their way back out to the Navigator, driving to the hospital and entering Blaine's room to find the other boy with boxes and garment bags surrounding his bed.

"Sorry. My dad went a little overboard when I said I was staying for a couple of months," he laughs softly, one hand still wrapped around his ribs, and Kurt sighs and scolds him gently about over-exerting himself while Blaine waves him off. "Babe, were you like this when your father got home from the hospital?"

"Exactly," Finn supplies, clearing his throat. "Almost exactly."

"Oh, I'm in for a fun time," Blaine sighs heavily and Kurt spares him a glare before turning to Sam and Finn.

"Well, since we have such strapping young boys here, I think they can be put in charge of moving everything to the SUV. I'll find a wheelchair for you and we can be on our way," he tells Blaine, who nods in agreement and he can hear Finn and Sam groaning while he snags a wheelchair and brings it back, stepping out of the way to let the other two boys come out of the room with an armful of boxes and clothes each.

"Kurt?" Blaine raises an eyebrow as he enters the room, looking at him suspiciously, and Kurt tries his best to look innocent.

Well, as innocent as a vampire _can _look. "Yes?"

"Tell me the truth: why's Sam here?"

And Kurt decides in that moment that he really doesn't understand Blaine. He himself can flirt in a way that even Finn can pick up on but with Blaine after several months of the same it was "I'm gonna go ask some guy at the Gap to be my Valentine," and now Kurt's just barely started trying to bring Blaine and Sam together and Blaine already knows something is up.

"Um…I really didn't know how much you'd have to move so I thought having more help would be good," he smiles and Blaine gives him a resigned sigh.

"Kurt, I may be still hopped up on painkillers, but are you trying to set us up?"

"What? Of course not!" Kurt tries to look as offended as he can at that one. "He's the only one I could think of that would willingly do it on short notice."

"…Alright, then," Blaine lets Kurt help him into the wheelchair, and he still looks suspicious, but Kurt's not going to let this one go that easily.

He still has far too many plans to implement.

**Notes:**

**1. **I'm finished with my internship, and while I'm rather exhausted it was a great experience and I'm so happy I got the chance to do it :D That being said, I now have a gazillion school projects to complete so I'll have to fight to get writing time again.

**2. **Also, I think part of why I can see Blam working is influenced by how chummy Darren and Chord were at the Golden Globes, and then there's this .gif from the same event: http:/img845(.)imageshack(.)us/img845/4683/tumblrlhquyiq8ce1qbj6ji(.)gif

**3. **That's it, I think! Hope everybody enjoyed :)


	26. Chapter 26

**Title:** Caligo Nox Noctis

**Author: **AoiTsukikage

**Rating: **R overall

**Characters/Pairing: **Finn/Kurt overall; some minor Blaine/Kurt

**Chapter: **26/?

**Word Count: **3467

**Spoilers: **Let's say everything to be safe :)

**Summary/Warnings: (**Vampire!Kurt, so completely AU) The good news about all of this is that there's a cure. The bad news, of course, is what the cure actually _is. _

**Disclaimer: **I, unfortunately, do not own these characters, no matter how sad that makes me. I do, however, promise to return them when I'm done with them. :)

**Caligo Nox Noctis**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Plan #1, of course, is to get them sitting together on the way home. This is easy enough because Blaine needs somebody to make sure he doesn't bounce around too much and Finn makes a rather large commotion about being too tall to sit comfortably in the back (it's a lie and Kurt's pretty sure they all know that but Sam just shrugs and hops in, snaking his arm around Blaine's back to hold him steady).

Finn grins at Kurt like they've just climbed Mount Everest or something and Kurt sighs and mutters, "Don't get too excited" before hopping into the vehicle, letting Finn take the passenger's side because in his current state of excitement it'd probably be unwise for him to drive.

They're quiet for most of the way home, Blaine dozing intermittently in the backseat (he's warned Kurt that the medication will make him drop off often enough that Kurt will probably suspect narcolepsy, but apparently it's normal). It's not an uncomfortable silence, though, and he's grateful for that.

Finn reaches over about halfway to Lima and puts a hand on his leg, smiling at him, and Kurt returns the smile for a moment before focusing on the road again. He sneaks a glance into the rearview mirror when they're about ten minutes away from his house and notes with some pride that Blaine's sleeping with his head pillowed on Sam's shoulder and Sam doesn't look inclined to push him off.

"Okay, boys, we're here," he announces, pulling into the driveway, and Blaine blinks for a few seconds before yawning and trying to get out of the Navigator on his own.

"Woah; hey!" Sam grabs his arm and helps him out, scooping Blaine up as the other boy sleepily protests. "He's light."

"He's tiny," Finn replies with a shrug. "And I can lift Kurt fine so he really shouldn't be any problem."

"No," Kurt says instantly when Finn turns toward him. "You are not carrying me over the threshold of my own house like some virginal bride."

"Well, you're the first," Finn shrugs nonchalantly and Kurt wants to bang his head against something even though he's pretty sure that Sam would have known that: being the only out and out gay in Lima hardly means he's getting a lot of action.

"Yes, well, moving on," Kurt walks into the house, glancing around and noticing that nobody else is home yet, and leads Sam through the house so he can put Blaine down on Finn's bed. "Thanks for helping out."

"No problem. Like I said, Blaine's a cool guy," Sam gives him a blinding smile, all white teeth and golden hair, and Kurt sighs and wonders how far they'll have to go with this. Sam's so happily oblivious at the moment that he's likely one of those boys who doesn't even _know _he might lean in the other direction, as it were.

There're all types, Kurt thinks wryly. He's always known, of course, and he's chosen to embrace it. He guesses Blaine's always had his suspicions too, but Blaine's one of those guys who will say he's gay and not be ashamed of it and then try to act as straight as possible despite it what with wearing normal clothes and singing songs about girls and that whole thing with Rachel, but he thinks Blaine's moved past that now. He'll never wear skirts or anything radical, but Kurt's betting that now that he can't hide behind the uniform he's going to be a little more truthful about who he is.

And then there are Finn and Sam, and while Sam's definitely a rare kind of guy who's only dated girls but really couldn't care if his friends are gay or not, Kurt's willing to bet that his earlier thoughts are true and Sam's just never thought about whether or not he _could _like a boy in that way. Or else his rapid romancing of Quinn was just an attempt to convince himself otherwise, but Kurt has a feeling it's just a matter of time and he's going to help all he can with that.

And Finn. Finn's one of those guys who's always been teased about being gay, whether it was from Puck or those Neanderthals on the football team, but Finn's also never denied it, and Kurt can't figure out if it was because he'd been suspicious all along or whether he just honestly didn't know what to say. And the taller boy is also one of those guys who would try to deny any feelings for other boys as long as he can because he honestly seemed afraid that he _might_ be gay and has spent the last few years doing everything he can to convince himself that he's totally straight.

Which, Kurt has to note, he isn't.

Not by a long shot.

"Kurt?" Sam touches his shoulder gently and Kurt snaps out of his thoughts, blinking rapidly.

"Sorry. Lost in thought."

"Well, I was just thinking I should get home. It's getting late and my mom wants me back at a decent hour," he explains and Kurt nods and waves goodbye as he leaves the house.

Blaine murmurs something in his half-asleep state and Kurt goes in to check on him, perching on the bed and shaking his arm gently. "Kurt?"

"Yeah. Just checking to see if you need anything?"

"No. 'M good," Blaine promises. "Thanks again for letting me stay here."

"Least I can do," Kurt tells him honestly, feeling his forehead for any signs of a fever or anything as Blaine looks at him suspiciously.

"I'm fine, Kurt. The wound was clean and I'm not going to develop an infection, so you can stop fussing. Your father was a risk to himself and so I can understand your worry over him, but as long as Derek doesn't rush in here with a knife again I think I'm going to be just fine," he grabs Kurt's hands, sounding fairly lucid, and Kurt forces himself to stop fretting and stands up. "I just need to sleep, alright? I'll need more pills in the morning," he makes a face at that and Kurt allows himself a tiny laugh.

"Okay. Sleep well."

"G'night," Blaine replies, already sounding like he's a few breaths away from dropping off, and Kurt turns off the light and leaves the room, shutting the door behind him.

000

Finn can hear the soft strains of a piano over the television and he shuts off the basketball game to go investigate, opening the door to the music room carefully. It's a tiny room, tucked at the back of the house, and Kurt had told him it used to be his bedroom before he decided it was too cramped and he'd rather be in the basement.

Right now all it has in it is a piano, and while Kurt doesn't play that often he's kinda ridiculously good and Finn always loves listening to him when he decides to.

_I've lost all resistance,_

_And crossed some borderline…_

Finn clears his throat as Kurt turns to look at him, mouth open slightly in surprise. "Hey."

"Hey. That's from that…_Twisted _thing, isn't it?" Finn scratches his head, because Kurt listens to that soundtrack, like, all the time, but he can't remember what it's called.

"_Wicked, _Finn. _Wicked," _Kurt corrects him, his eyes full of mirth, and Finn shrugs and moves into the room. "Honestly."

"Hey, at least I remembered it was one word," Finn sulks.

"Yes, one word. Like _Rent. _And _Cabaret_. And _Chess _and _Evita _and _Gypsy _and…"

"I think you've made your point, dude," Finn rolls his eyes and plops beside Kurt on the stool. It's a tight fit and Kurt takes his hands off of the keys to glare at him but Finn's actually kinda comfortable and he's so not gonna move right now. "Hey."

"Yes?"

"Just 'cuz Blaine's here it doesn't mean we're gonna stop fooling around, does it?" he asks quietly, mouth near Kurt's ear, and he can feel the other boy shiver at the blunt question.

"Not unless you want to," he replies, turning his head so that their lips are almost touching. "He's a floor above us and half a house away, and we've got a door…"

"Good," Finn's lips are on the other teen's neck, sucking gently, and Kurt sighs and leans into him, tilting his head to give Finn better access which he's rather grateful for.

"Mm. Not here."

"Hmm?"

"Dad and Carole will be home soon…it's almost midnight, and you know they're not especially night owls. Let's go downstairs," he sighs as Finn keeps mouthing at his neck, tasting his salt and laying his tongue flat against the skin, feeling Kurt's heart speed up at the action, his pulse racing under Finn's lips.

"Hey, Kurt?"

"Yeah?" Kurt mumbles, neck arched back nearly onto Finn's shoulder now, and it looks uncomfortable but for him it's probably fine.

"If you're not alive, how can you still have a pulse?" he asks curiously as Kurt laughs darkly.

"I'd like to think it's because my body still thinks it's alive. Everything's the same, even if my blood's running cold at the moment, and it's probably for the best: when I go back to being fully human nothing will have to change so the transition will be markedly easier," he suggests, pushing back into Finn's body. "Now stop asking deep questions and kiss me."

"Pushy," Finn smiles and then yelps as Kurt tightens long fingers in his hair and pulls his head down so they can kiss properly, somehow getting him to his feet in the process and starting to lead him out of the room.

"Television," he murmurs as they pass it and Finn scrambles for the remote, turning it off as Kurt grabs his arm and all but drags him down to the basement. He lets Finn lift him onto the bed and they lay there for a few minutes, just kissing as Finn tries not to let himself get too excited because he's not sure if Kurt wants to go that far tonight. "What's this for, anyway?" Kurt asks after a time, pulling away, pupils blown and lips red and hair mussed and crap, Finn _wants_ him, and that scares him probably more than it should.

"Um. Y-yesterday…when you were…feeding…I had a…_Kurt!" _

"Yes?" Kurt's rubbing him gently through his jeans, fingers barely teasing him through the fabric, and Finn shudders and tries to thrust into the other boy's hand. "Tell your story and I might let you come, but if you do it before you finish explaining I'm not touching you for a week."

"Bu…"

"Sweetie, if we're working toward what I _think _we're working toward? You'll be finished before you even start and that's not going to be enjoyable for either of us," Kurt tells him, still barely touching, and Finn gulps and starts to talk.

"Okay. Okay, I…" he closes his eyes and shudders, trying to keep himself under control as Kurt grips him a little harder. "I had this weird feeling, like…like I could _feel _the life going from me into you, and it was really close and really just…intimate and it felt amazing, knowing that I was doing it for you and that there was nobody else who _could, _y'know?" he gasps out as Kurt nods distractedly and unzips his fly, sticking a hand into his jeans and starting to rub him through his boxers instead. "That's just mean…"

"Mm. Continue," Kurt sounds _bored, _of all things, and Finn spares him a glare before trying not to think about what Kurt's doing again.

"Okay. So," he lets out his breath slowly, calming himself down a little. "So. I was thinkin' that…you're never really closer to anybody than when you're inside them, right? And I was wondering if it'd feel the same way if we…if we had sex. Because it was kinda amazing, dude, not gonna lie," Finn tries to finish quickly because Kurt's hand slips inside his boxers, cold hand wrapping around his cock and making him flinch before he starts stroking in earnest again. "Kurt…Kurt, I'm not gonna…"

"Yes, you are," Kurt says, his tone biting, and he rather cruelly, at least in Finn's opinion, tightens his hold around the base of Finn's cock and Finn jerks forward because he's _that close _but he _can't _ and Kurt's smirking at him, eyes narrowed, and Finn whimpers although he'll later deny that. "Anything else?"

"Just…when I thought about it like that? It…ah, Kurt…it didn't scare me. It was, like, I just wondered what it would be like to be…um…inside of somebody," he says cautiously as Kurt loosens his hold and starts languidly stroking him again and oh, God, _Mailman!_

"I think you should know what it feels like, after Santana," he mentions casually.

"Not…that wasn't…that didn't…I didn't _love_ her, okay?" Finn blurts out, probably loud enough that Blaine could have heard, but Kurt's eyes widen and his mouth falls open a little and he _stops moving. _"Kurt…Kurt, _please, _man!"

Kurt shakes his head and strokes him faster, thumb flicking over the head of his cock every few seconds and that's all it takes before he comes, hard, cock pulsing and hips pumping and he's exhausted and sweaty by the time he's done, flopping back on the bed and not really caring that his jeans are ruined and he's going to have to sneak them to the washer somehow.

"Wow," he laughs breathily, panting, and Kurt lays on top of him and gives him a timid smile. "That was really mean, dude."

"The …um…ending looked like it was worth it, though?" Kurt asks hopefully, eyes shining, and Finn had to give him that one.

"It was awesome," he admits truthfully, because he hasn't come that hard in a long time. "Really awesome."

"Glad to hear it. I need to wash," Kurt rolls over and starts to get up but Finn catches his wrist. "Finn, really, this is disgusting."

"You don't…"

"No. I'm fine. That was for you," Kurt tells him with a fond look before getting off of the bed and heading for the washroom. "And be careful when you get off of the bed. Remember what I said about getting my sheets dirty," he warns before disappearing into the other room, and Finn sits up, confused, and stares after him.

"Hey!" he follows after Kurt, legs a little shaky, and grabs on to the bathroom doorframe to keep himself from pitching forward. "Kurt, is something wrong?"

"It's fine," Kurt's washing his hands, scrubbing a little harder than it probably necessary, and Finn knows him well enough to know that he's _not _fine.

He says so, in fact, and Kurt looks at him and shakes his head in resignation. "What's wrong, buddy?"

"Please don't call me that. I'm not your dog or your ten-year-old cousin," Kurt says tiredly. "I'll accept 'man' and 'dude' because I don't think I can change your vocabulary _that _drastically, but call me 'buddy' again and I'll do a lot worse than just hold off your orgasm for a few seconds."

Finn gulps; even though he only understood about half of what Kurt had said, he got the last part loud and clear. "Right. Cool. So, what's wrong?"

"It's just…you. Being okay with gay sex."

"Kind of," Finn corrects. "Now that I'm thinking about it seriously again it's still kinda weird, but in that moment? Yeah, it seemed like an awesome idea," he admits.

"Once again, you're proving to be more mature than me in this situation and I'm not sure how to process that," Kurt turns around and leans against the counter, his eyes drawn instinctively to the stain on the front of Finn's jeans.

"But you said you were cool with it! That you wanted to try it, remember?" Finn's not moving any closer because Kurt in this kind of mood has a tendency to be volatile and he'd rather not poke the bear in this case. At least, he thinks that's the expression. It's some kind of animal, anyway, and bears seem like they'd be dangerous to poke.

"I said that to try and sway you, not because I thought it would work. Think about it, Finn: with how tentative I am about anything sexual, do you _really _think I'd look at intercourse and go, 'oh, that looks fun! Let's try that!'?" he exclaims, looking a little frazzled, and Finn hugs him on impulse.

"Hey, it's cool. I'll never push you into anything, Kurt, you know that. And I'm not really ready either; it was just the heat of the moment, right?"

"If you say so," Kurt finally replies, returning the hug. "Sorry I just left, it was…"

"Turn around," Finn urges softly, not sure if Kurt's going to listen, but Kurt just gives him a strange look before complying and turning to face the mirror again, blinking at nothing. Finn sighs and wonders if they'll ever be able to do this when he can actually _see _Kurt because it'll probably be really hot, but he slides one hand under the T-shirt Kurt's wearing to rest on his stomach and slips the other inside of his pajama pants, not surprised to find that the smaller teen's still half-hard as Kurt gasps at the touch. "I wish I could see you right now," he murmurs into Kurt's ear, getting a low moan in response. "We have to do this when you're human again."

"I…" Kurt slides his hands back to rest on Finn's hips, slim fingers flexing against the fabric of his jeans (which he needs to change as soon as this is over because yeah, cold spunk is kinda gross) as he pushes his hips towards Finn's touch. "I'm sure I'm a mess."

"Nah, you're totally hot, dude," Finn promises, lips finding Kurt's neck again and fastening over the mark he'd been leaving earlier, and that's totally gonna show for a while because Kurt's even more freakishly pale than normal. "Is this okay?" he's pretty sure it's too late and while Kurt won't be able to see it, everybody else will and he really doesn't want to start rumors with the whole school if he can help it.

"Mm. I've got a lot of scarves," Kurt sounds amused and Finn's going to bet he's smiling, but he figures that's permission enough and goes back to sucking at the soft skin, hand moving faster as Kurt drops his head, braces himself against Finn's body, and starts moving in sync with him.

He's making these little whining noises that are shooting straight to Finn's groin and the taller boy tries to ignore that, focusing instead on Kurt and getting a little payback for earlier because no matter how good the ending was, that was totally a cheap move to pull. When Kurt starts moaning his name and pressing back against him he smirks over Kurt's shoulder, knowing that the other boy can see him, and Kurt's eyes widen as Finn grips the base of his cock the same way Kurt had done to him, a little stuttering whimper torn from his throat as he, well, _tries _to meet Finn's eyes in the mirror.

At least, that's what Finn figures he's trying to do. "God, Finn…_Finn…_"

"Just…paying you back a little," Finn slides his hand farther under Kurt's shirt, feeling the other boy's chest move with his panting breaths. "Fair's fair, right?"

Kurt makes a growling noise that probably means he doesn't agree, so Finn turns his head and kisses him, sliding his tongue into Kurt's surprisingly hot mouth and it's wet and noisy and _perfect _as he decides he's let Kurt suffer enough and moves his hand: one firm, slow stroke that has Kurt shaking and coming and groaning into his mouth, his body slumping against Finn's as Finn does his best to hold him upright.

"Good, right?" he laughs into Kurt's sweat-slick hair, hugging Kurt to him as the other boy gets his breathing under control.

"Yes," Kurt finally admits, turning enough to glare at Finn. "But if you _ever _try something like that again without telling me first, I'm going to bite you and leave you bleeding."

Finn knows the other boy's teasing and he wraps Kurt up in his arms and pulls them close enough that their noses are touching. "You'd never, dude. You love me too much."

"That, unfortunately, is probably true," Kurt concedes, arms coming around Finn's neck to pull him down into another kiss.

Finn can hear the door open upstairs but he's not too inclined to go greet the parents right now, and with Kurt looking undeniably tousled and sex-flushed there'd really be no hiding what they were doing.

So he'll stay down here a little longer.

Really, he's got nowhere better to be.

**Notes:**

**1. **I realized after the fact that all of the musicals I named in this chapter actually have something to do with Glee. It's just a coincidence, I swear! Although I will admit that at least three of them are just because Adam Pascal was in them and I think he's amazing. xP.

**2. **Funny story about 'Twisted.' A touring production of 'Wicked' is coming here this year and my mom's friend wanted my mom to go with her, so my mom came home one night and said she had tickets to 'Twisted.' At which point my dad goes, "Don't you mean 'Wicked?'" So yes. True story. On that note, I also plan on buying tickets because I've wanted to see 'Wicked' for a while now :)

**3. **Um, there's a '30 Days of Kinn' meme going around on Tumblr and I decided heck, why not? So if you want to check out the first day it's over at my LiveJournal: http:/aoitsukikage(.)livejournal(.)com/tag/meme%3A%2030%20days%20of%20kinn

And that's about it :D Hope you all enjoyed!


	27. Chapter 27

**Title:** Caligo Nox Noctis

**Author: **AoiTsukikage

**Rating: **R overall

**Characters/Pairing: **Finn/Kurt overall; some minor Blaine/Kurt

**Chapter: **27/?

**Word Count: **2752

**Spoilers: **Let's say everything to be safe :)

**Summary/Warnings: (**Vampire!Kurt, so completely AU) The good news about all of this is that there's a cure. The bad news, of course, is what the cure actually _is. _

**Disclaimer: **I, unfortunately, do not own these characters, no matter how sad that makes me. I do, however, promise to return them when I'm done with them. :)

**Caligo Nox Noctis**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kurt; it's Wes."

"Hey," Kurt replies, somehow knowing that this isn't a friendly phone call and more than likely something's gone wrong. "What's up?"

"I'm assuming you've guessed this isn't a social call," Wes sounds tired and Kurt grips the phone more tightly, because even though he'd known it's still worse to hear Wes admit it so bluntly.

"I have. So…"

"So, Mr. Brown has apparently figured out that you live in Lima. Whether it was by looking at your old school records or because Derek told him, I don't know, but it sounds like he's just trying to figure out exactly where you are before he comes after you himself," the older boy tells him, and he sounds almost afraid so Kurt knows that this is a rather big problem.

"What can I do?" Kurt asks slowly, trying to think this through rationally. All things considered it won't take Mr. Brown a long time to find them…Lima doesn't have a great many high schools and McKinley is by far the biggest regardless.

Also, his dad's tire shop is pretty well known and since by this point Mr. Brown will know who he is all he needs to do is ask about the name 'Hummel' and he'll be directed there.

Plus, and this is what bothers Kurt the most, he has no idea what this man looks like. "Okay. Okay, not panicking. But how did you find this out?"

"Well, it turns out whatever you said to Derek that day at the hospital put the fear of…well…vampires into him. He's decided that while he can't disobey his father outright he's going to try and help if he knows what the man is doing, and so far that's all he knows," Wes tells him quickly and Kurt sighs in what could almost be called relief. At least their impromptu threatening of Derek has done some good, it seems.

"Thank you for letting me know. I'm not let out of sight outside of my house regardless, but I suppose if I have to be kept under tighter security for a while I'll make do," Kurt sighs, not liking it.

"Just…be careful, Kurt. This man is not mentally stable, and while Derek may not have ever intended to kill Blaine I'd suggest taking great pains to protect those close to you because somehow I doubt the elder Brown will have the same reservations," Wes warns, and again, Kurt can't say he hasn't had the same thoughts but hearing Wes say it makes it so much more real.

"I…I understand. I'll do everything I can to keep everybody safe, I promise," Kurt tells him bluntly. "But if Derek could possibly send a picture of his father to me that would be very helpful, because right now I don't even know _who _I'm supposed to watch out for," he admits and hears Wes sigh on the other end of the line.

"I'll ask him and see what can be done," Wes promises. "And I'll call or e-mail you the photo if I receive one. Okay?"

"Okay," Kurt allows himself a grim smile. "Thank you."

"Of course."

Kurt hangs up and sets the phone aside with a sigh, dropping his head into his hands and wishing, not for the first time, that this could all be over and done with.

He has a horrible feeling that the next time somebody gets attacked because of this, they won't be as lucky as Blaine.

And if somebody gets killed because of him?

He doesn't think he can deal with that.

000

"You can't worry about things that haven't happened," Blaine tells him, stroking fingers through Kurt's hair and probably irritating the other boy to no end, but Kurt's too deep in thought to apparently notice at the moment. "Yes, it's frightening, but what good is worrying going to do?"

"I just feel like I have to come up with everything that could possibly happen and then…"

"Don't. Stop fretting," Blaine says firmly, holding Kurt close and rubbing his arm lightly. "This is all going to work out fine."

"But it isn't," Kurt shakes his head, blinking furiously enough that Blaine's willing to bet he's trying to hold off tears. "I mean, what we talked about before…this man is _not _sane, babe, and I'm willing to bet that he's one of those who definitely won't bother to check if I'm still…not human before he drives a stake through my heart. I'm in danger whether or not I'm a vampire, and that's just…"

"It's unfair," Blaine agrees. "And you've been through so much that you deserve a little bit of happiness, but maybe this is the last thing you have to get through before you finally get it, Kurt…I mean, you're getting Finn out of all of this, right?"

"Hopefully," Kurt admits, and Blaine can tell by the fond smile on his face that he's thinking about the other boy right now.

"Besides, if you were affected so strongly when Derek was nearby, don't you think the same thing will happen with his father?" Blaine asks after a few minutes, pulling Kurt's head to rest on his shoulder and adjusting them both more comfortably.

"Gee, thanks for reminding me. I'd forgotten how much I _loved _having panic attacks," Kurt says, rather dryly, and Blaine has to sigh at the predictable response.

"They may be uncomfortable, but at least they won't kill you," Blaine mutters and he can tell by the way Kurt stiffens that he feels bad about the whole thing. "It's okay. I don't blame you for not wanting to go through that any more."

"Good," Kurt closes his eyes and Blaine knows that this means the conversation is over. Kurt burrows himself under the blankets, taking care not to throw an arm across Blaine's chest like he probably would on a normal basis, and Blaine holds him as close as he can without it being painful.

It's not that painful anymore, really.

Or else it is and he's just saying that because he's tired of looking at the same room all day. He really wishes he could get out but Kurt goes into full mother hen mode whenever he suggests it and tells him that under no circumstances is he leaving the room except to skirt across the hall to the washroom.

It's endearing that he cares so much, really, but it's quickly becoming annoying as well and Blaine's not sure what else he can do to convince Kurt that, really, he's okay.

"Should I leave?" Kurt asks, breaking the silence.

"Hmm? No, I don't mind," Blaine assures him, knowing that Finn's out at video game night again and Kurt has, of course, volunteered to stay home and…well, let's call it what it is: babysit Blaine. "Are you worried Finn won't like it?"

"Finn's not here to say otherwise," he snorts. "And besides, we're not doing anything inappropriate."

"He was upset when you held my hand, Kurt," Blaine reminds him gently.

"Well, I'm cold and he's not here. Better?" Kurt looks at him briefly, a smirk gracing his features, and Blaine knows there's no arguing with him when he gets stubborn so he nods and lets Kurt cuddle up to him.

"As long as you're the one explaining this to him when he gets home," Blaine replies, hearing Kurt laugh softly in response, and a couple seconds later he can tell the taller boy is already asleep. Kurt's been running himself more ragged than usual just taking care of Blaine and incessantly worrying about what would go wrong next so Blaine's not entirely surprised that he's exhausted.

He decides that he'll stay up just in case Finn gets home really early or something.

000

He doesn't stay up, of course; not with Kurt mostly-warm beside him and the blankets warm around him and the fact that his pain meds still make him far more tired than he'd normally be.

When the door squeaks open he wakes up, too sated to worry about looking innocent, but luckily it's only Sam and he shuts the door behind him as he comes in.

"Hey."

"Hey, Sam," Blaine smiles sleepily at the blonde-haired boy, studying him in the half-light of the room. So this is who Kurt seems adamant about setting him up with, hmm? Well, Blaine has to admit, Sam's been awfully charitable and kind from what little he knows of him, but he also knows that Kurt falls and falls hard, often with very little provocation. Blaine's done that, with Jeremiah, and that worked out _tremendously_ well so he thinks this time he's going to sit back and let things take their natural course.

Kurt won't like it, but it'll be for the best. He's sure of that. "Is Finn back?"

"Yeah. He's just…taking a shower," Sam laughs. "We got a little rowdy and he ended up with Coke all over himself."

"Big surprise," Kurt mutters, pushing himself up and kissing Blaine quickly on the forehead before staggering out of the bed. "I'll go talk to him. Tell him the good news," he says wryly before exiting the room, slouched and with sleep-mussed hair.

"Good news? That sounded a little sarcastic," Sam perches at the foot of the bed, head tilted to the side as he examines Blaine.

"That's because it was," Blaine informs him, struggling upright and leaning back against the headboard. "Derek's father has apparently gotten it out of Derek that Kurt's in Lima, so he thinks it's only a matter of time."

"Crap," Sam drops his head into his hands and breaths out slowly through his nose. "Hasn't he been through enough?"

"It's horrible to say it, but if anybody can get through this? It's Kurt," Blaine wraps an arm around his chest and winces. He should have taken more pills a couple of hours ago but he was obviously too busy sleeping to stick to his schedule. "Sam?"

"Yeah, man?"

"If it's not…too much trouble, could you get my pills from the restroom? They're on the counter," he adds as Sam nods and heads across the hall, coming back a few moments later with the bottle and a glass of water. "Thanks."

Sam watches as he takes two of the pills and makes a face, swallowing them down and hoping that they work quickly as he vows never to deviate from his schedule again.

At least, not until he can move without flinching in pain. He knows that he needs to go back to the hospital this weekend just to get checked over but he really, _really _wants to get through this so he can get back to normal.

He's discovered he doesn't do well just sitting around doing nothing.

Setting the glass aside, he smiles at Sam as the blonde nods in response. "You need anything else?"

"I'm okay," Blaine says honestly. "Thanks," he tries to shift himself more upright again, realizing what a bad idea this is almost immediately, and Sam darts around the bed to grab his shoulder, sliding an arm around his waist and helping him sit up fully.

"Hey, take it easy, okay?" Sam urges, moving so that he's sitting on the bed beside Blaine and the shorter teen ends up laying his head on Sam's shoulder on instinct. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just me forgetting how painful it is," Blaine replies, sinking further into Sam's embrace without even realizing he's doing so. "Sorry. If you have to leave…"

"Nah, it's fine," Sam promises, turning his head enough that Blaine can look into his dark eyes, and he decides in that moment that if Sam _is _truly straight, he's far and above the most non-judgmental straight boy Blaine's ever met. Wes and David are fairly understanding as these things go, but no way would they let Blaine cuddle with them. Ever.

"If you're sure," Blaine lets his eyes drop closed and inhales, smelling fabric softener and what actually seems to be fairly high-end cologne (Kurt would be able to recognize it by scent alone but Blaine's not nearly _that _good). And yes, Sam's cute. _Really _cute, and Blaine could easily see himself wanting to pursue a relationship if the blonde would ever give him a hint as to which way he leaned.

Oh, well. Best to take what he can get, and at least with Sam he doesn't have the Wrath of Finn hanging over his head should the tall teen catch them snuggling.

"I'm sure," Sam finally says, sounding half-asleep himself, and Blaine yawns and knows that the pills are making him drop off faster than he normally would, so he gets himself as comfortable as he can, throws an arm across Sam's chest, and drifts off to sleep.

000

"Hi, Mrs. Evans? Yeah, it's Finn. Finn Hudson? I'm Sam's friend? Yeah, the Quarterback. Hey, listen, we were at Artie's…yeah, that's the kid in the wheelchair…anyway, we were at his place playing video games and I ended up spilling my drink…no, not alcohol, Mrs. Evans; Coca-Cola. Yes. Well, I was all sticky and gross so Sam drove me home and came in for a bit, but I guess he was tired because he fell asleep…no, not on a sofa, we've got a guest room. Yeah. So, he fell asleep and I was wondering if he could stay the night? We'll make him breakfast and everything tomorrow…my stepbrother's an awesome cook, and…Kurt. Kurt Hummel. Yes, he…he's the kid Sam got that shiner for a few months ago," Finn turns to Kurt with a pleading look and Kurt shakes his head and gestures for his stepbrother to continue. This was rather amusing.

"_Please, _man!" Finn mouths and Kurt finally takes the phone, holding it to his ear.

"Hello, Mrs. Evans; this is Kurt. I can assure you that your son is in good hands; both Finn's mother and my father are at home so we're not alone," he says, as calmly as he can, and she thanks him for being so generous and opening their home to her son as Kurt laughs and assures her they'll have Sam home by lunchtime.

He hangs up and looks at Finn, one eyebrow raised.

"And that, dear brother of mine, is how you reassure a worried parent."

"Nah, people just like you more than me. You sound smart and stuff; I just sound like a dumb teenager," Finn wrinkles his nose and Kurt reaches up to cup a hand around the back of Finn's neck.

"You're not a dumb teenager," he promises. "Now go look in your room."

He waits as Finn tromps through the house and he can hear him coming back after a second, his eyes wide.

"They're…"

"I know."

"But how…"

"I _know!" _

"We're awesome, man! Freaking awesome!" Finn grabs Kurt around the waist and swings him around, Kurt trying to keep his feet in so he doesn't knock anything off of the counters.

"Hmm, no. This is purely a coincidence unless you actually planned to spill Coke on yourself, get Sam to bring you home, and then somehow convince him that taking care of Blaine was a novel idea," Kurt hoists himself up and hooks his ankles around Finn's waist, arms around his neck as Finn holds him steady. "And somehow I don't think you did," Kurt kisses him, liking this arrangement because their lips are actually level and he doesn't have to reach up.

Plus, Finn had said he isn't heavy. He can hold him for a while.

"Okay, you got me there, man," Finn admits, kissing him once more. "But they're kinda adorable."

"They are, aren't they?" Kurt sighs and runs a hand through Finn's hair, still damp from the shower. "But I'm still tired so what do you say we turn in for the night?"

"Sounds good to me," Finn shrugs, turning around and carting Kurt to the stairs. "But I'm not carrying you down. I'll probably fall over."

"I wouldn't doubt it," Kurt slides down until he's standing on his own, giving Finn a rather happy smile before they rush down the stairs.

He's still worried about Derek's father, of course: he'd be a fool not to be.

But somehow, having something like trying to bring Blaine and Sam together is keeping his mind off of it and he's not obsessively worrying over it, so right now he's feeling…well…_good, _all things considered.

And, he thinks as Finn follows him onto the bed, the two of them still kissing every few seconds, he's not complaining about that at all.

**Notes: **

**1. **Sorry this chapter took a little longer; my writing is still suffering from my abysmal lack of writing time over the last couple of weeks, which is why I am trying to catch up on the weekends :)

**2. **On the other hand, Blam is coming along, I think…although obviously Kurt still has to go through more angst before this is over. Obviously xP

**3. **Thanks again for all of the wonderful support on this fic, and as the weather is finally seasonal I am in a rather good mood :D


	28. Chapter 28

**Title:** Caligo Nox Noctis

**Author: **AoiTsukikage

**Rating: **R overall

**Characters/Pairing: **Finn/Kurt overall; some minor Blaine/Kurt

**Chapter: **28/?

**Word Count: **3332

**Spoilers: **Let's say everything to be safe :)

**Summary/Warnings: (**Vampire!Kurt, so completely AU) The good news about all of this is that there's a cure. The bad news, of course, is what the cure actually _is. _

**Disclaimer: **I, unfortunately, do not own these characters, no matter how sad that makes me. I do, however, promise to return them when I'm done with them. :)

**Caligo Nox Noctis**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

"Are you sure you should be up?"

"Finn, if I have to stay in that bed for another second, I'm going to go crazy. Besides, the doctors said that I'm okay to move around as long as I don't over-exert myself," Blaine tells him, one hand braced on the wall as he makes his way toward the living room.

"Okay," Finn shrugs, the kitchen light glinting off of the long knife he has in his hand, and Blaine blinks and stares at him for a few seconds. "Oh. Ah, new moon," Finn replies. "And I don't…I don't trust him to not…get a little out of control, so I thought…"

"Probably a good idea," Blaine admits, eyeing Kurt as he slouches into the kitchen, looking more than a little dead. "I'd forgotten what day it was, to be honest."

"I haven't," Kurt replies, watching Finn cautiously for a moment before laying a hand on his arm. "Finn?"

"Yeah, dude?"

"You don't…you don't trust me…"

"Not when you're like this," Finn replies bluntly and Blaine notices Kurt's visible flinch at that. "I mean, right now? Yeah, you're okay, but once the sun sets you can't anyway, right? Not without turning me into a vampire, too," he sets the blade against his skin and closes his eyes, Blaine looking away as he makes the incision and hisses in pain. It didn't used to bother him, but ever since he'd gotten stabbed…yes, blood isn't a good thing.

He hears Finn give a little grunt that doesn't sound all that pained and looks back, eyes widening at the sight of Kurt lapping up the blood running down Finn's arm before licking over the cut, and while it doesn't seal completely (it's a lot bigger than a bite mark, after all) it stops bleeding almost altogether.

"Did you really have to?" Finn asks, staring wide-eyed at Kurt, who's still got Finn's wrist pressed to his cheek.

"Can't let it go to waste," Kurt grins before realizing how that sounds and his mouth drops open, blood-tinted teeth gleaming in the light. "Sorry. I…"

"It's not you. It's too close to the moon," Finn sighs and nods, drawing Kurt into a hug as Kurt lets the other boy's arm drop and wraps his own arms around Finn's waist, face pressed against his shoulder. "Kurt? What's wrong?"

"I just…I've got a really bad feeling about tonight, Finn. I don't know why, the vampire seems more…agitated than usual, but…I want you out of the house," Kurt pulls back, looking into Finn's eyes, and Blaine can see how conflicted they both are about this.

"Dude, I'm not gonna leave you…"

"I'm not _asking," _Kurt growls, obviously more vampire than human in that moment, and Finn shudders and tries to back away but Kurt grabs him again. "Sorry. Sorry, I just…I want you and Dad and Carole and Blaine to go to a hotel or something. Please."

"I…" Finn looks to Blaine, who shrugs. "I mean, if that's what you want…"

"I do. I'd feel safer knowing you weren't around," Kurt looks apologetic before his eyes land on Blaine. "How are you for stairs?"

"I think I can manage…"

"Good. Both of you, come down to my…our room. Bring the blood," he orders before walking briskly from the kitchen, and Finn shares a curious look with Blaine before picking up the blood as they make their way to the staircase, the taller teen helping Blaine navigate the stairs and they're greeted with the sight of Kurt rummaging around in his wardrobe for something.

"Kurt?" Finn asks cautiously as he comes up with a scarf, something that looks expensive but Blaine can tell has been ruined by, most likely, having slushie all over it. "Kurt, what are you…"

"Bad feeling," Kurt repeats, shivering. "I really…the vampire's…angry, or something, and he wants blood, Finn, I don't…" he shakes his head, eyes darting around nervously. "Lifeblood, not…he wants to kill, I think, and…"

"Shh," Finn wraps his arms around Kurt and holds him tightly, nose pushed into his hair. "Hey, calm down, okay? If we leave…"

"It's not enough. I just…" Kurt sighs and moves away, grabbing the glass of blood and downing it in a few gulps. "Tie me to the bed."

"Come again?" Blaine blinks, because _that's _an odd request, and truth be told he can't see how a silk scarf is going to hold a bloodthirsty vampire any better than a series of locked doors will, and he says so.

"The scarf's not to protect anybody else, babe; it's to protect _me. _I'm worried that if the vampire realizes I've taken away his ability to harm others…"

"You might turn on yourself," Blaine realizes, his eyes widening.

"Exactly. And, let's face it, this," he gestures to himself, "is _far _too fabulous to risk hideous disfigurement."

"Even at a time like this, your vanity remains unmatched," Blaine replies dryly and Kurt gives him a red-tinged smile. "But the sun's almost down so we'd better get a move on. You're sure about this?"

"All I know is that I'll feel better about it," Kurt's pleading with his eyes for Blaine to go along with this, and Blaine can't really think of a reason not to: if it'll make Kurt feel safer, they don't have anything to lose. "Please."

"Dude, what if something happens tonight? Like a fire or somebody breaking in or…"

"Finn," Kurt lays back on the bed, shaking his head fondly. "Finn, sweetie, the only way I can be killed is a stake through the heart, remember? If a random burglar comes in here with that piece of equipment I can only assume my luck has run out," Kurt says, trying to be reassuring, although Finn doesn't look reassured in the least.

"Kurt, I hate to tell you this, but vampires are traditionally incredibly weak to fire," Blaine puts in, knowing he's just making the situation worse, but really: Kurt can't play with his own safety so carelessly.

"I'll be _fine," _Kurt emphasizes, rolling his eyes (which are rapidly turning red, Blaine notes with a bit of trepidation). "Trust me. And hurry, I don't know how much longer I'll be in control."

"Okay. I don't like it but…okay," Finn takes the scarf and Kurt holds his hands in front of him, never breaking eye contact as Finn loops the silk around his wrists and lays him back. Blaine snags a blanket from over the sofa and holds it out, knowing that Kurt's cold enough already and lying in one place all night isn't going to help.

"Thanks, babe," Kurt gives him a tired smile, tears shining at the corners of his eyes, and Blaine knows he's terrified but unwilling to show it. Blaine tucks the blanket around him and lets himself run a hand through Kurt's hair as Kurt presses up against the touch.

"Okay," Finn prompts and Kurt hesitates before hooking his bound arms around Finn's neck and pulling him close, still staring deeply into his eyes.

"I'd kiss you b-"

And Blaine almost, _almost _wants to look away because this is becoming horribly intimate and Kurt's so _vulnerable, _eyes still wide open although they gradually close as he sinks into the kiss, wrapping his legs around Finn's waist and pulling him in.

"Yuck, man your mouth tastes like blood," Finn complains after breaking away and Kurt gives him a sad smile in response.

"I tried to warn you. Now, tie me to the headboard," he stretches his arms over his head as Finn does so with obvious reluctance, pulling the scarf as tight as he probably dares as Kurt tugs at it and nods in satisfaction. "Okay. Now get out of here. Close the door on your way out," he adds as Finn hesitates. "I mean it. Go."

"Kurt…" Finn shakes his head and lays down nearly on top of Kurt, arms snaking around his body as Kurt starts to shake, hiding his face in Finn's shoulder. He's crying, Blaine knows he is, and this is probably why he wanted them out of there so quickly.

"Hey," he moves closer, sitting on the bed and moving his hand to Kurt's head again, going back to stroking his hair as Kurt audibly sobs into Finn's shirt, wrists straining at his bonds in an effort to touch.

"Get out of here!" Kurt's voice breaks on that, and he tries using his feet to shove Finn away, but that works about as well as one would expect. "Finn, _go!" _

"Okay," Finn rubs his back and kisses him tenderly one last time before getting off the bed, holding out a hand to help Blaine to his feet. "I love you, Kurt. You know that, right?"

"Yeah. Love you, too," Kurt's eyes are wet and Finn reaches over to brush a couple of tears away as Kurt turns his cheek into the taller boy's palm. "I'll be okay."

"I know you will," Finn leans to brush a kiss over Kurt's forehead before moving away from the bed, slipping an arm around Blaine's shoulders and leading him over to the stairs. Blaine can feel how stiff Finn is, how his arm is nearly clamped around the shorter teen's body, but he can't blame him.

He doesn't like this whole situation any better than Finn does.

000

"Hey. You awake?" Blaine asks, the clock on the table reading 3:10 AM, and Finn opens his eyes and nods. As expected, his mom and Burt had been up in arms about leaving Kurt alone, but Finn and Blaine had eventually managed to convince them it was for the best and so here they were, although unfortunately the only rooms the hotel had left only had two beds so he's sharing with Blaine.

Which is fine, really, because after all on the last new moon they'd shared a blanket and all things considered Blaine's quite a bit warmer than Kurt in his current state. "Yeah."

"Can't sleep either?"

"God, I'm worried," Finn sighs, one arm draped around Blaine's waist as they face each other in the darkness. He can hear his mom and Burt's even breaths from the other bed and he knows they're both asleep, but once again he's pretty sure he's not going to be getting any shut-eye tonight.

"There's nothing we can do right now," Blaine looks like he'd rather _be _doing something and Finn feels for him, of course he does, but…God, _Kurt. _"He just…he was _terrified, _Finn."

"I know, man. I just wanted to hold him all night," Finn sighs, breath ruffling Blaine's hair, and Blaine heaves a sigh in response.

"As opposed to holding _me_ all night?"

"No offense, dude, but you're not my boyfriend," Finn says dryly and Blaine laughs at that one.

"True. But tell me this: are you and Kurt trying to set me up with Sam?" Blaine asks, sounding sly, and Finn knows that he shouldn't tell him but he's always been a pretty horrible liar, so…

"Um."

"I knew it."

"Hey, I didn't say yes!"

"You didn't say no, either," Blaine has to point out. "And I'm not angry; I'd just like to know why."

"Kurt's gonna kill me," Finn sighs and skims his fingertips lightly down Blaine's back as he thinks. "I guess he just feels he owes you, man. I mean, you and him were something that was so sure it was only a matter of time, and now you're never gonna get that. So he wanted to give you somebody that maybe you could hook up with."

"Does he think I _need _a boyfriend?" Blaine chuckles and Finn can't really tell if he's offended or not.

"No? I mean, I don't think so; he just…he wants you to be happy, and like he's told me, finding gay guys in this part of the country…at least, out gay guys…is kinda a challenge. And both of us are pretty sure that Sam's not completely straight, so…" he shrugs. "I can tell him to back off if you want…"

"No, it's fine. I was just wondering," Blaine assures him, patting his shoulder. "And Sam seems…really nice. I wouldn't…I wouldn't mind it so much if he and I were to ever date."

"Oh, Awesome," Finn grins. "Just…don't tell him I told you, okay? I don't think he'll ever tell me anything again if he found out," he admits, shifting a little in the bed.

"Promise," Blaine nods. "Now, what do you say to at least _trying _to get some sleep? I know you'll probably stay home from school tomorrow but it's better than staying up all night."

"Yeah. I just…yeah, we can try," Finn shifts again, still uncomfortable, and Blaine notices.

"How do you sleep with Kurt?"

"Hmm?"

"Maybe you'll go to sleep easier if you do it the same way. As long as we're both fully clothed I think I'll be okay with it," Blaine offers, and Finn rolls onto his back and gently tugs Blaine onto his chest, mindful of the other boy's injury (he can _so _remember important things when he has to!).

"This okay? You're not hurting or anything, are you?"

"I'm fine," Blaine assures him, head tucked under his chin, and Blaine's even shorter than Kurt so this works okay, overall. "Think you can get to sleep without a good night kiss?"

Finn snorts, and he appreciates that Blaine's trying to take his mind off of everything but…no. No, despite everything, Kurt's still the only guy he ever wants to kiss. "I think I'm fine, dude."

"Have it your way," Blaine shrugs, closing his eyes, and Finn follows suit and hopes that he falls asleep quickly.

000

Kurt wakes up when a shaft of sunlight falls across his eyes and wrinkles his nose, trying to pull the covers up over his head before remembering that he can't move.

Great.

And he has to use the washroom rather urgently.

Double great.

On the upside, he thinks as he flexes his wrists and winces at the pain of taut silk rubbing against chafe marks, at least he's in one piece and so is everybody else in Lima.

Small blessings.

He tries to undo the scarf but over the course of the night he's pulled it so tight around his wrists that that's nearly impossible, and he just hopes that Finn gets back home soon.

Finn, he thinks with a shudder. God, he missed him last night…or, at least, what he can _remember _of last night, and he's fairly sure at this point that going through another new moon will…well, it won't kill him, but it would make him crazy. He's dead tired mentally, brain exhausted from trying to keep control of himself, and he'd been right: the vampire had been _livid _when he'd realized he couldn't move.

He feels tears at the corners of his eyes again and sighs in resignation, exhausting making him far too emotional, but right now he just really needs Finn to hold him and not let go for about a day.

And yes, that may sound pathetic, but he really can't think of anything else he'd rather have at the moment so he's going with that.

He hears the upstairs door open and surges up instinctively, hissing in pain and feeling slick blood pooling from where the tight scarf is cutting into his skin (and really, how does he still _have _blood? He honestly doesn't understand vampires at all).

The basement door opens a few seconds later and Finn bounds down the stairs, nearly falling over at the bottom as Blaine follows at a much more restrained pace.

"Knife, before you get too far down," Kurt calls, his voice almost nothing (and crap, he must have been _screaming _all night for it to get that bad. No belting out show tunes for a few days, then).

Blaine turns around and heads back up as Finn rushes to the bed, hopping up and nearly smothering Kurt as he flops on top of him.

"Ouch. Heavy."

"You're…okay?" Finn looks afraid but Kurt just smiles at him, trying to resist the urge to struggle against the bonds again. "Dude, you're bleeding!"

"I'm fine, Finn; I won't die from it," Kurt tilts his head up, hoping Finn will get the hint, and he seems to as he lowers his head and kisses Kurt full on the lips, keeping it gentle and restrained which Kurt appreciates even though he'd like nothing more than to turn it deep and dirty.

"Knife," Blaine comes back down the stairs and hands over the kitchen knife to Finn, who reaches up and carefully saws through the scarf, the slush-and-now-blood-stained pieces of fabric falling away (and Kurt desperately tries _not _to think about how much he paid for that. It was a McQueen, after all). "Here," Blaine grabs his hand and starts rubbing, which Kurt understands a second later as circulation rushes back into his fingers and he gasps at the sting. Blaine moves to his other hand as Finn takes his now-free wrist gently, staring at the marks around it.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not…not really," Kurt admits with a shrug. "Maybe I have a higher pain threshold, being a vampire, or maybe I'm just too exhausted to care. Regardless, it's not like they can get infected and kill me."

"Still, looking at bloody skin is not really appealing so we're bandaging them," Blaine decides, getting off of the bed and going to the washroom before coming back with a roll of clean bandages (Finn must have kept them down here from when he was still slicing his arms open for blood, Kurt thinks) and wrapping Kurt's wrists carefully, looking at him once he's finished. "Finn's mom called you in sick again."

"I'd figured," Kurt can _feel _his eyelids slipping closed and he wants nothing more than to sleep right now. "I'd be too exhausted to climb the stairs anyway, although I _do _have a rather pressing need to relieve myself. Excuse me, gentlemen," he staggers to the washroom and does his business, rinsing his mouth out once he's done to finally rid himself of the blood aftertaste

He shuffles back into the room and flops on the bed, face pushed into the pillow. "G'night."

"Hey, you want breakfast or anything before you zone out on me?" Finn asks, patting his shoulder awkwardly.

"Too tired. Later," Kurt decides, reaching to tug at Finn's hand. "Now get under here."

"Sure," Finn stands up, mutters "Sorry, dude," to Blaine, and Kurt can hear the sound of clothing rustling for a few seconds until Finn's sliding in beside him dressed in nothing but his underwear. Kurt turns toward him and hugs him close, feeling soft skin under his fingertips and sighing into the juncture between Finn's shoulder and neck. "This okay?"

"Perfect," Kurt's still feeling rather sappy but he doesn't think either of them mind right now. "Did you sleep last night?"

"Not much. I mean, Blaine and I were sharing a bed, so…"

"Wait, what?"

"Dude, you sent us to a hotel on like a moment's notice! We could only get two beds!" Finn protests and Kurt decides he's too tired to mock-glare at the tall boy right now so he just shrugs.

"I'm fine with it. I know you wouldn't do anything. Speaking of, if you're comfortable cuddling, get in here," Kurt _does, _however, find the energy to mock-glare at Blaine who sighs and carefully gets in behind Kurt, hugging him around the waist. "I'm sorry if this is weird, but I just…I need this."

"It's cool," Finn says immediately.

"Really, Kurt; it's fine," Blaine promises, and Kurt takes him at his word.

He really wants to warn them both that he doesn't think he can take one more month of this, but right now he feels loved and safe and comfortable and he's about five seconds away from falling asleep so he figures he'll just do that when he wakes up.

It's not like any of them will be going anywhere for a while.

**Notes:**

**1. **This story was obviously getting too fluffy, so this chapter was rather angst-y (I guess my muse figured it was time…) in comparison. I rather like the way it turned out, though :) (Also, I'm sorry, Kurt! They say you always hurt the ones you love, right?)

**2. **One more week until new Glee, and then no breaks until the end of the season! Which will make it, if this is right, the longest time in the entire second season that there has been a run of shows with no weeks off in-between. Yay! And we all know the spoilers, right? KURT'S COMING BACK WHERE HE BELONGS!

**3. **I…think that's it. Hope everybody enjoyed ^_^


	29. Chapter 29

**Title:** Caligo Nox Noctis

**Author: **AoiTsukikage

**Rating: **R overall

**Characters/Pairing: **Finn/Kurt overall; some minor Blaine/Kurt

**Chapter: **29/?

**Word Count: **2990

**Spoilers: **Let's say everything to be safe :)

**Summary/Warnings: (**Vampire!Kurt, so completely AU) The good news about all of this is that there's a cure. The bad news, of course, is what the cure actually _is. _

**Disclaimer: **I, unfortunately, do not own these characters, no matter how sad that makes me. I do, however, promise to return them when I'm done with them. :)

**Caligo Nox Noctis**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

The first time he wakes up it's mid-afternoon, judging by where the sun is, and the only reason he does so is because his father is tromping down the stairs and even _without _the added benefit of heightened vampire senses his father does _not _walk quietly.

"Hey, kiddo," he whispers, laying a hand on Kurt's head as Kurt looks up at him. "You doin' okay?"

"I'm fine, Dad," Kurt replies, snuggling farther into Finn's embrace without really thinking about it.

"Those two boys didn't get a lot of sleep last night," his father notes and Kurt nods in agreement.

"Probably not. I tell them not to worry, but you know Finn…"

"Yeah. Good kid. Not the brightest bulb in the box, but good kid," his dad smiles down at Finn as the taller boy snuffles in his sleep.

"Dad?" Kurt asks quietly.

"Yeah, Kurt?"

"How do you really feel? About Finn and I, I mean," he's a little afraid to ask this so bluntly but he _needs _to know. His dad seems okay with it, but really, it _is _a little weird no matter how you look at it.

"Honestly? It was kinda strange at first," his dad admits, patting Kurt's head gently again. "But the more I think about it, the more it makes sense. You've loved him for a long time even if you tried to hide it around us, and Finn…he's always looked at you different, y'know? Like he really cares about you even if he'd never say it, but ever since this whole vampire thing started…when he looks at you now? That's the way I used to look at…at your mom."

"Really?" Kurt tries to keep his voice down because honestly, _that's _a bit of a surprise. His mom may have died when he was really young but even he remembers how utterly in love his parents were even after seven or eight years of marriage.  
"Yeah. And you only ever look at one person that way in your whole life," his dad sighs, looking a little melancholy. "I mean, I love Carole; you know I do; but it's not high school romance love anymore. We both know we can depend on each other and we've both been through losing our first loves, so it's always going to be different. It doesn't make it any less important, but we're both older and wiser than we were and that changes how you see things."

"…Oh," Kurt's already figured this out, because he knows in his heart that _nobody _will ever make him feel the way Finn does, but it's strange hearing his father say it.

"I mean, you've liked other boys since Finn, right?"

"Yes," Kurt's hand finds Blaine's under the covers and he wraps his fingers around it as Blaine sighs against his neck.

"But has it felt the same?"

"No," Kurt shakes his head. "You're right. It's still…it's still love, but it isn't as instantly passionate," he decides after a moment. "But you…you really think he likes me like that?"

"Lemme put it this way: he's never looked at Rachel or Quinn the way he looks at you. I could see it that night at the wedding; you wouldn't have even known Rachel was his girlfriend at the time, because even when he was dancing with her he was looking at you," his dad admits and Kurt tries to hide a rather smug grin at the words.

He loves Rachel, really, but after her speech about Kurt always coming last because he's not a girl it's kind of nice to beat her out on this one.

"And I'm happy for you kids. I think you're gonna work out just fine," he finishes, patting Kurt's shoulder this time before moving away. "Get some more sleep, Kurt. I'll come back down and call you for supper or something, okay?"

"Yeah. Love you, Dad," he adds, sounding rather young to his own ears, but his father just gives him a tight-lipped smile and nods as he gets to the stairs.

"Love you too, Kurt."

Kurt listens to him pound his way up the stairs, just as loud as he had come down, and turns to stare at Finn, trailing fingers over his eyelids and down his cheek. He's not sure if Finn _really _looks at him like that, but it's a nice thought nonetheless.

000

Blaine decides that Thursday that he's not waiting anymore to get back to school and if the doctors are telling him one more week or so, the least he can do is sit in on Glee Club just to get out of the house. Kurt knows better than to protest at this point so he doesn't say anything about it, and Thursday after school the two of them are heading for Glee while Blaine stares around the halls of McKinley interestedly.

"What?"

"It's…a school. Like you see on television," Blaine decides after a moment.

"Yes, well, not every place can be historic and covered in wood," Kurt snorts and holds open the door for Blaine to pass through.

"Anyway, how'd you convince your principal to let me go here for the last two months of the year? It's kind of an awkward time to switch, especially since I'm a brand new student," Blaine adds, nodding his thanks as they pass through the door and into another hall.

"Well, as we discovered last year, my principal has a rather debilitating fear of vampires. He already thinks Tina's one thanks to what she pulled last year to get him off her case about her gothic clothing, so with two of us it was remarkably easy to convince him," Kurt grins, fangs visible in the light, and Blaine has to laugh at that one.

"Wow, you're all pieces of work at this place, aren't you?" he says fondly as Kurt nudges his shoulder gently.

"We try. Now, come on; it's just in here," he pushes open the door to the choir room and Mr. Schuester stops whatever he's saying to turn and look. "Oh, good, you're here. Everybody, I'd like you to meet the newest member of the Glee Club…"

"Hey, Blaine," Sam waves and pats the chair beside him as Blaine gives him a smile and goes to sit.

"It's so good to see you. Personally I'm overjoyed that now we have another male who can keep up with me vocally…"

Kurt clears his throat and glares at Rachel, who quickly amends her sentence.

"Who can keep up with me vocally and isn't capable of singing in the same range. Regardless, it's wonderful to have you, Blaine," she hugs him carefully as he pats her on the back.

"Thanks, Rachel, but I promise that I'm not coming in here to steal solos or take away anyone's thunder. The Warblers as a whole somehow decided that I was the only one capable of singing lead so I was given every opportunity, but with a group as diverse and talented as yours having the same people on lead all the time would just be unfair to everybody else," he says, clasping his hands before going to sit beside Sam who puts a hand on his shoulder and smiles at him.

"Anyway," Mr. Schuester waves his arms and they all turn back to him. "Normally one would have to audition to join the club but…"

"We all know Frodo over here can sing," Santana puts in with a coy smirk. "Better than most."

"Do you _all _know Blaine?" Mr. Schuester finally asks, looking a little disappointed that his normal 'welcome-to-Glee-Club' speech has been mostly nullified, and as they all nod he finally sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "Okay, then. Well, welcome to the Club, Blaine."

"Thank you," Blaine intones as everybody laughs.

"Now, Blaine hasn't officially started attending school here at McKinley…"

"Speaking of, when do you get the all-clear to come back?" Tina speaks up, looking over at Blaine. "I know you're enrolled; Kurt and I made sure of that," she shares a smirk with Kurt on that one. "But is it okay for you to come back yet?"

"Like I've told Kurt, most of what I've been doing for the last little while has been precaution only. The doctors think I'll be good to go next week so long as I don't over-exert myself, which I guess means that I have to hold off on the dancing for a while," he notes, leaning back in his chair. "I'm here in spirit, though."

"And he's got a better sense of rhythm than Finn," Kurt points out as Finn squawks in protest. "It's true, sweetie."

"Definitely. My cat dances better," Brittany announces, tossing her hair over her shoulder and blinking.

"This time, Britt, I wouldn't doubt it," Santana agrees, patting Brittany's leg as the blonde smiles vacantly at her.

"Enough about my dancing, okay?" Finn mutters. "I've gotten, like, way better."

"Considering you didn't kill me at the wedding? Yes, you have," Kurt's forced to admit.

"Thank you."

"That was, like, barely a compliment, Frankenteen," Santana leans over to muss Finn's hair and Finn swats her hand away irritably.

"It _was _a compliment, though," Finn sulks, pouting with his arms crossed, and Kurt lays a hand on his elbow while stealing a glance at Blaine. If the other boy had thought they were crazy before? He probably would want them all committed after spending a day in _their _Glee Club.

"Anyway, guys, weekly assignment?" Mr. Schuester tries, and most of the Club turns to look at him. "I'd also like to note that with the inclusion of Blaine we have an equal boy-girl ratio once more which will make choreography a whole lot easier, so you're really helping us out," he directs this to Blaine, who just smiles and nods. "And if you're overwhelmed, I'm sorry to say that it doesn't really get any better. We're good at buckling down when it comes close to competition time, but we usually end up winging things more often than not."

"I've been warned," Blaine says with a glance at Kurt. "And I've spent enough time around everybody, but I have to say that I've never been in a Club setting that's so…informal."

"Yes, the Warblers are rather fond of such concepts as raising your hand when you wish to speak," Kurt mutters dryly.

"In my opinion, there's nothing wrong with…"

"And gavels," Blaine adds. "I think Wes is married to his."

"Oh, God, his gavel," Kurt chuckles.

"As I was saying, there's nothing…"

"Okay, guys!" Mr. Schuester claps his hands and cuts off Rachel's protests. "Now, while we may run things a little differently than at Dalton, Rachel's right in suggesting that maybe a bit more mutual respect for each other's ideas can help us improve our communication with each other."

"Mr. Schuester?" Rachel raises her hand high.

"Yes, Rachel?"

"While that's a very nice recommendation, I have to point out that you interrupted me to make it," she lowers her hand and primly straightens her skirt as Mr. Schuester looks vaguely embarrassed.

"It isn't usually this bad. I think he's nervous because he knows how amazing you are," Kurt mutters to Blaine, who waves him off with a laugh.

"Anyway, weekly lesson," Mr. Schuester turns to the board and starts scribbling something as Kurt leans back in his chair, crossing his legs and keeping one hand on Finn's arm.

They may all be ten kinds of crazy, but there isn't another Glee Club anywhere that he'd rather be. And he thinks that, despite how incredulous he might be at the moment, Blaine will come to love it just as much.

000

"So, we haven't done this in a while," Finn says later that night as they're lying in bed, Kurt comfortably positioned on his chest.

"Had a late-night conversation?" he questions, one finger tracing down Finn's breastbone as Finn sighs and presses into the feather-light touch.

"Yeah. That," Finn's hand is warm and solid on his back and Kurt knows that he has to turn this exchange heavy although he really doesn't want to.

"Finn?"

"Yeah, dude?"

"I need to tell you something," Kurt's not going to look at Finn when he says this because no doubt it would only end in a sobbing fest again, so he closes his eyes, curls his fingers around Finn's shoulder, and gets on with it. "This time next month I have to be human again."

"Um. Okay?"

"The last moon, Finn," Kurt says brusquely. "Do you think I _enjoyed _being tied to the bed with a $400 scarf? Well, granted, under the right circumstances I've no doubt it would be quite pleasurable, but…I spent the entire night fighting a battle in my mind, Finn; that's why I slept for about a day afterward. I can't…I can't do that again. It would _break _me," he says, enunciating every word fully as Finn's whole body stiffens. "I'd still be alive, but I'd lose my mind, and I can't…I don't want to force you to fall in love with me, but…"

"I'll do it. I'm not…I'm not letting you lose your mind, Kurt," Finn's arms tighten around him and Kurt digs his fingers into Finn's shoulder, needing the reassurance. "I'll fall in love with you. I'm…pretty sure I'm _almost _there already. I know I love you, but…"

"It's the _in _love part that's the kicker," Kurt finishes that sentence for him. "Do you think…have you ever actually _been _in love?" he asks carefully, not sure how Finn is going to take this.

"Yeah," Finn says after a moment, and Kurt's actually a little surprised because he wouldn't have expected this. "I mean, I loved Quinn…I think…she was great, but really demanding and kinda mean to me a lot of the time. And I told Santana that I was in love with Rachel, but now I'm not so sure," he admits, keeping his hand on Kurt's lower back as his free hand comes up to stroke the shorter boy's hair out of his eyes. "But yeah, I was definitely in love…maybe I still am, even though…"

And Kurt doesn't think he's going to get any more out of Finn, so he thinks about this for a while. He knows that Finn tells him pretty much everything…he's done that since Kurt was willing to listen about the baby.

Wait.

"Quinn's baby," he says, his voice low, and Finn nods.

"I know she…I know she's not _mine, _but if Quinn had kept her I'd have loved her like she was. And I've never felt anything for anybody as much as I felt for that little baby girl…except you, Kurt. You're the closest I've ever come, and that's why…that's why I _know _I can fall in love with you, because if I can feel that much even after I find out I'm not her father, why can't I do it for somebody that's been there for me through everything and that I hold in my arms every night?" he finishes quietly, sounding a little choked, and Kurt honestly had _no idea _that Finn felt that much for him.

"Finn…"

"It's cool, man. I don't want this to turn into us both crying again, so just leave it, okay? We've got a month; I'll figure something out," Finn decides, hugging Kurt closer.

"Okay. I trust you," he nuzzles against Finn's neck and presses a kiss to the warm skin, feeling Finn's pulse thrum under his lips.

"Good. Is that it for tonight?"

"I think so," Kurt admits, reaching over to set the alarm and being rather grateful that the next day is Friday. He's still exhausted from the moon but he only needs to get through one more day of school and, thankfully, no Glee practice before he can sack out for, if he has it his way, the entire weekend.

"That's great, dude, because I'm beat," Finn curls his arm around Kurt's shoulders and pulls him up a little higher. "G'night, man."

" 'Night," Kurt replies, closing his eyes and letting Finn's even breaths lull him to sleep.

000

He wakes up, as usual, about twenty minutes before the alarm's due to go off and wonders if he can close his eyes and just go back to sleep again because he needs every second he can get right now.

However, it never seems to work out the way he wants, and he's wide awake and restless as Finn continues to snore quietly under him.

"Hey."

"Wha'?" Finn asks sleepily, snorting a little, and Kurt laughs and kisses his bare shoulder as the other teen sighs happily and opens his eyes. "What times'it?" he mutters.

"Twenty minutes before we have to wake up," Kurt informs him, sounding _far _too awake even to his own ears.

"Why'd you wake me up, dude?" Finn asks, voice sleep-hoarse and eyes half-lidded and looking absolutely…well…the word 'adorable' comes to mind as much as that doesn't seem to fit somebody Finn's size.

"I didn't want to be awake alone and I don't think I can fall back asleep," Kurt whispers and Finn just clamps an arm around his waist and drags him back down.

"Well, I want those extra twenty minutes. G'night."

"You're a lot of fun," Kurt sniffs and Finn moves to pull Kurt's head down onto his shoulder, holding him there. "I'm not a stuffed animal, Finn."

"No, you're too noisy. Go back t'sleep," Finn murmurs into his hair, and Kurt decides that he's fighting a losing battle and lets himself relax.

Finn starts stroking his back, fingers light on his skin, and somehow that makes it easier to fall asleep again.

And while part of him wishes he could find a way to store this moment and be able to relive it forever another, bigger part of him knows (hopes?) that they'll have many more mornings like this in the future.

As long as they can get through this.

**Notes:**

**1. **I thought I'd make this fluffy to make up for the utter angsti-ness of last chapter, but they're definitely not out of the woods yet.

**2. **This morning we woke up to a lovely 15 cm of fresh snow. Yay. This is officially the Longest Winter Ever.

**3. **Also, let's hope that the bugs on FanFiction are fixed and that this updates sooner than nine hours after I post it. That'd be nice :)

**4. **That's it ^_^


	30. Chapter 30

**Title:** Caligo Nox Noctis

**Author: **AoiTsukikage

**Rating: **R overall

**Characters/Pairing: **Finn/Kurt overall; some minor Blaine/Kurt

**Chapter: **30/?

**Word Count: **3081

**Spoilers: **Let's say everything to be safe :)

**Summary/Warnings: (**Vampire!Kurt, so completely AU) The good news about all of this is that there's a cure. The bad news, of course, is what the cure actually _is. _

**Disclaimer: **I, unfortunately, do not own these characters, no matter how sad that makes me. I do, however, promise to return them when I'm done with them. :)

**Caligo Nox Noctis**

**Chapter Thirty**

"Nervous?"

"To perform in front of your school? Not especially," Blaine admits, peeking through the curtains at the auditorium. "And it's not like it's a particularly strenuous number so I think I'll be okay."

"Based on the last few performances we've had I'm shocked that Figgins actually _wants _us to perform," Quinn walks over to them, a smile on her face.

"Why? What's happened in the past?" Blaine asks curiously.

"Well, our first official performance we did a rather racy song and I…ah…slapped Finn on the butt about halfway through," Kurt admits, grinning. "This was long before we were friends, mind you; Glee Club had really just started. The second time we did another racy song that Mr. Schuester performed with us so you can imagine how that panned out."

"And last time Brittany and Santana threw up all over the stage, although apparently Figgins decided that this was enough to turn people off of alcohol altogether so he considered it a good thing," Quinn explains, resting her hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Well, you _do _have adventures in this place," Blaine chuckles and looks back at the curtains. "What are we performing for today?"

"I don't know. We're promoting some concert the school band has because they figure we'll be more interesting than a bunch of people playing instruments," Santana puts in, fluffing her hair out and heaving a disinterested sigh. "Whatever. Let's just get through this."

"Agreed," Quinn adds and suddenly Kurt feels like his whole body's just been doused with freezing water, chest contracting and heart pounding and he gasps as Quinn grabs his arm. "Kurt?"

"Oh, God," Kurt moans, nearly falling over (he would have if Sam hadn't suddenly come out of nowhere and caught him, anyway) and he leans against the blonde's chest, shivering harshly.

"He's here, isn't he?" Blaine asks softly, reaching to rub Kurt's back and trying to calm him down. "Breathe, babe, he can't hurt you here."

"I…" Kurt takes a shuddery breath and stands up a little straighter, Sam still holding him tightly just in case. "Thank you. I think…I can still feel it, but I'm okay. I think."

"You're sure?" Sam asks, looking into his eyes.

"Yeah. If I don't go out there? He'll know. I'm sure Derek's given him a description of me and if I don't show up he'll know I have a way to sense him. I have to act like nothing's out of the ordinary," Kurt decides, swallowing harshly and pushing himself away from Sam to stand on his own.

"Has Wes gotten you a picture yet?" Blaine asks and Kurt shakes his head.

"He told me that Derek's working on it but his father's watching him like a hawk, probably trying to figure out if Derek's actually helping us or not," he sighs and absently reaches up to fix his hair. "So right now I have no idea who he is, and with the number of people out there I doubt I'll figure it out."

"We're on in five minutes," Santana sounds unnaturally subdued as she slides an arm around Kurt's shoulders and hugs him.

"I'll be okay," Kurt assures her with a tremulous smile. "Promise."

"Kurt!" Finn comes rushing to their side of the stage, wrapping Kurt up in a fierce embrace as Kurt hangs onto him as tightly as he can. "Quinn came and got me, I…"

"It's okay; I'm okay," Kurt pats his back and lets himself lean into Finn's embrace for a few moments. "Now get back there and take your place."

"But…"

"Nothing's wrong. We have to act normal," Kurt glances around before kissing Finn quickly and giving him a push toward the other end of the stage. "He's not going to try anything in the middle of a crowded gymnasium, besides."

"Hopefully," Santana puts in. "I think we've learned by now that _anything _can happen at these assemblies, and…Kurt?"

Kurt coughs, covering his nose. "Garlic. He's…got garlic," Kurt decides after a moment, sniffing the air carefully. "And a _lot _of it."

"So, this should be easy. We look for the guy who nobody wants to sit by," Santana crosses her arms and grins as Kurt holds an arm across his stomach and moans quietly.

"Santana, I think we _may _have another wet cleanup today on stage if this keeps up," Kurt warns her, because while it isn't nearly as overpowering as the time Carole was making spaghetti sauce, it's still pretty bad and it's making his stomach turn.

"Just run offstage if you're gonna blow chunks," she says, although she's looking at him with some sympathy.

"Thanks. Finn, go," he pushes Finn again and Finn finally nods and leaves, leaning down to kiss Kurt's forehead before he heads for the other side of the stage. "God," Kurt covers his nose again and gags.

"Hey! Wait!" Quinn perks up, looking like she has an idea. "Does anybody have strong perfume or cologne? If we spray it on you you'll smell that instead of the garlic."

"Quinn, darling, I hope you know that cheap cologne gives me hives," Kurt sniffs and she rolls her eyes.

"Sam, what's that stuff you wear? That's expensive, right?"

"Um, it was totally a gift from like my uncle or somebody, but yeah," he admits. "Gimme a minute."

"You've got three until we're on, Trouty Mouth," Santana calls as he rushes off, but he comes back in about half a minute and holds a bottle out to Kurt. "This okay?"

"Armani," Kurt looks at the bottle and smiles. "I'm impressed, Mr. Evans."

"Well, I try," Sam grins and turns to look at Blaine, who returns the smile.

"I knew it was high end, but I didn't know what it was," the dark-haired boy admits, and Quinn turns to him curiously.

"How would you know? Have you been spending a lot of time with Sam?"

"Um…I just…I went over to visit one day when he was stuck in bed and I was dropping Finn off," Sam flounders, a blush evident on his pale skin, and Quinn gives him a knowing smirk and shares a rather significant glance with Santana that tells Kurt they'll be discussing this later.

"Is there something you want to tell us, Sam?"

"Am I not allowed to hang out with Blaine? The guy's cool," Sam puts his arm around Blaine's shoulders and Kurt can see Blaine lean subtly into his touch.

"One minute!" Rachel pops in from somewhere and hisses before taking off again, and Kurt sprays the cologne far more liberally than he ever would and is surprised to find that, with his heightened sense of smell, it really _does _completely overpower the scent of the garlic.

"Better?" Quinn asks hopefully.

"Much. Thank you, Sam."

"No problem, dude," Sam takes the bottle back and sets it on a table backstage. "Now, let's get out there and give 'em a show."

000

Kurt goes backstage after, a slight hint of garlic taking over even the…he sniffs at the cologne again…citrus and bergamot, he'd say, that's in there. But he got through the performance flawlessly, if he says so himself, and this more than anything makes him realize just how much he's missed it here.

He's looking mostly unlike himself at the moment, in his costume from the performance and his hair sweat-slick and sticking to his forehead, so when he passes the man in the hallway he notices him immediately although the man seems to walk right by him.

He stops and pretends to fiddle with a locker that isn't his, sneaking a glance at the man who looks remarkably like Derek.

So this is Mr. Brown, then, he thinks, jiggling the lock and looking for as long as he thinks won't be suspicious before moving down the hall and stifling a cough at the rush of garlic-scented wind that follows the man down the hall.

He moves on quickly to the choir room, boots clicking against the tiles in the hall, and closes the door behind him when he gets in.

"So. I just passed by Mr. Brown in the hall, but from what I can gather he does not, in fact, know what I look like. At least, he ignored me completely so I can only assume this to be the case," he mentions casually, going to sit down before anybody could freak out on him (and they would, he's quite sure of that).

"What the crap, man?" Puck's the first to break the silence, shooting to his feet. "He could have, like, killed you right there!"

"Noah, he didn't…"

"I don't believe for a second that he didn't know who you were; he _has _to know…"

"Actually, if I may?" Blaine calls and Puck stops yelling to look at him. "The fact may well be that Mr. Brown only received from Derek the information about where Kurt goes to school and that he's part of the Glee Club here. The only time Derek and Kurt have met face-to-face was when Derek came to see me in the hospital, and I somehow doubt he'd tell his father that he came to apologize to the man he'd stabbed in the chest."

"You make a good point," Artie admits. "But we can't take that chance. We have to assume that he _does _know what Kurt looks like."

"Okay, so we assume that," Quinn agrees with a short nod. "There's not much we can do about it now except keep close to Kurt so he's never left alone for too long."

"Again," Kurt sighs, dropping into a chair beside Blaine who pats his leg.

"Babe, you walked back alone today and look what happened."

"Yes, thank you, I know. More bodyguards," Kurt rolls his eyes and drops his head onto Blaine's shoulder, sighing heavily. "Please don't follow me into bathroom stalls; that's all I ask."

"Promise, dude," Sam assures him. "Besides, if he's waiting in a bathroom stall for you he's a lot sicker than we're giving him credit for."

"Right. Well. If that's all, and we're finished, I think I'm going to head home. Coming?" he asks Blaine, who seems to think for a moment.

"Actually, I might stick around for a while. If that's okay," he adds and Kurt shrugs.

"If you want. Give me a call when you want to be picked up, okay?" Kurt gives the other boy's hand a squeeze before standing. "Finn?"

"Yeah, dude," Finn lumbers down the stairs and puts his arm around Kurt's shoulders, pressing his lips against the shorter teen's temple as Kurt huffs and leans into him. "Let's get home."

000

Blaine's fingers skim over the keys, the sound echoing rather pleasantly in the empty auditorium, and as such he doesn't hear the door squeak open or the footsteps start to cross the stage. Kurt had told him that most of them had come in here at one time or another to practice or play the rather impressive instrument and that as long as it was free he was welcome to do the same.

And yes, Kurt has a piano, but there's something…powerful about playing on a grand piano, lid up and watching the hammers strike the strings. He guesses that Kurt probably wishes he could own a grand or at least an upright, but he's admitted that at least having an electric piano means that Finn can play around with all of the different instrument sounds that are stored on there.

He finishes the song and hears somebody clearing their throat behind him so he turns, a little surprised.

"Oh. Hello, Sam."

"Hey, man," Sam pulls over a nearby stool and perches on it, staring at the piano. "You're really good."

"No, I'm not," Blaine shakes his head. "I'm passable, but you should hear Kurt play: he's far more advanced than I could ever hope to be."

"Whatever, dude; you can at least play the thing. I can play guitar alright but I'm hopeless when it comes to piano," Sam grins and Blaine definitely feels a flutter of pride at those words.

"Well, thank you," Blaine inclines his head slightly, turning himself on the bench so he can look at the blonde. "Is there a particular reason you've come after me?"

"Dude, I just wanted to ask you about…"

"Kurt's apparent indifference in regard to Derek's father?" Blaine raises an eyebrow and Sam gawks at him for a few seconds before nodding. "Don't worry about it. Kurt's…proud, and while I have no doubt he's a little fed up with the constant shadowing that we're all doing, he knows that it's necessary and he's not nearly as annoyed as he pretends to be. And I think he's also trying to be aloof to hide the fact that he really _is _terrified but he doesn't want anybody…except Finn and maybe, _maybe _me…to see him break down," he adds, pretty sure he's right on the mark with this speculation, and Sam nods.

"That makes sense," he admits, scooching closer to the piano and letting his arms rest on top of the instrument. "I'm just worried, y'know? None of us have ever been through anything like this before. I mean, the bullying was bad but we can handle that, but this…"

"I know. I suppose, being at Dalton, I'd grown used to the rumors even if I'd never fully believed them, but to experience it in reality…"

"It's rough, dude," Sam reaches out to pat his shoulder and Blaine leans instinctively toward the touch. He's decided, after spending a few days with the Club, that Sam's more than decent and he definitely wouldn't mind trying…something with him, if the other boy will ever admit to not being totally straight, that is. "Anyway, if you're ready to head out, I can give you a ride so Kurt doesn't have to drive all the way back here."

"That would be great. Thank you," Blaine smiles and goes to stand up, and what happens next feels like it should be a part of some cheesy romantic comedy and not real life, because for whatever reason Blaine completely forgets that he can't just bound out of his seat like a normal person and this results in a rather sharp, stabbing pain shooting through his chest.

Which results in him losing his balance and falling basically into Sam's arms.

"Hey, you alright?" Sam asks, pulling him upright but keeping him in a loose embrace.

"Yeah. Just…forgot," Blaine realizes how lame that sounds because he's not usually one to forget anything that important, but it's the truth.

"What is it with people falling into my arms today, man? First Kurt, then you," Sam shakes his head.

"Sorry about that," Blaine straightens up, tilting his head up and yes, there's a proximity issue here and he has a feeling that if he just throws all caution to the winds and kisses Sam things are going to end badly so he'd better back off for now.

"Um," Sam's blinking down at him, one arm tight around his waist, and Blaine pushes himself away. "Hey, if you need help to walk out or something it's cool."

The shorter boy takes a couple of steps and decides that help certainly wouldn't be a bad thing so he nods and Sam loops an arm around his middle again, steering him toward the door. "Thank you."

"No problem, dude," Sam gives him what could probably be considered a one-armed hug but is more likely just some platonic guy-thing.

He's not getting his hopes up.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Santana marches up to them in the hall as they near the exit, looking like she's got a rather fixed purpose. "I'm not gonna ask because y'alls can get freaky on your own time and whatever, but I meant to give this to Kurt earlier and he took off, so here: it's a present for him and Frankenteen," she holds out a pair of handcuffs and Blaine takes them cautiously.

"Um…"

"Puck and I wanted to get them something but the sex shop wouldn't believe we were eighteen so they kicked us out. It's the best we could do," she shrugs. "Here, I want _you _to keep the extra key because Finn's just gonna lose the first one."

"Um…" Blaine says again, wondering where his normal eloquence has gone. "Why?"

"Look, Frodo, you may not know this, but Finn and I have had sex, okay? I know he's probably the most boring man in bed I've ever met so if they're going to stick this out, they've gots to find some excitement, she tells him, hands moving constantly and cocking her head from side-to-side at the end which in his books reminds him of some sort of bird.

He decides that Santana scares him a little and takes the handcuffs. "Okay. I'll pass that along."

"Great. And, y'know, I'm sure if they're willing to give them up the two of you could find a use for them as well," she smirks and turns around, walking briskly down the hall as Blaine blinks after her, still holding the handcuffs up.

"Yeah, she's something, isn't she?" Sam sounds a little wistful and Blaine turns to him.

"Oh, right, you dated her."

"Nor for long, but she's pretty cool," the blonde informs him as they exit the school. "And I get the feeling she likes you so you don't have to be scared of her."

"I'll try to remember that," Blaine gives him a weak smile as they reach Sam's truck and the other boy holds the door open for him. "Thanks."

"Of course," Sam heads around to the driver's side and gets in, starting the truck and pulling out of the parking lot and onto the street.

Blaine watches him out of the corner of his eye for a while, still trying to figure out the best way to casually bring up the…question of mutual attraction without Sam thinking Blaine is some kind of creep. He knows Sam likes him; at least, he doesn't know any other straight boys who would do as much for an openly gay kid as Sam's done for him, so he knows there's _some _sort of connection between them.

Glancing at the handcuffs, he wonders absently how Kurt's going to feel about Santana's…present, as it were.

And he really, _really _hopes Finn doesn't come banging on his door in the middle of the night for the extra key.

Of course, like Santana said, with Finn…well, it's something he'd better be prepared for.

**Notes:**

**1. **Yes, more Blam in this chapter. Hope that's okay :)

**2. **I talk a lot about cologne in this fic, don't I? Anyway, the cologne Sam's using is called 'Armani Code,' and while I've never actually smelt the cologne I got the perfume as a gift and it's really nice (it has, like, orange and ginger or something in it) so I thought I'd use the men's version of it for the fic.

**3.**The handcuffs are a gift from BiestesNiece that were given for the boys to use, so I figured I'd best take advantage of that, and the suggestion of giving Blaine the extra key to counter the fact that Finn will inevitably misplace the first one was also from them, so thank you :D I'm sure the boys will appreciate the gift!

**4. **That's it. I can't believe this story's gone on for 30 chapters already!


	31. Chapter 31

**Title:** Caligo Nox Noctis

**Author: **AoiTsukikage

**Rating: **R overall

**Characters/Pairing: **Finn/Kurt overall; some minor Blaine/Kurt and Blaine/Sam

**Chapter: **31/?

**Word Count: **3777

**Spoilers: **Let's say everything to be safe :)

**Summary/Warnings: (**Vampire!Kurt, so completely AU) The good news about all of this is that there's a cure. The bad news, of course, is what the cure actually _is. _

**Disclaimer: **I, unfortunately, do not own these characters, no matter how sad that makes me. I do, however, promise to return them when I'm done with them. :)

**Caligo Nox Noctis**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

"Santana told me these were a gift for you, courtesy of herself and Puck," Blaine holds out the handcuffs and Kurt looks mortified before taking them, holding them gingerly with his fingertips and giving Blaine a rather pleading expression. "She said she just bought them so they're unused."

"I wouldn't count on it," Kurt shakes his head. "If she and Puck picked them out together no doubt they gave them a trial run."

"I thought Santana liked Brittany and Puck was with Lauren?" Blaine _thinks _that's right, but the members of New Directions seem to swap partners faster than Kurt changes outfits so he can't be _too _sure.

"True on both counts, but…where Santana and Puck are concerned I think all rules are broken. They've been as steady as you can call 'sleeping together when there's nobody else' longer than anybody in the Glee Club," Kurt informs him. "Anyway, handcuffs? Really?"

"She said the sex shop wouldn't sell them anything and…" he pauses and tells Kurt what she said about Finn, not really expecting the smirk he gets in response.

"Finn probably isn't very exciting with people he doesn't like, but rest assured, I've had no complaints," the taller boy pats his shoulder and finally grips the handcuffs more firmly.

"Oh, and I've got an extra key just in case Finn loses that one," he points and Kurt snorts a laugh.

"Probably a good idea. Keep it close," he winks and Blaine stares at him in shock.

"You're…actually going to use them?"

"I don't know," Kurt sighs and examines the metal cuffs, tilting his head to the side. "I mean, what Finn and I have is great, so there's not really a need to, but then again…since I'm finally a little more comfortable with the idea of sex, is there really any harm in it? It's not…_that _kinky, is it?"

"Well, you already had to be tied to the headboard," Blaine points out, a little unsure as to how Kurt will take being reminded of that night, but Kurt nods in agreement and looks thoughtful.

"Yes, and since that was such a wonderful experience, maybe if this time it's done in a way that's…pleasurable for me I won't be as haunted by that particular memory," he admits, twisting the cuffs in his hands and Blaine sets his hands on top of Kurt's and looks at him closely.

"Hey, whatever you want, okay? I'm sure that, compared to what some people do, handcuffs are fairly tame," Blaine pulls him into a hug and winces when Kurt clings to him a little too tightly. "Kurt, babe, I'm not Finn. I'm significantly _smaller _than Finn."

"Sorry!" Kurt loosens his hold and steps back.

"It's fine," the dark-haired teen walks farther into the house, making his way to the kitchen and opening the fridge, digging out a bottle of water and uncapping it before taking a sip. "I take it you know Sam was the one to bring me home?"

"I'd guessed. How are things with dear Mr. Evans?" Kurt asks coyly, leaning over the counter and smiling wide enough to bare his fangs.

"They're good. I still can't figure out how to make a move without coming off as utterly creepy, but he seems comfortable touching me and being around me so that's a start," Blaine admits, sipping at his water again.

"Well, it's certainly more comfortable than Finn was with me to start with so that's a good thing," he shrugs, eyes darting toward the basement door, and Blaine sighs and waves him off.

"If you want to go show Finn your new present, by all means, go," he gives Kurt a warm smile. "Just keep the noise down, okay? I'll keep the television loud, but I'm not stopping your father if he decides to see what the ruckus is."

"Mm, I can only imagine his reaction to finding me handcuffed to the headboard," Kurt winks and heads for the basement, noticeably picking up speed when he hits the stairs.

Blaine shakes his head and tries not to imagine what's about to go on in the basement because it's a little weird to fantasize over Kurt when, at this point, he's pretty sure he'll never have him.

He takes one more sip of the water before screwing the cap back on and taking it to his room with him, thinking absently that maybe…just _maybe_…it's time to start replacing Kurt with Sam in his fantasies.

000

"Present from Puck and Santana," Kurt announces before dropping something on Finn's chest, and Finn blinks at him and looks before shoving it off.

"Dude, what the…"

"Handcuffs. Their present to us," Kurt's arms are crossed and he's smirking, head tilted down. "Apparently Santana has decided that you're so boring a lover that if we don't…spice up our sex life I'm going to leave you."

"Um…"

"Don't worry, I won't. And besides," Kurt sits down on the bed beside him and picks up the handcuffs, holding them between two fingers and dangling them in the air. "I have a feeling what we share is rather different from what you and Santana did."

"She only wanted me to buy her a burger," Finn sighs and lays his head back down.

"Poor baby," Kurt clicks his tongue and rolls over so he's mostly on top of Finn, shimmying up the bed until they're face-to-face. Finn doesn't mind because Kurt weighs nothing, so he sets a hand on Kurt's back and holds him in place. "On another note, because of the assembly we all got off early, so…we've still got a good hour before the parents get home…"

"Wait, you actually wanna _use _them?"

"Why not? Shame to waste a gift," Kurt's being unnaturally seductive and Finn wonders why before the other boy sighs and leans his head on Finn's chest. "Remember the last time I was tied to the headboard?"

"Oh."

"Yes. The way I see it, a good way to…repress those memories is to make new ones. Is that okay?" he asks cautiously and Finn can see how much he really wants to move on from this, so what can he do but agree?

"As long as you're cool with it," he nods. "I mean, I don't think _I'm _ready for you to lock me to the bed yet, but if _you_ are…"

"Thank you," Kurt kisses him swiftly before pushing himself up to a kneeling position and stripping his shirt off (and it's weird to see Kurt in something that can come off so easily, but he's still in his costume from the assembly so it's definitely a plus).

Finn's reaching out to touch instantly, hands spreading along Kurt's back, holding him up while Kurt scrabbles at the button and zipper on his jeans.

"Let me up," Kurt swats at his hands and gets to his feet, sliding his jeans down and pulling his socks off before flopping back on top of Finn. "Okay."

"Cool," Finn takes the handcuffs and the key and unlocks them, staring into Kurt's eyes again to make sure this is really what he wants. Kurt nods once, sharply, and Finn lays him back on the bed, Kurt raising his arms above his head and nodding again for good measure.

"Just don't lose the key," Kurt warns as Finn slides the cuffs around one wrist, looping them through the bars in the headboard and doing the same to Kurt's other arm.

"How could I lose it, dude? It's right on the night table," Finn mutters. "Is that too tight?"

Kurt strains against them for a moment, a hint of panic creeping into his eyes, before he shakes his head. "No, that's…that's fine. And knowing you, I wouldn't put it past you to lose it regardless, and Santana apparently had the same thoughts…which is why Blaine has an extra key."

"So if I lose it I have to go to his room and ask him for it."

"Exactly. And I think that would be mortifying for everybody involved…"

"So. No losing the key," Finn decides before leaning down to capture Kurt's lips with his own, sighing as Kurt moans softly into his mouth and tangles their tongues together, hips bucking up as if seeking some sort of friction.

"God, don't tease, Finn," he mutters, the handcuff chain jangling against the headboard as he shifts awkwardly. Finn can see how much he wants to touch even though he can't, and he feels rather evilly smug about the fact that this time he's totally in control.

Well, for a short time; this has to be over and done with in…he checks the clock…about fifty minutes. Right. He licks at Kurt's lips before moving down to his throat, dragging his tongue along the soft skin as Kurt giggles at the rough sensation.

Kurt still smells like Sam's cologne, which should be kinda weird, but it's really nice and he can still smell _Kurt _through the heavy scent, taste Kurt's sweat-salt on his tongue, and he decides that he pretty much wants to taste Kurt all over if the other boy will let him.

So he moves down to the other boy's chest, hands skimming up Kurt's sides and rubbing his nipples into hard peaks as Kurt gasps and turns his head to muffle his noises against the bare skin of his arm. Finn follows his fingers with his mouth, placing a sucking kiss over each nipple before lightly touching the buds with his teeth, earning a rather needy moan from Kurt each time. "You're so sensitive," he laughs, going back to teasing with his fingers while the shorter teen bucks against him again.

"And you just…love having that knowledge, don't you?" Kurt sighs breathily.

"It's kinda hot," Finn admits, spending a bit more time on Kurt's chest before moving his mouth down, kissing along his breastbone and down the thin, pale strip of hair that leading to his tight underwear. And yes, Kurt's rather visibly excited by this point, but Finn skips over that part of him entirely and runs his tongue along the crease of Kurt's thigh, using one hand to lift Kurt's leg and bend it at the knee.

"You're gonna kill me," Kurt gasps, trying to stare down his body at Finn as the other boy grins. Kurt's half-aroused and half-annoyed and entirely sexy right now, hair mussed and pupils blown and face turning a rather fetching shade of red.

"Can't. You're already dead," Finn lets his lips press against the side of Kurt's knee, hand trailing down the fuzzy hair on his calf.

But Kurt's right; much as he wants to take this as slow as he can, right now it's far more important to actually finish this before they get interrupted. So he reaches to inch Kurt's underwear down, sliding them off his feet and throwing them somewhere (ignoring Kurt's squawked protest at the harsh treatment. Trust _Kurt _to have designer _underwear_) before crawling between Kurt's legs and pressing a kiss to his stomach.

"Ah, God," Kurt breathes out slowly through his nose, cock twitching against his stomach, and Finn smiles to himself because Kurt's eyes are squeezed shut and he can't possibly know what Finn's about to do next.

In fact, Finn thinks as he lets his cheek rest against Kurt's bent leg, he's not quite sure _why _he feels the way he feels right now, unless…

Oh, crap. He tries desperately not to let Kurt see that he's kind of panicking, because honestly the whole time he was just exploring Kurt's body he honestly could not think of anybody else he'd rather be intimate with, and that means…

No. No, he's not in love yet. He's pretty sure he'd know if he were, even though he's never felt like this before. This is just…lust and attraction and _Kurt, _(and wow, those sound like poor excuses even to his own ears)but…

But he has to check, so he climbs up Kurt's body and kisses him again, deep and slow, and Kurt wiggles his hips again and returns it eagerly. "What was…what was this for?"

"I…nothing," Finn shakes his head, not wanting to admit why he did it. "Just wanted to."

"Not complaining," Kurt smiles at him and Finn immediately goes from panicking over it to wondering what, exactly, he's doing wrong, because he's pretty sure if he feels any more for Kurt his heart will, like, explode or something, so isn't that love? Or else that's just major heartburn from the burritos he ate at lunch, which is totally possible.

Deciding he's thinking too hard, he moves back down Kurt's body and snakes his tongue out to swipe a bead of precum from the head of Kurt's flushed erection. "This okay?"

"More than," Kurt wiggles the handcuffs again, snorting in frustration as Finn laughs at him.

"You wanted this, dude," he shrugs before taking Kurt's cock in his mouth, sucking gently before letting it slide as far back in his mouth as he can take it and swallowing, one arm clamped against Kurt's hips to keep him from jerking up.

"Oh, God. Oh, my God," Kurt breathes. "How are you…where…"

"Um," Finn pulls off, feeling his cheeks heat up. The truth was, giving Kurt a blowjob the last time wasn't nearly as mortifying and disgusting as he'd thought it would be, and actually he kinda liked having the control to make Kurt come apart the way he had.

So he'd been…researching, in his spare time, which is why he's going to try what he's about to.

"Kurt?"

"Stop avoiding the question," Kurt growls, and it amazes Finn that he can remember that much even in his current state.

"I've been…watching some stuff, okay? Don't laugh," he adds quickly.

"When you're doing _that? _Wouldn't dream of it," Kurt promises. "Now get back to…"

The taller boy runs his hand down Kurt's cock, smearing saliva and precum and making sure his fingers are good and lubed.

He'll need it if he wants to get away with what he's going to do next. "Hey."

"Yeah?" Kurt asks breathily.

"Do you trust me?"

"With everything, Finn," Kurt says, sounding completely serious, and Finn blinks rapidly because man, that's a lot of trust to put in somebody who breaks things on a regular basis.

"Tell me if this is too much, okay?"

"If what's…"

Kurt cuts off with this strangled gasp-moan-_thing _that's ridiculously hot as Finn slides a hand under his thigh and up, pressing against his entrance with a slicked finger. "Relax, okay? I've heard it's…easier that way."

"Finn, we're not…" and Kurt sounds kind of scared, but of course they're not going all the way. Not yet.

"No. No, just this. Promise," Finn shifts his hips against the bed, his own erection finally letting him know that it's tired of being ignored, and he unconsciously slides his finger in a little farther at the motion.

Kurt curses in something that might possibly be French but certainly isn't a command to stop, so Finn keeps slipping his finger in bit by bit while he swallows Kurt's cock down again, tongue running along the underside as Kurt pretty much comes apart above him.

And yeah, he's listened to Kurt about the whole prostate thing but still doesn't know exactly how it works, so when he works his finger in a little farther and brushes against something that makes Kurt muffle a yell into his arm, hips writhing as much as they can, he thinks he understands a little better.

He crooks his finger, rubbing that little bundle of nerves as Kurt's sobbing out a litany of muffled words and crap, Finn's gonna come in his pants if he keeps this up so he'd better make this quick.

He takes Kurt's cock in as far as he can and hums, causing Kurt's whole body to arch like a bowstring as he comes, Finn swallowing down the bitter fluid and finding that, again, it's one of those things that works better if he just doesn't think too hard.

Kurt's flushed and shaking uncontrollably, skin slick with sweat and eyes glistening wetly and he's incredibly gorgeous in that moment, almost…ethe…ethi…not quite real with his too-pale skin.

"God, Finn, get _up _here," he finally forces out and Finn complies, sliding his finger out of Kurt carefully before stripping off his shirt and taking Kurt's mouth almost fiercely as Kurt kicks his legs around Finn's and hauls him closer any way he can. "Need to…I need to touch you, just…"

"Yeah. I…yeah," Finn scrabbles for the key and isn't quite sure how he gets the handcuffs off with his hands shaking the way they are, but he manages it and then Kurt flips them, crawling on top of Finn and continuing to kiss him as he reaches into Finn's jeans and boxers and wraps a hand around him, needing only a couple of strokes before Finn's coming, hard, and Kurt coaxes him through it until they're both just lazily kissing again.

"Wow," Finn finally pulls his mouth away from Kurt's and hugs him close, not caring about the sticky mess in his jeans. "That was…"

"Amazing," Kurt certainly still _sounds _a little amazed, breathless and husky-voiced as he replies. "That was _amazing, _Finn."

"It wasn't too much?"

"No. Really," Kurt assures him, reaching for his hand and holding it tightly. "Thank you. I never could have…"

"It was cool," Finn shrugs. "Really. I wasn't freaked out at all, this just…all of this just feels _right _ when it's you, Kurt," he says honestly, stroking Kurt's hair back with his free hand and cupping the back of his neck. "And I have no idea why this isn't working yet, but after that? I think it's safe to say that I…"

"Don't," Kurt claps a hand over his mouth. "Don't say it. It might be true, but don't say it."

"I've said it before, dude," he mumbles against Kurt's palm.

"I know. But you didn't mean it; not this way," Kurt shakes his head.

"Wait, what are you saying?" Finn stares at him in confusion. "You…you _want _to stay a vampire? I could probably break the curse right now but…"

"I don't want to change back until we've dealt with Mr. Brown or until the next new moon, whichever comes first," Kurt explains, snuggling into him and sighing when Finn tugs him closer on instinct. "So maybe I'm consciously repressing my feelings of love to make it happen, but regardless, if you tell me I won't be able to do that. I'm sure of it," Kurt tells him, sounding a little like he's going to cry, and Finn holds him tight to his own body.

"God, Kurt…" he sighs. "Why? If we love each other, why can't we just admit it and get it over with? Then we just have to kiss and…"

"No. Stop," Kurt sniffs and buries his face against Finn's neck. "Look, think about it this way: Mr. Brown can kill me as a vampire or not, but I think I have a better chance of avoiding a stake than I do a gun," he says, sounding haunted.

"I…get it. I think," Finn swallows, not wanting to think about Kurt dying again. "He can kill you with the same things as a human as he can while you're a vampire, but while you're a vampire there are a lot less things that can kill you. That right?"

"Rather convoluted and rambling, but yes," Kurt must be feeling better because he's teasing and that makes Finn smile. "So can we not go around professing love for a while?"

"Do we have to stop kissing?" Finn asks suspiciously. "I mean, I thought you said the original curse was just broken with a kiss."

"Maybe the legends aren't right. Maybe you have to say it and then kiss, or maybe…"

He trails off, clutching at Finn's arms, and Finn isn't going to say what they're both thinking: maybe one or both of them isn't quite as in love as they think they are.

"Not thinking about that," Kurt waves a hand as if he can read Finn's mind and Finn grabs at his wrist examining the skin. "I'm fine. They weren't that tight," he tugs his hand away and gets comfortable on Finn's chest as the taller boy idly runs his fingers down Kurt's back, caressing the smooth and remarkably warm skin. "But fair's fair; you _have _to let me use them on you sometime."

"If you do to me what I did to you? Of course, man! That looked intense!"

"It was, rather, but I can see the attraction of gay sex now," Kurt admits with a coy smile. "I wouldn't want to try that every time because it's a _lot _of sensation to take at once, but it was definitely enjoyable," he arches his back again in a stretch before laying out. "How long do we have?"

"Not long," Finn checks the clock and groans.

"A few minutes, then," Kurt decides before yawning and letting his head fall comfortably onto Finn's shoulder. "And thank you. For all of this."

"Anytime, dude. And I mean that," Finn keeps stroking Kurt, both of them lounging in a sort of floaty half-doze, until they hear the door upstairs open and know they have to get back to reality.

Kurt gets up first to clean himself up a little and Finn shucks his jeans and underwear, flopping back on the bed and continuing to think. In the space of about twenty minutes he'd gone from thinking he was in love to wondering why he wasn't to now thinking he _is _again and crap, this is all too much for his overloaded brain to handle.

He decides to_ stop _thinking about it and just lie in this post-orgasmic haze for a little while longer. If Kurt wants to wait until this thing is solved, he's not going to tell him 'no' because right now it seems like the safest option. And he wants Kurt to be safe.

Kurt comes back out of the bathroom and gazes at him in the hazy half-light of the room, the evening sunshine turning his hair an almost reddish-brown as he smiles warmly at Finn and the taller teen feels his whole chest clench at the look in Kurt's eyes.

Yup. He's in love.

And he's okay with it. Really, honestly okay with it.

He's in love with Kurt Hummel. In love with a _guy. _

And, as he gets off of the bed sweeps Kurt into a hug that causes the other boy to emit a surprised squeak, he knows in his heart that he's never been happier.

**Notes: **

**1. **Aaand it only took Finn thirty-one chapters. Bless him xP

**2. **Again, you all are so amazing; I can't believe this fic has over 300 reviews!

**3. **New Glee tomorrow! While I'm not excited that it's going to inevitably mess with whatever almost-canon things I still have going in this fic, I AM excited in general, because…new Glee!

**4. **That's about all…hope you enjoyed ;)


	32. Chapter 32

**Title:** Caligo Nox Noctis

**Author: **AoiTsukikage

**Rating: **R overall

**Characters/Pairing: **Finn/Kurt overall; some minor Blaine/Kurt and Blaine/Sam

**Chapter: **32/?

**Word Count: **2914

**Spoilers: **Let's say everything to be safe :)

**Summary/Warnings: (**Vampire!Kurt, so completely AU) The good news about all of this is that there's a cure. The bad news, of course, is what the cure actually _is. _

**Disclaimer: **I, unfortunately, do not own these characters, no matter how sad that makes me. I do, however, promise to return them when I'm done with them. :)

**Caligo Nox Noctis**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

"And so I never…ow, _Quinn!" _Finn whines as she smacks him none-too-gently upside the head. "What was _that_ for?"

"You idiot! You could have ended this whole thing and you _didn't?" _

"Scary Quinn," he announces, trying to curl his abnormally large body into the tiniest ball possible. "And you didn't let me finish!"

"Okay. Finish," she raises an eyebrow and seats herself, crossing her legs and examining him shrewdly.

Finn takes a breath and explains the reasoning behind _not _breaking…or at least giving a decent go at breaking…the curse and by the end she's looking at him with gentle eyes, reaching to lay a hand on his arm before sliding it up to stroke through his hair.

"Oh, Finn," she sighs. "You really love him, don't you?"

"Yeah, Quinn. I really think I do. I told him that the only person I've loved more is…" and he stops, realizing that this is a Bad Thing to say around Quinn, but she nods solemnly and looks down.

"Beth. I know," she shakes her head and keeps stroking his hair. "I'll never forgive myself for leading you on like that, Finn. I know you loved…love…her, and I know that if you and Kurt ever adopt you'll make the most amazing father anybody could ask for."

"I don't really wanna think about kids," he admits with a short laugh. "I mean, when I thought I was gonna be a dad I was ready, but now? I'm kinda glad I'm not. I'd lose the baby or something."

"You would not _lose a baby, _Finn Hudson," she rubs her fingertips against his scalp for a few seconds. "Kurt wouldn't let you."

"True," he's forced to admit with a shrug, giving her a smile as she sighs in fond exasperation. "Plus he'd probably kill me if I did."

"Mm," she makes a vague noise of agreement and moves her hand away, digging in her bag for a moment as Puck comes into the room.

"Hey, Finny! You and Kurt take advantage of the gift Santana and I gave you?" he asks expectantly, sitting down backwards on the chair beside Finn, and Finn knows he's blushing a rather horrible shade of red and really doesn't have to answer that question. "I knew it!"

"Leave him alone," Quinn gives Puck a half-hearted slap on the arm. "Can't you see it's embarrassing him?"

"Hey, I don't want details, alright? I don't need to hear about kinky gay sex-capades; that's Santana's area of interest. I just like to know that my gifts are being put to good use," he winks, grinning, as Finn can literally _feel _his cheeks burning.

"Yeah. We…used them," he finally admits, voice breaking as he's overrun with a rush of memories.

"Well, good," Puck puts an arm around his shoulders and looks rather smug, obviously proud of himself. "And? Did they help?"

"Well, we're…ah…in love now if that's what you mean. Or I'm in love with him; I guess he was always in love with me," he quirks a smile as Puck gives him a noogie before withdrawing his hand. "Hey!"

"Finny's in love! It's so cute!" he exclaims, rather falsely, and Finn laughs shortly and shoves a hand against his chest. "Hey, I'm not teasing, man. I think it's great; you and Hummel. You're good for each other."

"Thanks. I think," Finn rolls his eyes as Quinn laughs prettily, a sparkle in her eyes as she looks at him.

"It was totally a good thing, dude," Puck grunts, and even he has a bit of a smile on his face.

Finn sighs, deciding that maybe he should just be thankful that, even though his friends are going to tease him for a while, in the end they really do support him fully.

000

"So, he said it?" Mercedes looks excited and Kurt sighs, shaking his head.

"No, honey; I told him not to, remember?"

"But he does," Rachel presses, and Kurt's still not sure _why _she's so excited that her former boyfriend is in love with another guy but he's not going to press the issue.

"Yes, I believe he does."

"I'm so happy for you, baby!" Mercedes hugs him rather enthusiastically and Rachel joins in, kissing him on the cheek as he stands there, stunned.

"Girls…"

"Do I have to give him The Talk?" Mercedes pulls away to ask, one hand on her hip.

"No, Mercedes, you don't. He knows better and we don't want to scare him off," he smirks. "Plus I rather like his…ah…assets where they are, so threatening to cut them off isn't going to make me happy," he adds.

"Fine, then," she shakes her head. "Anyway, what're you gonna do about Mr. Brown? Hope he shows up again?"

"What else can I do?" Kurt shrugs, a little helplessly. "I don't exactly want to go looking for him, after all. I just hope he shows up again soon so I can move on and hopefully forget all of this."

"I guess you're right," Rachel admits, giving a little resigned sigh as she realizes this. "I just wish everything was over with and we could focus on Nationals and…"

"Rachel, honey, listen to yourself," Mercedes rubs her temples and Rachel blinks and gasps.

"Oh! Sorry! That was rude. I didn't mean to belittle your situation or imply that it's an irritation, Kurt! I'm just so, so ready to face Vocal Adrenaline and show them who's boss," she's nearly hopping up and down now and Kurt can't keep the smile off his face. Some aspects of Rachel's personality are never going to change, but at least she's trying.

"It's fine," he assures her and she takes this as a chance to talk more about possible set lists for Nationals until…

"Hey, Hummel. Kurt."

"David," Kurt says coolly, glancing at Karofsky as he passes by. The other boy has taken to greeting him each time they meet in the hall, and while Kurt's still a little freaked out by the whole situation, he honestly has bigger things to worry about than Karofsky and he's not going to be intimidated by him any longer.

"So," Karofsky stops and shuffles his feet, looking unsure. "Um, so. You probably know that I know about you, and…I just wanted to know if there's anything I can do to help."

"Well, will wonders never cease. Dave Karofsky is offering to help me," Kurt snorts and notes that at some point in the last few seconds Mercedes and Rachel have flanked him, both of them glaring at the other boy. "Why would you want to?"

"To make it up to you. I know I can't really ever do it, but…at least I can try?" he looks afraid of what Kurt's going to do to him and Kurt gets a smug sort of satisfaction from this realization. Let _him _be the scared one for once.

"Well…" Kurt debates for a few seconds. On the one hand, letting Karofsky help just isn't something he wants to do, but on the other…the more people looking out for Mr. Brown, the better, and eventually he decides to put his own safety over his grudge and nods. "Look, I'm being hunted by a man who's not entirely sane and was at the assembly yesterday," he says quickly, keeping his voice low. "I know he wants to kill me…well, you might have that in common, actually, but…"

"Hey!" Karofsky protests.

"You said it, not me," Kurt arches an eyebrow and bares his fangs, growling a little.

"Okay; okay. So. A vampire hunter."

"Right. He's tall and really nondescript; brown hair, brown eyes, and yesterday he absolutely reeked of garlic. I have a feeling he'll be back, so if you see somebody suspicious loitering around the school come tell me, okay? Actually, it might be a good idea to have you on the lookout; he saw all the Glee Club members but he hasn't seen _you _yet so in essence you could be the perfect informant. Think you're up for it?"

"Sure," he nods, far too quickly, but Kurt has a feeling he's trying to avoid getting attacked by a surly vampire. "Whatever. Cool."

"Good. Don't think this means we're square, however; I'm still not your friend," Kurt sniffs and feels Mercedes and Rachel loop their arms through his.

"Fine," Karofsky shrugs, going back to looking like he doesn't care about anything, before lumbering away down the hall.

"Well, glad that's over," Kurt sighs as Mercedes and Rachel both look at him curiously.

"Kurt, are you sure it was a good idea to…"

"Finn's…talked to him. Told him something; I don't know what, but ever since then he's been…civil toward me. More than civil. And the way I see it, the more eyes we have looking out for Mr. Brown, the better," he adds, voicing his earlier thoughts. "And if he decides not to help, no harm done."

"True enough, boy," Mercedes shakes her head. "But c'mon, we're gonna be late for class if we dawdle any more."

"Right," Kurt lets them lead him off down the hall toward his next class.

000

"Sam?" Blaine pushes the door to the locker room open, wondering if this was a good idea. After all, Santana had been the one who had directed him here with a rather evil smirk, but he really couldn't imagine anything bad coming from this so he walks in without thinking about it too much. "Sam, are you…okay."

"Hey, man," Sam turns around, shirtless and with a red towel around his waist, his hair still shower-wet and darkened to almost a golden color because of it. "What's up?"

"Santana told me you were in here," he staunchly averts his eyes, knowing staring would be a bad idea right about now even though Sam, for being rather slender, _obviously _works out and it shows.

Oh, does it show.

"Hey, you know I'm not, like, freaked out by you being here because you're gay, right?" Sam asks, digging through his locker for something. "I mean, Kurt came and talked to me while I was in the shower, so this is really no big deal."

"Hang on, Kurt _what?" _Blaine asks suspiciously, because he's never heard _this _story.

"Yeah, back at the beginning of the year. I think he was getting gay vibes from me so he wanted to be my partner for this duet thing, but then Finn tried to talk us all out of it and eventually he came to tell me while I was showering that he had to sing with somebody who matched his own talent level or something…and then he made fun of my hair. Again," he laughs and pulls out a shirt.

"Wow," Blaine rapidly blinks a few times because honestly, _what goes on in this school? _"So, he sang with…himself?"

"Yup. Kid's really good, too, but you know that," Sam grins at him. "Anyway," he drops the towel, which makes Blaine look to the side before he realizes that the other boy already has board shorts on underneath. "I used to go to an all-boys boarding school, so I've seen dudes naked and they've seen me naked. It was kinda hard to avoid."

"Oh," Blaine says, realizing he sounds less than eloquent right now, and he _really _can't keep his eyes off of Sam's abs at the moment because, yeah, they're pretty impressive.

Not that, of course, Blaine isn't at least in decent shape. He knew he was never going to have a height advantage and once he realized that, being who he was, teasing was inevitable, he's worked out enough that he's much more solid than he looks. But he's got nothing on the other boy.

"Hey, Blaine?"

"Um, yeah?" Blaine tries to hide his disappointment as Sam pulls his long-sleeved shirt on.

"Do you get the feeling that Finn and Kurt are trying to set us up?" Sam adjusts his shirt, hair mussed from pulling it over his head, and oh, yes, Blaine's going to have fantasy material_ galore_ after this.

"Honestly?"

"Yeah. You're smart, dude, so don't try and pretend to be oblivious," Sam closes his locker and looks at Blaine expectantly.

"Then yes, I've suspected it. And don't tell Kurt, but I actually got the truth out of Finn a while ago," Blaine shrugs, sitting down on one of the wooden benches in the change room.

"So they are?"

"They are."

"I told Kurt I'm not gay!" Sam sighs and angrily clicks the lock on his locker, leaning back against the metal once he's done.

"He still seems to think you are. Or, at least, that you could possibly like another boy," Blaine says, trying to sound neutral and not like he's looking to influence Sam one way or the other.

"Who knows, really?" Sam sighs and shakes his head. "I mean, look at what girls have got me so far: I like Quinn and I think we've got something great and then she goes and cheats on me with Finn, and I never thought he'd go for her again after hearing what happened last year. And then Santana and I start something and the next thing I know she's in love with Brittany and I'm, like, her beard or something," he snorts. "So yeah, girls and I haven't gotten along well so far."

"What are you saying?" Blaine's not sure where this is going (well, he knows where he'd _like _it to go, but that's not necessarily how it's going to happen).

"What I'm saying is…" Sam shrugs his shoulders and moves a little closer. "Do you like me? Or are you just hanging out with me because they've tried to push us together?"

"Well, admittedly, you were rather friendly toward me and suggested I should transfer long before they tried to set us up, but…I do like you. There're not many boys, straight or not, who would be so accepting of a homosexual classmate. Especially if they themselves are in fact of the same persuasion and unwilling to admit it," he tacks on, because most people would react like Karofsky: try to be as utterly masculine as possible so nobody would suspect.

"Well, hate to break it to you, man, but it isn't that I've been hiding my true sexuality or anything," Sam laughs. "I've just…never really thought about boys like that, and I've got no idea why I felt comfortable around you when I barely knew you. But you're a cool guy and I know you've done some amazing stuff for Kurt even though you didn't have to, and even though, like I said, I've never thought about other guys as like attractive or anything, I kinda want to try this."

"You mean…" Blaine honestly didn't expect this, but it seems that Sam's full of surprises.

"Yeah. I mean, why not, right? If you actually like me…"

"I do," Blaine assures him quickly.

"Then why not? I mean, it's not like Finn and Kurt had everything to do with it; like you said, we had a bit of a connection before they decided to try it, so it's not like we're just giving in because of that," he smiles. "And besides, it'll be nice that this way I wasn't only Santana's beard, but she was kinda mine, too," he laughs and Blaine has to grin at that.

"Well, true enough," he sighs and leans back, not sure what exactly Sam's plan is now. Normally there'd be a kiss at this point, but considering the circumstances that's probably not the greatest idea at this point, especially with a guy who just today decided he'd be cool in a male/male relationship.

"So. What do we do now? Plan a movie date?"

"Sure, if you'd like," Blaine nods. "Or I suppose we could go to Breadstix? That's what people do in Lima, isn't it?" he teases and Sam rolls his eyes.

"It's cheaper than the Olive Garden, so yeah. Dinner first, I guess, so…tomorrow night?"

"Good for me," Blaine agrees and Sam moves even closer, sitting down on the bench beside him and reaching to put a hand on his shoulder.

"So. Are we kissing?"

"Ah," Blaine's still a little floored about how casual Sam is treating this whole situation, but really what can he say at this point except, "If you want?"

"Cool," Sam slides his hand from Blaine's shoulder around to the back of his neck and pulls him in gently, meeting his lips with a light pressure as Blaine sighs and reaches to slide his own arms around Sam, tilting his head and letting a pleased murmur slip into Sam's mouth as the blonde lets him deepen the kiss without any resistance.

Sam ends it first, pulling back enough that they can look at each other comfortably. "Wow."

"Good?" Blaine laughs breathlessly, because it was definitely good for _him, _and going by the fact that Sam looked a little amazed he's willing to bet the other boy feels the same way.

"Yeah. Can I kiss you again?"

"You don't even have to ask," Blaine promises, and a little part of his mind is telling him they should move somewhere more private than the middle of a dressing room, but right now he really doesn't care.

000

Finn peers around the lockers and does a fist-pump, resisting the urge to yell "_Yes!" _really, really loudly, and he exits the locker room as quietly as he can (which is quite a feat, for him) and rushes off to tell Kurt.

**Notes:**

**1. **Um…so yeah, probably not as exciting as the last chapter, but I needed to get some more exposition in.

**2. **On the other hand, Blam is actually happening now :) (And I didn't think it was going to get this far in this chapter but apparently Blaine and Sam had other ideas…)

**3. **Next week's Glee, you guys! NEXT WEEK'S GLEE! IT LOOKS AMAZING!

**4. **I'm done. :D


	33. Chapter 33

**Title:** Caligo Nox Noctis

**Author: **AoiTsukikage

**Rating: **R overall

**Characters/Pairing: **Finn/Kurt overall; some minor Blaine/Kurt and Blaine/Sam

**Chapter: **33/?

**Word Count: **3373

**Spoilers: **Let's say everything to be safe :)

**Summary/Warnings: (**Vampire!Kurt, so completely AU) The good news about all of this is that there's a cure. The bad news, of course, is what the cure actually _is. _

**Disclaimer: **I, unfortunately, do not own these characters, no matter how sad that makes me. I do, however, promise to return them when I'm done with them. :)

**Caligo Nox Noctis**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

"And they kissed?"

"They kissed, dude! We totally did it!" Finn basically sweeps Kurt off of his feet in a spinning hug and Kurt laughs and clutches at his shoulders until his feet are solidly on the ground again. "And that wasn't just a kiss, man; that was, like, a full-on make-out session!"

"And they didn't see you?" Kurt presses, because the word 'Finn' and the word 'stealth' do not compute normally.

"Man, Coach Sylvester could've been yelling at them with that darn bullhorn of hers and they wouldn't have noticed. It was epic," he promises, hugging Kurt tightly to him as Kurt sighs happily, keeping Finn held close.

"As wonderful as this is, I'm afraid I'm going to have to break the mood a little. It's been nearly a week, and…" he trails off and Finn nods, pulling back a little.

"Sure," Finn shrugs, turning his head to the side as Kurt kicks one leg up and hooks it around Finn's waist, inwardly blessing his own flexibility as he hoists himself up enough to reach Finn's neck comfortably.

"Ready?"

"Yup. Do it."

Kurt snakes his tongue out and licks at a patch of skin, deciding that maybe he needs to use Sam as an example and buy Finn an expensive cologne for his next birthday. Honestly, the Drakkar Noir was really starting to get old. He pushes himself up a little farther, one hand moving to stroke soothingly through Finn's hair as Finn grips him tightly around his waist.

He presses a quick kiss to the skin on Finn's neck before scraping it with his teeth, letting Finn know exactly where he is before he applies pressure and feels the skin break like it's nothing more than tissue paper under his fangs.

Finn hisses and grabs him tighter, and Kurt knows that even though they've done this a few times and Finn had really seemed to actually like it when he was aroused and close to coming, he can feel the tension in Finn's body that tells him he's still wary of the fact that Kurt could lose control and potentially kill him.

But Kurt's never going to do that. Never.

He can feel Finn's warm blood sliding into his mouth, making his fangs slick, and he pulls out after a few seconds, soothing the marks with his tongue as Finn sighs and relaxes.

"Um. Okay."

"Blaine," Finn sounds worn out as he looks over Kurt's shoulder, and Kurt turns back and gives Blaine an apologetic blood-tinted smile as he stands in the doorway looking a little afraid.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting…"

"You're not," Kurt hops down and crosses the room, knowing he should rinse his mouth out first but deciding that hearing about Blaine and Sam is _far _more important. "Now," he takes Blaine's hands and looks at him seriously. "Details."

"I…"

"Finn was in the locker room," Kurt nods his head toward the tall boy, who waves sheepishly.

"You were? How on Earth did I not notice?" Blaine looks a little abashed and Kurt has to smirk at that. Yes, Finn's definitely not the ideal choice for a spy, but at least if anybody else were to enter the locker room nobody would ask questions about why he was in there.

"I was super quiet, dude," Finn replies, looking fairly proud of himself now. "But who d'you think told Santana to tell you to go in there?" he asks with a grin.

"Well, I had a feeling since it was Santana; she already seemed to think Sam and I were more than just acquaintances," he admits. "But I decided to try anyway."

"And then you spent an inordinate amount of time staring at his abs," Kurt guesses, crossing his arms and looking like he already knows the answer to this.

"To his credit, they are _very _nice abs," Blaine nods quickly, a rather dreamy smile on his face.

"Yeah, the dude's totally ripped," Finn agrees as Kurt turns to him with a glare. "Sorry, man! It's true!"

"I'm aware," Kurt says shortly. "Well, I wish you luck with Sam and his abs," he pulls Blaine in for a quick hug, honestly happy for his friend.

He deserves somebody wonderful after everything he's put up with as far as Kurt's been concerned, and Kurt knows that Sam will be an incredible boyfriend. "Sorry to cut this short, babe, but you smell like blood," Blaine points out and Kurt lets him go.

"Right. Yeah. I'll go take care of that," Kurt nods before heading to the washroom and rinsing out his mouth, staring at the blank spot in the mirror before him and wishing for the day that he can see himself again. He's getting rather tired of looking at nothing, and that's not supposed to sound vain, but it's the truth.

He comes out of the bathroom and finds that Blaine has gone into his room and Finn's back on the couch, flipping channels, so Kurt plops down beside him and lets him pull the smaller boy comfortably onto his lap. They talk about mundane things for a while until Kurt mentions his earlier conversation with Karofsky, and he can feel Finn smile against the back of his neck once he's finished.

"He's totally afraid of you, dude," he laughs.

"I know. And while I have to admit that having this much power over him is rather nice for a change, I'm not sure it makes me any better than him," Kurt slumps back into Finn's arms.

"Hey, you're just lookin' out for your own safety, right? You're not slamming him into lockers or throwing slushies in his face or molesting him in the locker room or calling him rude names or threatening his life or…"

"Okay, I get it. I'm a saint compared to him," Kurt rolls his eyes and tilts his head so Finn can press kisses against his neck, sighing happily at the attention. "You know, I really wish I could hear you say it."

"I know, dude," Finn mumbles against his skin. "I really _wanna _say it."

"A couple more weeks, Finn," he promises, taking one of Finn's hands and trailing his fingers idly over the back of it. "Or sooner, if we can deal with Derek's father in that time."

"Preferably sooner, then," Finn goes back to kissing his neck and Kurt lets himself relax, eyes fluttering shut. "Besides, you still owe me a blowjob."

Kurt stutters out a laugh at that because it's such a _Finn _response even though he knows it's true and he intends to make good on his promise. "As long as you let me use the handcuffs," he replies.

"Yeah, okay," Finn agrees, a little too quickly to be completely honest.

"You'll do anything as long as you get the blowjob, won't you?"

"Pretty much," he admits, breath warm against Kurt's skin.

"I know I've said it before, but it bears repeating: You, Finn Hudson, are _such _a _boy," _he shakes his head in fond exasperation as Finn laughs against his neck.

"I won't deny it," the taller boy replies, hands sliding up Kurt's chest as the door opens and he abruptly drops them.

"Kurt, we've got a problem," his dad announces, sweeping into the living room and stopping short at the sight of the two boys on the sofa. "Sorry. Am I interrupting?"

"No, it's fine," Kurt doesn't get off of Finn's lap but he feels the other boy pull back enough that it won't be awkward. "What's the problem?"

"A man came into the shop today asking for you…well, not exactly, because it would look weird to just come in and ask for somebody's kid, but apparently they were asking around the shop if I had any kids and where they went to school," he shrugs. "He _did _actually need an oil change and pawned the whole thing off as somebody new in town looking for a high school for their son, but I thought it sounded a little like this guy you say is lookin' for you."

"What did he look like?" Kurt asks quickly, although he honestly wouldn't be surprised if it _was _Mr. Brown; like he'd said before, ask about the name 'Hummel' in Lima and eventually you get to the tire shop.

"Pretty normal, actually. Average height…"

"Brown hair; brown eyes?" Kurt guesses, smiling when his dad nods in agreement. "Yes, I'd say that'd be our man."

"Kurt, this is really startin' to get serious," his dad says, his voice low. "If this guy's out to kill you…"

"Dad, I'm undead, remember? And I plan on staying that way until we can find a way to put him in his place. Right now we can't do anything else; the police aren't going to believe I'm a vampire no matter what I show them," he snorts. "And Finn would let me use him as a chew toy, if we thought it would help."

"I totally would," Finn agrees and Kurt notes that his father looks a little disturbed at the confession but he can't bring himself to dwell on that right now.

"Anyway, did he find out anything?" Kurt presses, because _that's _what's actually important, and his father shakes his head.

"Nah. After you told me about this guy I warned everybody not to talk about you if anybody asked. As far as they all know I'm just an old bachelor who runs a tire shop," he looks proud of himself at that and Kurt can't help but smile.

"That's wonderful, Dad. Thank you," he says honestly as his father comes over to ruffle his hair.

"No problem, kiddo. As long as it keeps you safe."

"I'm fine," Kurt promises, not even getting on his dad's case for mussing his hair. "But again, thank you for doing that. The more we can throw him off the trail, the better."

"Right. Well, your mom's gonna be home from work soon," he tells Finn. "And then we'll see about some supper, alright? Playoffs are on so if you want to watch anything, do it now, Kurt," he jokes and Kurt shakes his head. He and his dad have an agreement that since playoffs only come around a few times a year depending on the sport (and hockey and basketball playoffs coincide) whenever it's time his father gets dibs on the television and Kurt can pretty much pick for the rest of the year.

It works, for the most part, but _honestly _how many sports games can one man _watch? _

"Alright, Dad," he agrees and his father leaves for the kitchen, Kurt slumping back closer to Finn as the other boy resumes his previous actions, lips trailing along Kurt's neck slowly. "Mm, I suppose you'll want to watch with him tonight?"

"Only if you stay like this," Finn replies softly.

"Sap," Kurt decides, finding Finn's hand and loosely twining their fingers together.

"You love me for it, though," Finn says gently, tightening his grip on Kurt's hand, and Kurt can't do anything but nod in agreement.

He does.

And even if they can't say it right now, he knows they don't mean it any less.

000

"I really have to say, I don't understand Lima's fascination with Breadstix," Blaine comments, taking one of the hard pieces of bread out of the provided basket and snapping it in half. "Honestly, the breadsticks aren't even _good."_

"Yeah, but Santana says they're, like, legally obligated to bring them to you. She got a manager fired once because he wouldn't give her any more," Sam replies with a shrug of his shoulders, reaching for his own breadstick. "And they're free."

"Again, just because something is free doesn't mean you should eat copious amounts of it. Toilet water's free, too," he sighs and realizes that he sounds like Kurt, knowing that living with the other boy is rubbing off on him.

"Dude, gross," Sam laughs and chomps through the breadstick in about five seconds. "Seriously, though, I'm pretty new to Lima too and I don't really get it, either. The Olive Garden has, like, super-breadsticks compared to these things."

"I'm glad we're in agreement," Blaine chuckles and looks at Sam for a few moments. So far the date, if that's what they're calling it, has been going well. Sam's incredibly easy-going and likes sports as much as Blaine does so they have enough in common to tide them over.

Their food comes, eventually, and it's as passable as anything he's had the few other times he's come to Breadstix, but about halfway through the meal Sam focuses on something behind him and reaches to grab his hand. "Don't look behind you, but I think Mr. Brown is here."

Blaine feels the uncharacteristic urge to swear and tamps it down, gripping onto Sam's hand. "Okay. Has he seen us?"

"No, dude. I think he's honestly just in here for supper," he sighs and lets go of Blaine's hand so they can continue eating. "But still, he'd probably recognize you, right? So you probably should, like, not look at him."

"That would be a good idea," Blaine agrees, knowing that even though he can't be completely sure that Derek's father knows what he looks like, the chances are great that, especially after his sudden transfer, he would have done some research on him. "Plus, if he _does _know what I look like and he obviously knows I'm close to Kurt…"

Sam blinks at him and then gets it, which Blaine is thankful for. "He might think that if you're out for supper with a guy that it might be Kurt."

"Exactly. And I don't want you put in any danger from this…"

"Dude, chill," Sam tells him gently. "I know what I'm getting into, alright? And even though I haven't known Kurt as long as Finn or the others, I know how special he is and I'm gonna do whatever it takes to keep him safe, just like anybody else in Glee would."

"I know. I just…I knew I was in this from the beginning, but I can see how he feels about letting other people get hurt because of him," Blaine looks down at his food, pushing it around his plate for a few seconds before scraping up the last few bites. "Anyway, is it possible for us to get out of here without him seeing?"

"Well, he's not really facing the door, so as long as you don't look over there we should be good," Sam replies, glancing over Blaine's shoulder before averting his eyes again as the waitress comes over and clears the table, promising to bring their bill.

Blaine digs for his wallet instinctively as Sam shakes his head.

"Put it away, man," he says. "It's on me."

"But…"

"It's not a date if we both pay for our own, is it?" Sam takes out some money as the bill is brought over and pays it before Blaine can protest, turning to the dark-haired boy with a grin once he's done. "Well, shall we?"

"Of course," Blaine stands up, thankful the weather is warm enough for this time of year that he doesn't need a coat and so doesn't need to turn around to get it. He heads toward the door, keeping his eyes from the restaurant as Sam comes up beside him and puts an arm around his shoulders until they're outside. "You really didn't need to pay for that."

"Of course I did," Sam shakes his head and starts to head toward his truck as Blaine follows along behind him. "And if it makes you feel any better, you can pay next time."

"And I'll take you to the Olive Garden so you can have decent breadsticks," Blaine promises and Sam laughs and reaches a hand out, smiling as Blaine takes it after a moment's consideration. He has no issues with it, obviously, but Lima seems fairly conservative on the whole and he'd hate to be heckled just for something as innocent as holding hands.

But they don't see anybody as they cross the parking lot and get into the truck, making small talk until they pull up outside of Kurt's house and Blaine opens the door to get out.

"You want to come in for a while? Kurt and Finn won't mind," he offers but Sam shakes his head.

"Nah, I've gotta get home. Tonight was fun, though; we should do something this weekend," he offers and Blaine smiles at him.

"Yeah. That'd be good," he agrees before unbuckling his seatbelt, but Sam catches his wrist before he leaves and pulls him back. "Something wrong?"

"Am I moving too fast if I want a kiss on the first date?" Sam asks with an almost hesitant smile, and Blaine leans across the cab of the truck and slides his fingers through Sam's blonde hair, tilting his head so they can kiss. "Apparently not," Sam blinks at him once they separate, looking happy, and Blaine can't help but smile at him. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow at school."

Blaine nods and leans in for another kiss, keeping it short before he hops out of the truck and heads for the house. Once he climbs the front steps he turns around to wave, seeing the blonde wave back at him before he guns the engine and takes off down the street.

000

"So it was good?" Kurt's laying on his bed, propped up on his elbow and staring down at Blaine.

"Yes, it was good. He's incredibly polite and we have enough in common that we can carry on a decent conversation. However," Blaine looks up at Kurt, not wanting to freak him out but needing to say this. "We saw Mr. Brown at the restaurant. Well, Sam saw him; I made a very conscious effort not to let him see _me."_

"Probably for the best," Kurt lays a hand on his shoulder and looks thoughtful. "My dad says he came into the shop yesterday, too, but he warned his employees to be evasive around anybody asking if he had a son, so he didn't find out anything."

"This is getting dangerous, Kurt," Blaine notes, rather needlessly because he's sure Kurt's been obsessing about it all day already.

"I know," Kurt says after a pause. "But there's nothing we can do right now except stay alert. I still don't know what my plan is if he _does _come after me; I'm afraid the vampire will take over if it's threatened like that and while it won't be a huge loss to the world I still don't want that blood on my hands, whether I'm conscious of doing it or not," his voice goes quiet and Blaine rolls so that he can throw an arm over Kurt's waist, keeping him grounded because Kurt's doing that introspective thing again where he closes himself off.

"Don't shut me out, Kurt," he warns, speaking low, and Kurt shakes his head and looks at him.

"I'm not. I won't," he promises. "And I won't do anything rash, but I just feel a little stuck right now."

"We'll figure it out. We've got three weeks," Blaine reminds him as Finn comes traipsing down the stairs, glancing at the two of them curiously before clambering in on Kurt's other side and nuzzling against him.

"Hey," Kurt reaches a hand back and hooks it behind Finn's hip, pulling him closer.

"Hey, yourself," Finn replies, looking at Blaine. "How was the date? Any more tonsil hockey?"

"We kissed but it didn't go that far," Blaine responds as Finn grins at him. "But I'll leave you two alone; it's getting late and I should get ready for bed," he sits up and reaches to stroke Kurt's hair for a moment before getting out of the bed. "We'll figure this out, Kurt," he repeats.

"I know," Kurt gives him a fairly false smile as he leaves the basement, hearing Finn ask what exactly they've got to figure out.

The truth is, Blaine thinks as he climbs the stairs, ignoring the still-there pangs of pain in his chest, he's at a complete loss right now as to _how _they're going to figure this out.

And that, at this point, is _not _a good thing.

**Notes:**

**1. **So, we've all seen the released scene from next week's Glee, right? Right? (If you don't mind being spoiled for one of the songs, go look it up. It'll be worth it, I promise!).

**2. **I don't have a whole lot to say about this chapter, really, other than that I hope everybody enjoyed this :) The next one might be a bit longer than a couple of days because I haven't started it yet, but we'll see how it goes.

**3. **Thanks again for all the reviews/comments on this fic! I appreciate each & every one of them!


	34. Chapter 34

**Title:** Caligo Nox Noctis

**Author: **AoiTsukikage

**Rating: **R overall

**Characters/Pairing: **Finn/Kurt overall; some minor Blaine/Kurt and Blaine/Sam

**Chapter: **34/38-ish (Look! A number!)

**Word Count: **3422

**Spoilers: **Let's say everything to be safe :)

**Summary/Warnings: (**Vampire!Kurt, so completely AU) The good news about all of this is that there's a cure. The bad news, of course, is what the cure actually _is. _

**Disclaimer: **I, unfortunately, do not own these characters, no matter how sad that makes me. I do, however, promise to return them when I'm done with them. :)

**Caligo Nox Noctis**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

"Okay, guys! Nationals are in a little over a month and we've got to start picking our setlist!" Mr. Schuester announces the next Monday, waving his arms to get everybody's attention before he strides to the board and uncaps the whiteboard marker. "So. Any ideas?"

"I say we do a song from one of the Twilight albums as a homage to our resident vampire," Santana smirks at Kurt, who bares his teeth in return. He loves Santana but he knows that any chance she gets she'll bring up something like this.

"Yeah, but Twilight _sucks," _Puck snorts.

"Watch it, Puckerman," Lauren leans forward and shoves his shoulder.

"Hey!"

"And for the record, Kurt, I'm _fully _on Team Edward," she tells him, and he nods in thanks. He _thinks _Edward's the vampire, anyway, so this is a good thing.

"Mr. Schue?"

"Yes, Rachel?"

"I could always write more original songs. They went over _so _well at Regionals and I really think…"

"Rachel," Mr. Schuester spreads his hands and stops her. "That may be true for Regionals, but I personally think we were lucky to get away with that. It shows great individuality and creativity, but traditionally Glee Clubs don't use their own music: they cover other artists' songs. And, seeing as how we're going up against Vocal Adrenaline, you _know _they're going to pull out something spectacular and we're going to have to counter that."

Rachel looks disappointed but nods solemnly and sinks back in her chair.

"For the record, The Twilight soundtrack has _amazing _artists," Tina raises her hand to point out as they all turn to her. "What? My mom won't let me watch the movies but she hardly knows that's where the music comes from. And I mean, we've covered a lot of artists on there anyway: Cee Lo Green, Florence + The Machine, Paramore…"

"We could do 'Uprising'," Sam puts in and they all turn to look at _him _this time. "I know it's not _on _the soundtrack, but it's still Muse, right?"

"Okay, guys," Mr. Schuester stops the conversation and directs their attention again. "Your assignment for the week is to pick a song that you want to do at Nationals and perform it. Solos, groups, it can be your choice, but it _has _to be something that we could seriously consider. Everybody understand?"

"We got it, Mr. Schue," Mercedes assures him.

"Good. Okay, then," Mr. Schuester talks to them for a few more minutes about what to expect at Nationals before dismissing them, and Kurt wanders to the parking lot with Blaine and Finn in tow, the three of them almost to the Navigator when Kurt's phone buzzes in his pocket and he pulls it out.

"Hello?"

"Kurt, we've got bad news. _Really _bad news."

"Wes?" Kurt asks, gripping the phone tighter because, for as much as he likes the other boy, Wes calling is generally _not _a good thing. "What's wrong?"

"There was…an attack on the last new moon."

"God, so there's…"

"No. Nobody found him, and he's in a few of my classes but we were told for the longest time he was just really ill. David and I found out the truth today by listening in on one of the parent council meetings, and the truth is that he was taken by the vampire and, presumably, killed."

Kurt claps a hand over his mouth and tries _really _hard to keep from throwing up, because that could have _so easily _been _him. _

"Kurt?" Finn asks carefully, setting firm hands on his shoulders and grounding him. "What's…"

"Okay," Kurt breathes out slowly and keeps talking. "Okay, so this is bad, obviously, but why phone me?"

"It's worse than bad. This boy's father is on the parent council as well as being a close personal friend of the Brown family, or so Derek tells me," Wes says in a rush and Kurt nearly drops the phone.

"Oh, God. So now he has…oh, _God," _Kurt groans, slumping back against his SUV and not even caring that he shouldn't be abusing the exterior like that. "So now he just has one more reason to want me dead, and I'm thinking that…"

"He won't care if you're a vampire or not," Wes seems to read his mind on that as Kurt closes his eyes and leans his head against the vehicle. "Be _careful."_

"I'm…yeah. Okay."

"I'm sorry if every time I call you I just make you more afraid," Wes chuckles apologetically. "I hope after this is over we can all meet up for coffee under much more amicable circumstances."

"That'd be nice," Kurt admits, running a hand over his eyes and sighing deeply. "Thank you for letting me know, Wes. The more prepared I can be, the better."

"Of course. Good luck, Kurt," Wes says before disconnecting the call, and Kurt clicks the 'End' button on his phone and stuffs it back into his pocket, feeling numb and like he's barely moving.

"Kurt?" he can hear Blaine ask, but it sounds like it's coming from far away. "Kurt, you okay?"

"I…" Kurt swallows and turns to look at them. "No. No, I'm really not."

"What's wrong?" Finn asks, drawing him into a hug and barely wincing when Kurt grips on to him fiercely. "Hey, Kurt…"

"Last new moon the vampire attacked a student at Dalton and presumably killed them. The body was never found," Kurt mutters against Finn's neck. "The boy's father is a close friend of Mr. Brown."

"Crap," Finn mutters. "That's just…that _sucks, _man."

"Master of understatement, Finn Hudson," Kurt allows himself a brief chuckle before going quiet again.

"Do you think that's why you felt like such a danger to everybody?" Blaine asks quietly, hands running up and down Kurt's back. "Why you needed to be, well, tied to the bed?"

"Perhaps," Kurt realizes. "Maybe I could feel the other vampire's need to kill and it somehow transferred to whatever's inside of me. Regardless," he adds, "Wes and I think it's a pretty safe bet that at this point I'm a dead man in his books, vampire or not."

"So can I…"

"_No, _Finn," he shushes him immediately, somehow knowing what he was going to say. "Like I said before, I'm safer as a vampire. I'll stay like this until the next new moon."

"Okay," Finn sounds disappointed and Kurt knows how much he just wants everything to return to normal, but for now it's far better this way even if he _really _just wants to be human again. "Can we get going?"

"Yeah," Kurt agrees, digging the keys out of his pocket and handing them to Finn. "Can you drive? I don't trust myself right now."

"Of course," Finn takes them as Kurt shakily pulls open the passenger's side door, getting into the vehicle and dropping his head into his hands.

He knows he shouldn't, but right now he feels like a dead man.

And it's only a matter of time.

000

Of course, despite nobody ever admitting to anything, by the time the next day rolls around everybody in the Club knows about the vampire attack and Kurt is the recipient of many sympathetic glances all day. He tries to stay aloof and act like nothing's wrong but, obviously, that works about as well as one would expect.

By the time Glee rolls around he's got every single person looking at him like he's about to break down any second and, quite frankly, it's getting a little irritating. He's incredibly grateful that they're concerned, but really, enough is enough.

"Okay! So, does anybody want to perform their song today?" Mr. Schuester asks cheerily, already expectant, and when nobody volunteers he looks at them curiously. "Guys?"

"I don't think any of us worked on our songs, Mr. Schue," Mercedes admits. "We've got other things on our minds."

"Alright," he sits on a stool and looks at them expectantly. "Anybody want to explain?"

"No," Kurt says as Rachel opens her mouth to do just that. "Nobody's explaining anything. I don't know how all of you found out…" he turns to glare at Blaine and Finn, who both look mildly guilty, "but I'd appreciate it if you just forgot you heard anything. Right now we need to focus on Nationals and not…whatever problems I may be having with my current condition. Okay?"

"Dude, we just wanna help…" Puck tries.

"I know, Noah. And I'm not ungrateful. Really," he promises. "But this is getting too dangerous to drag all of you into. It's my fight, and since I'm the only one who, at this point, has a reasonable chance of surviving whatever he's got planned, I don't want any of you throwing yourselves in the line of danger just to be heroes."

"But Kurt…"

"Please," Kurt stands up and shoulders his bag, turning to address the room at large. "Let me handle this one on my own," he turns around and leaves the room, hoping that nobody follows him. It's a stupid thing to do knowing that Mr. Brown obviously has no issues with wandering through the halls of McKinley but he's feeling more than a little smothered at the moment.

"Hummel!"

"David," Kurt sighs as Karofsky catches up with him, not up to dealing with the other boy right now. "Is there a problem?"

"You tell me that somebody's out to kill you and then you wander around a nearly empty school by yourself," he points out (logically, Kurt has to admit). "You see a problem?"

"Okay, I'll give you that one," Kurt stops walking and leans against a row of lockers, tipping his head up to stare at the ceiling. He knows the vampire's feeling more and more threatened and that's why his temper is getting shorter and shorter, but it's really no excuse.

"Anyway, I think I saw that guy today during lunch. I went to the bathroom and he was kinda hovering around the choir room but he left when I walked by," Karfosky tells him.

"Thank you for letting me know. He's popping up everywhere and it's starting to get to me," the other boy adjusts his bag slightly.

"Yeah. Whatever," Karofsky shrugs and jams his hands in his pockets, looking like he wants to leave.

"You can go."

"I'm not leavin' you alone if this guy's out to kill you," he says, rapidly and quietly, as if somehow Kurt can't hear him.

"Look, five months ago you were willing to…"

"I know what I said, okay? I'm not proud of it," Karofsky tells him, his voice getting louder. "I just…I know you'd never out me. You're all big on that being true to yourself thing, but I know that you wouldn't blab something like that just to get back at me because you know how it feels. I don't know if I'll ever…y'know…be ready to do that in high school, but…"

"You don't have to explain," Kurt promises, holding up a hand to stop him. "And you're right; I'd never do that to anybody. It's completely your choice," he looks down the hall as Finn comes pounding up, panting, and Azimio comes strolling in from the other direction.

"Hey, bro, why're you talkin' to the fairy?"

"Nothin', man," Karofsky shoots back. "Just lettin' it know that I'm not responsible for what happens if it gets caught wanderin' the halls alone without Homo Hudson here to protect it." He's looking at Kurt as he says it and Kurt can actually see that it hurts him to do it, but he just takes a step closer to Finn as Karofsky shrugs and heads off with Azimio.

Kurt shakes his head, because Karofksy is _definitely _not a saint, but he's trying.

And that's a good start.

000

Everything goes to Hell on Thursday.

At least, that's how it feels to Kurt, because walking down the hall after Glee shouldn't be a horribly daunting task but they're about halfway to the school exit when he feels that icy, vice-like grip around his chest and he stops, gasping, as Mr. Brown steps out from the men's washroom and looks at them levelly.

"Crap," is Finn's rather predictable response and Kurt can _feel _Blaine stiffen beside him, knows that the two of them will probably do anything for him at this point and needs them gone.

"Go."

"Kurt…"

"No. Don't argue. Go," Kurt grabs Blaine's arms and pulls him close, knowing that he's going to regret this if he survives but not caring when he kisses him, Blaine clutching at his arms and letting him for a few seconds. "Please."

"Okay," Blaine holds him close before backing away and Kurt looks at Mr. Brown again, noting that he hasn't moved.

"Oh, by all means, say your goodbyes, vampire," he says, and it's the first time Kurt's heard him speak. His voice is dull, emotionless, and it completely freaks him out. He _really _hopes it's not the last voice he ever hears. "Although why anybody would want to say goodbye to a monster I've no idea. Personally I'd have tried to kill you long ago, but that's just me."

"You're sick, you know that?" Blaine's voice is literally shaking with anger and Kurt knows inside how much this is going to hurt all of friends, but there's not much else he can do at this point.

Maybe if he's dead this psycho will finally leave them all alone.

"Kurt…"

"Hey," Kurt lets Finn draw him close and hugs him as tight as he can, not caring when Finn kisses him a little too roughly because he _needs_ it right now. "Don't say it back, but I need to say it to you: I love you, Finn Hudson. I'm madly _in _love with you, and that's never going to change. So just…"

"Don't," Finn's voice breaks and he buries his face in Kurt's shoulder. "Don't give me the, 'you should give yourself a chance to be happy with somebody else' speech, okay? I can't take it."

"Okay," Kurt agrees, even though that's what he was going to do. "Okay. Now, get out of here."

"Yeah," Finn doesn't let go of him for a few more seconds, though, and that's fine by Kurt.

When he does Kurt doesn't look at him, knowing that he's going to start crying if he does, and he hears Blaine and Finn leave before he composes himself and turns back to Mr. Brown.

000

"Calm down."

"I can't 'calm down,' Quinn!" Finn's shaking, his entire body vibrating, and Quinn's trying her best to hold him together but there's altogether too much of him _to _hold, and she looks at Blaine helplessly.

They'd retreated to the choir room to dissuade anybody else from entering the hall for a while, finding that a few scattered members of the Club were still around, and Finn had barely gotten through the door before completely breaking down (not that Blaine can blame him; he's pretty close himself). "He's gonna die; he's gonna die and I never got to tell him I love him like that because he wouldn't _let _me!"

"He knows it, Finn," she promises, stroking her hands along his back and through his hair. "He knows you love him."

"Hey," Sam puts a hand on his shoulder and Blaine glances around, wondering if Sam will be okay with him outing the two of them as a couple.

Right now he really needs the comfort.

"C'mere," Sam obviously decides _for _him and pulls Blaine into his arms, kissing him quickly and then just holding him.

"Holy crap," Santana announces. "Holy. Crap."

"Santana, you were teasing us about it like a week ago," Sam reminds her.

"Well, yeah, but I didn't actually think…"

"Wait, so are you, like, gay now too?" Brittany asks, smiling. "I love gay guys! That's awesome!"

"Thanks?" Sam sounds a little confused by this.

"I need to find better boyfriends," Quinn decides. "Two of my exes have turned gay. Is it me?"

"Puck didn't," Santana reminds her.

"Puck was never officially my boyfriend," Quinn tells her. "We hooked up. And then we felt obligated to each other because of the baby, but we never flat-out dated."

"Don't date him, then," Santana sniffs. "Because I needs a man around to take care of me, alright? And Puckerman's good at that."

"Did _not _need to hear that," Quinn grimaces and keeps trying to soothe Finn. "Finn, really, it'll be…"

Her words are cut off by the unmistakable sound of a gunshot, and Blaine clutches at Sam, hearing the other boy curse softly in his ear.

There's complete silence after that but none of them want to leave the room.

They're all too scared.

000

"So, Mr. Hummel, we meet at last. I have to say that your father's employees threw me off the trail for a little while but you're obviously the man I'm looking for. Vampire," he spits the last word and Kurt flinches, because honestly, he's a little defensive toward people badmouthing vampires at the moment.

He's still got people who love _him_, after all. They can't be _that _bad.

"I have to say, I'm almost glad for this to be over," Kurt tries to keep his voice steady and nonchalant, crossing his arms and staring down the other man. "It'll be a relief."

"I'll bet, you monster. You just want the chance to kill again," Mr. Brown's voice is still completely void of emotion and Kurt cocks his head to the side.

"For your information, I've not hurt a soul. In fact, I took great precautions to make sure it never happened. Your feud is with the vampire that still resides at Dalton, not with me…"

"Don't give me that!"

And for the first time his voice gets louder and a hint of emotion creeps in. He still sounds crazed, but it's better than nothing.

"Your lot are all the same! All you care about is making people miserable!"

"For your information, if your uncle couldn't find his one true love, that was his own fault," Kurt snaps. "Not everybody's so unlucky."

"Exactly. And you, Kurt Hummel; you were one of the lucky ones, weren't you?" his voice goes back to monotonous and he digs in his pocket, bringing out a handgun and smirking rather insanely.

"I hope you don't think you can kill me with that."

"Not if you were a vampire, no; but I've seen the way that rather dull-looking boy looks at you. He's completely besotted," he chuckles and Kurt really wants to defend Finn but now isn't the time for that. "Therefore I've concluded that you put up the pretense of continuing to be a vampire to intimidate me when the truth is that you're just as mortal as the rest of us."

"You're crazy," Kurt blurts out, because honestly, _what? _Of course, this bodes well for him, so as long as he can pretend he's scared he might come out of this okay. "I'm a _vampire! _Do you need me to give you more proof?"

"No proof necessary, Mr. Hummel."

"But you just called me a vampire…" Kurt protests, trying to stall for as long as he can. It might seem more authentic that way, he figures.

"You can never get rid of the monster once he's been inside of you. He's always there, lurking, taunting me…" the man's voice gets low, almost hypnotic, and his eyes unfocus as Kurt decides that he's _definitely _insane.

"Look, can we move this along? I've got a…" Kurt grunts as he hears the gun fire and feels the bullet make contact with his chest, knocking him back a pace or two as he staggers and drops to his knees. "I…"

"Goodbye, Mr. Hummel," the man turns on his heel and strides out of the school, not bothering to look back.

Kurt gasps at air that doesn't seem to want to fill his lungs, lurching sideways and collapsing on the hard, tiled floor. He can feel blood pouring from the wound (and again, _why does he even have blood? He's not alive!) _and wonders if everything he's heard about bullets not being fatal to vampires was a lie.

Crawling along the floor, his ever-hazy brain seems to be directing him to the choir room so he tries to turn in that direction only to find that his body won't cooperate.

He slumps to the ground, vision going dark, and his last conscious thought is that if he could have picked a place to die, he at least wishes it could have been in Finn's arms.

**Notes:**

**1. **I wasn't going to post today but I wrote this whole thing out yesterday and I know the last few chapters have been a little slow, so here: plot progression! Isn't it wonderful!

…You all hate me for the cliffhanger, don't you?...

As far as reviews go, you all continue to amaze me. I'm two away from the most I've ever gotten on a fic, which is incredible!

**2. **Also, I'm majorly squeeing because of the Doctor Who series premiere last night, which was rather good except if you haven't seen it yet I'd recommend not watching in a dark room. It's not as terrifying as the weeping angels, but it's still majorly creepy.

**3. **I have a final chapter estimate for this fic now but that may change depending on what happens. It's definitely getting close to the end, and I'm going to miss it once I'm done…

**4. **If you celebrate it, Happy Easter, everybody! And I'm still super-stoked for Glee next week, so it'd better not disappoint me :)


	35. Chapter 35

**Title:** Caligo Nox Noctis

**Author: **AoiTsukikage

**Rating: **R overall

**Characters/Pairing: **Finn/Kurt , minor Blaine/Kurt and Blaine/Sam

**Chapter: **35/38-ish

**Word Count: **3170

**Spoilers: **Let's say everything to be safe…

**Summary/Warnings: **(Vampire!Kurt, so completely AU) The good news about all of this is that there's a cure. The bad news, of course, is what the cure actually _is._

**Disclaimer: **I, unfortunately, do not own these characters, no matter how sad that makes me. I do, however, promise to return them when I'm done with them. :)

**Caligo Nox Noctis**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

Quinn's shriek as they get to the scene is nearly earsplitting, but Blaine can't blame her. Kurt's lying in what's literally a pool of his own blood, curled up on the floor, and there are smears of blood behind him that suggest he tried to crawl for at least a while before…passing out, Blaine decides, because he's not dead.

He can't be dead.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Santana covers her mouth and Blaine notes that Finn's already bent over, looking about a minute away from vomiting himself.

"He's not dead."

"Britt, look at the blood!" Santana snaps. "Nobody could lose that much and still be alive!"

"But he doesn't need the blood, right? He's a vampire!" Brittany looks proud of that and shoves at Kurt's shoulder. "Hey, wake up, Kurt!"

"Britt…" Santana walks closer, swallowing, and sets a hand on Brittany's shoulder. "Brittany, he's not going to…"

"Kurt?" Sam asks slowly and Blaine follows his eyes, seeing Kurt staring dully back at them.

"I told you!" Brittany looks like she's about to engulf Kurt in a hug so Santana holds her back.

Kurt struggles to get to his knees, hacking and making the most wretched sounds, but a second later his entire body heaves and a bullet flies out of his mouth, landing on the hallway floor.

"Ew," Sam mutters and Blaine can't help but agree, because people spitting out bullets is _not _something you see every day.

"Finn," Quinn has a hand on his back and the tall boy hasn't looked up yet. "Finn, it's okay. He's gonna be okay."

"What?" Finn finally raises his head, eyes locking with Kurt's.

"Blood?" Kurt croaks hopefully and Finn's over there in a flash, skidding through the blood and making an even bigger mess in the hall (and how exactly they're going to cover _this _one up Blaine doesn't know. Maybe they can pawn it off as a Glee project. Somehow).

What follows is simultaneously one of the most disgusting and one of the most erotic things Blaine has ever seen, and he's a little uncomfortable watching it (until he notices that Quinn, Santana and Brittany are watching it very, _very _closely). Finn drops to his knees as Kurt pulls himself up and sinks his fangs into Finn's throat, and Blaine's never seen the whole thing before so yes, it's a little interesting.

"Kurt…Kurt, dude, you're…"

"Sorry," Kurt pulls back, his eyes wide. "I'm sorry! I didn't…"

He doesn't finish because Finn yanks him forward and kisses him deeply, both of them pulling the other as close as they can, covered in blood and, for once, Blaine can tell that Kurt really doesn't care.

"God, I thought I'd lost you," Finn murmurs, almost too quiet to hear, and Kurt nods and turns his face against Finn's neck, mumbling something the rest of them can't make out. "Nah, you didn't take too much, dude. It's cool."

"You're crying," Kurt pulls back enough to note, his own eyes suspiciously shiny.

"So're you," Finn laughs through the tears and pulls Kurt close again. "Don't ever do that again."

"It was useful," Kurt shrugs. "Now we know I'm immune to bullets."

"Still made a mess, though," Santana notes and Kurt turns to look at all of them.

"Sorry, guys. If I scared you," he amends. "I really thought I was dead for a moment, but I guess it just takes a while for the vampire abilities to take over," he tries to stand and nearly ends up slipping on the blood so Finn scoops him up and staggers upright, ignoring Kurt's protests over the treatment.

"We're just glad you're okay," Quinn cautiously treads over the floor, reaching the two of them and reaching to stroke Kurt's hair back from his face. "You really scared us, Kurt."

"I know," he promises. "And I'd take your hand or something but I'd just get blood everywhere. I just…think about what would have happened if it had been any of you that he'd shot at…"

"It wasn't," she shakes her head. "We're all fine."

"Thank goodness for that," Kurt looks rather exhausted, Blaine thinks, and he pulls away from Sam enough to dig out his phone and make a call.

Better safe than sorry, after all.

000

"A doctor?" Kurt asks wearily as Blaine nods, snapping the phone shut. "Hate to tell you, Blaine, but no doctor's going to believe me when I tell them…"

"Wes probably never told you, but his uncle actually _is _a doctor. He doesn't come to the hospital very often which is why he wasn't around much when I was there, but I phoned Wes to ask and he's willing to explain everything to his uncle so we can at least figure out if the blood loss is going to be worrisome," Blaine says patiently, crossing the floor and reaching to grip Kurt's shoulder. "You won't notice it now, but if you break the curse soon I'm worried that you won't be fully recovered and you could die when you become human again."

"I'd never even have thought of that," Kurt admits with a sheepish smile.

"That's why you keep me around," Blaine teases gently. "So? Good idea?"

"Definitely. I don't want anything going wrong when I turn fully human again, and if I have to wait a couple of weeks because of that I'm willing to do it," Kurt nods, glancing behind him at the obscene amount of blood on the floor.

"Okay. Are we good to head to Westerville right now?"

"If you're driving," Kurt replies. "I'm useless and I don't trust Finn with the amount of blood I just took from him."

"_I'll _drive," Quinn decides, holding a hand out for the keys. "And if you three want to come you can follow in Sam's truck."

"Sure," Sam agrees.

"Really, guys, you don't have to…" Kurt cuts off when Santana glares at him. "Okay. Come if you want."

"Yay, road trip!" Brittany jumps and claps her hands as they leave the school, Kurt looking back at the mess from his perch in Finn's arms.

"Hey, what about the blood?" Sam asks, and they all turn and shrug.

"What can we do, really?" Santana puts in. "I mean, we can leave a note or something about how it was a drama project or whatever, but we can't _do _much of anything."

"Still, whoever comes in here and finds a pool of blood in the hallway is going to freak out and call the police, and we need to avoid that," Blaine says rationally, still staring at the mess.

"Guys, what are you still…" Mr. Schuester comes down the hall, obviously coming from his office, and he stops dead at the sight of the blood. "…Guys?"

"It's okay, Mr. Schue," Santana waves her hand vaguely. "It only_ looks_ bad."

"What _happened? _I was out at my car for a little while, but then…"

"Gunshot," Quinn supplies, holding out her hand as Kurt passes the bullet over and she lifts it up so he can see. "But it's okay."

"A…wait, who was shot?"

"Me," Kurt waves, slumping against Finn's shoulder. "I'm immune to bullets, though."

"Thank God for that," Mr. Schuester still looks a little pale but he smiles at Kurt. "Where are you all off to, then?"

"A friend of mine has an uncle who works as a doctor in Westerville; he knows about Kurt's condition and he's willing to check him over and make sure there won't be any lasting effects when Kurt turns back into a human," Blaine explains.

"Okay. So all of this blood…"

"It's mine," Kurt admits. "But since I'm more or less dead I don't actually need it to survive at the moment."

"Okay," Mr. Schuester says again, still looking shocked. "Right. Well, you all go off to the hospital, then. I'll…think of something to explain why the hallway's full of blood," he tells them.

"Thanks, Mr. Schue," Finn staggers slightly and Kurt grips him tightly. "I'm fine, Kurt. Just got a little dizzy for a sec."

"Don't drop me," Kurt warns him as they turn and start to head out of the school.

000

"So? What's the good word?" Blaine hands him a mocha and Kurt grabs it gratefully.

"The good word is that, for whatever reason, there's nothing physically wrong with me that could be attributed to blood loss. Maybe the blood I've been getting from Finn is replenishing my own supply or maybe I just had excess blood because I haven't really needed it for the last few months, but whatever the reason, he thinks that whenever I want to turn back I'm safe to do so," Kurt rushes through this before gulping down his coffee.

"Thank God for that," Blaine sits down carefully on the bed with his own cup of coffee as Wes pulls the door almost shut behind him. "So you're still waiting?"

"He's still out there, and I'm not optimistic enough to believe that he thinks he's finished me once and for all. He may be delusional, but he's not stupid," Kurt snorts and continues to sip at his drink.

"Where's Finn?"

"With your uncle," Kurt directs this to Wes, who nods. "I took a lot of blood from him today so they're just making sure he's okay."

"Knowing what I know of Finn, I'm sure he'll be just fine," Blaine assures him, smiling at Kurt as Kurt sighs and looks away. "What is it?"

"I kissed you."

"I was wondering if you'd bring that up," Blaine drinks his own coffee (and it's probably just regular coffee; that's how he always takes it) and thinks for a moment. "I don't blame you, Kurt. You had no idea what he was going to do to you, and this is _you _we're talking about: if your final goodbyes were anything _less _than horribly dramatic I'd think there was something wrong with you," he teases.

"So you're not mad?"

"Of course not. You're an amazing kisser," Blaine reminds him. "And Finn's not mad either, before you ask. He's just so relieved that you're okay he probably doesn't remember. I would, however, suggest never letting it happen again," he says quietly, and Kurt can tell that he really doesn't want that but it's for the best.

"I know. It won't," Kurt reaches to lay his hand over Blaine's and smile reassuringly at him. "Besides, you don't need me anymore. You've got Sam, now."

"Mm, that I do," Blaine smirks and Kurt lightly shoves his shoulder, knowing that they'll be just fine.

He's barely finished talking when the door slams open and Finn bounces into the room, crawling onto the bed and immediately folding Kurt up in his arms. "Coffee!" Kurt sputters, trying to keep his mocha away from the tall boy's flailing limbs. "I take it he's okay, then?"

"He'll be just fine," Wes' uncle nods. "Based on his physical condition he's really no worse off than somebody who's just had a blood test done or gone in to give a donation, so I've given him some juice and cookies like we would any other volunteer and he'll be just fine."

"Doctor," Kurt sighs in resignation. "You've given him _sugar. _He'll be up all night, now."

The doctor looks at Finn, who's currently behaving like a hyper puppy, and gives Kurt an apologetic look.

"It's fine. I've dealt with him before," Kurt promises, stroking Finn's hair as the other boy curls up against him. "Not that I _like _dealing with him when he's overactive, but I can manage."

"Regardless, it's getting late, and unless you want to spend the night in Westerville you'd probably better get going," Wes suggests.

"I see no reason to keep you overnight, so you have my permission to leave," his uncle adds and Kurt thanks him as between himself and Blaine they manage to get Finn off of the bed and out the door.

000

"Hey," Finn comes down the stairs, blinking tiredly. Now that the sugar high's worn off the stress of the day has caught up to him and he's about ready to drop, so he staggers over to Kurt's…_their_…bed and drops onto it, mumbling into the pillow.

"What's that?"

"I said, what did your dad say when you told him why we were late?"

"He knows that Nationals is soon so he didn't really question me when I said we had extra practice," Kurt pops his head out from the bathroom, rubbing some kind of scrub on his face. "There's absolutely no way he's ever finding out I was shot; can you imagine how he'd react?"

"Dude, _I _still can't quite believe it happened," Finn reaches over to the night table where the bullet's resting, picking it up and looking at it. "What are you gonna do with this?"

"Souvenir? The day I cheated death?" Kurt jokes and Finn gives him a rather steady look. "Finn, if I joke about it, I don't have to think so much about how close I came to dying."

"Okay, that's fair," Finn flops back on the bed and throws an arm over his eyes. He can hear Kurt rustling around and really wants to avoid the next conversation, but Kurt's been evasive ever since they got back from Westerville and he knows they have to have it. "Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"What's bugging you? And don't say 'nothing,' 'cuz I know you too well to believe that," he stops Kurt before he can protest and the other boy sighs and comes out of the washroom, turning the chair in front of his…makeup station? Finn's sure it has a name, but he has no idea what it is…around and sitting on it.

"I'm sorry. For kissing Blaine," he clarifies, looking lost and a little afraid, and Finn laughs and sits up enough that he can look at Kurt properly.

"Dude, you thought you were gonna die! I don't blame you," Finn promises.

"Yes, but I just thought about how I'd feel if our positions were reversed and you'd kissed Quinn or Rachel…"

"Quinn and Rachel haven't done for me what Blaine's done for you," Finn says quickly, really wanting this to be a non-issue because in his mind that's how he sees it. "He almost _died _for you, man! I don't blame you for wanting to kiss him."

"Really?" Kurt's looking skeptical so Finn tries to appear as earnest as he can and finally Kurt nods, looking marginally happier.

"Thank you. For not freaking out," Kurt gives him a sad smile and Finn motions him over to the bed, watching as he shuffles across the room. There's something else that's been bugging him; something about the curse and the fact that to begin with saying 'I love you' was never part of the deal; they just had to kiss and mean it.

Finn's pretty sure he's in love at this point; at least, there's nothing else he can do to make himself fall farther, so…does that mean that Kurt's not really in love with him?

This is too confusing, he decides, so he reaches out and grips Kurt's wrist, deciding to test out his theory once and for all.

Kurt might hate him for this, but right now he's pretty sure nothing's going to happen so they don't have to worry. "I love you," he says, as honest as he can make it, and Kurt tries to get away from him as Finn bodily hauls him onto his lap and kisses him, pulling away when it's evident that Kurt's still obviously a vampire.

The smaller boy is looking at him with wide eyes, breathing heavily, and Finn moves away and lays back down on the bed. "You want to explain this to me? 'Cuz I've been going crazy trying to figure out what else I can do to fall in love with you when right now it seems like I'm the only one that's _in _love."

"I…"

Finn forces himself to stay calm because getting angry at Kurt right now isn't the best way to go about these things. He's just had enough of people lying to him and cheating on him and telling him something when they really mean the opposite.

Not that he thinks Kurt's lying, but he still would like an explanation because he's kinda been freaking out wondering what he's been doing wrong, and finding out the answer is 'nothing' is a little hard to take.

"I'm not mad at you, Kurt," he says softly. "I just…I thought that it was me."

"It's not. You love me, I know you love me," Kurt reaches to stroke his hair, rubbing his scalp lightly as Finn leans into the touch. "And I know that when you feel something, you feel it with everything you have, so I've been the one holding back whenever we're together. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I wasn't sure how you'd take that."

"Dude, I kinda wish you would've," Finn admits, turning onto his side and shifting so his head is lying on Kurt's stomach as Kurt continues playing with his hair. "At least that way I wouldn't have felt like I was doing something wrong."

"You're not," Kurt promises. "You've been amazing about everything, so never feel like you're doing anything wrong, okay?"

"Yeah. Cool," Finn closes his eyes and tries to relax, knowing that they're going to be okay, but a sudden thought creeps into his mind and he snaps them open again, reaching an arm to curve around Kurt's hips, fingers tightening instinctively as Kurt stops petting him.

"What is it?"

"I'm just really, really glad that you thought of doing that, man," Finn's voice sounds choked to his own ears and he swallows, not wanting to cry. "If you …if you hadn't, and we'd broken the curse, then you'd…you'd be…"

"Shh," Kurt shushes him, long fingers running through his hair again, and Finn clutches Kurt so tight that it's probably painful for the other boy but he doesn't protest. "I'm okay, Finn. It's okay."

"No, it's not," Finn shakes his head, feeling Kurt's stomach raise and lower as the other boy breathes, and he can at least take a bit of comfort from that. "It's not okay."

"Okay, then," Kurt sounds resigned and just keeps touching him, stroking his hair and down his arms as far as Kurt can reach from their current position. "But I'm _here _, Finn, and I'm not going anywhere," he vows.

"I love you," Finn says again, closing his eyes and feeling Kurt's hands still for a moment.

"I know," Kurt sighs. "And since you've apparently figured out my secret, I have no fear of saying it back anymore: I love you, too."

Finn smiles at that admission, feeling a little better about everything.

But just a little, because Mr. Brown's still out there, and Finn knows he'll be back.

And this time, he swears that no matter how dangerous or stupid it may be, he's not going to let Kurt face him alone.

**Notes:**

**1. **Sorry this took a while; it may be the last week of school but of course that's when all of the final assignments that I've been putting off are due….…

**2. **For anybody that doesn't know yet, I now have a tumblr account: aoitsukikage(.)tumblr(.)com, so if you're on tumblr give me a shout :)

**3. **I think that's it. There were a lot of Finn/Kurt looks in last night's Glee so I'm rather happy about that, even if they still haven't had an actual conversation. :)


	36. Chapter 36

**Title:** Caligo Nox Noctis

**Author: **AoiTsukikage

**Rating: **R overall

**Characters/Pairing: **Finn/Kurt , minor Blaine/Kurt and Blaine/Sam

**Chapter: **36/38-ish

**Word Count: **3170

**Spoilers: **Let's say everything to be safe…

**Summary/Warnings: **(Vampire!Kurt, so completely AU) The good news about all of this is that there's a cure. The bad news, of course, is what the cure actually _is._

**Disclaimer: **I, unfortunately, do not own these characters, no matter how sad that makes me. I do, however, promise to return them when I'm done with them. :)

**Caligo Nox Noctis**

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

Finn wakes up with his nose stuffed and his mouth tasting like something decided to crawl in there and die, which is a sure sign he'd been crying the night before. Stretching, he notes that Kurt is still asleep and just watches him for a while, because him being up before Kurt is kinda a rare thing.

Kurt still looks exhausted, dark circles under his eyes standing out even more because of his super-pale skin, and Finn reaches to brush Kurt's bangs out of his eyes.

"Hmm?"

"Go back to sleep," he says quietly, fingers sliding down to stroke the other boy's shoulder. "We've got time."

"Mm," Kurt replies, snuggling closer, and Finn wraps him up in his arms and smiles. "Is it time to get up?"

"Not for a while. I just…I always feel like crap when I wake up after I've been crying," Finn admits, clearing his throat.

"I'm sorry," Kurt says again, his eyes wide and frightened and almost grey in the soft light of the basement.

"Don't be," Finn assures him, leaning down to kiss him but stopping an inch away from his mouth. "Right. Morning breath."

"Oh, get over here," Kurt swallows visibly and pulls him in, mouth opening instinctively and it's so easy for Finn to get absolutely _lost _in Kurt's kisses. He really can't wait until Kurt's human and they don't have to worry about fangs because he knows Kurt's still holding back to keep him safe.

Kurt moves down to start kissing his neck, Finn realizing a second later that they were both so tired last night they'd never even fully undressed before getting into bed. "Wait," he lets Kurt move away before stripping his shirt off, knowing he probably doesn't smell all that great and he's sure Kurt notices but the other teen isn't saying anything.

"How much time do we have?" Kurt asks, lips still moving downward, and Finn awkwardly twists to check the clock.

"Um…ten minutes? Tops," he adds with a shudder as Kurt never moves away from his skin. He shifts a little as Kurt kisses down his sternum, placing a hand on the other boy's shoulder as Kurt looks at him curiously.

"Yes?"

"Um…this is gonna sound strange, but…do I have weird nipples?"

"That's random," Kurt chuckles against his skin and sighs. "No, your nipples are fine. Why do you even ask?"

"Santana. She…"

"Finn, sweetie, Santana's never really had a nice thing to say about you, and considering that 'her type' seems to be 'Brittany,' I wouldn't think on it too much," Kurt assures him.

"So you don't think they're weird?"

"I had no idea the appearance of your nipples was so important to you," Kurt says wryly, propping himself up and kissing Finn again while running his hands up Finn's sides, stroking the other boy's nipples with his thumbs to prove his point.

"God," Finn gasps into his mouth. "I never…"

"Boys," Kurt mumbles, pulling back enough to smirk at him. "You know how sensitive _I _am there; you honestly never thought you'd be the same?"

"I just…"

"Something to think about," Kurt tweaks his nipples gently and he arches against the touch. "But much as I'd like to continue this, we _do _need to get ready for school, so I've got to get to the washroom and get started," he kisses Finn again before getting off of the bed and heading for the bathroom.

Finn lays there for a few more moments, his heartbeat slowing (because yeah, they didn't do much, but for him it doesn't really _take _much), before breaking out into a smile.

It won't be long now before they can be together…_really _be together, with nothing holding them back.

And that's a really, _really _good thought.

000

"How's Kurt?"

"He's okay. But you know Kurt," Blaine shrugs. "He can be extremely emotional at times but when it's most important he's also really good at closing off his emotions."

"Yeah," Sam agrees, sighing and leaning against his truck. "But you think he'll be fine?"

"I think he just wants this whole thing to be over," Blaine leans beside him, their shoulders touching, and he knows that neither of them want to risk any more since they're in plain view of anybody from the school.

"Can't say I blame him; he's kind of had a crap year," Sam chuckles ruefully and moves his arm a little closer, pressing against Blaine. They make small talk for a while until Sam glances at his watch and curses softly.

"What? What is it?"

"We're late for class," he admits with a laugh. "Sorry. Guess the time just got away from us, there."

"Well, better face the music," Blaine heaves a resigned sigh and pushes himself off of the truck, fully prepared for a detention, when Sam grabs his wrist. "Yes?"

"Hey; you're, like, one of the smartest guys at this school, right?"

"Yes," Blaine admits; not because he has a huge ego or anything, but because it's true.

"So…since you can probably afford it…wanna skip class and make out?" Sam asks, raising an eyebrow, and Blaine stares at him in amazement for a few seconds.

"Uh…I…"

"Never done that, have you?" Sam's grinning, now, and while part of Blaine knows he should get to class late and take whatever punishment is waiting for him, a larger part is tempted to just throw all caution to the winds for once and go for it. "Besides, the teachers love you, and it's only one class. I promise it'll be fine."

Blaine thinks about it for a second before looking into Sam's eyes, and without any further hesitation he nods and lets Sam take his hand.

000

"We really…do need to…get to Glee practice, though…" he gasps out later, Sam half on top of him in the backseat of the truck. "They'll…mm…they'll come looking…."

"How long do we have?" Sam asks as Blaine tries to shift enough to look at his phone.

"Um…twenty minutes?"

"Long enough," Sam goes back to kissing him and Blaine complies happily, winding his arms around the blonde's neck and pulling him close. They'd made out for a while earlier and then just lay there, dozing, until Sam realized they'd missed their last class of the day as well and asked Blaine if he'd be really mad if that was true.

Blaine isn't, surprisingly, but he knows this isn't going to be a normal occurrence. He cares far too much about his grades for that. "Long enough for what?" he manages to ask, although with the way they've been heading he's pretty sure he knows the answer.

"Um…" Sam looks unsure for the first time, sweat-damp bangs falling in his eyes, and Blaine sighs and forces himself to calm down.

"Look, I'm not going to run away on you if you want to take this slow. I know you've never done this before and quite frankly I'm still amazed that you've been as open as you have to all of this…"

"Blaine, I don't care that you're a guy," Sam says honestly, and he's said this before so Blaine's inclined to believe him by now. "I just…I've never gone this far with _anyone. _Quinn's, like, prone to praying as soon as things get too intense," he laughs. "And she was my first real girlfriend. Remember? All boys school?"

"You dated Santana," Blaine replies, because he may be new to McKinley, but Santana's reputation is unprecedented.

"Yeah. About that," Sam scratches his head and looks a little unsure. "She's smoking hot and everything, and she offered, but I couldn't sleep with her. I mean, she's slept with Puck and Finn, right? So it'd be kinda weird knowing that they've been with her like that when I'm so close to both of them, and it just…it didn't feel right," he admits. "So, I'm a virgin."

"Yes, welcome to the club," Blaine mutters. "For the record, I've never had a boyfriend, either."

"So we're both kinda new at this, huh?" Sam's still looking nervous, eyes wide, so Blaine pulls him in again and kisses him.

"Even so, I've done _this _before. If this is leading where I think it is," he adds, shifting his hips slightly.

"Um…but you said…"

"Despite Dalton's no-bullying policy, there were a _lot _of closeted boys there. One of the seniors last year came around looking for a hook up and, being young and rather foolish, I obliged him. At least until I figured out that we could only be together behind locked doors," Blaine gives Sam a wry smile. "So no, he definitely wasn't my boyfriend, but he taught me a thing or two."

"So…"

"So, if we're doing this, I need to know if…if you think we can skip Glee, too, because it's going to get messy," Blaine warns, and by the way Sam's eyes darken at the words he's pretty sure they'll be missing Glee, too.

Oh, well. Kurt can fill him in later.

"Is that a yes?"

"Dude, I know Nationals are in a few weeks and everything but…yeah," Sam lowers his head to kiss him again, starting slow but getting increasingly urgent, and Blaine really hopes he doesn't freak out as he slips one hand down Sam's back, resting it just below the waistband of his jeans. "Do you…can I…"

"Whatever you want," Blaine promises, telling himself it's okay to stare as Sam gets onto his knees and strips his shirt off, and then he can't stop himself from touching, running his hands down Sam's lean torso and feeling the muscles ripple under his fingertips. "You're…"

"Yeah?" Sam asks, looking happy.

"Yeah," Blaine agrees, pulling him back in for another kiss and pushing Sam's body down with his hands so that they're pressed against each other. "You're sure about this?"

"Totally," Sam nods, biting his lip a little in a way that to Blaine seems decidedly _un_sure, but he knows Sam will tell him if he's really uncomfortable so he settles his hands on Sam's hips and pulls him down, thrusting his own hips up at the same time. Sam grunts at the contact but Blaine can feel he's hard through his jeans so that's a good thing. "God, I…"

"Is this okay?" Blaine asks, really hoping that Sam's not going to say 'no' because this could get awkward really fast if he does.

"Okay. Great. Just…" Sam moves his own hips down and Blaine presses up to meet him, the two of them finding a rhythm quickly as Sam covers his mouth, not so much kissing as just gasping against each other's lips, and Blaine keeps his hands steady on Sam's hips to guide him. "Oh…I'm…" Sam's eyes are almost black, hair sticking to his forehead with sweat, and he regains enough composure to tug at the bottom of Blaine's sweater. "C'mon. Fair's fair."

"You don't…"

"Yeah, I do," Sam tugs on his sweater again so Blaine sits up enough to pull it off, gasping at the feel of Sam's hands on his bare chest for the first time. "So. What exactly do you have to be embarrassed about?"

Blaine really doesn't want to have this conversation right now, not when he's so close already, so he joins their mouths again and keeps moving his hips, chests pressed together as Sam gets into it and starts snapping his hips faster.

"Are…are you…"

"Yeah," Blaine moves his hands from Sam's hips to his back, wrapping his arms around the blonde and pulling him as close as he can. "Should we…"

"I…" Sam drives his hips downward again. "I'm…" his eyes go wide and his breath comes out in a sharp huff, body shuddering.

"Oh, _God," _Blaine keeps his hips pressed up as he comes, holding Sam's forehead against his throat as he tips his head back to ride it out, and Sam's breath is harsh and fast against his neck, their hips pumping a few more times before they both still, Blaine closing his eyes and running one hand through Sam's hair, golden strands slipping through his fingers.

Neither of them speak while they're coming down but Sam keeps flexing his fingers against Blaine's side, vaguely ticklish, and Blaine knows the fact that he's not bolting is the best thing he can ask for. "Wow," the blonde finally comments, pushing himself up to stare in Blaine's eyes. "That was…pretty awesome," he finally admits, laughing a little, and Blaine sighs in relief and kisses him again.

"Good," he nods. "I'm glad you liked it."

"Awesome," Sam repeats, seemingly incapable of saying anything else, and they just lay there for a while, Blaine stroking Sam's shoulder and running his other hand down the other boy's back. "So. You want a ride home?"

"Probably a good idea. I'll need to change," Blaine admits, the cold stickiness in his pants making itself known now that the afterglow has worn off.

"Cool. I'll drop you off at Kurt's," Sam kisses him quickly before hoisting himself up and pulling his shirt back on, hopping into the front seat and starting the vehicle. Blaine grabs the back of the seat to pull himself upright and reaches for his sweater, getting redressed before moving to the passenger's side.

Sam gives him a warm smile as he buckles himself in and they head out of the parking lot, and he knows he's got an identical one on his face.

Kurt may not have had _every_thing to do with bringing him and Sam together, but he definitely deserves a giant thank-you for the part he _did _play.

000

"Guys? Where're Blaine and Sam?" Mr. Schuester glances around the room, looking confused. "It's not like them to skip…"

"Probably out grinding in Sam's truck," Santana states it like a simple fact, shrugging her shoulders.

"Santana!" Mr. Schuester looks at her sternly but then seems to notice that about half of the Club isn't looking surprised, and he sighs and rubs his temples. "Is this true?"

"Well, they won't like me outing them, but yeah. Trouty Mouth and Frodo are dating," Santana sighs, blowing an errant strand of hair away from her face. Kurt can count the seconds before those that _don't _know start reacting, and it gets fairly loud for a while until he stands up.

"Alright!" he growls, and everybody turns to look at him. "Yes, Blaine and Sam are dating, but I wouldn't go around advertising it. Finn and I decided to set them up once we realized that Sam liked Blaine and Blaine seemed to think highly of him, plus I felt bad because, while Blaine and I obviously have a connection, this situation could have only ended in him being alone and we wanted to rectify that. And the rest came naturally to them, I suppose," he clears his throat, having a sudden mental image of what Sam and Blaine _could _be doing, and sits back down, shifting uncomfortably.

"Okay, then," Mr. Schuester claps his hands. "Well, back to Nationals…"

"You're thinking about what they're doing, aren't you?" Finn asks, leaning over and resting a hand on Kurt's thigh, and Kurt nods stiffly. "Hopefully if practice is short we can get home and continue where we left off this morning?" he sounds altogether _too _hopeful but Kurt can't say he's not having similar thoughts.

"Of course," he agrees and Finn grins at him, looking like a little kid, before turning back to Mr. Schuester and at least pretending to pay attention.

Kurt stares at him for a few more seconds before shaking his head and trying to get back into Glee Club. He shifts again, trying to find a way to comfortably sit in his rather tight pants, and hopes that their meeting is _really _short today.

Otherwise he thinks he'll probably take Finn right in the hallway, and that might not go over very well with the rest of the school.

**Notes: **

**1. **This chapter was just sort of fluffy filler after the angst of the last couple and before the next couple, so I hope everybody enjoyed. And, um, I hope the Blam turned out okay? I've never written smutty Glee stuff other than Finn/Kurt and Blaine/Kurt before, so having Sam in there was new for me.

**2.**For anybody who's interested, I have a prompt meme open over at LJ where I'm taking the first ten prompts and writing a requested drabble for them. If you want me to write a drabble for you, come on over and leave me a note! It's here: aoitsukikage(.)livejournal(.)com/109277(.)html

**3. **I think that's it. Again, I hope you all enjoyed, and there will definitely be…things…going on in the next chapter…


	37. Chapter 37

**Title:** Caligo Nox Noctis  
**Author:** AoiTsukikage  
**Rating:** R overall  
**Characters/Pairing:** Finn/Kurt overall; some minor Blaine/Kurt and Blaine/Sam  
**Chapter:** 37/38-ish  
**Word Count:** 2646  
**Spoilers:** Let's say everything to be safe :)  
**Summary/Warnings:** (Vampire!Kurt, so completely AU) The good news about all of this is that there's a cure. The bad news, of course, is what the cure actually _is._

**Disclaimer:** I, unfortunately, do not own these characters, no matter how sad that makes me. I do, however, promise to return them when I'm done with them. :)

**Caligo Nox Noctis**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

Blaine knows what to expect when Kurt and Finn finally get home but he still starts a bit when the door to his room slams open and Kurt's standing in the doorway, arms crossed and smirking like the proverbial cat that got the cream.

"Details," he says, tone indicating that he's not taking 'no' for an answer, and Blaine sighs and runs a hand through his hair. He hasn't even gotten a chance to change yet and with Kurt's overly sensitive nose he's sure the other boy can still _smell _the sex on him, so he sees no reason to explain anything.

"You can smell it," he replies, going back to unpacking some books out of his bag, and Kurt leans against the door and raises an eyebrow.

"Yes, but that's beside the point."

"Oh, God, you can actually _smell _it?" Blaine looks at him curiously, because suspecting it was one thing but actually hearing that Kurt can is another altogether.

"Of course. You haven't changed yet, have you?" Kurt's still got a rather sly smile on his face and Blaine knows that no, he hasn't, and he really wishes Kurt would leave so he could.

"No, and it'll be hard to do that when you're in the room. Did you actually need to tell me something?"

"The Club knows about you and Sam. Santana made a joke about the two of you grinding in Sam's truck…"

And Blaine tries really, really hard not to blush at Santana's rather accurate assessment of what they were doing, but by the way Kurt narrows his eyes he figures he's failed miserably at that.

"…_And _I suppose those of us that do know about you did a poor job of hiding it because they figured it out."

"Well, better now than later, I guess," Blaine shrugs and resists the urge to adjust his pants, because this is just getting disgusting now. "I know none of them will judge us, so I'm okay with that. Now can you please leave so I can get changed?"

"Sure," Kurt lingers in the doorway for a few moments (and Blaine knows this is probably the vampire's influence; Kurt's not usually so prone to teasing about things like this) before finally leaving and closing it, and Blaine gratefully strips his pants and underwear off and hopes that nobody will look into the stains too closely.

000

Kurt knows he's been acting odd; he certainly wouldn't normally be pestering Blaine about what he did with Sam (okay, maybe he still would about that. But really, nobody can _blame _him for wanting more details).

Regardless, ever since he's gotten home from school he's had a bad feeling; and it's not the stomach-turning, nausea-inducing feeling he got whenever Mr. Brown was around, but just a vague sense of unease that's really starting to take his toll, because right now he should be sound asleep but it's 2:30 in the morning and he can't seem to get his eyes to stay closed.

Finn's wrapped around him like normal and usually there wouldn't be anything in the world that could make him feel safer but tonight not even that's enough to calm his racing mind.

He knows Mr. Brown's still out there, just waiting to have an opportunity to kill him again. And this time, he won't make the mistake of thinking Kurt's mortal; no, he'll be looking to kill a vampire, which means, most likely, fire or a stake to the heart.

Neither of which sound like a pleasant way to go.

He shifts again, knowing Finn's going to wake up soon, and as the taller teen's arms tighten around him and he snuffles against Kurt's neck it's clear he's already awake.

"Hey."

"Hey," Kurt replies softly, not turning around. "Go back to sleep."

"You're not."

"Can't."

"Why not?" Finn presses, and Kurt should have known it would go this way. Finn's horrible at reading moods some of the time, especially when he's still half-asleep.

"Go back to sleep, Finn," Kurt repeats.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No."

"Who're you mad at?"

"I'm not mad at _anyone," _Kurt growls, feeling Finn flinch against his back.

"…You sound mad."

"I'm not mad, Finn," Kurt promises, reaching to settle his hands over the other boy's and stroking gently to reassure him. "I'm just…on edge. I can't relax."

"Is it 'cuz of Mr. Brown?" Finn asks after a moment, eerily perceptive again although it wouldn't take much to guess this is what Kurt's afraid of.

"Yes. I know he's out there, just waiting, and it's driving me crazy," Kurt admits, sighing as Finn wraps him up even tighter.

"Don't worry about him, dude."

"Finn, I know you're trying to be supportive, but you telling me not to worry about the man who's proven that he wants to end my life is not helping," Kurt knows he sounds snippy but sometimes Finn is hard to deal with, and when he's low on sleep is definitely one of those times.

"Oh. Sorry. Um…do you want to sleep alone? I can go to the couch or something," Finn offers, rather sweetly, and Kurt feels all his irritation slipping away.

"No, sweetie. I'm just cranky; don't worry about it. And I should be the one offering to leave; after all, I don't think I'll be getting any sleep tonight," Kurt makes to get out of the bed but Finn pulls him back and doesn't let him go.

"Stay. Even if you can't sleep, I like having you here."

And yes, Kurt thinks, only _Finn _has the unique ability to have Kurt feeling irritation, endearment, and complete love in less than twenty seconds. It's a rare talent.

"Okay," he concedes, turning around so he can look at the other boy. "But really, Finn: go back to sleep. It's not worth you getting no rest over."

"If I can," Finn shrugs like it's no big deal and leans in for a kiss, which Kurt happily returns. "You feeling better?"

"Not really, but having you here helps. Really," he insists as Finn looks at him skeptically, but Kurt figures that by now Finn's used to his weird mood swings.

"Cool," Finn kisses him again and Kurt lets himself melt into it, feeling slightly more at ease than he was before. It's not perfect; it won't be perfect until Mr. Brown is out of their lives for good, but it's okay, and that's all he can hope for at the moment.

000

"So, we'll have the house to ourselves?" Finn clarifies, a smile spreading across his face as his mother and Burt try to backpedal furiously.

"Yes, for a few hours, but…"

"Don't worry, Carole; we won't do anything we'll regret," Kurt promises. "And I've no doubt that while your trip to Columbus may take a few hours Blaine's date with Sam won't take nearly as long so we won't have a very large window of opportunity."

"Okay," Burt looks unconvinced but Finn's mother puts a hand on his arm and shakes her head. "Just…behave yourselves."

"We will," Finn and Kurt say at the same time before sharing a smirk, but Finn knows neither of them want to disobey their parents like this and they'll more than likely just spend the night cuddled on the couch watching television.

Which is fine with him; he likes to cuddle.

He'll like it even more when it's not like cuddling a snowman, but it's only a matter of time, now.

"Anyway, be good. We'll be back before you boys are in bed," Burt warns them before the two of them leave, and Blaine sweeps out of the house about a half-hour later with a, "Don't do anything I wouldn't," directed toward the two boys on the couch.

"We won't," Kurt promises, raising one hand in wave as the dark-haired boy leaves. Finn laughs and buries his nose in Kurt's hair as the other boy leans farther against him, and he thinks absently if things are always going to be like this he could get used to it really quickly.

Kurt's so pliant and accepting, letting Finn pull him into his lap and mouth along his neck, and Quinn and Rachel would only be complaining that he was doing something wrong (admittedly, it's a lazy enough evening that Kurt's wearing old sweats and one of Finn's McKinley shirts or else he'd be whining about Finn creasing something. But still, it's an improvement).

They, as Finn suspected, watch television for a while; Kurt half-dozing because he's still obviously lacking sleep, and when the doorbell rings Finn lifts him off (it's easy, he weighs like nothing) and goes to answer it.

"Ye-ack!" he cuts off in a rather strange yelp as he sees a gun pointed at his face, reaching a hand up to cover his eyes (and, he thinks later, that really wouldn't have been helpful, but it's a reflex thing).

"Where is he?" Mr. Brown looks crazed, dangerous, and Finn can see a stake in his free hand.

Well, crap. So much for their quiet evening.

"Where's who?"

"Don't play dumb with me, you ogre! I saw you in the hallway with him!"

And Finn's feeling mildly offended only that's not what's really important. "He's not…"

"Finn?"

Double crap.

"There you are, vampire! This time I _will _kill you," Mr. Brown shoves Finn aside (and really, he shouldn't be able to do that, but maybe it's that, like, crazed adrenaline burst or whatever) and heads toward Kurt, who looks utterly terrified, and he tries to back up only to hit the wall in the hallway.

Finn's frozen, completely lost as to what to do, and he thinks he blanks out for a second because when he comes back to reality Mr. Brown has Kurt clamped to his body, holding him with the stake pressing against his chest and his free hand keeping the gun leveled on Finn.

Kurt looks like he's about to sob, chest heaving with breath, and his eyes are locked on Finn's like they're trying to tell him something.

But what?

"Now, vampire, I'm giving you a choice. I can kill you right here in front of your little boyfriend or he can go into the kitchen and not watch it. Up to you," the man jabs the stake a little harder against Kurt's chest and Finn can see him flinch; see the stark terror in his eyes that has them almost rolling back and he knows that Kurt won't be of any more help to him.

He's gotta figure this one out on his own, and that's a little hard with a gun pointing at him especially because he's never been, like, the smartest guy out there.

But this is bigger than that: this is about Kurt, and he'll do anything for him.

_Anything. _

"So? What's your choice?" Mr. Brown's clothing is all disheveled and he looks like he's been living on the streets since the last time he attacked Kurt, and Finn wonders absently why he has the time to notice this when Kurt's life is hanging by a thread right now.

"Kitchen," Kurt says instantly, still looking absolutely petrified but his voice is surprisingly steady. "He should…kitchen."

"Go," Mr. Brown waves the gun toward the kitchen and Finn stares at it curiously, blinking, because he thinks he may have just found his out. Maybe.

"Kurt, I…"

"Just _go, _Finn," Kurt growls and Finn nods, trying to stay strong for the other boy as he heads into the kitchen, knowing he has to move fast because it can't take terribly long to stab somebody through the heart.

And that's just not gonna happen on his watch.

So. Mr. Brown probably didn't look at the house closely enough to realize that the kitchen led into the living room from both sides, meaning that he can essentially come out the other door and end up almost directly behind Mr. Brown.

He just has to move quietly, and for him that might be the biggest challenge.

He pads almost silently across the floor, reaching the other doorway and stepping out behind Mr. Brown who's still muttering about "been waiting thirty years for this" and "nothing's gonna save you this time, _vampire," _so Finn takes his chance and comes up behind him, thankful that he's considerably larger than the other man.

He grabs his arm, causing the other man to start, and somehow manages to wrench the gun away as Kurt takes the opportunity to slip out from under Mr. Brown's arm and rush to the side, moving farther into the living room.

Finn watches him out of the corner of his eye as he raises the gun and points it at Mr. Brown, trying to ignore the fact that his arm is shaking like mad.

It's just like a video game, he tells himself. Just a video game.

Mr. Brown, despite having a gun leveled at him, looks strangely unconcerned. "Tell me, vampire-lover, do you honestly have the guts to pull that trigger right now? Could you take the life of an innocent man?" And Finn snorts at the word 'innocent' but doesn't move his arm, keeping his entire focus on the crazed man. "I don't think you can. I think you should be a good boy and put the gun down."

"I can," Finn's own words surprise him, his voice hoarse from the tightness in his throat. "For him, I can. I'll do anything."

"So brave. So loyal. So _stupid_," the man spits. "That monster doesn't deserve the type of love you're giving him, so hand the gun over and we can rid the world of him forever."

"No," Finn shakes his head. "No, I'm not gonna…"

"Then I'll come take it from you, because I know you won't shoot me. You'd never…"

Finn watches with wide eyes as Mr. Brown slumps to the ground, unconscious, and Kurt breathes out slowly and lowers the rather large pepper grinder he'd grabbed from the kitchen.

"Biggest thing I could find," he admits with a short, shaky laugh. "And I figured with the vampire's added strength I'd have a chance. Guess I was right."

"Kurt…"

"We can cry about this later, Finn," Kurt tells him sternly, but Finn can see his eyes are already wet. "Right now we need to call 911. Can you do that?"

"Um…yeah. Definitely," Finn scrambles for the phone and makes the call, watching as Kurt sinks to the ground and buries his face in his hands, shoulders shaking and breath hitching with silent sobs. He gives the information over the phone, dropping the gun by the man's body, and goes to wrap his arms around Kurt, clutching at him tightly and feeling the other boy cling to him just as fiercely.

Right now, he never wants to let Kurt go again.

000

Carole and his dad want to come home immediately, of course, but Kurt and Finn reassure them that they're fine and everything's been taken care of so there's no reason to rush.

The police had shown up remarkably quickly and while they still can't tell them the truth about why Mr. Brown is so intent on killing Kurt, there's enough evidence here plus the fact that he forcibly entered the home with the intent of violence that he won't be a threat anymore, which Kurt is immensely grateful for.

Chances are he won't be gone forever, but chances are also great that he'll be admitted to a mental institution after a psychiatric assessment because that man is _not _sane.

He knows Blaine and Sam will be back soon but he can't bring himself to care right now; the adrenaline from the whole ordeal is still wearing off and he can't quite believe they've made it out alive even though he's so proud of Finn for thinking on his feet and getting them out of that situation.

Finn seems to sense his thoughts and tightens his arms around Kurt, hot breaths hitting the back of Kurt's neck, and suddenly he can't wait anymore.

And now there's no reason to.

Mr. Brown isn't a threat anymore.

The new moon's in less than a week.

Really, the only thing he'll miss about being a vampire is how much he can _feel _when he can Finn are together, and he knows in his heart that even if the physical experience lessens the emotional side of things won't and that's more than enough for him.

It's time.

"Finn?"

"Yeah, Kurt?"

"I love you."

He can hear Finn suck in a breath as he turns around on the couch, straddling Finn's lap and staring into his eyes. "You're sure?"

"Yeah. I just…want to put this behind me. I'm ready," Kurt promises, draping his arms around Finn's neck and moving close enough that they're sharing breath.

"D'you think when you change back it'll be like in 'Beauty and the Beast' and there'll be, like, this funky light and stuff?" Finn asks with a laugh, and Kurt can't help but smile.

Finn Hudson will _always _be Finn Hudson, no matter what.

"Right. Serious time," Finn clears his throat and pulls Kurt farther into his lap. "I love you, too."

Kurt surges forward and presses their lips together, letting go of everything he's been holding back and pouring it all out through the kiss.

He starts to feel a strange tingling in his limbs, like they'd get if they'd fallen asleep, before a rather violent head rush hits and he gasps, throwing his head back and digging his fingers into Finn's shoulders even as blackness swallows him up and he slumps forward, unconscious, into Finn's arms.

**Notes:**

**1. **Sorry it's been a while, guys! But between some request fics I've been writing and the end of the school year I've been swamped so here's the next chapter! And for those of you who are still waiting for request fics from me I promise I'm working on them; I just have a lot of things on the go at the moment!

**2. **If anybody's interested, one of the request fics I did fits into the vamp!Kurt universe (it's Blaine/Sam), and it's kind of an…AU of this fic? Regardless, what happens in there doesn't happen in the actual fic, but it theoretically could have, if that makes any sense! It's here if you're interested: aoitsukikage(.)livejournal(.)com/112135(.)html#cutid1

**3. **So, this story is almost at an end, as sad as that makes me. I've loved writing it so much ^_^ I have one more kind of wrap-up chapter and I'm also willing to do an NC-17 rated epilogue if anybody would be interested in that? Let me know! Also, mogamus-ii did amazing fanart for this fic, so go check it out! mogamus-ii(.)livejournal(.)com/33603(.)html#cutid1

**4. **Once again, thank you so, so much for the support this once-little fic has received; it means the world to me (also: 400 reviews? That's incredible!)


	38. Chapter 38

**Title:** Caligo Nox Noctis  
**Author:** AoiTsukikage  
**Rating:** R overall  
**Characters/Pairing:** Finn/Kurt, some minor Blaine/Kurt and Blaine/Sam  
**Chapter:** 38/38 + epilogue  
**Word Count:** 3267  
**Spoilers:** Let's say everything to be safe :)  
**Summary/Warnings:** (Vampire!Kurt, so completely AU) The good news about all of this is that there's a cure. The bad news, of course, is what the cure actually _is._

**Disclaimer:** I, unfortunately, do not own these characters, no matter how sad that makes me. I do, however, promise to return them when I'm done with them. :)

**Caligo Nox Noctis**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

He wakes up with a start, eyes snapping open as he realizes that he's lying in bed instead of on the couch.

"Kurt?" Sam's leaning over him, looking concerned, and Kurt blinks a few times before answering.

"Am I…what…"

"Sam and I got back just after you changed," Blaine's sitting beside the bed, holding his hand, and Kurt looks at him in confusion for a few seconds before he remembers.

"I…did it work?"

"Well, your hand's warm, at least," the dark-haired boy tells him with a fond smile. "That's a start."

"Open your mouth," Sam prompts and he does, cautiously touching his tongue to his eye teeth and feeling immense relief when it doesn't come away bleeding.

That's it, then.

It's over.

"I'm human," he sighs, giving Blaine's hand a squeeze. "Finally."

"You need anything?" Sam asks, looking hesitant before he reaches to smooth Kurt's hair back out of his eyes. "You'll probably need a few hours to adjust so you should stay in bed, but if you're hungry or thirsty or anything…"

"Just water. Please," Kurt requests and the blonde nods and heads out of the room. "Where's Finn?" he asks Blaine, who snorts.

"Bathroom. Had to pick the worst time to go."

"As always," Kurt rolls his eyes as he hears heavy footsteps on the floor and turns to see Finn coming out of the washroom. "Hey."

"Hey. Feeling better?" Finn looks hesitant, staring between Kurt and Blaine, and Kurt shakes his head and reaches out his free hand.

"Get over here."

"Cool," Finn shuffles over before settling himself beside Kurt on the bed and Kurt reaches up instinctively, pulling Finn's head down and kissing him without, for once, worrying about his fangs.

"I'll leave you two alone, then, shall I?"

Kurt pulls away and gives Blaine a sheepish smile. "Sorry. Just…"

"I get it. But can you keep your hands off of each other at least until Sam gets back with your water?" Blaine requests, and Kurt nods as Sam pads back down the stairs with a glass.

"Here you go."

"Thanks," Kurt sips at the water gratefully, noting that he can't tell anymore if it's bottled or just from their home filter, and it's a little sad but he's sure he'll get used to having reduced senses soon enough.

Blaine and Sam drift upstairs after a few moments and Kurt sets the water aside and flops back in the bed, burrowing under the covers. "Tired?" Finn asks, fingers running through his hair, and Kurt looks up at him briefly.

"Yeah. Exhausted."

"Go to sleep, then," Finn urges, bending down to press a kiss to his forehead. "I wanna wait up until Mom and Burt get home so I can explain everything to them and then I'll join you. Cool?"

"Great," Kurt yawns and sinks into the pillow, closing his eyes.

He's asleep before Finn's even left the basement.

000

"And we remembered what you'd said about your father being all you had, so the two of us were just checking to make sure you're doing alright," Blaine says, staring at the boy across the table from them, and Derek gives them a tremulous smile as he wraps his hands around the cup of coffee he's drinking.

"Well, thank you for the offer, but I think I'll be okay," Derek admits, looking at least a little happier. "The boy who died during the last new moon…his father was close to mine, and he's offered to take me in and pay for my last year at Dalton so I won't have to change schools."

"That's great," Blaine gives him a genuine smile and Kurt can't help but admire his friend. He's angry enough at Derek but Blaine was the one the other boy stabbed in the chest and yet there they are conversing like old friends.

Kurt smiles thinly and tries to get in on the conversation, realizing that Derek isn't such a bad guy once he's not doing his father's evil bidding.

Kurt doesn't think they'll ever be best friends, but at least they won't be enemies any longer.

Even though he'll still never forgive the other boy for what he did to Blaine.

000

"You could have…told me…this is where you…ah, God…lived…" Blaine forces out, each exhalation a breathy gasp as he grinds his hips down against Sam's.

"Mm, you'd…you would have…" Sam can't finish his sentence and just throws his head back, Blaine nipping and sucking at his throat as he grips the shorter boy's hips and pulls him down. "I'm so…"

"Yeah?"

"Are…"

"Oh, God, yes," Blaine groans, squeezing his eyes shut and driving his hips down once more and that's all it takes, both of them coming at the same time and muffling their moans into each other's mouths.

"Wow," Sam's comment has become almost customary now but he sounds utterly sincere each time, which Blaine appreciates. "I just…dude…"

"Yeah," Blaine agrees, flopping on top of the other boy and letting his cheek rest against Sam's sweat-sticky chest.

Sam rests a hand on his back, fingers flexing gently against his skin, and they're quiet for a moment; the only sound is the television blaring from next door. "So, what were you trying to say?" he asks after a while, sounding half-asleep.

"If I'd have known you were living in a motel…"

"Stop," Sam presses a little harder on his back to emphasize his point before shifting them, rolling Blaine onto his back and propping himself up. "I know your family has money. But trust me, Blaine, my parents are really proud and they won't accept charity…especially from people they don't even know. They'd appreciate the offer but it's better if you don't start," Sam tells him softly and Blaine looks around the shabby motel room, wondering how five people could live there on a regular basis.

The only reason he and Sam have it to themselves for tonight is that both of his younger siblings have a choir performance at their school and Sam had feigned a headache to get his parents to leave him in the motel. Seeing as how Sam's whole family lives in one room and Blaine's a guest in the Hummel/Hudson household it's not easy for the two of them to get privacy.

So their time together is incredibly limited and Blaine doesn't want to spend it arguing so he decides not to press the issue, merely nodding his agreement as Sam sighs and bends down to kiss him. "We've got about a half hour before they'll be back," Sam tells him between kisses, flopping beside Blaine and reaching to run a hand down his chest.

He stops at the scar left behind by Derek's knife and runs his thumb along the rough skin cautiously, looking at Blaine with a rather obvious tenderness in his eyes.

"I'm fine," Blaine doesn't want to talk about this, either.

"But you might not have been," Sam notes, speaking quietly. "And if you hadn't been I'd never have known…"

"I know," Blaine kisses him to stop this explanation and pulls him close. He knows that Sam isn't in love with him but he also knows that he's never felt this way about anybody else except Kurt, and that's got to mean _some_thing. "But I'm fine, and I'm here, and we've got half an hour to make out."

"Sounds good to me," Sam pushes himself up again and kisses him, deepening the kiss as soon as Blaine opens his mouth.

And while it's only been a few months since this whole thing's started, it feels more like a lifetime.

But Kurt's safe and happy and he's got Sam out of it all, so all things considered, it was worth it.

_So _worth it.

000

"Mmph…God…just…"

"Quiet or I'll have to gag you," Kurt tells him, talented mouth making its way down his chest, and Finn strains against the handcuffs and bucks upward, trying to press his body closer. Kurt's hands on his flesh are almost like branding irons; hot and searing after being ice-cold for so long and it's driving him crazy.

"Can't…I…"

"Finn," Kurt slithers up his body so they're face-to-face, reaching a hand up to stroke Finn's cheek. "You couldn't wait, I get that. But Dad and Carole are upstairs and we can't risk them hearing us."

"I know. I just…" Finn gasps as Kurt skims his thumb over a hardened nipple, stifling a moan at the action. "God, Kurt, if you don't…"

"Then I won't," Kurt smirks at him, looking remarkably more innocent now that the fangs are gone. "You're close already, aren't you?"

"I…"

"The moment I start to suck you off you're going to come, and that won't be any fun for me," Kurt looks rather evil as he keeps running his hand down Finn's chest. "So, I've got an idea to take the edge off."

"Yes…anything…just…"

"Good," Kurt kisses him softly, barely pressing their lips together before he's skidding down again and rolling one of Finn's nipples between his fingers as Finn yelps and tries to muffle his shouts as best he can.

Kurt's smirking, he can tell, but he stops thinking about that as the shorter teen laves his tongue over Finn's other nipple, sucking gently before biting at the stiff flesh and Finn moans, not even trying to stay quiet.

God, he's been going about this all wrong if he was _this _sensitive there all along. He can feel his hardened cock pressing against the fabric of his boxer shorts and tries to shift his hips, getting as much friction as he can . Kurt keeps playing with his nipples, tongue and teeth on one and those long, slender fingers on the other, and Finn closes his eyes and whimpers as it gets to be almost too much.

"Kurt…Kurt, if you touch me, I'll…"

And Kurt slides his free hand down and squeezes him through his boxers as he comes with a shout, wide eyes staring at the ceiling and hands tugging at his bonds.

He lays there for a few minutes, panting, and he barely registers Kurt getting off the bed and rustling around in the closet before he comes back. Finn's still floating in a post-coital haze and he gives Kurt what's probably a rather dopey smile as the other boy clambers back onto the bed. "Hey, dude."

"Hey," Kurt says softly, kissing him. "That take the edge off? Think you'll make it more than five seconds if I give you a blowjob?"

"Mm," Finn shrugs as best he can. "Yeah. Probably."

"Good. Here," he holds up a scarf and Finn looks at it curiously. "Dad and Carole may let a little noise go but if you keep howling the way you did they're going to come investigate and that's the last thing we want. So if we're going any farther you'll need to keep quiet," he brandishes the scarf.

"Um, no offense, but isn't that, like, too expensive to get slobber all over?" Finn asks, furrowing his brow.

"It's something my dad bought me," Kurt sighs. "I asked him for Hermes; he bought me H&M with the excuse that both words had an 'H' and an 'M' in them. Needless to say, this cost about $5 so it's completely expendable. Now, open your mouth," he prompts as Finn shakes his head.

"Um…can I get a kiss first?"

"Of course, sweetie," Kurt sighs and bends down, kissing him tenderly and stroking his hair back. "I love you. So much."

"I know," Finn nods. "Love you, too."

"Great. Now open your mouth," he says and Finn complies, feeling the rough fabric press against his tongue. "Bite down," Kurt instructs and Finn does that as well, pressing his nose against Kurt's chest as the other boy reaches around him to tie the scarf behind his head. "I'm sorry, but this is for the best."

Finn nods, knowing it's true. And heck, if it's between being gagged and not getting a blowjob, he'll pick the first one any day of the week.

Kurt gazes at him fondly for a few more seconds before working his way back down Finn's long body, stripping his underwear off with a smooth motion and dropping them on the floor.

Finn closes his eyes and moans a little through the gag because he has a feeling he's never going to forget this.

000

Kurt, for his part, is feeling a little intimidated. Sure, Finn's sucked him off a couple of times and didn't seem to mind it, and Kurt's practiced on popsicles and bananas and anything he could find to get him ready, but it's still a Big Step in his mind.

But now's not the time to dwell on that, and he runs a hand down Finn's limp cock, smearing cum down the length of it as Finn jerks at his touch, cock twitching and starting to fill again.

"This still won't take long, will it?" he laughs and slicks his fingers with Finn's cum, wondering if the other boy will let him go that far and then realizing that, since Finn's kind of cuffed to the bed, he doesn't have a choice.

He darts out his tongue to lick the tip of Finn's cock, sliding his mouth over the end and sucking gently as Finn mumbles something through the gag.

Taking this as a good sign, he moves down farther, opening his throat and taking as much of Finn in as he can and it's a little weird and the stretch is uncomfortable but Finn's twisting and writhing beneath him and just knowing that _he's _the one that's making this happen makes everything that's strange more than worth it.

He fondles Finn's balls with one hand, using the other to hold down the taller boy's hips as he bucks at the action.

And really, Kurt knows this is going to be over soon enough anyway so why draw it out?

Plus, after all of this, he's achingly hard and in need of relief and the sooner he can get Finn off, the sooner he can come himself.

So he rubs his fingers together again, making sure they're slick, and presses the tip of one to Finn's entrance as the other boy whines.

He takes Finn as far as he can into his throat, pressing his finger in at the same time, and Finn relaxes enough to let him stroke in deeply, his fingertip seeking that certain spot and he knows he's found it when Finn's whole body shudders and his cock twitches in Kurt's mouth.

Smirking to himself Kurt presses his finger against Finn's prostate, humming low in his throat at the same time, and Finn moans something into the gag before he's coming again, the bitter liquid sliding down Kurt's throat as he tries not to focus on the taste, and he continues to suckle at Finn's cock as he slips his finger out and moves back.

He presses a sucking kiss to the head of the taller teen's limp member, getting a weak groan in response, before moving back and snagging a nearby bottle of water to pour down his throat.

Truth be told the flavor isn't nearly as intense now that he's back to being a human, but it's still not something he'd want to experience every day (plus the calories would kill him. Seriously).

And now he _really _needs to get off, so he throws his leg over Finn's and flattens his body out, riding the other's thigh and he's so close already that it doesn't take long before he's coming with a gasp, feeling the sticky, hot fluid splattering against his own chest and Finn's lower stomach.

Finn mumbles something at him, eyes obviously asking for something, and Kurt still has the presence of mind to shake his head and mutter, "wait," before he's staggering to the washroom.

He knows Finn will want to cuddle, and he knows that if that happens they're going to wake up with dried cum stuck between their bodies and that won't be pleasant for either of them.

Grabbing a washcloth, he wets it under the tap and stares at his reflection: eyes too-bright and lust-sated, a lazy smile on his face, and his neck and chest a rather vibrant shade of red.

God, it's been far too long since he could do this (and it sounds horribly vain of him to admit, but he's _missed _seeing his own reflection).

He wipes of his own chest absently, wrinkling his nose, before going back into the room and cleaning off Finn (and yes, he knows he's being a little cruel by not letting the other boy go first), dropping the washcloth on the floor because he can't be bothered to go all the way to the washroom again.

Flopping on top of Finn, he finally undoes the scarf and eases the gag out, smirking at Finn's glassy eyes and the way he still can't seem to catch his breath. "You okay?"

"Um…" he tries, mouth moving soundlessly, and Kurt snags the key to the handcuffs and undoes them before urging Finn to sit up and grabbing the water bottle, helping him drink until his throat isn't so parched. "Yeah. Okay. C'mere," Finn pulls him close so they can kiss; deep and heady and Kurt knows that no matter how often they do this each time is going to make him feel like it's the first.

Finn just has that effect on him, he supposes.

"Kurt, dude, that was…"

"I know. I told you it was intense," Kurt laughs and reaches for Finn's arm.

"I'm cool. It didn't hurt," Finn promises, pressing his nose against Kurt hair. "But I'm kinda beat, so can we go to sleep?"

"Yes. Of course," Kurt moves away so they can both get under the covers before Finn wraps him up again, smiling at him in the dim light of the room.

"You were still worried, weren't you?"

"Hmm?" Kurt asks, mindlessly tracing patterns on the skin of Finn's chest with his index finger.

"That when you changed back I'd run away," Finn clarifies, and Kurt glances up to meet his eyes. "You were, right?"

"No. At least, not by the end. I was fairly sure with what we've been through that you wouldn't leave," Kurt admits.

"I'd have been worried," Finn shrugs. "I mean, if Blaine were still single. But he's not, 'cuz he's got Sam, so you wouldn't run…"

Kurt shuts him up with a rather firm kiss, fingers tightening around Finn's arm. "Finn Hudson, get it through your thick skull that I'm not going to pick Blaine over you. Ever. Okay?"

"Scary," Finn gulps, giving Kurt a sheepish smile before nodding his head. "And I get that, but…"

"Never," Kurt promises, speaking softly, and Finn just stares at him for a while. "Now go to sleep," he runs his fingers carefully over Finn's eyelids, closing the other boy's eyes for him, and Finn snuffles and nuzzles his nose between Kurt's neck and shoulder, blindly pressing light kisses to his skin.

"Love you," Finn mumbles against his skin, and Kurt knows he'll never get tired of hearing Finn say those words and mean them.

He shifts them again so they can kiss more comfortably, their touches getting lazier and lazier until they're basically just breathing into each other's mouths, and Kurt sinks farther into Finn's embrace and knows that this is where he belongs.

And it might have taken him turning into a monster for both of them to see that, but right now, he wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

**Notes:**

**1. **Well, my friends, we're almost at the end! Just the epilogue left since basically everybody wanted it (and, let's face it, I'm not going to turn down the chance to write actual smutty-smut xP)

**2. **Once again, thank you all so much for all the incredibly kind comments/reviews/everythings you've given to this fic; it means so much to me as an author and I'm glad my original zany idea brought enjoyment to so many people. Also, despite what some people seem to think, I definitely think I can take this as firm proof that Finn/Kurt as pairing is most certainly _not _dead, and I'm rather happy about that ^_^

**3. **Um, if you haven't seen my new fic, it's up on my page (it's a pirate AU, in case anybody is wondering about that, but I got the prompt and I couldn't not run with it). So that's most likely what I'll be working on next.

**4. **Again, thank you all for sticking with me, and I hope to see you back for the epilogue :)


	39. Epilogue

**Title:** Caligo Nox Noctis  
**Author:** AoiTsukikage  
**Rating:** R overall; NC-17 for the epilogue  
**Characters/Pairing:** Finn/Kurt, minor Blaine/Kurt and Blaine/Sam  
**Total Chapter Count: **38 + epilogue  
**Word Count:** 2716**Total Word Count: 119,431** (yikes!)  
**Spoilers:** Let's say everything to be safe :)  
**Summary/Warnings:** (Vampire!Kurt, so completely AU) The good news about all of this is that there's a cure. The bad news, of course, is what the cure actually _is._

**Disclaimer:** I, unfortunately, do not own these characters, no matter how sad that makes me. I do, however, promise to return them when I'm done with them. :)

**Caligo Nox Noctis**

**Epilogue**

"Kurt. Kuuurrttt…"

"Mmph. What?" Kurt opens his eyes, wondering why Finn's poking him, and the other boy…boy? Kurt checks the clock, noting that the time is just after midnight, and amends his statement: the other _man_ gives him a rather wicked smile.

"You know."

"You don't waste any time, do you?" Kurt really wasn't asleep; midnight's fairly early regardless and he'd just been dozing but now he was certainly wide awake. He pushes himself up on one elbow and reaches for Finn, kissing him tenderly. "Happy Birthday, Finn Hudson."

"I'm eighteen," Finn informs him with the enthusiasm of a child that's just learned how to count.

"You are," Kurt agrees, wrapping one arm around Finn's neck.

"And you're eighteen."

"This is true."

"And Mom and Burt said that when we're eighteen…"

Kurt sucks in a breath, realizing that he should have known Finn would want to do this as soon as possible (he's not objecting, of course). His father and Carole had told the two of them that while they were perfectly fine with and accepted their relationship, they were not to have actual intercourse until they were both adults.

Which, right now, they both were.

"So?" Finn asks hopefully and Kurt can't help but kiss him again. It's been just over a year since the whole vampire incident and the feelings he had for Finn haven't lessened any.

If anything they've grown stronger and he knows by the way Finn acts around him that the other man is going through the same thing. "Yes," he finally answers. "God, yes. Please."

"Cool," Finn slides a hand between Kurt's thin shirt and his back, pulling him up so they're face-to-face. "Do we…um…I mean…" he stammers and Kurt _some_how knows what he means.

"Were you tested after Santana?" he asks bluntly. "I know you used a condom, but considering her track record…"

"Yeah," Finn nods. "I mean, you're right; it would have been stupid not to be 'cuz she's probably slept with half the guys in the school."

"So you're clean?"

"Yup."

"And I'm a virgin, so if you want to do this…without protection…I wouldn't object," Kurt tells him, really hoping the other boy will agree. If he's getting Finn, he wants all of him with nothing between them, and by the look in Finn's eyes at that moment he can tell the other man's thoughts are the same as his.

"Yeah. Awesome, dude," Finn leans to kiss him and Kurt keeps him at arm's length. "What?"

"Finn, we've been together for a year. There has _got _to be something better you can call me than 'dude,'" Kurt sniffs. "I've tolerated it for long enough."

"Okay, but…" Finn shifts, looking awkward. "Um, everything else you would find, like, degro…dero…d…"

"Derogatory. And perhaps," Kurt admits. "But…"

"You and Blaine call each other 'babe', like, all the time," Finn pouts. "So I'm not gonna call you that because that's a 'you and him' thing."

"Sweetie…"

"And you call _me_ that but it'd be weird if I called_ you_ that, dude…Kurt…sorry," Finn laughs sheepishly. "Can I just call you 'Kurt?'"

"I suppose," Kurt realizes that he's kind of killing the mood and decides to drop the subject, instead pulling Finn into another searing kiss. "I can't wait until we can do this when we don't have to be quiet."

"We can always rent a hotel room again," Finn wiggles his eyebrows and Kurt snorts. "What? That was fun!"

"Besides Blaine being in the hospital, yes, that was fun," Kurt admits, gasping as Finn palms him through his sweats. "Lube. _Lube, _Finn, because I'm not stopping once we start."

"Yeah, yeah," Finn kisses his nose, earning a giggle from Kurt, before he shuffles to the washroom and comes back with a small bottle. He strips off his shirt and shucks his jeans before clambering onto the bed again, erection tenting the front of his boxers.

"You _are _eager," Kurt teases, running one finger teasingly along the outline of the other man's cock, and Finn whimpers at the light touch and pushes his hips forward. "Do you want me to take the edge off?"

"Yeah," Finn admits. "I mean, if we do it…yeah."

"C'mere," Kurt keeps kissing him, hand sliding into the front of Finn's boxers and gripping him firmly as Finn moans into his mouth. He starts stroking Finn quickly, wanting to get this over with so they can move on, and it only takes a couple of minutes before Finn's writhing and gasping and Kurt feels warm liquid coating his hand. "Good boy."

"I'm not a dog," Finn laughs against his mouth, tongue darting out to lick at his lips.

"You're licking me. I'm begging to differ," Kurt snorts as Finn keeps licking at his mouth. "Finn…Finn, honestly, I swear you turning eighteen has actually turned you into a five-year-old."

"Just trying to keep the mood light," Finn replies with a smile. "And what about you? Think you can hold out through all of this?"

"I don't come nearly as easily as…oh, God!" Kurt shouts, trying to keep the volume down, but Finn has somehow managed to coat his fingers in the lube and slide one into Kurt's body without him really noticing what the other man was up to. "Mm, _Finn…" _

"I got you," Finn promises, laying him back and leaning to kiss his stomach from where his shirt's ridden up. "Can you get this off?"

Kurt complies, tossing the shirt onto the floor (it's Finn's. He doesn't care). He presses himself back against Finn's hand, groaning when Finn adds another finger and strokes in deep, brushing his prostate as he whines. They've gone this far before, just to make sure this whole thing would be easier, and while Kurt thought that he'd get used to the feeling every time Finn touches him there it's like the first and he's utterly overwhelmed by it.

"Do I have to touch you?" Finn teases, dipping his head to lick Kurt's nipple before sucking the hardened peak into his mouth.

"I don't…no…just…"

Finn adds a third finger, curling them in and rubbing against that sensitive bundle of nerves as Kurt claps a hand over his own mouth, trying desperately to muffle his cries. He can literally _feel _sweat dripping down his body and wonders for a second how on _Earth _they're actually going to do this tonight before he's choking off a shout of Finn's name and coming, hard, body going rigid and squeezing his eyes shut as he rides it out.

"And you say _I _can't last for long," Finn says, sounding rather smug about it.

"You try having three fingers inside you and doing any better," Kurt mutters, throwing an arm across his eyes as Finn nudges it out of the way and kisses him gently. "Mm, you sure you want to do this tonight?"

"It's not going to get any better unless we practice," Finn replies between feather-light kisses, both of them barely connecting lips before they pull apart. "And I'm okay to keep going if you are."

"You had coffee today, didn't you?" Kurt groans.

"Yup. Wanted to be prepared for tonight," Finn hoists him a little higher as Kurt kicks off the sweats that have become tangled around his ankles. "How are we doing this?"

"This is fine," Kurt assures him, locking his ankles behind Finn's back and feeling the head of Finn's cock press against his hole as the other man shifts.

"Okay. This'll work," Finn decides. "It's not _exactly _the position you showed me the first time I asked you about gay sex, but…"

"Just get on with it," Kurt shoves weakly at Finn's shoulder as the other teen laughs, darting to kiss his cheek. Finn scrabbles for the lube and squirts some more onto his fingers, slicking his own cock while Kurt watches his face with half-lidded eyes.

He feels boneless, limp, and rather like he's floating at the moment although the rather odd sensation of Finn's fingers sliding out of his body brings him back to reality and he focuses on the other man's face; Finn's currently looking like he's thinking about something far too deeply and Kurt absently brushes his fingers over the furrows in his forehead to smooth them out.

"Sweetie, it's not that difficult."

"I know, it's just…never mind. I don't want to…"

"Hurt me? You won't," Kurt promises. "And if it gets to be too much I'll let you know. Trust me," he moves so Finn's cock slides against his lube-slick entrance again and Finn shudders and nods. "Come on, then."

Finn keeps one hand in the small of his back, holding him steady, and uses his other to guide himself in. Kurt winces when the head of Finn's cock slips into his body because, yes, bigger than fingers, but he forces himself to relax and focuses on just watching the play of emotions on Finn's face; the other man is completely open right now and Kurt can easily read the mixture of anticipation, fear, and rather overwhelming love in his eyes.

He sighs and drops his head back, arching his body as Finn slides in even farther, and when he feels the other man bottom out he shifts a bit, getting used to the fullness. It doesn't hurt, really; not like he might have expected it to.

"Are you…does it…" Finn gasps out, sweat beading on his brow.

"Just…full. Like when your ear's plugged," Kurt winces at the analogy but it's true. "Something there that shouldn't be."

"Oh. So is it…"

"It's fine," Kurt promises, hooking one arm around Finn's neck and pulling him in for a kiss. "And it'll be _more _than fine if you'd just _move," _he growls as Finn shudders, pulling back a little before sliding his hips forward again. "Ah, God…"

"Kurt?"

"_Fine," _Kurt repeats. "Just…trying to be quiet is ruining this a little…"

"So don't be. Let it out," Finn prompts, biting down on his collarbone lightly. "Besides, it's not like they don't know what we're…"

"Boys?"

"Oh, crap!" Finn wriggles around and that's _really _distracting considering their current position, but at least he's had the foresight to close the door and it doesn't sound like his dad's actually coming downstairs yet.

"Y-yeah Dad?" he calls, gripping Finn's shoulder so tightly that he's sure it's going to be bruised come morning.

"Carole and I know it's after midnight and we know what you're probably up to, so if we give you an hour do you think that'll be enough time?" he calls, sounding almost…amused (and, Kurt thinks, that is just _not _right. Not from the man who told him to stay celibate until he was thirty).

"An hour's fine, Burt," Finn sounds markedly more composed than Kurt himself and he's grinning like a little kid again.

"Okay. Well, have fun. And Happy Birthday, kiddo," he adds after a second.

"Thanks!" Finn doesn't move until they hear the front door close and then he starts _laughing, _of all things, which does _really _weird things to Kurt because he's _vibrating. _

"Finn!"

"Sorry!" Finn kisses him, still chuckling, but he starts to move his hips in a more regular rhythm and Kurt hikes one leg farther up Finn's back, blessing his flexibility because it doesn't hurt to do that. The new angle drives Finn in even farther and the head of his cock brushes against Kurt's prostate, drawing a rather dirty moan from his mouth that he's a little embarrassed about.

"Hot," Finn rasps, a bead of sweat dripping from his nose onto Kurt's throat, and Kurt can't help but agree with him. Truth be told he _still _was of the opinion that sex was messy and rather unappealing, but seeing Finn like this, in this moment, he _really _doesn't care.

"Faster," Kurt urges him and Finn complies, snapping his hips forward and driving his cock against that spot with every thrust as Kurt just gives in and lets whatever sounds are going to come out of his mouth come out.

He'll be mortified when he looks back on this, but again: not caring right now.

"God, Kurt, I'm close," Finn breathes in his ear, hot breath and hot skin pressed close, and he reaches down to stroke Kurt's cock in time with his thrusts and that about does it.

His mouth opens in a wordless cry as he arches like a bowstring, coming so hard he forgets to breathe for a moment or two, and he can _feel _Finn orgasm and _feel _his ejaculate _inside of him, _and again this should be completely disgusting but it's just…_not. _

"Oh, God," Finn's mumbling into his throat, arms shaking as he tries to keep himself from collapsing.

Kurt pulls him down, not caring about the extra weight as Finn loses all the strength in his arms and flops, breathing harshly against Kurt's shoulder.

"Good?" Kurt laughs breathlessly, feeling _amazing, _and he strokes his fingers through Finn's sweaty hair as the other man tries to get himself under control.

"More than…that was…" Finn swallows and looks into Kurt's eyes, his own lust-blown and gorgeous. "With Santana, I didn't feel anything, not even pleasure. But with you…"

"I'll take that as a compliment," Kurt decides, pulling Finn's head up so they can kiss. "I love you, Finn. More than anything. You're…"

"I know, Kurt. Me too. Love you so much," Finn promises between kisses, both of them relaxing a bit as they come down. "I thought you'd be freaking out about having a shower by now," Finn admits and Kurt tiredly swats his hair.

"I should be, but for some reason I can't bring myself to care at the moment," Kurt sighs and lets himself sink into the pillows. "Give me a few minutes."

"Okay," Finn shifts to pull out, and while the fullness had felt unnatural at first, now the emptiness felt just as strange. "I'll get a washcloth to clean us up, okay? You can shower when you're ready."

"Thank you," Kurt yawns as Finn heads to the washroom, coming back with the cloth and gently cleaning the cum off of Kurt's chest before reaching around to run it along the backs of his thighs. "You're such a gentleman."

"I try," Finn gives him a half-smile before taking the cloth back into the bathroom, coming back and cuddling up to Kurt as the smaller man pulls him close and kisses the top of his head.

They lie there silently for a while, Kurt playing with Finn's hair while the taller man draws meaningless patterns across his stomach and hips, until Finn presses a kiss to Kurt's shoulder and pushes himself up to look into Kurt's eyes again.

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"So…think you'd be willing to swap positions next time?" he looks childishly hopeful once more and Kurt laughs joyously and hugs him tight. "I take it that's a 'yes'?"

"A definite, resounding one," Kurt assures him, just smiling at the man he loves and the man who's done more for him than he could have ever imagined.

He could never have beaten becoming a vampire without the help of his friends, but especially not without the help of Finn, and Kurt's so proud of him for overcoming every fear and apprehension he had and just letting himself fall in love.

And this is true love; there's no questioning that any more.

He breaks away from his thoughts to find that Finn's breathing evenly against his skin and snuffling every so often, curling his body closer to Kurt's.

Kurt presses one last kiss to Finn's forehead and smiles at him, adjusting Finn comfortably on the bed before getting out (and suppressing a wince. But he'd expected that) and going to the washroom.

Turning in the doorway, he gazes fondly at the man sprawled on the bed, feeling happier than, maybe, he's ever felt.

"Happy Birthday, Finn Hudson," he whispers, knowing that the shower is going to be a quick one because right now he wants nothing more than to lay in the arms of the man he loves.

He knows without question that this night is the first of many he'll get to spend with Finn this way.

And, in the end, it's all because of a vampire.

Now, he thinks with a smirk, how many teenagers get to say _that? _

~End~_  
_

**Notes:**

**1. **Well, folks, that's all she wrote ^_^ Once again, I can't thank you all enough for the overwhelming support that this fic has received, especially because I didn't want to post it at all to begin with. You're all amazing and I've loved reading each and every comment left on this fic :D

**2. **So my next big project is obviously the pirate AU that I'm working on, so if you like pirates, come on over and give it a read :D It's different from my usual style because I haven't written period!fic in a while but it's turning out to be really fun.

**3. **So, let me know what you thought of the epilogue (I know it's been a long time coming for these boys…) and I hope to see you all/talk fandom with you all again.

I love all of you ^_^


End file.
